


Uno a la semana, antes del telediario

by MrsE



Series: Antes del telediario [1]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Some Road Trip, el oasis - Freeform, some domesticity, some violence, the slowest burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 131,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: La verdad es que se estaba mejor allí abajo, sin el sol pegando continuadamente en la cabeza. Era un día tranquilo, el tiempo acompañaba, tenía tabaco y cerveza fría, ninguna otra preocupación hasta que anocheciese. Lo único que le faltaba era…-¿Y si follamos? –preguntó sin agitarse, tal como la idea llegó a su cabeza.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Series: Antes del telediario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111418
Comments: 235
Kudos: 185





	1. Uno a la semana, antes del telediario

**Author's Note:**

> No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza...

Era un día de falso verano. Hacía calor pero era solo finales de marzo. La primavera ya había entrado y con ella el buen tiempo, al menos por algunos días. La luz empezaba a cambiar, y el aire olía diferente. Los animales despertaban de su letargo, percatándose del fin del invierno. Macarena también lo notaba. Sentía las mejillas encendidas por el sol que pegaba sobre el techo de la caravana. Si continuaba allí mucho más rato, comenzaría a dejar de ser agradable. Dio una última bocanada a su cigarro y lo apagó en la suela del zapato. Había olvidado subir el cenicero que siempre dejaban en el tejado. La noche anterior lo había bajado, lleno de colillas. Tenían que tener los pulmones hechos mierda. ¿Y qué? De algo había que morir. Humo en los pulmones le parecía más inocuo que un tiro en el corazón, y ambas opciones eran igual de plausibles. Si la iba a palmar de todas formas, mejor disfrutando al máximo. Era una lección que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo. Los años vacíos no valen nada. 

-¿Zulema? ¿Estás ahí abajo? –se inclinó hacia delante, sin llegar realmente a asomarse por el borde. De todas formas, si Zulema estaba ocupando uno de los sofás del exterior, el toldo la taparía. Hacía rato que no la sentía y, aunque el coche seguía aparcado unos metros más cerca del camino, podía haberse alejado por la orilla del lago en una versión campestre de ir a por el pan. 

-Olvídate si piensas que te voy a subir una cerveza. 

Por lo visto, no era un domingo de senderismo para Zulema tampoco. A fin de cuentas, aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de comprar crema solar. Ni quedaba pan para bocadillos de tortilla. 

Macarena recogió el botellín que descansaba a sus pies, aun con dos dedos de cerveza caliente. Tiró la colilla dentro y se lo colocó entre los tres dedos de la mano derecha para poder usar ambas en sujetarse a la escalera al bajar. Saltó el último escalón y se levantó el pelo de la nuca, disfrutando por un segundo de la sombra que el vehículo ofrecía, antes de rodearlo hasta la entrada principal. 

-Tranquila, no cuento contigo ni para que me acerques el Ventolín en pleno ataque de asma –le bufó a pasar por su lado. 

Zulema asintió sin levantar los ojos de su lectura. Estaba tirada en el sofá bajo la ventana, con unas gafas de sol horteras que habían utilizado para esconder la cara en uno de los últimos golpes, posiblemente porque no había sido capaz de encontrar las suyas. Contrastaba con la camiseta negra de algún grupo de metal que Macarena ni conocía ni le interesaba, y que llevaba remangadas hasta los hombros pese a que el sol no le pegaba directamente. En vez de apoyar la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá, había subido los pies descalzos, cruzándolos por los tobillos y mantenía el libro sobre su rostro con los brazos estirados. Era otra de esas novelas usadas que compraba en la calle a jubilados por tres perras y que desaparecían una vez los acababa. Donde terminaban, a Macarena tanto le daba. 

Se colocó las gafas de sol en la cabeza para reponer el frigorífico de botellines e hizo un recuento de los que quedaban debajo del fregadero. Habría que comprar más la próxima vez que fuesen al supermercado. Si mal no recordaba le tocaba a ella. Podría ir al día siguiente por la mañana y así tendrían algo fresco de comer. Le apetecía pescado frito. Hoy se conformaría con algo sencillo. No le apetecía cocinar, y parecía que Zulema tampoco tenía grandes pretensiones para su día. Tomó las últimas dos cervezas frías y quitó las chapas con el abridor-imán de la nevera. De camino, recogió el cenicero del fregadero antes de salir de nuevo al porche. Hacía un día maravilloso y no pudo evitar sonreírle al cielo con la cabeza levantada y los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción. La libertad era un regalo, y no solo robar en un casino a punta de pistola te lo recordaba. Esa parte era por la adrenalina. Y la diversión. 

Se dirigió al sofá y con un par de golpecitos en la pantorrilla le pidió retirase las piernas. Sin mirarla todavía, las encogió, apoyando la planta de los pies sobre la tapicería. Eso dejó espacio suficiente para que Macarena se sentase entre el brazo y sobre los dedos de su compañera para plantarle el botellín que ya empezaba a sudar las primeras gotas delante del libro. Zulema no dudó en cogerlo, posando al fin en los de ellas en un agradecimiento silencioso, y lo alzó en un brindis antes de posarlo al final de su esternón. Macarena subió los pies a la mesa, dejándose resbalar por el cojín a la vez que se recolocaba las gafas de sol que seguían en su cabeza. Cuando quiso echar mano del tabaco, se dio cuenta que lo había olvidado en el interior de su sudadera, la misma que se había quedado en el tejado. Estaba demasiado acomodada como para ir a buscarlo así que tanteó junto al costado de Zulema y, tal y como esperaba, encontró un paquete a la mitad. Con un cigarro le valía, así que lo tomó prestado, al igual que el encendedor que se encontraba dentro. Se había unido a la moda de liar sus propios cigarrillos. Le gustaba la ceremonia de prepararlos, escoger la cantidad adecuada que coincidiese con el grosor de la boquilla, el placer de que quedasen perfectamente cilíndricos bajo sus dedos, el regusto a pegamento en la lengua. Además, era más suave que el que solía comprar Zulema en cajetillas para cuando se sentía vaga. Aunque con toda la mierda que había fumado en la cárcel y en los primeros meses tras salir en los que no tenía un duro, no le hacía asco a nada. Tomó un trago de su cerveza y volvió a suspirar contenta. 

La verdad es que se estaba mejor allí abajo, sin el sol pegando continuadamente en la cabeza. Era un día tranquilo, el tiempo acompañaba, tenía tabaco y cerveza fría, ninguna otra preocupación hasta que anocheciese. Lo único que le faltaba era… 

-¿Y si follamos? –preguntó sin agitarse, tal como la idea llegó a su cabeza. 

-¿Qué? –Zulema ladeó hacia un lado el libro que ahora apoyaba en las rodillas para mirarla. 

-Podríamos follar –repitió, golpeando el cigarro en el cenicero que hacía equilibrio en el brazo del sofá, antes de girarse hacia ella y encoger un hombro con indiferencia-. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, y no estuvo tan mal. Tirarse a un buen maromo está bien, pero podríamos, no sé, disfrutar de sexo en casa si a las dos nos apetece. 

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio, Rubia? –cerró el libro y se incorporó, sacando los pies de debajo de Macarena. Tenía un círculo húmedo en el lugar donde había apoyado la cerveza, aún entera.

-Joder, Zulema, que te estoy hablando de sexo sin compromiso, no pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio –ella también se giró, subiendo una rodilla al sofá y colocando el cenicero sobre esta-. Mira que puedes ser remilgada a veces. 

-¿Por qué propones esto? ¿Te pongo más cachonda que un maromo? –Macarena bufó con una mirada que sin lugar a dudas decía “ni en sueños”, claramente molesta por un comentario bañado en ataque defensivo. Zulema le dio un primer trago rápido a su bebida, y en un intento de apaciguar los ánimos, suavizó el tono para preguntar-. ¿Y qué propones? ¿Un polvo a la semana antes del telediario como si llevásemos cincuenta años casadas? –Macarena puso los ojos en blanco, lo cual era positivo cuando la otra opción más probable era que la mandase a la mierda y no se dirigiesen palabra durante los siguientes tres días. 

-¿Acaso hemos tenido una rutina para algo en todo este tiempo? No, podemos simplemente acostarnos cuando nos apetezca. Sin ataduras y sin complejos. Tú me dices qué quieres, yo te digo lo que quiero yo. Nos satisfacemos la una a la otra y luego continuamos con nuestras vidas. Como una relación de negocios, si quieres llamarlo así. La versión triple equis de nuestra sociedad limitada –su discurso había conseguido que la mirada de Zulema la atravesase con una mezcla de curiosidad seria y divertida-. Podemos poner unas normas, cosas que no deban pasar bajo ningún concepto.

Zulema lanzó el libro a la mesa antes de retomar el paquete de tabaco robado y se encenderse un cigarro. Tuvo que agitar el mechero que se quedaba sin gas. Siempre los apuraba hasta el final. Costumbres de la prisión. 

-Con que normas –repitió con los pulmones llenos de humo. Macarena asintió. 

-Empiezo yo. Nada de gilipolleces de juegos de rol, especialmente policía-ladrón, funcionario-presa y mierdas de esas de poder.

-Estamos de acuerdo ahí –miró al lago en silencio. Su falta de rechazo estaba siendo una afirmación para Macarena. Le dejó su tiempo. No había prisa. No tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día-. Será flexible y no vinculante –se pronunció al fin-. Si una de las dos tiene mejores cosas que hacer, no presionará a la otra –se quitó las horribles gafas de sol que chocaban con su estética-. Y menos aún, la chantajeará al respecto. 

-Me parece bien –la imitó para poder mirarse directamente a los ojos-. ¿Algo más que añadir? –tener una lista de normas con solo serviría para las terminasen rompiendo. Estaba en sus naturalezas. Solo una valía: iguales o nada, que era justo lo que acababan de volver a establecer solo que con otras palabras. Zulema agitó la cabeza hacia cada lado una vez-. Pues guay –sonrió, dejándose caer hacia el lado. Su hombro tropezaba con el respaldo del sofá, pero este era lo suficientemente ancho para que no llegase a apoyar la cabeza en la pared de la caravana por pocos centímetros. Apagó el cigarrillo en la cerámica de su rodilla mientras que Zulema dejaba caer las cenizas del suyo al suelo para que las barriese el viento. 

-Sí, guay –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Ya había apartado la mirada y la había vuelto a fijar en el lago. Siguió fumando entre tragos de cerveza cada vez más caliente, con los pies descalzos en la tierra. Si se sentía observada, no lo manifestó, al menos no verbalmente. La postura desenfadada en la que había estado leyendo hasta hacía unos minutos se había perdido. Se podía sentir en la tensión en sus hombros, y en la frecuencia con la que se llevaba el botellín a los labios. Y no era la única. La espontaneidad de la idea, la cierta facilidad con la que lo habían acordado y el abrupto fin de la conversación golpeó también a Macarena. Había ido sin plan y ahora los nervios se apoderaban de ella. ¿Era aquel un bien momento para probar, o era precipitarlo demasiado? Podía soltar ideas de qué le satisfacía, pero narrarle un manual de cómo tocarla le parecía un poco frío, y antierótico, que era exactamente lo contrario a la idea original. Llegaban a ser un matrimonio en muchos aspectos, sin embargo, cumplir con el cupo de coitos considerado aceptado en una pareja no era uno de ellos. No podía evitar sentirse como la primera vez que te enrollas con un nuevo ligue de forma consciente y no por un calentón tras una fiesta. Bueno, si fuese un ligue, el tonteo sería el eje principal de la relación. Más bien era como… un casi nuevo novio, que piensas que te gusta un poco… Aunque Zulema no era su novia, y no pensaba que quizás le gustase un poco. Su relación siempre había sido complicada. El único problema en ese momento era que estaba dándole más vueltas de la cuenta. Follar es follar. Los inconvenientes que aparecieran los resolverían a hostias o a base de comentarios soeces, como habían hecho siempre. 

-Zulema –la llamó, alargando cada sílaba de su nombre. 

Aquello la congeló a mitad de camino de devolver las gafas a la posición original sobre su nariz. Era el ademán que Macarena había necesitado para reaccionar, el movimiento que la había devuelto a la realidad. Zulema torció el gesto levemente en respuesta, siempre manteniendo el rostro hacia el frente. 

-¿Qué? 

El corazón le bombeaba en los oídos cuando posó la mano justo por debajo de su codo y le recorrió el brazo hasta llegar a la montura, evitando el cigarrillo aún encendido que se sostenía entre sus dedos. Se la arrebató y la abandonó despreocupadamente a un lado del sofá. Eran demasiado horteras para que a ninguna de las dos le diese pena si morían aplastadas. Sin dudar más, apartó su cortina de pelo negro al lado contrario para poder alcanzar su cuello con los labios a la vez que invadía su espacio por la espalda. La dureza bajo su piel fue relajándose poco a poco. No ser la única que se había acobardado tras decir que sí le dio confianza, y el zumbido de sus oídos desapareció. Sacó la lengua y lamió. La gargantilla sabía a metal y en cierto modo, le pareció un sabor relacionado con Zulema. Sabor a sangre, a dolor, a pérdida, a peleas, a adrenalina… a vida. Eso la excitó y de forma inconsciente apretó los dedos que ya se había empezado a deslizar por su cuerpo. El gesto provocó que los músculos de debajo se empezaran a relajar. Sonrió para sí y lanzó un mordisco a la vez que atraía el otro cuerpo hacia sí. Sintió, más que oyó, un jadeo escapar. Cómo no iba a disfrutar Zulema de un poco de violencia, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar así. Atrapó el lóbulo de oreja, libre de pendientes, y jugó con él. Con un poco de curiosidad, podía notar los orificios, y contarlos. Aunque prefería sentir la piel de su estómago bajo los dedos, y la mano sobre la suya que la acompañaba en la exploración, aun sosteniendo peligrosamente el fuego. Solo por diversión, dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción y la reacción no la defraudó. Disfrutó del movimiento de su caja torácica al vaciarse por su culpa. Además, se había dado cuenta de que si ejercía un poco de presión, podía enumerar cada una de sus costillas. Clavó las uñas entre los espacios y los recorrió. No pudo evitar la tentación de separarse de su oreja para observar su rostro. Había cerrado los ojos y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Disfrutó con cierto narcisismo de lo que veía. Esa expresión estaba ahí gracias a ella, y tenía otra en mente que le estaba apeteciendo generar. Volvió a morder con cierta dominancia y posesión a la vez que permitía al pulgar deslizarse por la base de uno de sus pechos, abriendo boca. 

-Vamos dentro –susurró en su oído, justo la misma frecuencia con la que había pronunciado su nombre momentos antes-. Hace calor aquí afuera. 

Sin darle tiempo a asimilar la frase, se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Tomó la muñeca cuya mano aún sujetaba el botellín vacío y se lo arrebató de camino al interior para terminar abandonándolo en la primera superficie sólida que encontró. Dejó que le diese la última calada al cigarrillo antes de empujarla contra la cama. 

Fue como si el golpe contra el colchón devolviese a Zulema a la realidad. Aterrizó sentada, con las manos en la espalda, y durante un par de segundos el tiempo fue más despacio. Pero solo duró el instante que tardó su lengua en recorrer el borde interior de su labio. Era la hora de la acción. Aprovechó la ventaja de sus pies ya descalzos para subir las piernas a la cama y alzarse cual alta era sobre sus rodillas. Macarena mantenía el equilibrio con la muñeca apoyada en la puerta del frigorífico mientras se desprendía de sus zapatos. 

-Ven aquí, rubia –enredó la mano en su pelo para acercarla con un tirón. Con un quejido, se dejó llevar hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros, casi nariz con nariz. El punto de equilibrio pasó de la nevera al antebrazo de Zulema, en el que clavó los dedos, sin que eso hiciera que el agarre aflojara ni un poco. Un par de ojos verdes dilatados la miraban intensamente, recorriendo las facciones de su rostro y deteniéndose en los labios entreabiertos. 

No estaba segura de si aquello entraba en la categoría de besos. La boca de Zulema cubrió la suya, sí, pero era todo lengua y dientes que tiraban de sus labios. Dolía, y a la vez, no hacía daño. Era una sensación envolvente. La tensión en el pelo, la dominancia, la presión por encima del sujetador en uno de sus pechos. A duras penas era capaz de reaccionar. Los dedos se le hacían un lío entre los pliegues de la camiseta que con tanta facilidad había sorteado unos minutos antes a la sombra del toldo descolorido. Su frustración se hizo patente en un gruñido acompañado por un tirón hacia abajo del manojo de tela enredado aún en su mano. A Zulema, en cambio, le estaba pareciendo divertido. Soltó su labio para reír, tan cerca que la bañó con su aliento. Olía a tabaco, mientras que su lengua sabía a malta. 

Se le concedió una tregua al dejar escapar su pelo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la tensión a la que se había visto sometido su cuello. Le dolería más tarde. 

Apartó la mano que seguía debajo de su ropa de un golpe para conseguir, de una vez, sacar la camiseta por encima de la cabeza de Zulema, provocando que su homogéneo pelo negro quedase alborotado. 

-¿Contenta ahora? –se burló. Era curioso como incluso desnuda de cintura para arriba mantenía la imponencia con tan solo una mueca en sus labios. Habían llegado un punto en el que se conocían lo suficiente para que Macarena supiera que en muchas ocasiones, esa seguridad en sí misma no era más que una fachada. 

-Pues la verdad es que sí –contestó con tanta sinceridad que provocó en Zulema una nueva carcajada, y no puedo evitar acompañarla-. Anda, vamos para abajo –con una mano contra su vientre y la otra en el hombro, la llevó hacia donde quería antes de que hubiese protesta. Dando igual lo lejos que quedase la almohada de la cabeza de Zulema, pasó una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y se sentó sobre ella. Bajo su mirada, la vulnerabilidad de Zulema se fue haciendo patente conforme moría su risa. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás que había sentido bajo sus dedos cuando estaban sentadas en el exterior. Había un rastro rojizo a un lado de sus costillas. Se preguntó si para Zulema sería igual de erótica la visión de sus labios hinchados como lo estaba siendo para ella el camino de sus uñas. Lo recorrió de nuevo, esta vez en sentido ascendente y con la punta de los dedos. Notaba los ojos clavados en ella, pesados en el silencio que se había adueñado de la estancia. El pulso no le tembló cuando continuó creando un sendero invisible que rodeaba su pecho y subía y subía por él, endureciendo el camino a su paso. Se sorprendió a sí misma en la cima con el dedo congelado. La idea era follar, y aquello estaba yendo un paso más allá de solo follar. Lanzó una rápida ojeada a los ojos de Zulema para encontrar la misma confusión por su acción que sentía ella misma. Sacudió la cabeza muy brevemente y abandonó el pecho para agarrar con firmeza el cuello de la mujer entre sus piernas. Con el pulgar giró su rostro para deslizar los labios entreabiertos por él, sin llegar a lamer. Lo que sí mordió fue el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? 

-¿Qué sabes hacer?

Y con eso, fue a capturar el pezón erecto con los dientes, sin aflojar ni un instante la presión alrededor de su cuello. La reacción que obtuvo difería mucho de la esperada. El momento se rompió en tan solo una milésima de segundo. 

-¡Puta! –recibió un manotazo en la sien que le resonó en el tímpano. De forma inmediata, se incorporó para protegerse de un posible siguiente golpe. 

-¿Qué cojones, Zulema? ¿Por qué me hostias? –se frotó la zona donde había recibido el porrazo, sintiéndose insultada. Zulema se revolvía entre sus piernas, buscando salida, empujándola a un lado para poder levantarse de la cama. 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –recogió la camiseta del suelo y se la volvió a pasar por la cabeza, de espaldas a Macarena. 

-Me lo puedes decir con palabras en vez de con tortas –suspiró mientras la perseguía con la mirada, viéndola perderse detrás de la puerta de la nevera y regresar con una cerveza. Abrió y cerró los dos primeros cajones como si estuviera de visita y no supiera donde se guardaban las cosas en esa casa antes de dirigirse, al fin, al imán multiusos. En vez de volver a pegarlo, lo abandonó junto al fregadero.

-Ha sido inconsciente –fue su disculpa tras un largo trago. Arañó la etiqueta, despegando la esquina antes de darle otro y luego ofrecérselo. 

-Están calientes –negó. Apenas había pasado una hora desde que los había puesto al frío. Zulema se encogió de hombros. Claramente, ni siquiera se había parado a percibirlo. Tampoco es que le importase demasiado en ese momento. Macarena volvió a suspirar y colocó la almohada entre la pared y la espalda. Se podía respirar la tensión en el ambiente, cada vez más pesada con el paso de los minutos-. No tenemos que hacerlo –las palabras sonaron extrañas en el silencio. Zulema le lanzó una mirada por encima de la boca de la cerveza, pero la volvió a bajar. Ya había conseguido despegar por completo el papel con la marca y jugaba adornar el borde de la mesa de comedor en cuya silla había terminado por sentarse de mala manera-. Ha sido una idea loca que me ha pasado por la mente. Mejor lo olvidamos -volvió a esperar, con la ilusión de obtener una respuesta, fuera cual fuera, positiva o negativa. Pero nada llegaba, así que se tomó el silencio como un acuerdo en fingir que aquello no había pasado-. Bueno –se deslizó fuera de la cama, un poco decepcionada por la pérdida de expectativas de sexo, pero no mucho más afectada. Sería conveniente darse un algo de espacio, al menos por un rato. Volvería al sofá del exterior y fantasearía un poco hasta la hora de almorzar. Si veía que Zulema se quedaba dentro incluso podría jugar un poco por debajo del pantalón. Siempre era una alternativa a fin de cuentas. 

Apenas pudo dar un par de pasos cuando la paró una mano por encima de la rodilla. Cuando bajó la mirada los ojos de Zulema la atravesaron y sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda. De nuevo, el ambiente había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear. 

La mano de Zulema recorrió su muslo, rodeándolo para obligarla a dar un paso más cerca hacia donde ella se encontraba. Dicha pierna quedaba ahora situada entre las de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Casi se asustó cuando sintió la mano libre colarse por la parte posterior de su camiseta. Estaba considerablemente más fría de haberla usado para sostener el vidrio, pero no terminaba de ser desagradable. 

¿Significaba eso que había vuelto a cambiar de opinión? Macarena, sin duda, quería un polvo. Le apetecía sentir una piel contra la suya, el cosquilleo propio del jugueteo, los jadeos, las piernas temblorosas y la capa de sudor en el pecho tras correrse. Había creído que a Zulema también. Sabía de sobra que era de las que prefería un tío entre sus piernas, pero también que no tenía problemas con aceptar alternativas. Solo que su experiencia se reducía. Y no le extrañaba. Ella tampoco se había puesto a experimentar con un novio como el Egipcio. Los tipos menores de treinta eran incansables. Qué mal que siempre le hubiesen gustado mayores. 

Cuando se puso de pie, se percató de que estaban incluso más cerca de lo había calculado. Podía sentir la respiración de Zulema contra su mejilla, y si giraba la cara hacia la izquierda podría besarla. No lo hizo, quería saber su reacción. Podía sentir toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo contra la suya. En su espera, se dejó tocar, por encima y por debajo de la ropa. El pelo de Zulema le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, así que levantó el rostro, exponiendo su cuello sin querer. Sintió posarse unos labios, que no llegaron a besar, ni a morder, solo estar. Abrió y cerró los puños que colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, inertes, en un intento de controlarse. Estaba empezando a impacientarse. 

-Zul.. –apenas había pronunciado las primeras sílabas de su nombre cuando le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano. 

-Calla –ordenó. La incertidumbre había desaparecido de sus ojos, o al menos, estaba camuflada detrás de la lujuria. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo juntas, a veces le costaba adivinar lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de Zulema, lo que le impulsaba a pasar de una emoción a otra. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que no se debían nada. Los argumentos para sus decisiones no giraban en torno a no herir los sentimientos de la otra. Por eso, se dejó empujar hacia el otro lado de la roulotte. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba presionado contra la pared, y la otra mitad escapaba por la puerta abierta. Los rayos de sol le calentaban el hombro, e impactaban sobre las letras plateadas de la camiseta de Zulema. Si alguien pasaba podría verlas sin ningún problema. Pero no iba a pasar nadie. Ventajas de vivir en medio de ningún sitio-. Calla –repitió antes de apartar la mano de su boca. Necesitaba las dos para desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros, y sostenerlos derechos para que la cremallera bajara sin problemas. No pudo evitar acercar sus caderas con impaciencia. 

En el momento en el que los dedos de Zulema se deslizaron por debajo de su ropa interior, formular pensamientos se convirtió en una tarea ardua. Así que ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. En lugar de eso, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener el equilibrio. Hacía un tiempo que no tenía un ligue, y los momentos de intimidad tampoco abundaban entre esas estrechas cuatro paredes. Si no se había masturbado en las literas de la cárcel, no lo iba a empezar a hacer ahora. Así que no necesitó mucho para que se le aflojaran las piernas, y Zulema tuviera que pasar la mano libre por debajo de ella para que dejara de deslizarse hacia abajo. Para fortuna de sus amantes, nunca había sido demasiado complicada, y especialmente con la libido por las nubes. 

La restricción de los vaqueros dificultaba la amplitud de los movimientos, a la vez obligaba al continuo contacto. 

-¿Quieres que vaya dentro? –susurró, jugando con la humedad en su entrada. Parte de su falange ya estaba a mitad de camino, a la espera de su confirmación. En cambio, Macarena negó con la frente apoyada en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

-No. Quiero que vuelvas arriba y vayas rápido –jadeó, sintiendo su espalda resbalar otro centímetro hacia abajo. 

-Vale –pero antes de cumplir su petición, la incorporó hacia arriba nuevamente, mejorando el agarre por debajo de sus nalgas, y aumentó un poco más la distancia entre sus caderas para poder maniobrar mejor. Supo que iba por buen camino cuando uñas clavarse en su espalda. Dolía, pero lo dejó estar. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mantener el ritmo a la vez que evitaba que terminasen en el suelo. Se ayudó a equilibrarse con la cabeza contra el quicio de la puerta. Esperaba poder aguantar. 

-Amplía los círculos –le costó un poco distinguir sus palabras-, pero no bajes el ritmo. 

Intentó hacer lo que le pedía. Le dolía la muñeca por la postura forzada, pero los jadeos cada vez más rápidos le indicaban que, si mantenía el movimiento, pronto cumpliría su cometido. Eso le daba un cometido. Y cuando Zulema tenía una meta, no paraba hasta alcanzarla. Bueno, eso, y la palpitación entre sus propias piernas. 

Se le había olvidado que Macarena era ruidosa en el sexo… excepto cuando terminaba. Sintió su orgasmo pero no lo oyó. Sintió el fuerte tirón en el cuello de su camiseta, las caderas elevarse y la espalda arquearse durante unos instantes, seguido de unas piernas endebles que casi provocan que cayesen rodando por las escaleras. Mantuvo el movimiento, muy suave, hasta que un gemido tembloroso le indicó que era el momento de parar. Tenía la mano llena de humedad, que limpió sobre el vaquero de Macarena antes de agarrarle el muslo para mantenerla un momento más mientras se recuperaba. Le temblaba el brazo a ella también. 

Poco a poco, el agarre de la camiseta se fue aflojando, y Macarena dejaba de ser un peso semi muerto. Regresar a una postura erguida fue un poco torpe debido a los descoordinados puntos de equilibrio. Susurró una disculpa al pisarla por segunda vez, pese a que Zulema no se quejó en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Iba a retirarse cuando volvió a asir su camisa, esta vez, por la parte delantera, entre sus pechos. Zulema la miró entre confusa y expectante. 

-¿Dentro? –el tono de la pregunta se asemejaba más al de la afirmación. Realmente, Macarena no esperaba otra cosa que no fuese un sí por parte de su compañera. Aun así, lo esperó antes de ir a por ello. Zulema asintió despacio, como solía hacer cuando quería resaltar su seguridad en algo. Con ello, abandonó la camiseta, cuyo estampado había quedado arrugado bajo su puño, y la levantó lo suficiente para poder encontrar el cierre del pantalón. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrocharse los suyos antes. La tela era mucho más elástica, por lo que caería en el momento que soltara. Podría invertir sus posiciones pero Macarena no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el peso ajeno en caso de que fuese necesario. Prefirió no arriesgarse, así que la guio hasta la mesa auxiliar. Con un mal calculo de distancias, Zulema chocó de espaldas contra ella, siendo una invitación a sentarse. Pero Macarena no se lo permitió, tirando del pantalón desabrochado que aún no había soltado-. Espera –y lo dejó ir. Efectivamente, con un pequeño tirón resbaló de sus caderas hasta arremolinarse a la altura de las rodillas. Enganchó los dedos en los laterales de la ropa interior y la bajó también, lo suficiente para poder meter la mano. Entonces, la dejó subir. O lo intentó. Fue la propia Zulema la que empujó hasta el final para poder conservar movilidad en las piernas. Entonces sí que pudo sentarse, crujiendo la estructura bajo su peso y con la mano de Macarena separando sus muslos. 

-¿A qué esperas? –estaba un poco impaciente. Se repetía una y otra vez la sensación del orgasmo de Macarena en la punta de sus dedos. Y cuanto más ocurría, más deseaba el suyo propio. 

Por fin llegó el primer roce, con la mirada de Macarena aún fija en sus labios. Se planteaba si morderlos o no, si explorar sus dientes con la lengua o dejar ir ese deseo. No iba a coordinar bien si tenía que hacer dos cosas a la vez. Finalmente, se decidió por enredar su mano libre al principio de su nuca para mantener su rostro cerca. Necesitaba guiarse por sus expresiones. De momento, solo con la exploración exterior había cerrado los ojos, pero el movimiento de caderas le indicaba que estaba terminando con su paciencia. No se hizo más de rogar. Tenía lubricación suficiente para introducir el primer dígito, y el siguiente a continuación. Eso provocó que separase los labios en un gemido silencioso y quiso morderlos de nuevo. Se contuvo una vez más, y para contentarse, hizo el ritmo más seco y alargado. 

Notó uñas hundirse en su antebrazo en movimiento y lo tomó como señal de que había encontrado el punto exacto. 

-Joder. 

Se lamió los labios con satisfacción. Conforme relajaba los músculos más fácil se hacía continuar, y cuanto más continuaba, más relajación había. Ciclo de retroalimentación. Con un tirón suave del pelo la obligó a devolver la cabeza al centro, y de camino, abrir los ojos. Sin ser consciente, aumentó el ritmo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, creando una mueca de placer en su rostro. Fue un alivio cuando las uñas se desprendieron de su carne y la mano le envolvió el hombro desde detrás. 

-Joder –se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo de la caravana. La mesa volvió a protestar con un crujido y Macarena temió que acabasen en el suelo, o peor, sin sitio para comer. Pero sentía que Zulema estaba tan cerca que no quería romper el momento para cambiar de ubicación-. Maca, el mismo movimiento –balbuceó- pero sin sacarlos. 

-Vale –creía entender lo que le estaba pidiendo. Posicionó la punta de los dedos a la altura de su punto G, ofreciendo la misma presión pero al recortar la longitud del movimiento, disminuía el tiempo entre golpe y golpe-. ¿Así? –la respuesta que recibió fue no verbal. El jadeo se entrecortó y su cuerpo, tras encogerse, se magnetizó hacia ella, apoyando la frente al final de su cuello. Le hubiese gustado disfrutar más de sus facciones, pero le permitió recrearse a su modo. 

-Para, para –murmuró, apartándole los dedos de su interior-, para –le dio igual que al cogerle la mano, ésta estuviese húmeda. La mantuvo sujeta mientras recuperaba el aliento, casi como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que aún no la había soltado. 

Pero solo fueron unos segundos. Luego, la apartó de entre sus piernas para tener espacio para bajarse de la mesa. 

-¿Está todo el tabaco fuera? –su voz estaba más ronca de lo habitual.

-No, tiene que haber al menos uno entero de liar, y juraría que también de esos que a ti te gustan –señaló al primer cajón de la pequeña cómoda donde guardaban toda la clase de miscelánea. Tenía los dedos pegajosos y los pantalones desabrochados. Zulema había rescatado sus bragas y había decidido que con eso tenía suficiente. 

-¿Quieres uno? –le ofreció, abriendo la bolsa de filtros y sosteniendo uno entre los labios. Se le estaba resistiendo el precinto que cubría el paquete del papel. Macarena se le arrebató para abrirlo con los dientes. Era la forma más efectiva. 

-Voy a darme una ducha primero –se lo devolvió, junto con el envoltorio para que lo tirase ella-. Aunque te agradecería si me lías uno para cuando salga. Y tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Te apetece una tortilla con las verduras que sobraron ayer de la parrillada? –recogió los pantalones de Zulema del suelo para no tropezar y los abandonó encima de la silla en su camino a por ropa limpia. 

-¿Tú la haces? –se dejó caer en el sofá al otro lado de la caravana, donde cruzó las piernas al estilo indio para poder sostener el paquete de tabaco recién estrenado sin que se volcase, todavía con el filtro haciendo equilibrio entre sus labios.

-Sip –eligió una camiseta limpia, no demasiado buena pero lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar la tarde del domingo tirada -. Eso sí, tú recoges.

Pasó la lengua por el pegamento del papel y terminó de girarlo entre sus dedos. No le quedaban tan perfectos como a Macarena pero tampoco le ponía tanto empeño. 

-Me parece justo –pasó la llama por el cigarro para que quedase bien sellado. Una vez terminado, lo abandonó a un lado y se dispuso a liar el siguiente-. Por cierto, ¿vas a ir mañana al supermercado? 

Había dejado abierta la puerta del baño mientras preparaba las cosas para que pudiesen seguir hablando. 

-Sí, por la mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres algo? –asomó la cabeza para preguntarle- ¿Chocolate de ese de la última vez? –se quitó la camiseta, y ya que estaba fuera, la tiró en la silla encima de los pantalones de Zulema. 

-Necesito que me lleves a un sitio a las doce y me recojas exactamente dos horas más tarde. 

-¿Es para el próximo golpe? –sonrió ante la expectativa de pronto volviesen a la acción. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde el último. 

-Así es –la imitó. Macarena seguía en el umbral, expectante, esperando algo más de información-. Si todo va bien, te lo cuento mañana de camino a casa –podía esperar unas horas, por eso no había problema. La dificultad vendría cuando Zulema decidiese que el plan no valía la pena como para llevarlo a cabo y no pudiese convencerla para que se lo contara igualmente. 

-Genial. Luego me dices qué hora tenemos que salir de aquí –cerró la puerta al fin. 

Para cuando estuvo limpia y fresca, se encontró con que Zulema había sacado los ingredientes del frigorífico para que se atemperasen y había limpiado la mesa del comedor. Ahora fumaba sentada en el primer escalón con la espalda semiapoyada en el umbral donde unos momentos antes habían tenido sexo. 

-Está libre –tenía el pelo todavía húmedo, pero no le apetecía secárselo. Prefirió tomar el cigarrillo que le esperaba encima de la cómoda y ocupar el otro lado de la puerta. Casi nunca fumaban en el interior. El olor impregnaba toda la ropa cuando lo hacían. 

-Puede que al fin de cuentas esta idea tuya no haya sido tan mala–Zulema miró hacia arriba para encontrarla con los ojos, mientras expulsaba la última calada de su cigarro. Si ambas estuviesen de pie, estarían hombro con hombro. En cierta medida, no tenían problema compartiendo espacio vital. Habían pasado años en la cárcel, donde la privacidad era un privilegio que a veces ni el poder te podía conseguir. En los pocos metros cuadrado de la roulotte, compartir era una elección y no una imposición. Pocas veces se sentía como una invasión. Habían aprendido a respetarse mutuamente. 

-Puede que no –encendió el cigarrillo con una mano. Inspiró y se aseguró de que el papel ardía bien-. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la práctica hace al maestro –el doble sentido de sus palabras hizo que Zulema riera, y no pudo evitar que se le contagiase. 

Apagó la colilla en el cenicero entre sus piernas y se lo pasó antes de dejarla sola para ir a tomar su propia ducha. Con todo el escalón libre para ella, decidió sentarse a disfrutar del humo en sus pulmones antes de meterse en la cocina. El metal estaba caliente, aunque no tanto como para que le molestase a través de la tela de los vaqueros. Claramente, a Zulema no le había molestado con las piernas desnudas, aunque seguramente le habría dejado la marca de los agujeros. 

La escuchó rumiar por el interior antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y abrir el grifo. Tan solo unos segundos después se cerró y gritó su nombre. 

-Compra mañana el chocolate –y volvió a caer agua. 

Murmuró una afirmación para sí misma, sin entender por qué se había acordado ahora de eso. Debería hacerse una lista esta tarde, o estaba bastante segura de que regresaría sin chocolate. O sin limpiacristales. 

Fue a dejar el cenicero entre sus piernas tras utilizarlo cuando se percató del envoltorio claramente olvidado un escalón más abajo. 

-¿En serio? –lo palmeó para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba vacío. Se acababa de terminar lo que quedaba de chocolate en su ausencia. Se estiró para llegar a golpear la puerta del baño- ¡Qué hija de puta! No me has dejado nada, perra –le hubiese encantado tirarle el cartón a la cara. Se tuvo que contentar con volver a golpear con el puño-. Espero que tu nuevo plan sea atracar la puta fábrica de Willy Wonka. 

Si no lo era, tampoco pensaba perdérselo.


	2. Un Clipper del gato Silvestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Cómo ha ido? –Tenía bastante clara la respuesta. Podía saborear la mala leche de Zulema flotando por el interior del coche, pegándose a la tapicería y circulando por la ventilación. 
> 
> -Su puta madre ha ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo muy claro a donde voy con esto, solo que me apetece seguir explorándolas.

Se había recreado haciendo la compra. A fin de cuentas, le tocaba esperar a Zulema durante dos horas y el supermercado estaba a cinco minutos de la esquina acordada. Había decidido conducir hasta el que estaba a quince. Por precaución. Y por entretenerse. 

Teniendo en cuenta que era lunes a mediodía, había bastantes clientes en el establecimiento. Un señor mayor la había interrogado en un intento de adivinar qué clase de crema facial le había pedido su esposa. Macarena le propuso la antiarrugas que le pareció más económica para una edad de más de setenta años. Esperaba que el pobre hombre no le tocase regresar a descambiarla. Luego, se paseó tendidamente por la frutería y esperó diez minutos en la pescadería por medio kilo de sardinas. Como aún le quedaba tiempo, regresó a la zona de cosmética y se entretuvo en el maquillaje. Terminó comprando una barra de labios violeta y un lápiz de ojos azul. Fue un antojo más que otra cosa, pero podría llegar a ser útil en algún momento. Estaba en la caja cuando recordó que se le había olvidado completamente coger el chocolate de Zulema. Compró tres tabletas por miedo a que de alguna forma pudiese averiguar que casi se va sin él. 

Tras empaquetar todo en el maletero, aún le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos libres. Estaba convencida de que las dos horas se le habrían pasado volando si hubiese podido volver a casa directamente tras terminar. En fin. 

Le dio una moneda al vagabundo que pedía en la puerta y enganchó el carrito con el resto. No iba a regresar a sitio de recogida todavía. No era prudente esperar allí durante tanto tiempo. Podría ser sospechoso si había alguien vigilando. Pero sí que se acercaría un poco más. No conocía bien esa parte de la ciudad y temía que el tráfico de las dos de la tarde la retrasase. Así que aparcó a dos manzanas, simplemente por el hecho de que un coche había dejado un sitio libre delante de sus narices. Treinta y cinco minutos. Nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de esperar. 

Echó un vistazo a los locales de alrededor mientras se limpiaba las gafas de sol con la tela de la camiseta. Era una zona bastante estándar. Una tienda de ropa de bebé, una panadería haciendo esquina, una academia de inglés con las persianas bajadas. Meh. Se encendió un cigarro antes de dirigirse calle abajo. Se le hacía agradable pasear por la ciudad de vez en cuando. Podía ver a otra gente que no fuese Zulema, e interaccionar con ellos aunque fuese para pedir una barra de pan. Qué pena que ya hubiese comprado en el supermercado. 

Pese a esos pequeños momentos, lo cierto era que no echaba de menos la vida cosmopolita. Le había encontrado cierto gusto a la naturaleza y a la soledad. El hecho de no encontrarse atada a las normas de la ciudad y a su agitado horario le hacía sentirse libre. Mucho más libre de lo que creyó sentirse antes de entrar por primera vez en Cruz del Norte. Por aquel entonces, pensaba que la libertad consistía en tener tus propias facturas, salir a bailar por las noches, follarte a tu jefe y que nadie te dijera nada. Lo peor era que el mundo estaba lleno de ingenuas Macarenas que se quedan en mosquitas muertas. Pero ese ya no era su problema. Ella ya era una hija de puta, de las te apunta con una pistola en la cabeza pero cede el paso a las personas mayores. Todo no era la violencia. 

Un poco más adelante, encontró un estanco y eso sí que le resultó un buen descubrimiento. Compró tabaco de liar y recargó diez euros el bonobús del transporte público. Nunca sabes cuando te puede hacer falta. Además, se dio el capricho de llevarse consigo un mechero Clipper del gato Silvestre, gran antagonista de Piolín. Era una pequeña obsesión. Y barata, todo sea dicho. 

Veinte minutos. 

Sería conveniente regresar al coche e ir en busca de Zulema. 

Estacionó exactamente dos minutos antes. Tuvo que esperar diez extras antes de verla aparecer. Arrancó el coche y liberó el pestillo interior. 

-Tira –se dejó caer en el sillón del copiloto y cerró con un portazo. Ya había metido primera y en cuanto estuvo dentro se incorporó al tráfico. En su asiento, Zulema trataba de devolver a su sitio al tapasol con malos modos. No tuvo mucho éxito, ya que se escapó del gancho de la izquierda y quedó medio doblado medio inclinado. 

No se pronunció palabra alguna hasta que salieron fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Tenía bastante clara la respuesta. Podía saborear la mala leche de Zulema flotando por el interior del coche, pegándose a la tapicería y circulando por la ventilación. 

-Su puta madre ha ido –le dio un tirón al cinturón de seguridad que todavía no se había puesto. Como era de esperar, se atascó-. Joder, sal, cabrón. 

-La idea es que si hay un movimiento brusco, pare el golpe –le recordó, lanzándole una mirada de reojo, y luego otra al espejo retrovisor. Un chaval en una motillo circulaba por el arcén a la mitad de velocidad, sin casco. Le adelantó invadiendo parte del carril contrario. Rápidamente, se perdió detrás de ellas. 

-Ya, si ya lo sé, coño –lo dejó ir y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, desprotegida- Mira, paso –ni que fuese la primera vez ni la última vez. Durante una época de su vida, si se molestaba en ponérselo, y eso que viajaba a bastante más rápido. Macarena, la conductora modelo con doce puntos en el carnet, respetaba los semáforos y se mantenía dentro del límite de velocidad… excepto cuando la policía le pisaba los talones. Entonces, sabía cómo darle caña al coche y mantenerlo bajo su control-. Va a haber que buscar una alternativa. El plan aún no está perdido pero es una auténtica putada. 

-Eres consciente de que ni siquiera me has contado aún de qué va, ¿verdad? –observó por el rabillo del ojo como reencajaba el tapasol en su lugar y lo bajaba, con éxito esta vez. No lo hizo para ocultar el sol, que en ese momento se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, si no para utilizar el espejo. 

-Lo sé, rubia. Prefería tener este paso asegurado antes -desde que entró en el vehículo había llevado puesta la capucha con los mechones de pelo hacia delante-, pero vas a tener que ayudarme a pensar –la retiró hacia atrás y se levantó el flequillo. Se le escapó un siseo entre los dientes por el contacto- Joder. 

Se había llevado un buen porrazo. Un corte le cruzaba la ceja y la zona de alrededor se estaba empezando a poner amarilla. Si se terminaba hinchando mucho, le estorbaría al abrir ese ojo. También tenía algo de sangre seca en la nariz aunque le incordiaba más el sabor a metal que se le había quedado pegado en la lengua. Realmente no era gran cosa, pero le palpitaba la cabeza del impacto. 

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado? ¿Te han zurrado? –tenían un camión delante, pero la siguiente salida era la suya, así que se dejó ir un poco para mantenerse detrás y puso el intermitente a la derecha. El coche de detrás les adelantó a una velocidad considerable-. Te pregunté esta mañana si quiera peligroso y me dijiste que no –le daba bastante igual los marrones en los que Zulema se metiese en su tiempo libre, pero si era tema de trabajo, le molestaba que le ocultase cosas relevantes. Si estaban involucradas en algo chungo, quería saberlo antes de tener los dos pies dentro. 

-No lo era –buscó un pañuelo en la guantera para limpiarse la sangre que había empezado a resbalar de nuevo de su ceja-. Bueno, yo pensaba que no lo era. Han ocurrido imprevistos. 

-¿Qué clase de imprevistos? -salieron de la carretera principal y Macarena tuvo que reducir para circular a cincuenta. Cuando el camino fue lo suficientemente recto, soltó una mano del volante para obligar a Zulema a que la mirase, cogiéndola por la barbilla. El golpe quedaba hacia el lado de la ventanilla y solo había podido intuirlo hasta entonces-. Vas a tener la cara amarilla dos semanas –era más escandaloso que otra cosa. Igual debería cerrar la herida con puntos de aproximación para que se curase antes. Zulema la apartó la mano, harta del escrutinio, y cerró el espejo. Se lavaría con agua cuando llegasen a casa. 

-He estado peor. 

Macarena devolvió la mirada al camino y volvieron al silencio, quedando ignorada la pregunta. Habían llegado al tramo donde no funcionaba la radio. Ninguna de las dos la quitó, y continuó de fondo haciendo un ruido ininteligible. 

-Zulema, ¿tengo que preocuparme? 

-No. Soy yo la que tiene la mala fama. No nos molestarán –se había vuelto a poner la capucha y miraba por la ventanilla, deseando que tuviese más cuidado con los baches del camino. No se quejó porque tenía ganas de llegar cuanto antes, incluso si eso significaba apretar los dientes durante un rato. 

Pasó de ayudarla a llevar las bolsas cuando apagó el contacto a unos cinco metros de la caravana. No era su turno de la compra y quería lavarse los dientes para quitarse el sabor de metal. Para cuando Macarena entro con tres bolsas en la mano y los paquetes de tabaco asomando por el bolsillo de la sudadera, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y el agua corría. Guardó todo lo que necesitaba refrigeración y dejó lo demás para luego. Necesitaba una calada. 

El comentario de Zulema no la había tranquilizado mucho. Quien quiera que estuviese detrás de Zulema, estaba detrás de ella también. Trabajaban juntas, vivían juntas. Sus destinos estaban ligados, cual gemelas vitelinas que eran. Si alguien quería quemar viva a Zulema mientras dormía, la iba a quemar a ella también. Y la verdad es que se había desacostumbrado a dormir con un ojo abierto cada noche. Puede que Zulema no hubiese dado información sobre ella… Pero aun así, había que ser previsora. Nunca bajar la guardia. 

Caminó arriba y abajo por el porche. El buen tiempo del día anterior había desaparecido y, aunque no tenía frío porque el sol pegaba en lo más alto, el verano se había esfumado tal y como había llegado. 

Echó un vistazo al interior. El termo ya no hacía ruido pero la puerta del baño seguía cerrada. Necesitaban hablar pero con Zulema había que tener paciencia, sobre todo cuando se trataba de extraer información. Era la reina de desviar conversaciones. Le hubiese ido bien haciendo carrera de política. 

Quiso dar otra calada pero el papel había dejado de arder. Su nuevo mechero estaba a tope de gas. Era un gustazo no tener que hacer chispas cinco veces antes de conseguir una llama. Le ponía de los nervios tomar prestado los encendedores de Zulema y tardar más en darle fuego al cigarrillo que liarlo. Si le cogía con el día torcido, se los tiraba sin que se diese cuenta. 

Le rugieron las tripas y con razón. Sería mejor que lavase el pescado. Total, sabía de sobra que no hablarían ahora. Y no había razón para torturarse. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no vendrían a darle una paliza antes de cena, o Zulema no estaría tan tranquila. 

Apagó la colilla en el cenicero lleno que realmente pertenecía al tejado pero que aún no habían llegado a subir, y entró a la caravana. Casi le da con la puerta del baño en la nariz si no se llega a parar justo a tiempo. 

Le dio las gracias con un asentimiento de cabeza y se cruzó por delante, la ropa que había llevado puesta hecha un ovillo en su brazo derecho. 

-Voy a echarme un rato –le informó. Se había echado el flequillo hacia un lado para que no le mojase los puntos de tela sobre su ceja. Le quedaban restos de maquillaje bajo en ojo golpeado, que claramente o había podido frotarse con libertad. 

-¿No vas a comer nada? 

-Luego –se había servido un vaso de agua y rebuscaba un analgésico en el cajón de los medicamentos-. Ahora no me apetece –si giraba rápido el cuello, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Si no, solo le palpitaba. Además, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos antes de enfrentarse a su compañera de atracos. Tragó el comprimido y lo bajó con un poco de líquido. El vaso se lo llevó junto a la cama. 

Macarena no insistió. Se limitó a limpiar el pescado en silencio y guardarlo en el frigorífico para la cena. No tenía ganas de cocinar solo para ella. Sintió a Zulema dar vueltas en el colchón hasta alcanzar la mejor postura en la que apoyar su cabeza mientras se preparaba una ensalada y un sándwich mixto. Le cerró la puerta de la caravana cuando salió fuera a almorzar. 

Zulema despertó desorientada. El interior de la caravana estaba en penumbras, y se encontraba sola. Durante los segundos en los que su mente volvía a entrar al mundo de los vivos, pensé que era por la mañana. Pero la poca luz que quedaba era diferente, era más naranja que de costumbre, más de atardecer. Recordó que se había echado antes de comer, y no recordaba haberse levantado después de eso. Así que tendría que ser por la noche. Además, Macarena no estaba, y tampoco olía a café. 

Se moría de hambre, y su tripa se lo recordó ruidosamente. ¿Qué hora sería? Deberían colgar un reloj por algún sitio. Siempre era útil para no tener que estar consultando el móvil constantemente, que, además, no recordaba ni dónde lo había abandonado. Afortunadamente, no había muchos sitios por los que buscar. Aun así, siempre se las arreglaban para perder cosas. 

Bajó los pies al suelo y se ayudó a incorporarse con el brazo para usar los abdominales lo menos posible. 

-Me cago en su puta madre –maldijo entre dientes una vez estuvo derecha. Se había pasado el efecto de los calmantes. Además, antes de echarse su cuerpo aún había estado caliente, lo cual le había ayudado a amortiguar parte del dolor gracias a la mezcla con la adrenalina. Ahora ya se había enfriado e iba a parecer un robot oxidado hasta que se acostumbrase a moverse de nuevo. Se tomó su tiempo. La luz se iba apagando ante sus ojos mientras sentía que giraba. Pronto, el vértigo pasó y se levantó la camiseta para comprobar su estado. Lo que encontró no era tan horrible como lo que esperaba. Cuando cayó al suelo por el golpe en la cabeza se llevó gratis una patada en el estómago. Estaba adquiriendo un color un poco feo, pero nada preocupante. Sus costillas estaban bien, lo cual era un alivio. No sería muy inteligente ir al hospital, y la última vez que tuvo que dejar que se curasen solas le duró la broma más de seis meses. Se palpó con los dedos y solo presionando sintió una molestia. Lo más incómodo era al flexionarse. 

Recuperó su vaso para rellenarlo de agua fresca y sacó un nuevo comprimido del blíster. Se estaba haciendo demasiado vieja. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba como antes. Hace veinte años se habría bebido un par de cervezas y habría terminado follando con Hanbal toda la tarde hasta que se le pasase el enfado. Bueno, en este caso, con Macarena según la nueva cláusula del acuerdo. En cambio, había caído dormida al instante, y su cuerpo se resentía. Se sentía como una señora muy mayor. Y eso no le hacía gracia. Siempre había que estar preparado para ser traicionado, comerse una paliza o recibir una bala en un órgano no vital, a menos que fueras un capo de la mafia con doce guardaespaldas personales y centenares de personas trabajando bajo tu puño. De momento, ni lo era ni tampoco le interesaba mucho. El plan no tenía ningún problema, la que estaba jodida era ella. Y esto era solo el comienzo de la decaída. Igual era el momento de dejar que Macarena intercediera más, que pusiese su cara y su nombre en juego. Era más joven, pero su fama era escasa. Confiaba en sus dotes, pero temía que pudiesen jugársela… O que esa independencia la hiciese sintiese superior como traicionarla a ella. A fin de cuentas, estaban juntas porque les convenía. Si a Macarena le dejaba de interesar trabajar con ella, que se largase de un día para otro era el mejor escenario que se le ocurría. Tenía que pensar, pensar cómo sacarlo adelante y mantenerla interesada. Pero iguales, no más, o aquello se hundiría. No podía dejarla intuir que era un lastre, o que lo sería dentro de poco. 

Le estaba regresando el dolor de cabeza. Se presionó con el pulgar en el entrecejo en un intento de hacer que, al menos, no avanzase. Respiró hondo y atormentarse a sí misma. Tenía que buscar una solución pero podía tomarse el resto del día libre. Ya sabía que había posibilidades de que el día se torciese de esa forma… ¿Qué le sorprendía tanto? 

Le volvieron a rugir las tripas, esta vez con más fuerza. Las ignoró y fue a comprobar si Macarena estaba fuera. La puerta estaba solo encajada, así que dudaba que se hubiese ido muy lejos. Efectivamente, la encontró haciendo crucigramas en el sofá. 

Antes de salir encendió las luces del exterior, sobresaltándola. 

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente –se tendría que haber puesto los zapatos pero bajó por la escalinata en calcetines-. Estaba empezando a plantearme ir a despertarte con un beso de amor verdadero. 

Iba a ocupar el sillón. Es más, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando el brillo del aluminio junto a la pierna de Macarena le llamó la atención. Cual urraca, fue atraída por él y optó por sentarse junto a ella. Disimuló una mueca y se colocó en una postura más bien recta, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a la tableta y partió un trozo generoso. En cuanto hizo contacto con su lengua, el mundo cambió de color. Los problemas dejaron de ser tan importantes y se le anularon todos los sentidos que no fuesen el gusto. Lo colocó entre el cielo de la boca y la lengua, y dejó que se derritiera un poco y que viajase por su boca antes de masticarlo. Le echó un vistazo al envoltorio. Era con trozos de naranja, como el de la última vez, pero con más porcentaje de cacao. Contrastaba aún mejor con el cítrico. Quizás, si hubiese podido disfrutar de ese pequeño placer en la cárcel, habría sido menos hija de puta. Seguramente, no. 

-Todo es mejor con chocolate –suspiró con satisfacción y le pegó otro bocado. Pero ese no lo pudo saborear tanto. Macarena había metido el bolígrafo dentro del libro de pasatiempo y lo había abandonado a un lado para inclinarse sobre ella. De forma instintiva, se echó hacia atrás al sentir su espacio invadido y alzó la mano que sostenía el mordisqueado chocolate como defensa-. ¿Qué haces? –pero la ignoró, apartando su brazo sin mucho esfuerzo y sujetándole la barbilla. 

-Estate quieta, coño –con la otra mano, le apartó el pelo de su cara hinchada hacia atrás, con cuidado de no rozarla-. A ver, mírame –todavía en tensión, hizo lo que le pedía. Estaba tan cerca que tenía que alterar la mirada de un ojo a otro, mientras la observaban con intensidad-. Y ahora arriba… Vale, y a la izquierda –la intensidad se relajó-. Tienes ese ojo inundado en sangre, pero más escandaloso que otra cosa. No te lo había visto antes –Zulema tampoco, posiblemente, porque no se había hecho patente hasta-. Vaya cuadro estás hecha. Puedes pedir que te expongan en el Prado –se burló y la dejó ir. Se relajó instantáneamente. Macarena también lo estaba y eso le tranquilizaba. Era su segunda coña, y sin indirectas. Durante el trayecto de regreso en coche, había sido consciente de que estaba molesta con la situación pese a no haber montado una escena. Una parte de ella esperaba que estallase de un momento a otro, y lo haría eventualmente si tiraba mucho de la goma. Le estaba dando un voto de confianza para que se explicase por su propia voluntad. 

Se percató de que había dejado estaba aguantando la respiración y que tenía la boca llena de chocolate a medio masticar. 

Bajó los pies al suelo y jugó con un mechón de pelo que peinó hacia delante. Sentía la mirada de Macarena que la seguía. Al menos, ya no la tocaba. 

-Sí, bueno –tragó-. Hay cosas que no están hechas para estar encerradas –dividió lo que le quedaba en dos y se llevó uno a la boca. Su tripa se quejó una vez más, como un niño de mamá falto de atención-. Tengo hambre –remarcó lo obvio mientras masticaba. La ironía. Pero hay cosas que por mucho que comas no sacian el ansia. 

-Me he dado cuenta. Te acabas de zampar media tableta en menos de treinta segundos –devoró el último fragmento y se contuvo para no cortar otro. Necesitaba comida de verdad-. Voy a ir encendiendo la parrilla. Voy a hacer las sardinas. ¿Pones la mesa? –no era una sugerencia. 

-Con que unos espetos, ¿uh? ¿Echando de menos la tierra? –Macarena se alejó en busca del carbón, y se dio permiso para robar otra onza mientras no miraba. Solo una más. 

-¿Qué tierra, Zulema? Si soy madrileña –se rió porque sabía que conocía esa información-. Van a ser sardinas asadas sin más historia. Aunque sería una buena excursión ir a Málaga un día de estos. Por ocio. O por ocio y negocios. He escuchado que se tapea bastante bien. 

-¿Y por qué no? -envolvió la tableta tras lamerse los dedos y, con todo su pesar, se levantó nuevamente para ir en busca de los cubiertos. 

-Es buena idea, ¿verdad? Además, hay playa. Lo ideal sería aprovechar la temporada baja, antes de que llegue Semana Santa y se llenen las calles –la acompañó al interior a recoger el tupperware ya preparado. 

El servilletero estaba vacío y cuando fue a echar mano de un nuevo paquete, no lo encontró. 

-Maca, ¿y las servilletas? –se estaba imaginando la respuesta. 

Se acercó a donde estaba y buscó justo en el mismo sitio que ella. Su cara decía que si no estaban allí entonces…

-Se me han olvidado –confesó con un suspiro. Se había pasado toda la mañana paseándose tranquilamente por cada ala del supermercado y no las había traído-. Usamos papel de cocina y ya –se llevó el rollo y el pescado crudo. 

Zulema se tomó su tiempo en salir pero, cuando lo hizo, lo hizo acompañada de un aliño de tomates y cerveza para cada una. 

-Aquí tienes –le pasó un botellín y le dejó una bandeja junto a la parrilla. Olían tan bien, que no le importaba si le quedaban un poco crudas. Macarena no era, precisamente, la reina de la barbacoa. Les dio la vuelta una a una, quedándose parte de la piel pegada en la rejilla. 

Tragó saliva y tanteó en el bolsillo de su sudadera el paquete de tabaco. Hizo recuento. Quedaban tres cigarros aparte del que acababa de colocarse entre sus labios. Con la mano, protegió la llama que nunca llegaba a prenderse. Lo agitó un par de veces y, aunque no se oía gas, lo volvió a intentar. 

-¿Tienes un mechero? –definitivamente, había muerto. Le señaló la mesa auxiliar frente al sofá con la boca ocupada por la cerveza. No reconoció el muñeco del Silvestre y supuso que era la nueva incorporación a su adicción. Al menos no era un vicio caro, ni voluminoso. Y tenía cierta utilidad. 

Tuvo que bajarle la llama porque lo tenía tan fuerte que casi le quema las pestañas. Era lo que le faltaba a su look. Se lo volvió a dejar sobre el papel de liar cuando se percató de las gafas de sol con un cristal menos y la patilla doblada. 

-¿Y esto? –Macarena se giró para ver a qué se refería. Estaba sacando la primera ronda. 

-¿El qué? ¿Las gafas? –continuó con su tarea- Ayer las dejamos encima del sofá y me he sentado sobre ellas sin querer. Por cierto, no sé dónde las compraste pero son una mierda. Se han quedado hechas polvo, y no es que yo sea precisamente un elefante. 

Ya se acordaba. Las había tenido puesta antes de que Macarena hubiese empezado a meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta, y a recorrerle el cuello con los labios. No tenía ninguna intención de decírselo, pero era una mujer que sabía cómo utilizar la boca para complacer a otros. 

-Eran horribles de todas formas. Están mejor así –robó un trozo de tomate antes de regresar a su lado, donde había abandonado su cerveza. Normalmente no comía y fumaba pero no hay regla sin excepción. 

No dijo nada por un rato, solo la observó cocinar y disfrutó de las llamas acariciando el pescado. Era hermoso ver cómo el color y la textura cambiaban. El fuego a veces destruía y otras creaba. No todo lo que lo parecía destructivo terminaba siéndolo. A veces, era necesario romper cosas para crear otras. 

-Rubia –Macarena sabía lo que iba a decirle con solo escuchar su nombre. La expectación inundó su mirada y perdió el interés en la cocina-, la idea para nuestro próximo golpe es la siguiente. 

Exhaló el humo atrapado en sus pulmones antes de continuar.


	3. Al sonido de las lavadoras industriales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abrieron el primer botellín mientras repasaban el plan en el porche. Macarena sirvió unas aceitunas y patatas fritas de paquete, y acompañaron con otra cerveza más. Se gritaron porque no estaban de acuerdo, y se volvieron a gritar porque no podían tener esas discusiones a dos días del atraco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios, con mención especial para aquellos que el español no es su primera lengua. Ha sido una sorpresa pues pensaba que pasaría desapercibido. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva entrega.

Durante su vida, se había vuelto adicta a muchas cosas. Se hizo adicta a los Cola-Caos después de cenar, a los chupa-chups rellenos de chicle, a los Back Street Boys, a las revistas de decoración de interior, a los estampados de flores, a las tardes en el Ikea, a enrollarse con su jefe en la oficina, al tabaco, al sonido de las lavadoras industriales, a robar a punta de pistola… Pero pocas veces se había sentido como la adicción de nadie. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones. 

Habían empezado a beber a las once de la mañana. Primero cerveza. Ya habían hecho el equipaje y el coche estaba listo. Macarena se había acercado a comprobar la presión de los neumáticos y Zulema se había quedado atrás poniendo a punto las pistolas. No tenía intención de usarlas, pero en el caso de que fuese necesario, debían estar en perfectas condiciones. Luego se encargó de meterlas en las maletas, camuflada entre camisetas y ropa interior. Una para cada una, otra de regalo en la guantera, por si acaso. Abrieron el primer botellín mientras repasaban el plan en el porche. Macarena sirvió unas aceitunas y patatas fritas de paquete, y acompañaron con otra cerveza más. Se gritaron porque no estaban de acuerdo, y se volvieron a gritar porque no podían tener esas discusiones a dos días del atraco. La cerraron con insultos y Zulema desapareció durante horas. Para cuando regresó, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ninguna de las dos había comido nada. Macarena se había pasado al tequila con limón, y la música sonaba fuerte, así que le fue fácil no dirigirle la palabra. Se limitó a juzgarla mientras la observaba comerse una manzana a grandes bocados a la vez que colocaba mortadela entre dos rebanadas de pan de molde con la otra mano. Cuando le espetó que dejase de mirarla, se limitó a subir aún más el volumen sin despegar los ojos de ella. 

-Qué gilipollas eres –farfulló con la boca llena, sin importarle si la oía o no. Le robó tequila directamente de la botella, cuyo tapón se encontraba desaparecido-. La madurez de un crío de cuatro años es lo que tienes –se la devolvió empujándola contra su pecho. Macarena la sujetó con ambas manos, riéndose de su insulto. 

-¿Se te han acabado las ideas? Antes has sido mucho más ingeniosa –siguió moviendo las caderas mientras recogía su vaso de chupito y lo rellenaba. No lo bebió del tirón, sino que fue a su encuentro junto al frigorífico. Zulema se había servido una cerveza con la mano que no sujetaba el sándwich, que posó brevemente en la encimera para poder abrirla-. ¿Sabes? Llevas muy susceptible estos últimos dos meses. Más de lo normal, me refiero –pasó muy pegada a su espalda para tomar otra cerveza para sí misma. Había espacio de sobra pero disfrutaba poniéndola de los nervios-. Exactamente, desde que te hicieron el arreglo en la cara –le golpeó la mejilla que durante varias semanas había estado inflamada con el índice de la mano con la que sujetaba el botellín. 

-No me puto toques –la fue a apartar de un codazo y casi no la rozó. Macarena había sido rápida y ya se había cambiado al otro lado de Zulema, cuyo aspecto ya volvía a ser prácticamente el normal. La sangre del ojo se le había reabsorbido casi por completo, de modo que solo le quedaba un tono amarillo ictérico. Un par de semanas atrás había vuelto a poder pintarse los ojos de negro. 

-¿Ves? Susceptible otra vez –tomó un trago largo y echó un vistazo para comprobar si le quedaba volumen libre suficiente. Calculó que sí, así que apoyó la boca del vaso en la de la botella y lo vertió dentro. Pese a que tuvo cuidado, se derramó parte del tequila por fuera. Menos mal que nunca había tenido que trabajar de camarera. Habría sido horrible. Se metió los dedos en la boca para limpiarlos. Fue el turno de Zulema de mirar con desaprobación y algo más que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, aunque solo un poco. 

-Y tú estás borracha. ¿No has pensado alguna vez que convivir contigo es insoportable, y tengo que controlarme cada día para no asfixiarte mientras duermes?

-¿Ah, sí? –dio un paso más cerca, ignorando su semblante amenazante, a sabiendas de que estaba jugando con fuego. El aire de la habitación se había vuelto pesado y la atmósfera tensa. Pese a su cabeza le gritaba que era una mala idea, no pudo evitar disfrutar al poner los labios a la altura de su oído y susurrar-. ¿Tan insoportable como la idea de vivir sin mí? 

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y en ese sepulcral silencio solo se sentía la respiración de Macarena, lenta. Se retiró, despacio como se había acercado, para poder ver su rostro. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, dejó de poder respirar. Lo que escapó de ella fue un intento ahogado cuando se llevó las manos al cuello. El vidrio cayó al suelo, rebotando un par de veces sin llegar a romperse. El contenido les mojó los zapatos y los bajos de los pantalones, y se derramó por todo el suelo mientras rodaba hasta tropezar con un obstáculo. 

-Escúchame muy bien, rubia, porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces –sintió el aliento de Zulema golpearle en la cara pero era incapaz de inhalarlo-. Juntas trabajamos mejor, pero sin ti puedo trabajar igual de bien. Por lo demás, no me interesan tus gustos, ni tus manías, ni lo que haces cuando no te miro, ni si prefieres los perros a los gatos o eres más de peces. No me interesa tu vida una puta mierda. Así que si me das muchos problemas, o me canso de aguantarte, puerta. Me piro, te piras, o te ahogo en el puto lago y dejo tu cadáver flotando para que se los pájaros te saquen los ojos. Lo mismo me da –se estaba agobiando. Empezó a golpearle el brazo sin éxito. Solo consiguió que le apretase un poquito más fuerte-. Así que te aconsejo que no me hables así si quieres tener la fiesta en paz –se le estaba nublando la vista. Quiso pronunciar su nombre pero no salía sonido de sus labios. La golpeó con las manos como pudo, dándole a lo que encontrase, ya fuera su brazo, su cara, su cuello… Veía estrellas en vez de su rostro. Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. 

Pero no lo hizo. La soltó con un empujón y cayó de culo tras rebotar con los muebles de la cocina. Tosió, con la cerveza y el tequila calándose por la tela de sus pantalones y los pulmones ardiendo. El portazo pasó desapercibido entre las palpitaciones de su corazón en un esfuerzo de volver a nivelar su cuerpo y las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos por el alivio. 

Una parte de ella estaba convencida de que no iba a volver. Ni siquiera quiso mirar por la ventana porque, cuando lo hiciera por primera vez, no podría parar. Tampoco encendió las luces de fuera pese a que el sol se había puesto hacía rato. Si Zulema volvía a oscuras, no era su problema, como muy bien se había molestado en recordarle. Si no volvía, tampoco era su problema. No la necesitaba. Es más, podía coger el coche a la mañana siguiente, conducir hasta Málaga como tenían planeado y realizar el robo, a su manera. Ya no habría más discusiones, ni portazos, ni amenazas. Sería una vida más sosegada sin lugar a duda. Macarena disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y Zulema era un tornado, siempre girando a su alrededor, siempre amenazando por arrasar y no dejar nada. Incansable. 

Pasó la bayeta por la superficie de la cocina por cuarta vez de forma compulsiva y la tiró al interior del fregadero sin molestarse en enjuagarla. 

Tras haber conseguido regresar a unos niveles normales de oxígeno en sangre, recuperó el estado de sobriedad. Se le secó la boca y le dolió beber agua. Se acordó de todos sus muertos mientras tragaba con dificultad entre toses. Se había acabado la fiesta. Había tomado más de la cuenta y lo sabía, aunque le diese dado igual mientras lo hacía. Recogió la botella de tequila y la puso encima del estante, destapada, y abandonó el vaso junto al fregadero. Luego se dio una ducha para terminar de despejarse del alcohol que había controlado su mente y se puso a limpiar. Es lo que hacía cuando se agobiaba. Lo bueno y la malo de vivir en una caravana era que no había mucho que ensuciar, y pronto se encontró limpiando sobre limpio. 

Se cortó una manzana y la mezcló con yogur y se arrepintió a la primera cucharada cuando la fruta acarició las paredes de su faringe. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que abandonarlo a la mitad. 

Estaba enfadada. Se había pasado el día sola, exaltada por los diferentes puntos de vista respecto al plan. Le había parecido tan obvio, y resultaba que no lo era para Zulema. Luego había vuelto por un rato y se habían vuelto a gritar. Ahora volvía a estar sola, y no sabía si iba a volver. ¿Se cancelaba el atraco? Pero Zulema se había marchado sin llevarse nada de sus pertenencias. Era probable que tuviese un sitio B al que huir si hiciera falta, ella mismo tenía uno en caso de que lloviesen cuchillos por la espalda o tuviese a la policía respirándole en la nuca. Ni lo había comentado con su compañera, ni entraba dentro de su plan hacerlo. Era un refugio para uno, y ambas sabían que si llegaba el caso en el que tuviesen que dejar a la otra atrás, lo harían sin que les temblase el pulso. Pero aquello era diferente, no había una amenaza real. El problema recaía en que eran agua y aceite conviviendo en la misma botella. Por mucho que la agitasen siempre terminaban separándose. 

Durante veinte minutos, se lió el más perfecto de los cigarros. Desechó varios intentos en los que el papel no quedaba alineado de forma milimétrica, o la cantidad de tabaco no era la correcta. El trabajo manual la evadía, hasta que se daba cuenta de que las horas pasaban y seguía estando sola. 

¿Acaso no era mejor así? 

Deslizó la llama por el cierre, dejando que lamiese el papel, recreándose en el olor del gas y quemándose por mantener el dedo demasiado cerca durante mucho tiempo. Se metió el pulgar en la boca para calmarlo con saliva. 

Lo cierto era que estaba cansada, pero también demasiado alterada para dormirse. 

Sustituyó el pulgar por la boquilla y lo fue a encender. Para que haya una regla siempre tiene que existir una excepción, y allí estaba la de no fumar en el interior. Quiso dar una larga calada para relajarse, pero tal como el humo pasó a su garganta, se vio interrumpida por un nuevo ataque de tos. Fantástico. Esperó a recuperarse para volver a intentarlo, esta vez siendo más suave y haciendo un esfuerzo para considerar al dolor poco más que un leve cosquilleo. Eso estaba mejor. 

Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del efecto de la nicotina. Con la misma mano que sostenía el cigarro, exploró con cuidado su cuello, buscando los puntos que le hacían daño, y probando cuanta presión podía soportar. Encontraba cierto placer en llevarse al borde del dolor de forma controlada. Si no fuese así, por eso había elegido esa vida en lugar de seguir en su trabajo de cinco euros la hora. 

Fue una sensación, y no un sonido, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos para recibir a la otra presencia en la habitación. Zulema había entrado pero no se había movido de la puerta. La observaba por debajo del flequillo y la capucha de manchas negras y rojas, con las manos en el amplio bolsillo de la sudadera. No reaccionó, tan solo mantuvo la vista clavada en ella en el más completo de los silencios, dentro de aquella competición que habían montado sin consultarle. Ganaba la última en apartar la mirada. No, mejor la última en parpadear. 

Macarena no tenía ganas de competir. Con un bufido, prefirió contemplar la nueva llama de su encendedor que prendía una vez más su cigarrillo. La ceniza colgaba sin llegar a caer, sujeta por el borde quemado. Si no fumas rápido el tabaco de liar, el papel deja de consumirse y se apaga. Se hacía de rogar, y eso le daba cierto encanto. 

Esa vez sí que fue el sonido lo que le indicó su posición. Primero la puerta al cerrarse con suavidad, luego las botas recortar la poca distancia que las separaba, a una velocidad que sugería inseguridad. 

Las palabras sin pronunciar colgaban en el aire, adulterándolo, y haciéndolo, poco a poco, insoportable. 

Las piernas de Zulema estaban en su campo de visión. Se había acercado pero nada más había cambiado. Seguía inmóvil, detrás de su maquillaje oscuro y su pelo negro. Macarena estaba cansada, y algo resacosa, y no le apetecía nada terminar en insultos otra vez, pero tampoco soportar aquella atención. Así que dio otra calada y levantó la mirada para clavar los ojos en los de ella. 

-¿Me quieres decir algo? –le salía la voz ronca. 

Zulema se tomó un momento para contestar. Después, sacó la mano de la sudadera y he hizo un gesto en el que le señalaba el cuello. 

-¿Te duele? –era una pregunta bastante estúpida, sobre todo viniendo de quien venía. Se rió con desgana, sacudiendo la cabeza sin llegar a creerse del todo lo que escuchaba. 

-Es que eres la hostia –era todo lo que tenía que decir. No iba a desperdiciar un minuto más de su tiempo en preocuparse por Zulema. Ya le había dedicado un día completo. Se iría a la cama y ya decidiría a la mañana siguiente si le clavaba un cuchillo en un ojo o en los dos. 

Dio una última calada y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero para que se terminara de apagar. Ya no quería fumar más. En momento como esos, odiaba que compartiesen cuatro metros cuadrados. No era tan fácil como irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. La única forma de estar a solas, era que la otra no estuviese. Es decir, justo como había estado desde el mediodía. Podía tumbarse mirando a la pared, pero Zulema continuaría paseándose de arriba abajo como hacía ahora. Se había echado atrás la capucha y se mordía la parte lateral del pulgar, a la vez que le lanzaba miradas que rápidamente apartaba. Macarena la ignoró y se ajustó las zapatillas para poder cruzar la roulotte sin que se le quedasen los pies congelados, pero Zulema le cortó el paso a mitad de camino. Se había colocado delante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quitándose el dedo de la boca y permitiendo a su labio inferior rodar entre sus dientes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de abajo arriba, justo igual que en aquellos primeros días en la cárcel en los que Zulema le imponía y sus amenazas le quitaban el sueño. La sensación solo le duró el segundo en el que se sobresaltó por su inesperada presencia y su mirada fija. 

-¿Te importa? Estás en medio –no se dejó amedrentar cuando inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza, aún sin parpadear. Bufó con desesperación y puso los brazos en jarra-. En serio, quítate. 

-Uh uh –negó, encogiéndose de hombros. A veces, Macarena se preguntaba si vivía con una mujer adulta o con una adolescente. Podía llegar a ser extremadamente exasperante. 

-Como tú quieras –puso los ojos en blanco e hizo el ademán de soltearla por la izquierda. Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de conseguirlo. Se volvió a interponer en su camino, esta vez, más cerca que la anterior-. Joder, Zulema. Ya te vale –se cruzó de brazos, indignada-. ¿Qué coño quieres? ¿O es solo que te apetece dar por culo? 

Se tomó unos segundos de misterio antes de responder. 

-Podemos seguir hablando, pero lo más seguro es que terminemos a cuchillos de nuevo, y no descarto que esta vez sea de forma literal –hizo una pausa antes de ofrecer la siguiente opción, como si no le terminase de convencer su propio argumento-. O podemos quedarnos en silencio. 

¿En silencio para qué?, quiso preguntar. Pero su duda se quedó ahogada en el fondo de su mente en cuanto Zulema parpadeó y su mirada regresó dilatada. Sus ojos ya no se encontraban con los suyos, sino que paseaban por sus facciones, a veces saltando rápidamente de una a otra, a veces, deteniéndose sin vergüenza en alguna de ellas. 

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero era completamente diferente al anterior. Finalizó en un nudo en su estómago que rompió sus barreras. La había cogido desprevenida y, con su silencio, escogía la segunda de las opciones propuestas, aunque no tenía demasiado claro en qué consistía. Puede que Zulema tampoco, y lo único que había querido era que se callase. O igual, no. 

Se había acercado un poco más, de modo que uno de sus pies se encontraba entre los de ella. Sus cuerpos no se rozaban por centímetros. Pudo sentir su respiración en la mejilla cuando se inclinó. No se movió, esperó expectante su siguiente movimiento mientras el cosquilleo viajaba por su cuello y luego subía otra vez. Solo entonces sus labios hicieron contacto con el final de su mandíbula, donde descansaron sin prisa antes de despegarse tan sutiles como aterrizaron y desplazarse más abajo, siguiendo la línea. Cuando ya no le quedó más camino que recorrer, presionó la mejilla contra la suya. El contacto de su piel era frío debido a la temperatura del exterior. El contraste no le resultó desagradable, más bien refrescante o algún otro adjetivo que se tendría que parar a decidir. Lo habría hecho de no ser por las manos que se posaron en su cintura, con firmeza pero sin dominancia, provocando que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se redujese a inexistente. Podía sentir la parte alta de sus muslos, el bulto indefinido en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera, incluso el roce de sus pechos. Curiosamente, cuando sus dedos se colaron por debajo de su ropa estaban cálidos. 

Primero acariciaron la línea de piel que se extendía justo por encima del borde de su pantalón para luego continuar por la cordillera de su columna hasta encontrarse con el obstáculo que era el cierre de su sujetador. En vez de localizarse en un punto, los dedos se extendieron y bajaron por su costado accediendo a mucha más piel. Su estómago se endureció cuando fue alcanzado y, sin darse cuenta, dejó de respirar mientras la exploración subía por la parte frontal. Ya no estaban pegadas, y sus dedos no se frenaron al encontrarse de nuevo con oposición, sino que escogieron el camino más accesible, el que se formaba entre sus pechos, y apoyó la palma sobre su esternón. Macarena se preguntó si podría ser capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón debajo de la piel. Temía que la respuesta era sí. 

Quiso pronunciar su nombre, hacer un kit-kat en el momento para preguntarle qué estaban haciendo. En cambio, se limitó separar sus mejillas para encontrarse con su mirada intensa. Podía escuchar los segundos pasando como si de una brisa de verano se tratase. Consiguió salir de su sopor cuando la lengua de Zulema impactó sobre sus labios. Fue rápida en enredar sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca antes de que se alejase, y poder atrapar los suyos entre los dientes. Mordió sin romper la piel, mientras la mano bajo su ropa se enganchaba en la parte delantera de su sujetador, aferrándolo, incluso retorciéndolo. Macarena deseó que fuese otra cosa lo que sujetase y la sola idea provocó que se le escapase un jadeo y, consecuentemente, el labio que aún retenía. 

Zulema aprovechó para escaparse y empujarla hasta tumbarla en el sofá donde unos minutos antes se había liado el cigarro más perfecto del año. Enganchó los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal y la desnudó, permitiéndole que conservara un calcetín que no se llevó por delante el resto de la ropa. Macarena aprovechó el movimiento para incorporarse y tirar de la sudadera de Zulema por encima de su cabeza. Lo que fuera que llevase en el bolsillo hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo. Al contrario que ella, Zulema vestía otra camiseta que hacía que su piel siguiese siendo igual de inaccesible pero ya no quedaba amortiguada por el grosor de la sudadera. Le agarró el borde del cuello mientras la volvía a tumbar, arrugando la tela. Por como se hundían los cojines, supo que había subido una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas y la otra entre su cadera y el final del sofá. Esperó el contacto que nunca llegó, y lo buscó alzando las caderas, pero Zulema supo mantener la distancia y dejarla con las ganas. Sus ojos se encendieron con picardía por el movimiento. Dejó que su mano empezase a caminar desde el tobillo de Macarena, subiendo por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla elevada para bajarla por la parte interna de su muslo. Antes de llegar, desvió el rumbo al exterior y continuó por su cadera, su costado por debajo de la camiseta, descubriendo su abdomen por el camino. Macarena bufó con frustración y volvió a agitarse, con la ironía de que ella sí que la rozó justo en el lugar que deseaba. Para frenarla, apoyó su peso sobre la pierna de Macarena y la mano sobre su pelvis. Estaba siendo impaciente, y lo sabía. Eso no evitó que empujase la mano en su abdomen hasta uno de sus pechos y apretar como había deseado antes que apretase. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo de Zulema descendía sobre el de ella y volvía a recorrer su mandíbula, incluso atreviéndose a dejar suaves roces con los labios en los morados de su cuello. La presión sobre su muslo había desaparecido, dándole a Macarena la oportunidad perfecta para mantener sus caderas y presionar contra su centro. Como respuesta, le apartó la mano que aún cubría la suya para poder apartar el sujetador hacia arriba y apretar su pecho desnudo. 

Mientras Zulema la tocaba tras no haberse dirigido una palabra agradable en todo el día, tras haberla amenazado, tras haber dado un portazo no una sino dos veces, y aun así regresar hacía que se sintiera como nicotina. Al principio la consumes por placer, porque te gusta la sensación que te provoca, porque te hace sentir más segura de ti misma. Crees que la manejas y sigues consumiendo sin preocupación, hasta el día que quieres decidir y te das cuenta que no tienes el control. Te vas y vuelves a recaer. Quieres dejarla y no puedes. Probablemente, Zulema podría dejarla en el momento en el que quisiera y toda esa ensoñación no era más que una mentira. Pero en aquel momento, se sentía con el poder de una adicción, que siempre te hace regresar. 

Gimió cuando atrapó su pezón entre los dedos y ansió poder tocarla de la misma manera. Y eso hizo, primero por encima de la camiseta de licra, luego, por debajo del sujetador tras conseguir desabrocharlo al segundo intento. Se lamió los labios mientras Zulema le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Escuchar los suspiros escapar tan cerca de su oído solo aumentaba la tensión entre sus piernas. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con su mejilla. Sin pensar, la acarició con los dientes, luego hizo lo mismo en su cuello y cuando siseó lo calmó con la lengua, despacio. 

Tan despacio, como el roce en sus pliegues que hizo le temblase todo su cuerpo. 

Cuando Zulema se incorporó, echó de menos su calor, pero lo compensó el aumento del ritmo. Tiró del borde de sus pantalones simplemente porque era lo que tenía más a mano. Lo único que consiguió fue que avanzara la rodilla junto a su cintura para guardar el equilibrio. Quería tocarla. Trató de sentarse pero el placer la volvió a tumbar. Terminó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras Zulema le levantaba la sudadera para llevarse a la boca el pecho que escapaba por debajo del aro del sujetador. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y hundió el talón el cojín. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, sus gemidos se volvían más altos y sus manos más torpes. Ya no sabía si la empujaba o tiraba de ella, si la manoseaba o la arañaba. Estaba cerca y Zulema lo sabía. Podía sentirlo bajo sus dedos y en la expresión que se formaba en su rostro, y en como su brazo se alzaba por encima de su cabeza y presionaba contra la pared. 

Sintió su mano en la mandíbula, obligando a su cabeza a girarse hacia ella. 

-Maca –susurró, la voz grave por el deseo. Finalmente abrió los ojos, clavándolo en los suyos, justo como Zulema quería. Y con eso, se dejó ir. Su espalda se arqueó y en sus labios se pintó un grito silencioso. 

Aún palpitaba cuando Zulema introdujo dos dedos en su interior sin avisar y la mano que empujaba la pared pasó a aferrarse a su brazo. Aún no había dejado de temblar y el movimiento repetido en el punto exacto de su interior la estaba volviendo a acercar al orgasmo. Sus caderas se elevaron y Zulema la siguió, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo instante. La intensidad del momento la alcanzó de nuevo, con más fuerza aún que la primera vez. Permitió a su cuerpo actuar en consecuencia, contorneándose hasta quedar sin fuerzas, hasta que mantener su mirada la sobrepasó y escondió el rostro en el hueco de los cojines.

Conforme su respiración se acompasaba, las manos que la cubrían empezaron a abandonarla. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Zulema fue desapareciendo al alejarse hasta los pies del sofá, punto desde el cual la observaba volver en sí. El resto de su cuerpo acompañó a su cabeza para presionarlo contra el respaldo mientras las últimas olas de placer la recorrían, provocando de forma esporádica espasmos en la parte baja de su vientre. Necesitó otro minuto más para regresar a la realidad y empezar a sentir frío en sus piernas desnudas y en su vientre descubierto. 

Se incorporó, tirando del borde de su sudadera para evitar que se enfriara la película de sudor que se le había formado. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Seguro que quedaban pocos en su moño, aunque tanto le daba. Podría haberse deshecho de la gomilla pero la idea ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. En algún momento, una de sus piernas había invadido el espacio de Zulema y colgaba por encima de su rodilla. Aprovechó la posición para impulsarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. No dudó en ir a por el botón de su pantalón, pero justo antes de introducir la mano hubo algo en su mirada que la detuvo. No sabía distinguir muy bien lo que era. 

-¿Qué? –la animó a hablar. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una negación con la cabeza que restaba importancia. Así que, con su consentimiento, pudo deslizar fácilmente los dedos por su humedad. Todavía le temblaban las piernas y sostenerse sobre ellas se le estaba haciendo complejo. Sintió las manos de Zulema recorrerlas a la vez que ella se apoyaba en su hombro y hundía los dedos en su interior. Entreabrió los labios pero ningún sonido escapó de ellos, tan solo alzó la barbilla sin apartar los ojos de las facciones de Macarena. 

Apartó la mano de su hombro y se concentró en mantener una buena marcha pese a la restricción de la ropa, a la vez que recorría con los dedos libres sus labios. Al contrario de lo que había pensado antes, sí se lo había roto. Podía sentir la inflamación bajo sus yemas. Si ejercía un poco más de presión, se apartaría el rostro debido al dolor. Pero esa no era su intención. La lengua de Zulema salió a su encuentro, humedeciendo el camino y haciendo más sencillo se deslizase por sus labios. No pudo evitar unir su propia lengua a la fiesta, sin apartar los dedos, de modo que era difícil distinguir qué pertenecía a quién. Era electrizante cuando se cruzaban y luchaban por mantener el territorio. Se dejó ganar cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar por el esfuerzo y necesitó volver a apoyarse, esta vez, en la pared de la caravana justo detrás de la cabeza de Zulema. Al apartarse, no era capaz de despegar los ojos de sus labios. Regresó a por un mordisco y los dejó ir. Sonrió con picardía, y los dedos de Zulema se hundieron en la piel debajo de sus nalgas, demasiado cerca de donde antes había estado tocando. Tan cerca, que aún encontraba humedad. Deseó que la tocase pero se alegró de que no lo hiciera. Estaba demasiado sensible y perdería la concentración. 

Varió el sentido del movimiento y con ello el ritmo, rompiendo la monotonía. Se ganó al fin un jadeo y sonrió para sí misma. Una de las manos de Zulema trepó por su espalda, teniendo que incorporarse levemente para alcanzar el coletero y tirar de él. Los mechones, en su nueva libertad, se esparcieron a placer por sus hombros. Cuando la obligó, frente con frente, a volver atrás, cayeron hacia delante con ella. Incluso se enredaron en su lengua al recorrer la mandíbula de Zulema, y no supo de quien eran los que se metieron en su boca al morder la piel bajo la cual se escondía su yugular. Presionó en su interior de la forma que sabía que le gustaba y fue la propia Macarena la que jadeó por la expectativa. Era incapaz de parar de lamer cada centímetro de piel a su disposición. Necesitaba más. 

Se retiró del interior de sus pantalones pero no fue muy lejos. Enganchó los dedos en la cintura, a ambos lados de su cadera, mientras hacía el intento de ponerse de pie para poder desprenderse de ellos. Allí encontraría toda la piel que necesitaba. 

Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a posar los pies en el suelo cuando Zulema la frenó, agarrándola por los antebrazos. 

-No. 

La miró, cambiando el foco de uno a otro de sus ojos, preguntándose si era algo que había hecho, o simplemente la tensión presente en su cuerpo desde que puso el pie en el interior de la roulotte. 

-¿Por qué? –susurró la pregunta. No tenía que contestarla si no quería. 

-No puedo –no estaba siendo vulnerable con sus palabras si no con sus ojos, que no rompieron el contacto. Macarena asintió, entiendo de sobra cuando tu cabeza no le deja disfrutar a tu cuerpo como desearía. 

-Vamos a dormir, entonces. 

Se bajó del sofá al tiempo que Zulema se incorporaba a una postura más erguida. Recogió sus pantalones del suelo y se los volvió a poner igual que se los había quitado, dos en uno. El calcetín perdido apareció al sacar el pie. Ya lo tenía helado de todas formas, pero se lo puso. Lo que no se molestó fue con las zapatillas. 

Dejó abierta la puerta del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. De vez en cuanto, lanzaba un vistazo al interior, donde Zulema cambiaba su ropa de calle por una más cómoda para dormir. Estaba de espaldas cuando se desprendió de su camiseta, bajo la que se encontraba el sujetador que Macarena había desabrochado. Desvió los ojos, incómoda, sintiéndose una acosadora. Había visto desnuda a Zulema miles de veces, en la cárcel y también fuera de la cárcel. Pero ese momento, de alguna forma, se sentía como una violación de su intimidad. 

Terminó de enjugarse la boca y se pasó rápidamente un algodón con tónico por el rostro. Zulema la rozó al entrar para desmaquillarse al otro lado del espejo. Buscó una nueva gomilla en la cesta de los peines antes de dejarle todo el espacio para ella. No le puso mucho empeño al moño, solo pretendía que le quitase el pelo de la cara. Tomó una botella de agua del frigorífico y apagó todas las luces excepto la de los armarios de la cocina. Le dio un par de sorbos y la abandonó a los pies de la cama, para que no molestase pero pudiese beber si se despertaba con sed. Se puso otros calcetines sobre sus calcetines y se metió en la cama, pegándose a la pared a la que le dio la espalda. 

Durante algunos minutos más, escuchó los sonidos del baño, el agua del lavabo correr, y después, la luces apagarse. Su silueta se deslizó por la penumbra hasta la cama. El colchón descendió bajo su peso al tumbarse boca arriba en el hueco que Macarena le había dejado. La oyó suspirar. Sin duda, había sido un día más largo de lo que habían previsto cuando amanecieron. Macarena estaba de acuerdo. 

Aunque estaba oscuro, y no había farolas fuera que iluminasen el interior a través de la ventana de la caravana, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que Macarena pudiese distinguir el perfil de su rostro y sus pestañas agitarse con cada parpadeo. El pelo negro que ahora se expandía por la almohada le hacía un poco de cosquillas en la nariz. Agitó la cabeza para apartarlo. Zulema no se inmutó, ni tampoco cuando continuaron tumbadas despiertas, en silencio excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones. No parecía que le importase que la observase. O al menos, lo disimulaba bien. 

Se le estaban empezando cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el movimiento de su cabeza en la almohada. 

-Buenas noches, rubia –musitó. 

-Buenas noches –respondió con un bostezo. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado casi introduciendo la cara en el hueco que formaba el colchón y la pared. Con su mirada clavada en su espalda, se quedó dormida. 

La despertó el olor a café mezclado con el sonido de su nombre. 

-Rubia, levanta –hundió aún más el rostro en la almohada y se giró hacia el lado contrario desde donde venía la voz-. Vamos, Maca. Ya se nos ha hecho suficientemente tarde –una mano le sacudió el hombro y la cama se hundió bajo un nuevo peso. Volvió a darse la vuelta y abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. Demasiado tequila, demasiada poca comida. 

-¿Qué hora es? –bostezó, frotándose la cara mientras estiraba las piernas por debajo de las sábanas, chocando con el costado de Zulema. 

-Las diez –contestó mientras se ataba las botas, sentada en el borde de la cama. Ya se había vestido y todavía tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha. 

-No jodas –gimió, incorporándose-. Tendríamos que haber salido hace una hora y media –sorteó el cuerpo de Zulema y utilizó su hombro para bajarse de la cama. Al menos, lo habían dejado todo preparado por la mañana del día anterior-. ¿Por qué no me has despertado cuando te has levantado tú? 

-Porque no era indispensable. Es mejor que estemos descansadas para conducir. 

-¿Eso significa que tengo tiempo para darme una ducha? –la necesitaba. Se sentía sucia debajo de la ropa, y necesitaba sacudir el día anterior de su cuerpo. 

-Solo si no tardas una hora en arreglarte. 

-Veinte minutos top –aseguró mientras cerraba la puerta. 

En realidad, fueron treinta y cinco con el tiempo que tardó en tostar un par de rebanadas de pan que comieron mientras comprobaban el equipaje de las maletas. Se aseguraron de que todo quedaba apagado y cerrado antes de arrancar el motor. Zulema haría el primer turno, y a decir verdad lo agradeció. Ya se había espabilado pero prefería disfrutar de la tranquilidad de mirar por la ventanilla un rato más.

-Se me ha olvidado hacer la cama –dijo de repente, cuando ya llevaban cuarenta kilómetros en el retrovisor. 

-¿Qué más da? 

-No sé. Me gusta que esté hecha –se encogió de hombros y cambió la emisora de radio. Solo le dio tiempo de canturrear el final de Show Must Go On antes de que pasasen a publicidad. Era la hora de los anuncios, por lo visto. Regresó a la cadena inicial y bajó el volumen-. Oye, ¿quieres que repasemos el plan una vez más? 

Era una pregunta peliaguda, teniendo en cuenta cómo habían acabado la última vez que lo hicieron. Pese a todo, allí estaban, de camino a su próximo golpe sin mención alguna de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Si iban a llevarlo a cabo, tenían que estar en la misma página. 

-Sí, repasemos. 

Y de alguna manera, la habían alcanzado. Por eso hacían tan buen equipo. Juntas funcionaban mejor aunque casi se matasen por el camino.


	4. Leche de soja y estevia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Puedes mirarme un momento? Creo que aún se me nota bastante –se acercó a su campo de visión para que tuviese que girar la cabeza lo mínimo posible, recogiéndose el pelo con una mano para dejar el cuello libre. Zulema comprobó que era seguro apartar los ojos de la carretera antes de mirarla. Efectivamente, el color se había amortiguado un poco pero no pasaba desapercibido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He disfrutado especialmente escribiendo este capítulo. Ha sido como hacer un viaje yo misma. 
> 
> De nuevo, gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis.

Llevaban tres horas en la carretera. Sólo habían parado brevemente en una estación de servicio a por café. Macarena se había bajado solo a estirar las piernas, sin ni siquiera alejarse del vehículo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer el relevo pero Zulema insistió en seguir un poco más. Lo mismo le daba. Aun les quedaba bastantes kilómetros por delante. Y la vuelta, claro. 

-No tenían leche de soja. Te la han puesto desnatada –tomó el vaso de papel que le tendía, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. 

-¿Por qué desnatada? –abrió la puerta del coche mientras hablaba con Zulema por encima de la carrocería-. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. 

-Pues vuelves tú y se lo explicas. Porque yo ya paso –en su tono estaba implícito que había tenido una larga conversación con el camarero sobre lo que quería hasta que al final había decidido que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. 

-¿Y tampoco sabían lo que es la sacarina? –se sacó un puñado de sobres del bolsillo y se los lanzó. Tuvo que cerrar los brazos encima de su pecho para que al resbalar por él quedasen atrapados. Cada uno era de un color. Los rescató con la mano libre y se metió dentro. Zulema ya había encendido el motor. Dejó que los sobres cayeran sobre sus piernas mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad con una mano- Ya voy, ya voy –le bufó al coche en movimiento cuando empezó a pitar porque iban a más de veinte kilómetros hora. Una vez acomodada, inspeccionó los sobres. Azúcar blanca, azúcar morena, sacarina, fructosa y…- ¿En serio no saben lo que es la leche de soja pero tienen estevia? –se sorprendió, sacudiendo el sobre para que todo el contenido se fuese a una esquina y no lo llenara todo al abrirlo. El resto los metió en el segundo posavasos entre los asientos, estando el más cercano al freno de mano ocupado por el café de Zulema. Sujetó el sobre con los labios y quitó la tapa con cuidado de no derramar nada. El aroma inundó el vehículo. La mejor parte del café era inhalarlo. Rasgó el azucarillo que en realidad no era azúcar con los dientes y lo vertió entero. Echó de menos una cucharilla así que se tuvo que limitar a removerlo con el meñique. Estaba ardiendo. No le extrañaba que Zulema ni siquiera hubiese hecho el intento de probarlo. Se lo acercó a la cara y sopló con cuidado, disfrutando del calor, viendo como se formaban pequeñas olas-. Cuando quieras nos cambiamos.

-Voy bien. Podemos hacer otra hora más antes de comer. Después sigues tú. 

Ninguna de las dos tenía problemas conduciendo. Al fin de cuentas, vivían en el culo del mundo y cada vez que necesitaban algo de la civilización se tenían que poner detrás del volante. Eso, y que estaban acostumbradas a hacer kilómetros para que todos los atracos no estuviesen concentrados, dando pistas a la policía sobre su ubicación. Además, el cambio de ambiente les permitía entrar en modo ladrón. Casi como una especie de ceremonia, donde la carretera era un elemento relevante, aunque no siempre imprescindible. 

-Es una pena que nos hayamos dormido. Me apetecía mucho tapear –suspiró. Aquel robo se había montado con Málaga en la cabeza. Podría decirse que era más una excursión que otra cosa. Aprovechaban el viaje pera trabajo, pero el objetivo inicial había sido el ocio. Por eso habían esperado que pasase la Semana Santa y el turismo fuese bajo. Durante esa época del año, aumentaba las unidades de policías en las calles y se arrancaban los vehículos de protección civil. Tras las fiestas, los trabajadores de la ley se relajaban tras unos turnos más intensos. 

Ambas sabían la razón del cambio de horario. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas la mano de Zulema le había cerrado la vía aérea mientras le amenazaba con sacarle los ojos. Aún le raspaba la garganta si se llevaba mucho tiempo sin utilizarla, y tenía morada la zona donde había ejercido más presión. 

Cuando terminó el café, se subió las gafas a la cabeza y bajó el tapasol para repasarse los labios. La mitad del carmín se había quedado plasmado en el papel del vaso. Por la mañana no había tenido tiempo de maquillarse. Se había limitado a pasarse el cepillo por el pelo y ponerse crema hidratante. La carretera era lo suficientemente lisa para poder maquillarse los ojos manteniendo firme el pulso. Fue generosa al aplicar base en el cuello, en un intento de camuflar los parches de diferente color. El resultado no le terminaba de convencer. Le seguían pareciendo demasiado visibles. 

-¿Puedes mirarme un momento? Creo que aún se me nota bastante –se acercó a su campo de visión para que tuviese que girar la cabeza lo mínimo posible, recogiéndose el pelo con una mano para dejar el cuello libre. Zulema comprobó que era seguro apartar los ojos de la carretera antes de mirarla. Efectivamente, el color se había amortiguado un poco pero no pasaba desapercibido. 

-En mi maleta está el maquillaje que he estado utilizando estos meses para ir a la ciudad –se refería a cuando tenía la ceja rota y el ojo hinchado-. Te cubrirá mejor que ese. 

-¿En el maletero dices? –buscó un paquete de pañuelos para eliminar parte del estropicio que se había hecho. Luego se acordó que tenía toallitas de bebé en bolso y lo regresó a su sitio sin usar. No era agua miscelar pero eliminaría la mayor parte. 

\- En el neceser. Por si necesitábamos tapar algún golpe -solo que el golpe venía de casa-. Puede que no sea tu tono. 

-Ya, bueno. El morado tampoco es mi color –le espetó, a lo que Zulema no respondió nada. Se frotó lo mejor que pudo, dejando marcas rojas del roce. Cuando estuvo más o menos satisfecha, arrugó la toallita sucia y la introdujo dentro del vaso vacío. Luego metió ese vaso dentro del otro y colocó las tapaderas una encima de la otra. Sería más fácil tirarlo. 

Se bajó de nuevo las gafas y subió el tapasol, cerrando el espejo en el mismo movimiento. Si se paraba a pensar la situación desde el exterior, le parecía una locura. Tener señales de estrangulamiento le parecía normal. Es más, ni siquiera estaba enfadada con la persona que se lo había provocado. Discutían como taparlo como si se estuvieran refiriendo a una picadura de mosquito. En qué momento la violencia se había convertido en una compañera de viaje, Macarena no lo sabía. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le inquietaba. Como Zulema decía, allí era donde pasaba todo. Lo malo y lo bueno. 

Se pararon en un pueblo que rozaba ser aldea. El sitio se llamaba Casa Paco, donde Paco era el dueño, su mujer Juana la cocinera, y Antonio, su sobrino, el camarero. El aparcamiento era un descampado de albero en el que ningún coche tenía menos de quince años. En las mesas de aluminio de la puerta, señores mayores tomaban aguardiente mientras echaban una partida al dominó. Varios niños de diferentes edades jugaban en la puerta. Los más pequeños giraban la rueda de la máquina de frutos secos sin que saliese nunca nada. Los padres, despreocupados, seguirían en el interior del local, haciendo sobremesa entre cafés y ginebras con tónica. Era tarde, pero no lo suficiente para que la cocina tuviese que estar cerrada. Zulema se acercó a preguntar mientras Macarena se cubría el cuello con más éxito. 

-Rubia –apoyó los codos en la ventanilla bajada del copiloto-, solo tienen menú del día. Y con menú me refiero a que el plato es el que es. Nada de elegir. 

-Por mí, bien –se echó un último vistazo y miró a Zulema buscando confirmación. Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que estaba bien y le abrió la puerta desde fuera. 

Como Macarena se temía, la acústica del local era horrible. No le extrañaba que los padres hubiesen echado a los niños a la calle o allí no se oiría ni una palabra. Tampoco había tanta gente, pero las voces retumbaban pareciendo que había el doble o el triple. Paco les apuntó dos menú, una cerveza, una Coca-Cola Zero y les preguntó si querían pan o picos, que sólo les quedaba integral. Antonio les fue trayendo los platos con un tiempo prudencial entre uno y otro. Macarena se arrepintió de haber rebañado el plato de potaje con el pan porque el arroz con leche estaba delicioso pero si seguía comiendo no aguantaría ni diez kilómetros sin vomitar. 

-Creo que le gustas al camarero –le guiñó un ojo al regresar del servicio. Vio que el plato con la cuenta había desaparecido, y que el dueño apuntaba algo en una vieja libreta de cuadros junto a lo que había sido una máquina registradora moderna hacía cincuenta años-. Te está comiendo con los ojos por detrás de la barra –le había visto servir un ron con cola sin mirar ni el ron ni la cola, y colando dos de tres hielos fuera. 

-¿El chaval? –se rió, volteando la cabeza de forma brusca hasta donde se encontraba y clavando los ojos en él. El muchacho quiso disimular pero solo consiguió que se le resbalase el vaso que tenía entre las manos y terminase hecho añicos. Sonrió, divertida-. Si no tiene más de veinte años. Lo que le pasa es que en este sitio solo habrá unas cuarenta mujeres, y treinta tendrán más de setenta años y otras siete serán familia directa –se levantó, recogiendo las gafas de sol de la mesa-. Anda, vámonos. 

-Como eres –pero sonrió ella también. Incluso le guiñó un ojo al ruborizado Antonio cuando pasaron junto a la barra. Fue un alivio salir al exterior y que el ruido se amortiguara. Un balón le pasó por delante y justo detrás fue un niño con los bajos de los vaqueros llenos de polvo. 

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Había comido demasiado y la digestión iba a ser una lata. Recogió las llaves en el aire, que volaron hacia ella sin previo aviso. Se sintió orgullosa de sus reflejos y se le olvidó el sueño que le estaba entrando. Tiró el bolso en el asiento de atrás y ajustó los espejos antes de encender el motor. 

Realmente, no les quedaría más de hora y media de viaje. Quizás dos. 

A su lado, Zulema bostezaba mientras encendía la radio. Puso algo animado y se recostó en su asiento. Acababan de salir del pueblo y se incorporaban a la carretera cuando Macarena se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. 

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando una mano le sacudió la pierna. Abrió los ojos con un respingo y miró a su alrededor, desorientada. No recordaba haberse dormido, ni lo último que pasó antes de que lo hiciera. 

-Zulema, ya hemos llegado –se giró hacia la procedencia de la voz. El sol de media tarde reflejaba en los cristales de las gafas de sol de Macarena, que se apoyaba en el volante con las llaves en la mano mientras que con la otra la zarandeaba-. Eh, eh, baja ese puño. Qué mal despertar tienes –alzó los brazos en señal de paz y se dispuso a salir del vehículo-. Voy a hacer el check-in, ahora vuelvo. 

Relajó la postura defensiva y se frotó los ojos con ambas manos. Recordaba haber ocupado el sillón del copiloto cuando retomaron la marcha después del almuerzo y acomodarse en él. 

-Me he dormido –farfulló con un bostezo. No había dormido mucho ni bien la noche anterior y se había pasado cuatro horas al volante. Estaba cansada. Las amenazas de muerte la agotaban más que antes, especialmente cuando el componente físico entraba en juego. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que fuera a abandonarlas. La vida era mucho más divertida con cierto peligro a la espalda-. Joder –suspiró mientras pulsaba el botón del cinturón de seguridad con la intención de bajarse del coche para esperar a Macarena. 

Cuando le dolía la cabeza ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar cual era la causa. Si, total, la mayor parte de las veces era por culpa de su compañera de piso. La otra gran parte del porcentaje era por trabajo. El resto se debía a tener demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en demasiadas cosas y arrepentirse de otras cuantas. 

Se encendió un cigarro apoyada en el capó y le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pantalla de bloqueo de su móvil. No había dormido tanto. Al parecer, habían estado más cerca de lo que había calculado. Bueno, mejor así. Tendrían más tiempo.

Vio a Macarena salir del edificio de recepción y dio un par de caladas rápidas antes de tirar el resto al suelo y apagarlo con la punta de su bota. Conforme se acercaba se percató de que algo la había indignado. 

-¿Te acuerdas que llamé como hace, no sé, dos semanas, para reservar? ¿Dos putas semanas? Pues me dice el colega que no le quedan habitaciones dobles con camas individuales. ¿En serio? Tenemos que compartir la cama doble, otra vez –le puso una tarjeta y las llaves del coche en la cara, y cuando la cogió fue a abrir el maletero de mala manera-. ¿Para qué sirve hacer una reserva si no reservan nada? –se alejó entre quejas, cargando su maleta en el brazo derecho. 

Zulema soltó una carcajada, y se despegó del coche. La forma en la que Macarena se indignaba por la ineptitud del sector servicio siempre le parecía divertido. Daba igual que fuera una cosa insignificante, se le cambiaba el humor y podía pasarse media hora seguida en una queja constante. Por muy delincuente que ahora fuera, se había criado como una niña pija y durante treinta años vivió como tal. Bueno, y en cierta manera lo seguía siendo, aunque durmiesa en una caravana, matase a violadores a golpe de escopetazos y se pusiera la capucha de la sudadera. 

Tomó su maleta y la siguió, aun riendo. En la tarjeta de la habitación ponía 426. Vaya, su número preferido. Lo que son las casualidades. 

No se molestaron en deshacer la maleta. Si la señora de la limpieza entraba, sería incriminatorio. Además, solo iban a pasar una noche. Lo que sí se tomaron fue unos minutos para descansar, medio tiradas en la cama, antes de volver a la calle. 

Primero reconocieron la zona desde el vehículo. Recorrieron la manzana para comprobar la direccionalidad de las calles, las áreas donde el tráfico podía ser un problema, así como los edificios de alrededor. Todo ese trabajo ya lo habían realizado desde Google Maps pero nunca hay que fiarse cien por cien de la tecnología. 

Macarena iba al volante. Era la conductora asignada. Se le daba mejor pasar de modo huida a modo conductora ejemplar y viceversa. No le temblaba el pulso detrás del volante y eso era una cualidad que no muchos poseían. 

Después aparcaron a tres manzanas de distancia y se separaron para cubrir a pie las rutas acordadas. Zulema comprobó la de entrada, Macarena la de salida. Con un intercambio de miradas desde aceras contrarias, se reencontraron en el coche. 

-Vamos a cenar algo –puso rumbo a un barrio menos central mientras intercambiaban la información que habían recabado. No era un robo difícil ni ambicioso. Realmente, se trataba de un entretenimiento mientras conseguían sacar adelante el que realmente iba a dejarles pasta. Un poco de acción las mantenía dinámicas, y de cada atraco se sacaban ideas para el siguiente. Casi se podría decir que era un entretenimiento. 

Tapearon, como Macarena quería, aunque poco. Al fin de cuentas, habían almorzado mucho y tarde, pero no era inteligente irse a la cama con hambre cuando les esperaba un día interesante. 

Aún no habían tocado las once de la noche cuando Zulema introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta y la abrió una vez la luz pasó de rojo a verde. Una vez la cerraron de tras de sí, el aire de la habitación se volvió denso y asfixiante. Vivían juntas y de repente parecían no saber cómo comportarse alrededor de la otra. No eran amigas, y aquello no terminaba de ser una excursión que podría parecer. Era trabajo que carecía de cierto componente de frialdad que otras veces. No te vas de viaje de placer con alguien a quien odias. Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Verdad? 

Sin embargo, allí estaban. Por un momento, mientras Zulema recorría el corto pasillo desde la puerta hasta la habitación en la que ella estaba, Macarena pensó que iban a follar en la cama de uno treinta y cinco por la que tanto se había molestado aquella tarde. En cambio, simplemente pasó, rozándola porque la habitación era tan estrecha que era imposible no hacerlo, hasta su maleta en el suelo debajo de la ventana. Se lamió los labios, con el sonido de la cremallera abriéndose a su espalda, e hizo un esfuerzo por devolver el ritmo de sus latidos a una velocidad normal. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? La caravana no era mucho más grande que aquello. Llevaban más de un año compartiendo el espacio, dormían en el mismo colchón con frecuencia, sus cepillos de dientes a veces se tocaban en el vaso del lavabo evadiendo el bote de pasta de dientes. Estaban acostumbradas a estar en el mismo espacio personal y a hacerlos colindar. Sin embargo, se sentía como la primera vez. Quizás era culpa de las paredes blancas y la sensación impersonal que ofrecía una habitación de hostal. O a lo mejor era porque veinticuatro horas antes, Zulema le había cortado el paso y, sin dirigirle una palabra, se la había tirado en el sofá hasta que se le pasó el enfado. 

-Voy a lavarme lo dientes y luego puedes usar tú el baño. Estoy demasiado cansada –salió de su ensoñación y cruzó los dedos por que Zulema no se hubiese dado cuenta de su estado emocional alterado. Se había pasado allí pasmada un rato. 

-Sí, sí, claro –se apartó al otro lado de la cama para que esta vez no se rozasen cuando Zulema pasara al aseo que se encontraba en el pasillo entre la puerta y el dormitorio-. Yo voy a ducharme ahora para que mañana no vayamos tan apretadas de tiempo –Zulema asintió, con el cepillo en la boca, y cerró la puerta. Durante unos segundos más, se quedó allí plantada. Podía escuchar el agua correr. Era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar y cogerla con la guardia baja. La empujaría contra la puerta, y la volvería a cerrar con su cuerpo. Tendría la mano dentro de sus bragas antes de que le diese tiempo a pestañear. Un polvo rápido en el que apretaría su cuello para que tuviesen marcas gemelas. Y en cuanto se corriese alrededor de sus dedos, la soltaría para que se mantuviese por su cuenta y se metería en la ducha. 

No hizo nada de eso. Zulema ya había salido del baño y le dirigía una mirada de sospecha. 

-¿Te pasa algo, rubia? –no se había movido del sitio donde la había dejado. Es más, no se había quitado ni la chaqueta pese al calor de la calefacción encendida. Zulema abrió parcialmente la ventana para que se cambiase el aire y empezó a desnudarse-. Te has quedado como si se te hubiese olvidado como moverte –no había ninguna silla auxiliar, así que amontonó su ropa sobre la maleta cerrada. 

-Estoy cansada, supongo –aprovechó el movimiento de cabeza tanto negar su pregunta como para sacudir ideas de su mente. Se dirigió al fin hacia sus cosas y descorrió la cremallera sin tener muy claro qué quería coger. Ropa para dormir le pareció buena idea, y el neceser-. Ha sido un día largo. 

-Espero que tengas razón, sea eso y no nos jodas el plan de mañana–le molestó el tono desconfiado que estaba usando. No tenía derecho a hacer acusaciones a partir de humo. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero no pudo verla porque estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada en la cama para meter las piernas por los pantalones. Mejor así, suspiró para sí misma, levantándose de su posición en cuclillas y cerrando la puerta del baño sin una palabra más. Ya le se habían pasado las ganas de acostarse con ella. Su compañera podía ser muy gilipollas cuando le apetecía, situación la cual se veía reforzada cuando se encontraba físicamente cansada, como era el caso. Macarena sabía que si no lo estuviese, jamás se habría quedado dormida en el coche. Zulema nunca se dormía en los viajes si no era completamente necesario. 

Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó el pelo con un secador que tenía que tener al menos quince años ya que se había olvidado el suyo y nunca era buena idea irse a dormir con el pelo mojado. Se le había quedado encrespado pero ese era un problema de la Maca de por la mañana. 

Las lámparas de las mesitas de noche estaban encendidas todavía así que se dispuso a apagar la del baño sin temor a pegarle una patada a nada en el camino a la cama. Zulema había escogido la izquierda del colchón, junto a la ventana y ya dormía de cara a esta con el brazo cruzándole la cara para conseguir oscuridad. En realidad no estaba enfadada. Sería muy ingenuo de su parte molestarse por cada uno de sus comentarios. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no siempre los decía en serio, y también para saber que no iba a dejar de hacerlos porque ahora se tolerasen mejor. 

Corrió el cristal de la ventana hasta que solo quedó una rendija de un palmo. Lo suficiente para que el aire circulara pero no tanto como para que se perdiera el calor de la habitación. Se había acostumbrado a la caravana, donde que hiciera frío era lo normal. Dobló la ropa y le hizo sitio en la mesilla de noche y presionó el interruptor junto a la cabecera de la cama. Como esperaba, ambas luces se apagaron. Se tumbó bajo las sábanas con un suspiro por el que expulsó parte de la tensión del día. Estaba nerviosa por el atraco. Siempre lo estaba un día antes. Pero Zulema tenía razón, era importante no fallar en los trabajos. Nunca olvidaba que cada vez que decidían enriquecerse a punta de pistola, estaban poniendo en juego su libertad. No tenía ninguna intención de volver a la cárcel. Ya había cumplido tiempo más que suficiente. 

Se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado recogerse el pelo. No tenía ninguna gomilla a mano y tendría que volver a buscar en el neceser de la maleta. Alzó la cabeza para hacerse un roete y entremetió las puntas para que quedase más o menos sujeto. Ya tenía el pelo fatal de todas formas. Miró la espalda de Zulema por última vez y se giró hacia lado contrario con intención de dormir. 

Despertó porque tenía calor. Sacó una pierna por fuera de la manta para regularse. Entraba luz por la ventana ya que ninguna había cerrado las cortinas el día anterior. Debía ser temprano porque no había sonado la alarma. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar el móvil que descansaba sobre su ropa y pulsó el botón del lateral para que se encendiera la pantalla. Quedaban menos de quince minutos. No valía la pena volver a dormirse. 

Se estiró cual gato, flexionando las piernas hacia delante por el borde de la cama, en paralelo con los brazos. Había dormido mejor de lo que esperaba. Se alegraba, tenía que estar fresca. 

Giró hasta quedar bocarriba, doblando la pierna que seguía por encima de la manta para apoyar la planta del pie en el colchón. La pintura del techo formaba una grieta en el lado más cercano a la pared, justo por encima de su cabeza, hasta donde colgaba la lámpara del techo. Se frotó la cara y se rehízo el falso moño antes de girar la cabeza hacia el lado de la cama que ocupaba Zulema. Sabía que seguía acostada por el peso en el colchón compartido. Cuando Zulema caía dormida, no se movía hasta que despertaba, como si no quisiera llamar la atención mientras estaba en su estado más vulnerable. Lo que sí se había era retirado la manta hasta la cintura y quitado los brazos de la cara, aunque desde el ángulo en el que estaba Macarena no alcanzaba a distinguir sus facciones. Casi se sorprende a sí misma alargando el brazo para tocarla. La misma sensación de descubrimiento que se había apoderado de ella la noche antes se volvía a hacer presente. ¿Era cobarde por no tocarla, o lo era por hacerlo? Podría responder a esa pregunta si sabía qué buscaba. ¿Calor humano, intimidad, cariño, sexo? La mayoría de esas opciones no iban a encontrar consuelo en Zulema. Igual es lo que pasa cuando pasas la mayoría del tiempo con una sola persona. Puede que sea la razón por la que se mantiene juntos tantos matrimonios que no se aman pero que están acostumbrados a estar en la presencia del otro. Al fin de cuenta, esa era su relación con Zulema, un matrimonio de conveniencia. 

Quizás, con otro polvo calmaría la tensión sexual no resuelta por un tiempo. 

Su hilo de pensamiento se cortó con la vibración de los dos despertadores. Alargó la mano hacia el suyo y casi se le resbala en la cara. Las siete y cuarto. Tenían tiempo de sobra para desayunar y arreglarse. Sintió a Zulema girarse hasta quedar mirando al techo, el teléfono que ya no sonaba descansando al final de su esternón. Le devolvió la mirada y encontró una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-¿Estás lista, rubia? 

-Más que lista –le guiñó un ojo, imitándola. Zulema rió y se incorporó de la cama con las primeras gotas de adrenalina. Estaba en su salsa. 

Cerraron la puerta a las once y veinte, diez minutos antes de la hora de check-out asignada. Justo como estaba planeado. Las maletas en la mano, las tarjetas del motel encima de la cama, las pistolas en el bolso. No se cruzaron con nadie de camino al coche, y si lo hubiesen hecho, nadie las habría reconocido. Zulema se había tapado el tatuaje de su mejilla con el mismo maquillaje con el que Macarena se había cubierto el cuello, que ya casi no le molestaba. Vestían ropas que jamás escogerían para su día a día y la peluca camuflaba el color de pelo real. Además, escondían la mirada tras cristales marrones. No podían negar que era divertido disfrazarse. 

Zulema se sentó al volante durante quince minutos, tras los cuales, Macarena se apeó sin olvidar el bolso. Con disimulo, pasó la mano por el manillar del maletero y sacó una llave. Parte de los ingresos del día estaban destinados al contacto que había puesto a su disposición un coche robado. Suponían que era robado. Realmente, no les interesaba la procedencia. Subió y siguió al coche del que se acababa de bajar hasta el exterior de la ciudad y por una carretera secundaria hasta torcer por unos caminos de campo en los que Zulema se echó a un lado y aparcó entre los árboles. Minutos después, ocupaba el asiento de copiloto a su lado. 

-¿Te has quedado bien con el camino? –se quitó los zapatos y los sacudió, golpeando uno contra el otro antes de cerrar la puerta. Limpió la poca tierra que había quedado con el pulgar. 

-Perfectamente. 

Llegaron justo a la hora de comer. El resto de comercios ya habían cerrado, de acuerdo con el plan. Cuanto menos ojos, menos manos que llamasen a la policía. No fue difícil. Estaba a punto de acabar el turno de los empleados que solo pensaban en irse a casa. Los clientes miraban el reloj con culpabilidad a sabiendas de que era hora irse a comer si no querían que les regañase la parienta. Los que no tenían esposa en casa, o no les importaba, bebían cerveza en la barra con aire ausente. Así que entraron, pidieron lo que querían, Zulema se burló de alguno mientras Macarena apuntaba con la pistola la cabeza del chaval que les llenaba la bolsa de billetes. Le presionó cuando bajó el ritmo y Zulema casi le mete un tiro en la pierna a uno que pensó que se podría hacer el héroe. Veinte minutos más tarde, los neumáticos ya estaban en movimiento y se alejaban, evitando los posibles edificios con cámaras y los movimientos bruscos. Eso sí, los ojos pegados al retrovisor, dando esquinazo a cualquier vehículo que siguiera el mismo rumbo que ellas más tiempo de la cuenta, comprobando que ningún coche de policía con las luces ni encendidas ni apagadas les perseguía. Con la tranquilidad de que no había peligro inminente, Macarena rehízo de cabeza el camino que horas antes habían recorrido hasta el coche. Zulema la volvió a abandonar y durante diez kilómetros de camino de cabra, se siguieron a cierta distancia. Era una zona reseca la que escogieron para cambiarse de ropa y abandonarla dentro del vehículo robado antes de prenderle fuego. Era hipnótico ver las llamas lamer el metal y el olor a caucho quemado ascender por el aire en forma de humo negro. Habían pasado menos de seis horas, y sin embargo, parecían solo minutos. La adrenalina aún corría por su torrente sanguíneo mientras veía a Zulema disfrutar de un trabajo bien hecho. Si no la conociese mejor diría que es dada a la piromanía. Pero no, solo a la delincuencia. Bueno, y al tabaco. 

Se encendía un cigarro con un segundo mechero de su bolsillo mientras le daba la vuelta al coche en llamas para alcanzar el que no ardía. Podía saber por la sonrisa de su rostro que no era la única a la que el corazón todavía le bombeaba con fuerza. Así que, cuando pasó por su lado, la empujó contra la puerta cerrada del coche, con las manos aferrando su cintura, y la presionó con su cuerpo. Rozaba sus pechos por encima de la chaqueta con cada respiración. La sonrisa de Zulema se transformó en una mueca de diversión, atenta su siguiente paso, curiosa y emocionada. Le sopló el humo en el rostro a la vez que las pupilas de Macarena se dilataban. Ladeó la cabeza para tomar otra calada sin quemarla. Aprovechó el movimiento para acceder a su cuello, que se había colocado justo ante sus ojos. Primero mordió y luego pasó la lengua por la marca de sus dientes. Se apartó cuando sintió un tirón en el pelo de su nuca que la hizo sisear. Pero su queja se vio apagada por los labios de Zulema tapando los suyos, exhalando lentamente en su boca para permitirle compartir el humo. Cuando la soltó, permitió que se deslizaran sobre los de ella al levantar la cabeza, sin terminar del todo de ser un beso. Fue el turno de Macarena de devolverle el humo en el rostro, con la mirada fija en los suyos. Quería morderla de nuevo, pero en vez de eso, se apartó y se dirigió al asiento del volante. Pese a las hormonas gobernando sus instintos, la cabeza le decía que aquel no era el lugar. Tenían que irse.

Giró las llaves en el contacto y se puso en marcha en cuanto la puerta del pasajero se cerró. Zulema soltó una carcajada, la ventanilla bajada que les alborotaba el pelo, y Macarena la siguió. 

Hicieron un almuerzo-cena en ninguna parte, a mitad de camino hacia cualquier sitio, con la única compañía de los pájaros que revoloteaban entre las copas de los pinos. Extendieron a unos metros del coche una manta con olor a cerrado que siempre les acompañaba en el maletero. Había comida para una persona en cada bolsa de viaje, como prevención de que en caso de que se separasen, ninguna de las dos pasease necesidad. No eran gran cosa. Una empanada precocinada, un par de latas de conserva, una Coca-Cola caliente, una manzana y un par de mandarinas. Y, por supuesto, dos tenedores desechables para cada una, porque siempre se terminan rompiendo. Con eso tendrían para recuperar fuerzas antes de continuar. Todo había ido bien y no tenían motivos para pensar que estaban en peligro inminente. Podían tomarse una hora o dos libres. 

-Ha sido divertido –sonrió, estirándose hacia el borde de la manta para tirar el aceite de la lata de sardinillas en la hierba antes de meterla en la bolsa de plástico que había sido asignada como papelera-. ¿Sabes? Pensé que de verdad ibas a dejar cojo al cuñado ese.

-Me he quedado con las ganas, para qué engañarnos –suspiró con una mueca de falsa tristeza-. Pero no se merecía ser nuestro primer golpe con sangre. Se ponen estrictos en cuanto rozas a un civil –se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que era una postura que no le parecía lógica. Algunas personas simplemente merecen un tiro en la rodilla. Y ya está. Que estén un poco jodidos para que recuerden cómo se sienten los demás cuando no paras de joderlos tú. 

-Siendo sinceros, creo que todos los presentes te lo habrían agradecido, empezando conmigo misma –le sacó una carcajada a Zulema. Siempre estaba de buen humor tras un atraco bien realizado, siendo la duración de este proporcional a la cantidad de adrenalina liberada durante el proceso. Se habían encontrado en situaciones más peliagudas que esas. A decir verdad, podría decirse que había sido un trabajo menor. Pero habían pasado bastantes meses sin acción y había resultado estimulante. De todas formas, aquello no era más que un aperitivo para el evento que aún estaba en proceso de creación. Habían surgido algunos contratiempos pero desde que Zulema la puso al tanto del plan, poco a poco lo encauzaban. En realidad, no les urgía llevarlo a cabo. Planear era una parte divertida del proceso. Y las prisas nunca son buenas consejeras. 

-Era un gilipollas. Compadezco a quien le espere en casa –le dio un último mordisco a su manzana y lanzó el corazón con fuerzas por encima de la cabeza de Macarena-. ¿Qué? Es abono. Las ardillas se pondrán contentas –sacó tabaco del bolsillo de su sudadera y se tumbó sobre su estómago, las piernas levantadas cruzándose por los tobillos y apoyándose en los codos para mantenerse erguida y poder liarse un cigarro. Se cubrió la cabeza con el gorro mientras trabajaba, tarareando una canción cualquiera para sí misma. Mientras tanto, Macarena decidió que pasaba de la fruta. Tiró los bordes mordisqueados de su empanada, cerrando la bolsa con un doble nudo, y guardó las piezas sin comer para más tarde. 

-Zulema –había colado una tableta de chocolate y se le había olvidado por completo. Encontrarla fue un plus. Se la enseñó, sujetándola con dos dedos por una de las esquinas y apoyando sobre sus labios, de forma que su boca quedaba topada y solo se le veían los ojitos de inocencia. Su compañera se giró al escuchar su nombre, su lengua humedeciendo el pegamento del papel. 

-Joder, rubia –terminó de enrollarlo en sus dedos y se incorporó con el objetivo de volver sentarse-, sabes como hacer un buen día aún mejor –abandonó el cigarro a un lado e hizo los honores de abrir la tableta, arrancando un trozo del papel de aluminio que la cubría y arrugándolo en una bola. Mordió directamente, y para saborearlo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, provocando que el gorro se resbalase por su pelo hasta caer. 

-Oye, pero no te lo comas todo tú –tiró de su brazo para robar un mordisco. Estaba un poco derretido de haber estado dentro del vehículo al sol pero no importaba. El sabor duraba más al pegarse por detrás de los dientes. 

Durante un rato, disfrutaron del silencio de la naturaleza mientras intercambiaban bocados de la tableta. Zulema se había vuelto a tumbar, esta vez, sobre su espalda, y continuaba con los cerrados, aunque su brazo se apoyaba sobre la rodilla semiflexionada de Macarena para que les fuera más fácil compartir. Realmente, lo más sencillo habría sido partir las onzas, pero de esa manera no se ponían límites. Podían comer hasta que se acabase si así lo deseaban. 

Macarena estuvo a punto de imitar su posición, pero al final optó por quedarse sentada. Tenía vistas del pinar que se extendía alrededor de ella y no solo del cielo parcialmente tapado por la copa de los árboles. Era tranquilo, y un cambio de paisaje también. Adoraba el lago que se extendía frente al porche de la roulotte, pero a veces uno necesita ver cosas nuevas. 

Sujetó la mano de Zulema con la suya para que se mantuviese firme mientras robaba un trozo más. El último, se dijo en su mente, o su estómago se vengaría. Aunque la soltó, su mirada recorrió el brazo extendido hasta su dueña. En su mejilla se distinguía solo un trozo de la línea negra que la recorría. Posiblemente, se habría frotado en algún momento y el maquillaje se habría borrado, de forma similar a los parches de carmín que habían sobrevivido tras la comida. Quiso extender la mano para terminar de liberar su tatuaje, y morderle los labios para acabar de desnudarlos. En cambio, siguió masticando lentamente, con los ojos recorriendo sus facciones, aprovechando que podía mirar sin ser vista. 

-¿Sabes qué me apetecería hacer ahora? –tragó. Zulema torció un poco el gesto, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando-. Follar contigo. 

La respuesta no fue inmediata. Durante algunos segundos, nada en el semblante de Zulema cambió, se mantuvo impasible como si aún esperase su propuesta. Pero finalmente abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. La estaba evaluando. 

-¿Así me cortejas? –agitó la mano que aún descansaba en su rodilla-. ¿Con una tableta de chocolate que he tenido que compartir?

Pese a que la atmósfera se empezaba a cargar, Macarena no pudo evitar reír divertida ante el comentario. Siempre escapaba de las conversaciones incómodas con líneas ingeniosas, lo cual llegaba a ser exasperante en ocasiones. 

-Si lo quieres ver así –le quitó la tableta para envolverla en su propio papel con parsimonia, como quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer-. O puedes pensar que acabo de robar contigo varios miles de euros, y que te ha puesto cachonda hacerlo –abandonó el chocolate a un lado y se enfrentó a sus ojos dilatados. Su brazo aun flotaba inmóvil en el sitio donde lo había dejado pero los dedos se agitaban abriendo y cerrando el puño, uno por uno en lugar de todos a la vez, lo cual transmitía duda y no amenaza. 

Alzó una ceja a la vez que se mordía el labio, a sabiendas que había acertado con el comentario, que la aventura del mediodía la había encendido. Y Macarena llevaba encendida desde ayer. Podían apagar la llama en lugar de seguir quemándose. 

Estiró el brazo por la manta y capturó la cremallera de su chaqueta abierta entre los dedos. Jugó con ella, empujándola arriba y abajo unos centímetros con el pulgar, dándole tiempo a masticar la idea y no encontrarse con un rechazo defensivo. 

-¿Qué me dices, te apetece? –preguntó tras un rato en silencio, soltando su propio labio que había estado mordisqueando distraídamente durante ese tiempo. Si le decía que no, iba a sentirse un tanto idiota, y el viaje de regreso a Madrid se haría incómodo, era consciente de ello. 

Zulema dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de responder al fin. 

-Bueno –extendió los dedos, posando el índice en el sitio aún humedecido por estar dentro de su boca-, supongo que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer –continuó la forma de su labio, hasta que se le escapó. Antes de que le diese tiempo a retirarlo, Macarena lo atrapó entre sus dientes con una sonrisa pícara. Cerró los labios a su alrededor y succionó a la vez que lo dejaba ir, dando un lametón rápido al final-. Vaya, ahora entiendo que el funcionario tuviese debilidad por ti cuando estábamos en prisión. 

-Sí, supongo… –puso la mano en su rodilla y viajó desde allí por el interior de su muslo, separando sus piernas en el proceso-, aunque no es el único sitio donde puedo hacer eso, si sabes a lo que me refiero –había alcanzado el final, permitiendo que, sin separar la palma de la mano, las puntas de sus dedos recorriesen su ingle. Era un movimiento atrevido para estar pensando minutos atrás en la posibilidad de ser rechazada-. Y he recibido buenas críticas. ¿Quieres leerlas o…? –dejó que la otra opción flotase en el aire.

-No –cerró las piernas, atrapando su mano entre ellas-, no me gusta que me destripen los finales –levantó las caderas de forma casi imperceptible para una tercera persona pero Macarena podría sentir el movimiento de los tendones y los músculos al otro lado de la tela del pantalón. No hacía falta ser un genio para leer sus intenciones. 

-¿Y alcanzarlos? –consiguió maniobrar su índice para que dejase de estar atrapado en el hueco de su ingle y pasar a estar en el centro entre ambas piernas. Eso le permitió presionar en la costura del pantalón, provocando que sus piernas en vez de continuar rectas cayeran hacia un lado, arrastrando su mano con ella. No por mucho tiempo. Se opuso al movimiento y, mientras una seguía cayendo, la otra se separó de ella hasta volver a incorporarse. 

-Soy muy exigente. 

Le dio un último apretón a la parte interna de su muslo y viajó hasta el botón de sus pantalones. Lo desabrochó, bajó la cremallera y separó ambas mitades, pero ahí se quedó. 

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa, Zulema –escogió como línea de salida el comienzo de su ropa interior, y desde ahí, deslizó hacia arriba los dedos, siempre por debajo de la ropa- Como por ejemplo, ¿eres más de nudos lentos en los que la tensión no debajo de subir y subir hasta llegar al final –chocó con su sujetador y paró-, o que sea todo acción? –recorrió el camino hacia atrás de un movimiento rápido, cambiando la punta de los dedos por las uñas. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios por la sorpresa. 

-No son exclusivos.

-Déjate de respuestas siempre correctas –repitió el recorrido hacia arriba, despacio una vez más-. Tienes que elegir –paró durante unos segundos, alimentando la expectación-. Uno u otro –y descendió, ganándose otro jadeo más. La mano presionando sobre la suya, haciendo que se hundieran más sus uñas en la piel, fue su respuesta. 

Dejó de jugar y pasó a deslizarse por debajo de sus pantalones, piel con piel. Había descubierto algo nuevo sobre Zulema, le gustaba que le hablasen durante el sexo. Era algo que no había probado hasta entonces, y le satisfacía la respuesta obtenida. Tras todos esos años era curioso como quedaban cosas que aún no conocían la una de la otra. Quizás, era porque acostumbraban a hablar demasiado con los silencios. Aunque era sorprendente todas las cosas que se pueden decir sin palabras. 

Pese a su petición, comenzó con una exploración suave. Sus dedos fueron recorriéndola, trazando sus pliegues, fingiendo colarse, mientras se adaptaba a la postura y a la restricción de los pantalones. Estaba empezando a caer el sol y, aunque aún quedaba un rato hasta que se hiciera de noche, hacía frío para estar desnudo en medio de ningún sitio. 

Cuando sintió que ya lo tenía todo controlado, metió dos dedos dentro, sin previo aviso. Y tal como vinieron desaparecieron, deslizándolos hacia arriba para trazar un par de círculos y repetir. No se dio cuenta de que le aferraba la camiseta hasta que el cuello de esta empezó a tirarle en la nuca. La engañó, y en vez de abandonar su interior en esa ocasión, regresó y curvó los dedos para presionar en su pared. Que se escaparan no fue su culpa, sino el movimiento de su cadera al despegarse del suelo y llevar las piernas al lado contrario al que Macarena se encontraba. 

-A donde te crees que vas –la devolvió a su sitio. Además, pasó la pierna por encima de la suya para mantenerla contra el mantel y así evitar su manía de juntarlas cuando algo le gustaba-. Esto no es la cárcel para que juegues a escaparte –regresó a su interior, con brusquedad, manteniendo un ritmo extendido y seco que provocaba que en cada ciclo, la almohadilla de su mano la golpease. 

Abrió la boca para quejarse pero en lugar de eso dejó que escapase un gemido mientras tanteaba un nuevo lugar donde aferrarse. Encontró sus pechos por encima de su camiseta y apretó el que se encontraba a mejor ángulo. Terminó alzándose sobre sus codos para llegar mejor a ella. Recorrió sus costillas, rodeó su cintura, tiró de su pelo, manoseó sus pechos, todo mientras acompañaba el movimiento de sus caderas. Macarena tuvo que agarrar su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo coordinación en la suya propia. La empujó hacia atrás, devolviéndola al suelo y prácticamente sentándose sobre la pierna que antes solo rodeaba. 

-No me desconcentres –aún no había soltado su muñeca cuando se inclinó sobre ella, a la vez que adelantaba la rodilla que aguantaba su peso, estabilizándola. Se dio cuenta que allí, a menos de medio palmo de su cara, tenía mejor movilidad, así que subió el ritmo. Presionó la mejilla contra la suya, y con los labios junto a su oído susurró-, quiero que seas tú la que se corra primero. 

Como si hubiese pronunciado las palabras mágicas, empezó a sentir como la tensión de sus músculos cambiaba, como el calor que emanaba se hacía más intenso y como su mano se volvía más pegajosa. 

La rodilla entre sus piernas hizo un intento de encontrarse con su hermana, sin éxito. Pero su espalda sí se despegó del suelo, pegando el cuerpo a su pecho, dejando atrás el brazo que le mantenía sujeto y cuyo puño había atrapado un trozo del mantel en su interior. 

Macarena mantuvo el movimiento, cambiado a una velocidad más suave que acompañase su bajada, todo esto con la cabeza hundida en su pelo para escuchar los gemidos en su oído y sentirlos retumbar en su pecho. 

Solo duró unos segundos. Pasado estos, se fue relajando y con la mano que le quedaba libre, sujetó el brazo de Macarena para que cesase el movimiento. 

-Para –susurró con una voz entrecortada y la respiración aún agitada. Su espalda regresó al suelo y se tapó los ojos mientras se terminaba de recomponer. Macarena apartó los dedos con lentitud, sacándole un escalofrío cuando no tuvo más remedio que recorrerla. Posó la mano en su bajo vientre, quizás con un poco más de presión de la que pretendía-. Maca –le riñó, acompañado de un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. Aún estaba sensible. 

-Perdona –realmente, no había sido su intención, tan solo un intento de gesto intermedio entre el erotismo de segundos antes y el romanticismo que no compartían. La apartó y fue a aterrizar al otro lado de su cabeza, de forma que su cuerpo quedaba prácticamente en paralelo con el de ella. Se trataba más que nada de una forma de liberar peso de sus piernas. Zulema no la esperaba tan cerca cuando al fin abrió los ojos. Si bien no llegaba a invadir su espacio personal, su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. 

-Ni se te ocurra besarme –amenazó ante la simple posibilidad de que la idea pasase por su cabeza. Podrían follar pero jamás besarse tras el orgasmo. No eran pareja, ni siquiera amigas. Solo un viejo matrimonio que cumple en la cama y se va a dormir sin darse las buenas noches. 

-Tranquila, no tengo ningún interés. 

Eso no quitaba que pegasen los labios para compartir el humo de un cigarrillo, o para morder y lamer con lujuria. Besarse incluía unas connotaciones que ninguna de las dos quería ni estaba dispuesta a introducir en su relación. 

Liberó al fin su mano con cierta brusquedad y le dio un tirón de su pantalón hacia arriba antes de desabrocharlo. Solo la idea de ser tocada en breve le agitaba la respiración. Llevaba deseándolo desde la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de cogerle el brazo para que le metiese ya la mano, pero no fue necesario. Zulema se adelantó, con cierta dificultad por lo ajustado de sus vaqueros. Como ella antes, intentaba alcanzar el ángulo por debajo de la ropa y no llegaba a trazar los círculos que deseaba. Jadeó con exasperación y trató de ayudarla moviendo las caderas, empeorando más la situación. 

-Quieta –la frenó con la mano libre y luego la obligó a ponerse recta cuando ella misma pasó a una posición sentada. La recolocó, empujando sus piernas para indicarle donde debía colocarlas, cuanto tenía que abrirlas. Ni mucho ni muy poco. Repitió la jugada y esta vez la respuesta que obtuvo fue positiva-. Mucho mejor –incluso se pudo permitir cambiar el patrón para no aburrirla. Lo sabía por el modo en el sus uñas se iban hundiendo más o menos en la parte posterior de su cuello y la forma en la que su pecho, a la altura de su rostro, se agitaba. Probó a mordisquear uno, pero entre tanta capa de ropa dudaba que llegase a sentir mucho. Así que en lugar de eso probó a deslizar dos dedos en su interior, recibiendo por respuesta un tirón en el pelo que tuvo que acompañar hacia atrás con un siseo de dolor. En los ojos de Macarena no había el más mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento por haberle hecho daño, estaban inundados de deseo. 

-Fuerte –pidió. Y Zulema cumplió. Rodeó su cintura para marcarle el movimiento que acompañase al de su mano, pero al poco tiempo, las caderas de Macarena iban por libre, convirtiendo en todo un reto no perder el punto en el que sus dedos debían golpear una y otra vez hasta que sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes se convirtieron en silencio y su cuerpo se quedase inmóvil. 

Las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla más. Cayó hacia delante, llevándose consigo a Zulema que la guió hacia la derecha, y no hacia la izquierda como había sido su intención, para que aterrizase sobre la manta en lugar de sobre la tierra llena de agujas de pino. Aun así, continuaba prácticamente encima de ella, una pierna entre las suyas, el brazo cruzándole el cuerpo y el rostro hundido en su pelo. Conforme bajaba de su pico iba retirándose, devolviéndole espacio, hasta que solo parte de su pierna la invadía y con los dedos le frotaba la mejilla para borrar el maquillaje sobre su tatuaje. No lo consiguió del todo pero ahora se intuía en su totalidad. Se dio por satisfecha. 

Se limpió los restos en sus vaqueros antes de llevarse el pulgar a los labios, pensativa. Un gesto que sin querer había adquirido de ella. Recordaba que de pequeña a su madre no le gustaba que jugase con los niños más revoltosos porque “todo se pega”. Sentía que todavía tenía energía para rato. Había supuesto que el sexo haría que el día le pasase y se sintiese agotada, pero había sido más bien lo contrario. 

-Zulema –la llamó con el tono que usaba siempre que le quería proponer algo. Al escuchar su nombre, giró la cabeza para mirarla, quedando sus rostros más cerca que cuando le avisó que no debía besarla-, vámonos a la playa –movió la pierna que aún la aprisionaba, emocionada ante la perspectiva de que las olas acariciasen sus tobillos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el mar. 

-¿Quieres que pasemos la noche en la playa? –se quitó el dedo de la boca para asentir con vehemencia. 

-Eso quiero –sonrió-. Nos vamos a Cádiz. Sus calas son las mejores. Me he quedado con ganas de pisar la arena. Y sé que a ti también te gusta el mar. 

Zulema devolvió la mirada al cielo, ahora anaranjado y se abrochó el pantalón. Era hora de irse de todas formas. Ya habían prolongado el picnic lo suficiente. Lo mismo podían hacer noche en un bosque como aquel que en una playa cualquiera del sur de Andalucía. Le apartó la pierna para incorporarse. 

Podrían estar allí en un par de horas. Tampoco tenían prisa.


	5. Osa Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Si fuese de día, se vería Marruecos desde aquí –tanteó en busca del mechero que había dejado a su lado y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder volver a encender el cigarrillo. Inspiró hondo y mantuvo el humo un rato en sus pulmones antes de mandarlo al cielo.

-Ocho mil seiscientos treinta… cuarenta… cincuenta… y cinco –comprobó que el último billete era, efectivamente, el último- euros. No está mal.

Tras haberse aceptado la proposición de Macarena, recogieron sus pertenencias esparcidas, incluido el cigarro pisado de Zulema que no tuvieron más remedio que añadir a la bolsa de desperdicios. Rescataron la bolsa del dinero del maletero y Zulema se sentó al volante, en una asignación silenciosa del conductor. Por otro lado, Macarena se dispuso a ordenar el fruto de su último trabajo y a contarlo. Era interesante saber cuánto habían ganado. 

-Cuéntalo de nuevo. 

-Zulema, ya lo he hecho dos veces. Me he podido equivocar una vez, pero no dos. Te recuerdo que era contable –fue empaquetándolos por cantidades, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer. 

-Bueno pues si son ocho mil y algo serían tres mil para ti, otros tres mil para mí y el resto para el bote –cuando empezaron, dividían siempre al cincuenta por ciento todo lo que conseguían. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que era más efectivo dejar cierta cantidad para gastos comunes, como un radiador nuevo para que no se muriesen de frío las noches de invierno, o comprar una barbacoa para cocinar en el exterior y no oler a chuletas durante dos días. Incluso llevaban las cuentas en una libreta-. ¡Eh! Una gasolinera a dos kilómetros por fin. Tenemos que parar a repostar. 

-Me parece bien la división. Tres, tres y dos mil seiscientos cincuenta y cinco –recapituló. No le iba a dar tiempo a ordenarlo todo en menos de dos kilómetros, así que lo volvió a guardar en la bolsa de forma de que se fuesen a mover lo menos posible y la dejó entre sus piernas mientras salían por el carril de desaceleración-. ¿Sabes? Igual deberíamos usar el dinero para mudarnos. La roulotte lleva demasiado tiempo aparcada en el mismo sitio. Sería bueno cambiar de ubicación. 

Le estaba cogiendo demasiado cariño al sitio. Iba a ser duro cuando la pequeña banda que habían formado estallase y tocase empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Le gustaba el lago, y como el sol se ponía por encima de la superficie del agua, y contemplar las estrellas desde el techo. Eso sí, odiaba tener lo zapatos siempre llenos de tierra, pero incluso eso se le haría raro. Cambiar les serviría para romper la monotonía. 

-He estado pensando sobre eso también –llegaron a la gasolinera y paró el coche en una la estación número 2-, tendríamos que buscar un sitio que sea mejor pero no sé cuál. Si nos quedamos con ese fue porque nos pareció el más conveniente –sacó las llaves del motor e hizo el gesto de salir del vehículo cuando Macarena se le adelantó. 

-Yo voy, quiero estirar las piernas –solteó la bolsa bajo su asiento al apearse. 

-Maca –la llamó antes de que le diese tiempo a cerrar la puerta. Se inclinó para poder verle la cara, apoyando el brazo en la carrocería-, tráeme algo de beber. Estoy muerta de sed. 

Volvían a estar tumbadas sobre la manta que olía a coche cerrado. De nuevo, cada una en un extremo, solo que esta vez la temperatura era considerablemente más baja. Incluso con la camiseta extra, la sudadera gruesa y la chaqueta encima, procuraban mantener toda la piel posible a salvo del exterior. Era probable que no hiciera mucho más frío del que acostumbraban a pasar en el techo de la caravana por las noches pero la brisa marina cumplía su función. A fin de cuentas, ya había pasado la medianoche. El frescor en las mejillas las mantenía despierta. El sonido de las olas al romperse contra la orilla era hipnotizante, y el espectáculo de luces sobre sus cabezas, espectacular. Las habían visto aparecer poco a poco. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras de madera ya casi no quedaba luz natural, la suficiente para intuir los escalones y no recorrerlos rodando. Colocaron sus pertenencias mucho más cerca de la orilla, desierta excepto por ellas. Macarena exploró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, con los bajos de los vaqueros lo más remangados que pudo y los pies descalzos hundiéndose en la arena que besaba el mar. Quiso recoger conchas como hacía de pequeña con su madre pero le costaba distinguirlas con tan poca luz. Aun así disfrutó durante un rato allí de cuclillas, sabiendo que si perdía el equilibrio acabaría empapada, escogiendo algunas y lavándolas en las olas. Al final, solo guardó una en su bolsillo porque disfrutaba de su tacto. Zulema, en cambio, prefirió que se le llenasen las botas de arena húmeda y escaló por un par de rocas a las que la marea baja no alcanzaba desde donde disfrutó contemplando cada ola llegar cada vez más cerca. Era una sensación parcialmente asfixiante. Allí arriba, jamás se mojaría pero cuando la marea subiera no podría abandonar el lugar. Quedaría atrapada. Podía tener paciencia y esperar a que el mar se retirase para escapar, o podía intentar huir con el peligro intrínseco de acabar mojada. La simple idea de volver a sentirse presa le apretó un nudo en el estómago. Se retiró antes de verse en dicha situación y se dirigió a la manta con el objetivo de fumarse un cigarro. En lugar de ello, Macarena le tendió uno de los bocadillos de filetes empanados por el que se habían parado en la tienda de alimentación La Toñi, así que rasgó el papel de aluminio y se lo comió. Aquello era lo más parecido a un domingo en la playa que había conocido. Poco después, tuvieron que retirarse a la arena seca, junto a las piedras del barranco, para que no las alcanzaran el mar. 

-Si fuese de día, se vería Marruecos desde aquí –tanteó en busca del mechero que había dejado a su lado y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder volver a encender el cigarrillo. Inspiró hondo y mantuvo el humo un rato en sus pulmones antes de mandarlo al cielo. Dio otra más corta y se lo pasó a su compañera. El mechero lo posó en el hueco entre sus costillas, de pie, aunque al momento cayó plano debido al movimiento de su respiración. 

Macarena lo aceptó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra ya flexionada y acercándose el pie más a su propia cadera con las manos. Pese a que se había vuelto a poner los zapatos aun los tenía frío por el agua. Era un inconveniente menor. Si por ella fuese, podría detenerse el tiempo en ese día. Por fin empezaba a sentirse cansada, y también satisfecha de cómo se habían desarrollado las últimas veinticuatro horas. Eso sí, no estaba lo suficiente agotada como para quererse dormir. Prefería disfrutar de las estrellas un poco más. 

Se volvió a llevar la boquilla a los labios y cuando quiso inspirar no pudo. 

-Se ha apagado –se lo devolvió. En la periferia de su mirada pudo distinguir la chispa del mechero, acompañada por la llama que se hizo cada vez más débil y solo quedó iluminando el extremo nuevamente encendido-. Estoy fumando demasiado últimamente. Debería dejarlo –suspiró con remordimientos. Zulema no era una buena influencia en ese sentido. Donde estuviera, siempre había un paquete presente junto a un mechero abandonado. Y, al final del día, siempre olía a humo. Abandonar la nicotina y convivir con ella era una misión prácticamente imposible. 

-Quieres hacer muchos grandes cambios, rubia. Dejar el tabaco, mudarnos de sitio… -la llama se volvió más fuerte durante los segundos en los que el papel se consumía-. Voy empezar a pensar que me quieres cambiar a mí también –el humo ascendió rápidamente-, o que esta vida te empieza a parecer aburrida.

-¿Aburrirme? ¿El día de hoy te ha parecido aburrido? –se giró, separando el omoplato del suelo para alargar el brazo izquierdo hacia Zulema. Tenía la mano derecha helada y la había metido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con el objetivo de atemperarla. Zulema la observó con la ceja levantada, alejando el cigarro de su mano, divertida por el hecho de que buscase el tabaco segundos después de proponerse dejarlo-. Trae aquí, coño –le hizo un gesto para que se lo acercase. Disfrutó un poco más de su frustración antes de tendérselo por la parte de la boquilla. 

-Adoro tu fuerza de voluntad –se burló a la vez que se ajustaba la capucha de la sudadera. Así tumbada, volvía a caer inmediatamente hacia abajo-. Solo espero que no me des razones para desconfiar de ti. 

Macarena giró la cabeza para fijar los ojos en la sombra que suponía que era su rostro, incrédula. 

-¿Me quieres preguntar algo, Zulema? –la sombra no se movió durante un rato. 

-No –respondió al fin-, todavía no me has dado razones –esta vez fue ella la que estiró el brazo para alcanzar lo poco que quedaba del cigarro. Lo apuró antes de apagarlo en la arena-. ¿O sí? –fue a encontrarse con su mirada en la oscuridad, que aún la observaba. 

-No tengo intención de traicionarte. Ni interés. Pero eso ya lo sabes. 

-Bueno, siempre está bien asegurarse de vez en cuando de que las cosas no han cambiado –en realidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que empezaron esa alianza suya. Algunos tan sutiles que casi pasaban desapercibidos. Otros habiendo sido implementados por las experiencias compartidas. Pero también estaban los que las perseguían y les susurraba inseguridades al oído, esos de los que nunca hablaban. 

-¿Y tú? ¿Me las das a mí? 

-Uh… Estoy demasiado entretenida para planear cómo matarte. 

-Estoy hablando en serio –su tono lo era, y su mirada, si pudiese verla, también. 

-Y yo –pero sabía que esa respuesta no satisfacía a Macarena-. No, rubia –suspiró-, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Y no, no sospecho de ti –añadió en un intento de limar la tensión incómoda que había generado con el sentido que la conversación había tomado por su culpa-. Puede que te esté cogiendo cariño y todo –la mirada dejó de penetrarla, y sintió que su estrategia estaba funcionando, al menos en parte. 

-Pues no me lo cojas mucho, así será más fácil cuando nuestro matrimonio acabe –Zulema asintió, despacio, y con un acuerdo silencioso, ambas devolvieron las miradas al cielo. 

Durante un tiempo, Román estuvo completamente obsesionado con la astronomía. En las vacaciones de verano, si estaban fuera por la noche le explicaba las constelaciones y el ciclo lunar. De una vez para otra se le acaba olvidando porque, en realidad, no le interesaba mucho. Es más, siempre que podía huía la conversación. En ese momento, tras tantos años sin verle, deseó que al menos pudiese ser capaz de situar la Osa Mayor. 

-¿Lías otro?

Asintió, aunque no podía verla, antes de incorporarse. Palpó en el espacio que había entre ambas hasta dar con la bolsa de los filtros. La brisa agitaba el papel al apoyarlo en su mano. Salió volando y tuvo que tomar uno nuevo. Esa vez, trajo las rodillas hasta su pecho para formar una muralla de protección tras la que trabajar. No lo cargó mucho. Posiblemente fueran a caer más durante la noche porque no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer. No había necesidad de darse un atracón de nicotina. Lo rodó entre sus dedos y se lo pasó a Zulema para que lo encendiera ella. Reagrupó todos los chismes y dejó que sus talones se deslizaran por la manta hasta que la altura de sus rodillas fuese cómoda para apoyar los codos. 

-Cuando era adolescente vine una vez aquí con mis padres de vacaciones –pensar en Román le dolía. A veces se preguntaba cómo le iba y sentía la tentación de llamarle. Luego se acordaba que por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos y decidía que era mejor dejarle vivir su vida tranquilo-. O sea, no aquí justo en esta playa. Pero por esta zona. Se me ha olvidado el nombre del pueblo donde nos quedábamos. Sólo estuvimos una vez, mis padres preferían las playas del norte de España. Santander, San Sebastián… ya sabes. Creo que nos quedamos dos semanas –o quizás fueron tres. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Cuando eres estudiantes, los veranos son eternos y el tiempo corre de una manera diferente-. Recuerdo que mi hermano y yo hicimos amigos con otros chicos, algo mayores que nosotros. Ese septiembre empezaba la universidad así que estar con gente de más edad que yo me parecía guay. Me daba seguridad –haciendo esa reflexión en voz alta se daba cuenta que desde pequeña siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a rodearse de personas que le superasen en edad. Sus amigos, sus parejas… quizás en una búsqueda de protección inconsciente sobre alguien más joven. Se volvió hacia Zulema que, iluminada por la luz del mechero, aparentemente no le prestaba atención. También era mayor y, sin embargo, nunca le había ofrecido protección sino más bien lo contrario. ¿No? Su relación con ella era demasiado compleja como para simplificarlo en un solo adjetivo. Devolvió la mirada al frente y bajó las rodillas para pasar a cruzar las piernas. Sujetó los tobillos cerca de su cuerpo y jugó con los cordones de sus deportivas mientras continuaba rememorando-. Estaba este chico, que tenía que tener como treinta o treinta y tres años, que hacía pulseras de cuero que durante el día vendía por la playa. Tenía la piel muy morena de estar constantemente al sol, y nunca se quemaba –sintió que le tocaban la rodilla y al mirar la mano de Zulema le ofrecía el cigarro prendido. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando lo tomó y la mano desapareció-. Por la noche se unía a nosotros en el paseo marítimo. A veces, algunos íbamos con él a algunas de estas playas más alejadas y nos ofrecía maría –hizo una pausa para dar una calada-. Las primeras veces me pensaba que era tabaco normal. No entendía como la gente podía estar de mal humor si todos fumaban eso –se rió de su propia ingenuidad-. Cuando me enteré que era droga me gustó aún más –soltó las cenizas por fuera de la manta, en la arena, y oyó a Zulema reírse de ella desde su posición tumbada.

-Así que la mosquita muerta nunca ha sido tan inocente como pretendía. 

Le sonrió a la noche, pensando en todas esas ocasiones en las que les había echado la culpa a otros de sus malas decisiones, y de si quizás su educación sobreprotectora había tenido algo que ver en su dificultad en no darse cuenta de sus propios fallos. 

-Supongo que no –se volvió a tumbar, esta vez bocabajo, con los codos manteniéndola alzada-. ¿Sabes otra cosa? Fue el primer tío con el que me acosté –se había creído una mujer por dejarse camelar por un guaperas que en realidad se dedicaba a tontear con chavalas durante el día para venderles sus mierdas y usar el dinero para comprar droga que ofrecer a otras chicas antes de invitarlas a meter la mano en su pantalón-. Detrás de unas piedras como estas –señaló a su alrededor con la mano. Zulema aprovechó para robarle una calada pero se lo devolvió al instante-, con los demás al otro lado. Con mi hermano al otro lado… No sé en qué lo notó pero en cuanto regresamos con el grupo, Román supo que nos acabábamos de acostar. Quiso pegarle una paliza. ¿Te imaginas? –observó cómo poco a poco la llama que consumía el papel se iba apagando. La reavivó justo antes de que acabase de morir-. Como en una de esas estúpidas películas americanas –volvió a reírse de sí misma, sin alegría en su voz. Se había pasado el resto de las vacaciones obnubilada, queriendo aprovechar cada minuto que podía con él, enfadada con su hermano porque le decía que era una ingenua y una tonta. Hasta que no regresaron a Madrid y se dio cuenta que no iba a pasarse el resto de su vida fumando marihuana en una playa desierta junto a un tío que no tenía ambiciones en la vida, no se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano le quiso hacer ver. Especialmente, cuando hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él y su regla se retrasaba. Ya no pensaba en lo maravilloso que había sido sentir a un hombre dentro por primera vez y a sus manos llenas de callos apretándole los pechos, si no en la incomodidad de adaptarse a su tamaño y a su ritmo, y a la inconsciencia de haber mantenido relaciones sin preservativo-. Ni me acuerdo cómo se llamaba. En fin –planchó con la mano el trozo de manta que se extendía desde sus codos hasta el borde. No sabía por qué le estaba contando eso. Se le había venido a la cabeza. A Zulema seguramente no le importaría una mierda sus preocupaciones a los dieciocho años-. Oye –cruzó los brazos y los usó como almohada-, ese chico, el de la venta donde nos paramos a comer ayer. El camarero. 

El cambio de tema sorprendió a Zulema. 

-¿Qué pasa con él? –no sabía a cuento de qué lo traía a la conversación, a menos que fuese para decirle que era un hijo que dio en adopción. Lo cual sabía que no era probable. Bueno, no mucho. 

-Nada –se encogió de hombros. Ante su silencio, Zulema rodó por su costado, el brazo doblado bajo su cabeza, y la interrogación en sus ojos. No le hacía falta verlos para saber que estaba allí-. Le gustabas –eso ya se lo había dicho en su momento-. Si se hubiese dado la oportunidad, ¿te lo habrías tirado? Era mono. 

-¿Qué oportunidad, Maca? –se rió, aún desconcertada por el cambio de tema y por su interés adolescente en su vida sexual-. No es asunto tuyo tampoco. 

-No, si me la igual –contestó con infinita sinceridad. Nunca le había interesado las idas y venida de Zulema en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas. Tampoco la había hecho partícipe de la suya. Simplemente, acababa de contarle una intimidad y quería desviar el foco de atención-. Curiosidad. Cotilleo. Aburrimiento. Llámalo como quieras. Estamos solas en la playa. Tienen que ser las dos de la mañana. Casi no hemos hablado desde que llegamos. Me apetece algo que no sea silencio. 

-¿No estás satisfecha? –pudo oír la nota de inseguridad en su voz pero optó por ignorarla. 

-Ha sido un día de puta madre, claro que estoy satisfecha –no era eso lo que le había preguntado. Lo sabía pero Zulema tampoco insistió. Guardaron silencio mientras Macarena se terminaba el cigarro y lo enterraba en la arena. 

-Quizás sí –admitió finalmente-. Aunque dudo entre dos opciones. Podría haberse corrido antes de sacársela de los pantalones, o podría haber sido terriblemente placentero. No sabría decidir sobre una. 

-Ya veo –para alguien que quería conversación, la dejó morir bastante rápido. Apoyó la barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados, pensando en la pregunta de Zulema. ¿Estaba satisfecha? Se sentía en una especie de paréntesis. La noche anterior le había invadido un deseo de calmar una necesidad a la que no ponía nombre, y que el presentimiento unía a Zulema mientras que la cabeza no. ¿Se está realmente satisfecho en algún momento de la vida o cada día continúa siendo una búsqueda constante?

-¿Y tú? 

Pestañeó, regresando a la realidad. 

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó, la conversación completamente olvidada. Zulema guardó silencio, observándola con confusión invisible por el cambio de ánimo. 

-Que si tú lo harías. Acostarte con él. En el supuesto que me has puesto. 

Sopesó la situación. Había tenido algún ligue de una noche desde que vivían juntas pero normalmente estaba borracha, al menos un poco, además de enfadada cuando decidía si quería un polvo o no. Así en frío era más complicado decidir. Zulema tenía razón en que alguien con ciertas inseguridades siente mayor tendencia a esforzarse más, lo cual, si lo hacía bien, era positivo para ella. Por otro lado, sentía que era demasiado joven e inocente para involucrarlo de cualquier forma en su vida. 

-Depende de cuanto haya discutido antes contigo, supongo –fue su respuesta final. Si hubiese sido de día, habría podido leer en el rostro de Zulema lo inesperado de su respuesta. Había preguntas que quería hacerle. Y casi lo hace. Pero el día ya había soportado suficiente tensión. Por lo tanto, optó por incorporarse y, una vez sentada, desató los cordones de sus botas. Macarena no se dio cuenta de que se estaba desnudando hasta que la manga de la sudadera la golpeó al aterrizar a su lado-. ¿Qué haces? –se desabrochó los pantalones y se puso de pie para desprenderse de ellos-. Zulema, ¿qué haces? 

-Voy a bañarme. ¿No habíamos venido para eso? 

-Pero hace frío –tenía que estar helada, allí de pie vestida solo con la ropa interior. 

-No tienes que venir –observó a su figura alejarse hacia la orilla hasta que no fue más que una sombra. Cuando ya no fue capaz de distinguirla, se puso en pie y la imitó. Le costó ubicarla una vez salió del refugio de las rocas y se acercó al mar. La primera ola le rozó el pie cuando por fin la vio a unos metros de donde se encontraba, con las olas rompiendo por debajo de su cintura mientras contemplaba su inmensidad. 

No se lo pensó. Zulema apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse al sentir a alguien más en sus alrededores antes de que la empujase con ella al agua. El cambio de temperatura le impactó y fue todavía más desagradable al salir a la superficie y que el aire soplase. 

-La madre que te parió, pedazo de puta.

-Oh, dios, qué puto frío. 

Se quitó el pelo de la cara y nuevas gotas resbalaron por su espalda, empeorando la situación, mientras Zulema hilaba insultos en los que cada vez se volvía más creativa. De nuevo, sin pensar, rompió a carcajadas. Y no quiso parar. Dejó que la risa saliese libre y despreocupada desde su interior, como cuando eres niño y crees que nada malo sucede en el mundo. Las olas la seguían golpeando, inclinada hacia delante. Sujetó su brazo, igual de frío, para mantener el equilibrio. Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Zulema se fue ensanchando y su risa se unió a la de ella. Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y luego que volvían a hundirse pero que, cuando reaparecían por la superficie, la libertad seguía encontrando hueco en sus gargantas y su piel no se había quedado sola. 

Con la calefacción del coche puesta al máximo, tiritaban mientras se secaban. Se turnaron la manta llena de arena para quitar la mayor parte de la humedad del pelo y se pusieron ropa seca de las maletas. La piel les sabía a salitre y tenían los ojos enrojecidos del mar y del cansancio. Además, la nariz les moqueaba y Macarena pasó un ataque de tos un tanto incómodo. Cuando Zulema se rascó detrás de la oreja, granitos de arena quedaron atrapados bajo sus uñas. Necesitaban una ducha que las calentase y lavase el sudor y la incomodidad de sus cuerpos. Pero eran más de las tres de la mañana y a ninguna de las dos le apetecía ponerse tras el volante en busca de una pensión. Así que inclinaron los asientos, apagaron el motor y se encogieron bajo la chaqueta para dormirse. 

Le despertó un dolor en la parte media de la espalda. Había cogido frío, y con cada respiración profunda sentía una punzada. Debían estar agradecidas de no tener una pulmonía. Al otro lado de los cristales todavía había oscuridad. Trató de volver a dormirse sin mucho éxito. Macarena hacía ruiditos en el asiento continuo. Solo sus ojos sobresalían de debajo de la manta improvisada que era la chaqueta y el barullo de pelo encrespado. Tenía restos de rimmel y Zulema se imaginaba que ella debía presentar un aspecto similar sino peor. Se sentía agotada. Quiso echar un vistazo a la hora en el reloj del coche pero al no estar la batería encendida, la pantalla se encontraba apagada. Su móvil estaba en el maletero, demasiado lejos. 

Se frotó los ojos y le escocieron. Parpadeó hasta que las lágrimas limpiaron el exceso de sal. De nuevo, el pensamiento que la acción de los últimos días había mantenido alejado de su mente, regresó. Se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor. ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportar pasar las noches al raso sin que le pasase factura? ¿Y cuánto tardaría Macarena en darse cuenta de que le empezaba a costar seguirle el ritmo? 

-Qué puta mierda –murmuró para sí misma, apartando la chaqueta para meter los brazos por dentro. Se aseguró de llevar un paquete de tabaco antes de salir del vehículo y cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. 

En el horizonte, el cielo cambiaba de color. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Caminó hasta el comienzo de la escalera que construía un camino entre las piedras hasta la playa. Intentó peinarse el pelo con los dedos. El viento no se lo ponía fácil. Se puso la capucha con solo algunos mechones escapando y apoyó los codos en la baranda de madera. El mar se extendía a sus pies. Era una sensación maravillosamente vertiginosa. 

Se llevó un cigarro a los labios y contempló el día despertar ante sus ojos, a su ritmo, como llevaba haciendo desde que el mundo es mundo. Quizás su cuerpo había envejecido más de lo que deseaba pero al menos era libre para estar allí, disfrutando de ese momento. 

-Tenías razón –la voz de Macarena sonaba ronca, entre dormida y acatarrada, a su espalda. Se volvió hacia ella. No la había sentido acercarse. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba allí-. Marrueco se ve desde aquí –señaló hacia el horizonte con la barbilla porque tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Zulema siguió su mirada hasta la línea de tierra que se empezaba a distinguir al otro lado del mar. Siempre se imaginó regresando. Ya no lo tenía tan claro. No le quedaba nada allí. Nada. 

Se quedaron allí un poco más hasta que terminó de fumar, apagando el cigarro contra la baranda como señal de que era hora de irse. Necesitaban una ducha y dormir en una cama de verdad. 

Se quedaron en el primer hostal que se encontraron en el pueblo más cercano que hallaron. Desayunaron antes de subir a la habitación. Macarena se duchó primero y para cuando Zulema salió del cuarto de baño, ya estaba dormida, la ropa arrugada en la silla y la persiana dejando entrar toda la luz. La echó para confundir al cuerpo y creerse que era de noche. En el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó rendida. Para cuando despertó, estaba sola. Había una nota encima de la cama deshecha en la que se leía “Me he bajado a la playa. Si no vienes, subiré a buscarte para cenar –Maca”. Disfrutó de su soledad antes de vestirse y salir a la ciudad. Se tomó una copa a pie de playa y paseó un rato por el paseo marítimo. No había mucha gente, se notaba que era temporada baja. Luego bajó hasta la orilla y se sentó un rato en la arena. Fue Macarena quien la encontró a ella. 

-Hey -lo primero que vio fueron sus piernas. El sol estaba justo a su espalda y solo intuía su perfil. 

Se quedó allí un rato más mientras Macarena iba a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa. Se encontraron una hora después en uno de los bares que habían acordado. Pasaron la noche en el hostal. Por la mañana, conducían. Tomaron el camino lento de vuelta a casa. Macarena disfrutó de sentarse al volante por carreteras secundarias. Paraban a comer donde querían. Incluso terminaron entrando en un museo. Se fueron de copas sin que entrase en sus planes, bebieron más de la cuenta y le metió mano cuando salieron a fumar a la puerta. Les miraron mal y tuvieron la malaventura de hacer un comentario desafortunado que llegó a los oídos de Zulema. Apartó a una desconcertada Macarena de su cuello y les pidió que repitieran eso. 

-¿Qué pasa? –miró a su alrededor buscando la causa de la alteración de su compañera. Dos chavales cerca de ellas levantaron la mirada también. 

-Estoy hablando con vosotros, cabezas huecas –los muchachos siguieron andando, lanzándole miradas entre risas. 

-Irse a tomar por culo, viejas come-coños. 

Los ojos de Zulema se incendiaron a la vez que el cigarro se apagaba bajo su bota. Ya se podía oler la sangre. 

-Zulema –la sujetó del brazo. Podía sentir la tensión incluso por encima de la chaqueta. No era de las que se exaltaba tan fácilmente al menor comentario. Había pasado años en la cárcel. No habría sobrevivido de no hacerlo. Sabía elegir las batallas. Macarena no entendía por qué le molestaba algo que, posiblemente, ni siquiera se considerase. Todo el que conociera lo mínimo a Zulema sabía que no tenía interés alguno en las mujeres-, ¿qué haces? Solo son unos gilipollas. 

Sin embargo, no les quitaba ojo de encima. 

Uno de los dos chavales que fumaban al otro lado de la puerta se dirigió a ellas. 

-Ni caso. Son los tontos del pueblo. Se dedican a meterse con uno y con otros. Siento que os haya tocado a vosotras. El resto de los que vivimos aquí somos normales –su compañero asintió, reforzando sus palabras. Llevaba el pelo azul y la línea de los ojos pintada. 

-Venga, vamos a tomarnos otra copa y nos vamos a casa –la empujó de vuelta al interior pero se zafó de su agarre. 

-Ve tú. Voy a tomar un poco el aire –se habían perdido a la vuelta de una esquina, de la que no separaba los ojos. Rodeó a Macarena que la volvió a sujetar. 

-No montes un pollo –se acercó para poder hablarle al oído-. Este pueblo no es gran cosa. Si pasa algo, todo el mundo lo sabrá. Tienes un tatuaje en la puta cara. No les costará describirte. Cara que te recuerdo que está decorando las comisarías del país. 

Aferró el antebrazo que la sujetaba y dejó de mirar la calle para mirarla a ella. 

-¿Y quién dice que vayan a poder describirme? –los ojos de Macarena se ensancharon, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pensase no sería tan mala como lo que Zulema podría tener en mente. 

-Zulema. Por favor –ordenándolo y no sugiriéndolo, con los dientes apretados. Su respuesta fue apartarla con violencia, haciéndola retroceder un paso hacia atrás-. Como la líes te mato yo a ti –murmuró para sí misma mientras veía como se alejaba. 

Zulema nunca le contó qué sucedió después de que se fuera. Regresó a la habitación con la nariz sangrando y el labio roto. Dejó escapar un quejido al tumbarse en la cama pero había tenido la precaución de no desnudarse frente a Macarena por lo que no supo donde había recibido el golpe. Cuando le preguntó qué había pasado, sin separar la cabeza de la almohada, no recibió más que silencio. 

-A ti te da igual todo, ¿no? –le espetó mientras la otra mujer ajustaba las sábanas sin dirigirle una mirada- Que soy tu compañera, joder, Zulema. Mi paciencia no va a durar eternamente si ni me escuchas ni me cuentas si tengo que preocuparme un cargo por homicidio. Nos afecta a las dos. 

-Tranquila, no te va a caer ningún cargo por homicidio –eso no significaba que no hubiese ningún cadáver. Macarena bufó frustrada. Le dolía la cabeza del exceso de alcohol y el hachís que había aceptado de los chicos de la puerta. Le agotaba que siempre regresasen a lo mismo, a la maldita desconfianza. 

-Haz lo que te dé la gana cuando estés sola. Solo te pido que me mantengas alejada de tus mierdas –se giró para darle la espalda. La habitación le dio vueltas y deseó no tener que compartir el espacio con Zulema-. Además, ¿desde cuándo te ofende que te acusen de lesbiana? 

Era mucho más complejo que eso pero Macarena siempre había pecado de no ver más allá de lo que afectaba directamente. Segundos después, la luz se apagó y las dos permanecieron despiertas un rato más. 

Al día siguiente, llegaron a Madrid. Durante los kilómetros que les quedaban no intercambiaron palabra. 

Suspiró de alivio cuando por fin pudo distinguir la roulotte entre los árboles. Por fin. No soportaba un minuto más seguir respirando el mismo aire que Macarena. La tensión era palpable desde que subieron al coche. Ni siquiera la radio al fondo calmaba los ánimos. Además, todavía le palpitaba la nariz y estaba bastante segura de que Macarena escondía resaca detrás de las gafas de sol amarillas. El día anterior había sido una sucesión de eventos esporádicos. Casi todo lo había sido tras la proposición de pasar la noche en la playa. Y había estado bien. Más que nunca habían parecido un par de amigas pasando unos días fuera del ajetreo del día a día. Más o menos lo había sido. Solo que no eran amigas y se habían estado comportando como si lo fueran. Hasta que estalló en sus caras. Habían estado tan bien que había bebido alguna cerveza más de la cuenta. Y Macarena estaba borracha. Quemaba el alcohol moviéndose al ritmo de la música y lo recuperaba pidiendo otra copa. Con cada nuevo vodka con limón, su mirada la penetraba más. Así que cuando salió a fumar, la acompañó. No era más que una excusa para poder mirar a Zulema sin más gente alrededor. Sus ojos no abandonaban su perfil incluso cuando la ignoraba, apoyada con la espalda en la pared y ocupando su mano libre en jugar con el mechero. Primero fue sus dedos rozando los suyos al robar y devolver el cigarro. Luego fue la mano en su cintura, por debajo de su chaqueta, con el pulgar buscando un sitio entre el pantalón y la camiseta. Después, sus suspiros que parecían gemidos mientras se acercaba. Por último, los labios en su mandíbula, recorriéndola, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja por encima del pelo antes de apartarlo. La mano en su cintura, aferrándose, los besos en el cuello, el humo en sus pulmones, el cuerpo de Macarena presionando contra el suyo…

Le había faltado el aire. No había sabido manejar la situación. Así que ahora le costaba abrocharse los cordones y no se dirigían la palabra. Necesitaban distancia. 

Se desabrochó el cinturón antes incluso de que echase el freno de mano. Poco después ya había sacado su maleta y el botín de la parte trasera del coche y se dirigía a la caravana. Compartir tan pocos metros cuadrados no ayudaba al problema pero al menos podía vaciar el cargador contra botellines de vidrio vacíos e imaginar que era su cabeza. 

Lo tiró todo encima de la cama y se chocaron hombro con hombro cuando volvió a salir. Balbuceó una maldición mientras Macarena le taladraba la espalda. Recorrió la distancia hasta el borde del lago a grandes zancadas, hasta que se le mojaron las botas. Le temblaba un poco el pulso al encenderse el cigarro. Dio una calada bien larga y solo cuando la soltó giró la cabeza hacia atrás. La puerta de la caravana estaba cerrada. Se frotó la frente. La rubia tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo que su alianza saltase por los aires. La pregunta era, ¿sería más pronto que tarde?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de disparo desde el interior de la roulotte. Se giró, los cinco sentidos alerta. Todo estaba exactamente igual pero estaba segura de que no se lo había imaginado. 

Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. 

-¿Maca?

Cuatro. Cinco. Seis segundos. 

Tiró el cigarro al suelo y deshizo el camino sobre sus pasos. Cuando empujó la puerta, lo primero que fue una pistola en mitad del suelo. Su compañera no estaba mucho más lejos. Estaba sentada en el sofá del extremo, subiendo despacio el bajo de sus pantalones de su pierna estirada. 

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Siseó al llegar a la rodilla. La sangre goteaba por su pierna. 

-Eso es muy buena pregunta –torció la pierna para observarse mejor. Realmente era solo un rasguño. La bala había pasado rozando la pantorrilla, por fortuna-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar una pistola tirada por ahí?

-¿Qué? –preguntó con incredulidad. Ella no había dejado nada. Cuando preparó las armas para el viaje dejó todo en su sitio. Estaba bastante segura de ello. 

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando –le lanzó a la cara una de sus sudaderas. Fue lo suficiente rápida para cogerla al vuelo-. Ha caído de ahí. Estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Vas por ahí con un arma sin seguro en el bolsillo? –era la que llevaba puesta el día antes de que saliera, cuando se pelearon. No la había recogido, si no que se había quedado en el suelo, en el lugar donde Macarena la lanzó aquella noche.

-¿Por qué tocas mis cosas? –espetó, agachándose a recoger la pistola-. No te he dado permiso –comprobó el cargador y le ajustó el seguro. 

-No dejes tu ropa puto tirada por el suelo. Casi me mato al tropezarme con ella. Dos veces –bufó. Levantándose con cuidado y comprobando que podía echar peso en la pierna sin problema-. ¿Y si nos hubiese volado los sesos? 

Soltó una risa despectiva. 

-Cállate. 

Pasó por su lado de camino al baño, donde abrió el armario de las medicinas y empezó a sacar cosas. 

-Que te den por culo, Zulema. Estás puto zumbada –se estaba frustrando. Era incapaz de encontrar las gasas. Abrió otro cajón y lo revolvió. No quería esparadrapo si no tenían gasas. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? Nadie te obliga a quedarte.

-¿Si? Pues igual me voy –lo cerró, enfadada, pero tropezó con la caja de ibuprofenos que quedó deformada. 

-Bien, me la suda. Lárgate. 

-Cualquier sitio es mejor que estar contigo, loca de mierda –se había sentado en el váter y enrollaba papel higiénico alrededor de su mano. Cuando estuvo suficientemente mullido, lo puso debajo de su herida para recoger el alcohol que vertió directamente sobre el corte-. Su puta madre –murmuró por el escozor. 

Zulema se erguía sobre ella, aunque no llegaba a traspasar la puerta del baño. Se había quedado en el umbral, cual vampiro que necesita ser invitador para entrar en la estancia. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahí fuera? No tienes ni puñetera idea de cómo seguir en esto tú sola. Me necesitas –si Macarena no hubiese estado tan absorta en sí misma una vez más, habría sido capaz de leer la inseguridad camuflada en menosprecios. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no tengo contactos secretos que me dejan la cara morada a cambio de nada? ¿Porque no voy con el arma preparada como si esto fuera el puto Oeste? ¿O a lo mejor es porque no le reviento la cabeza a niñatos solo porque uno me insulte en la puerta de una discoteca? 

La estoicidad de Zulema daba escalofríos, principalmente, porque todavía sujetaba el arma en la mano. Cualquiera que la conocería sabía que no le temblaría el pulso al utilizarla. Y Macarena la conocía lo suficiente para saber que a ella no le pegaría un tiro. No así. No sin la diversión de ganar algo jugoso a cambio. 

-Si eso es lo que piensas es que no has dejado de ser una niñita de papá –escupió las palabras como si le diesen asco. Si esa era la Macarena que seguía siendo, entonces había cometido un error al aliarse con ella. 

-¿No vas a dejar de juzgarme nunca por mi pasado? –cogió más papel higiénico limpio y lo usó para cubrir la herida. Con el esparadrapo, lo sujetó a su pierna. Le valdría de momento-. Además, no fue a mí a quien le dio una pataleta anoche. ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasó? 

Volvió a soltar otra risa seca, de esas en las que pretendía indiferencia pero que Macarena hacía tiempo que ya no se tragaba. 

-¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada. A esos idiotas sí. 

Devolvió el alcohol a su sitio pero dejó todo lo demás hecho un desastre. Ni siquiera se molestó en tirar el papel mojado y lleno de sangre si no que lo abandonó en el lavabo, a donde habían resbalado otros botes. 

-Sí, claro –se plantó frente a frente con ella, los brazos en jarra, cansada de tragar su mierda-. Tú estás tan tranquila, pasan unos capullos y adiós sentido común. Y pretendes venderme esa excusa. Nos lo estábamos pasando bien. ¿Tan difícil es para ti actuar como una persona normal? 

Zulema se limitó a alzar la barbilla y observarla entre sus pestañas. Le ponía de los nervios cuando se comportaba de aquella manera. Tratar con un adolescente conflictivo podía llegar a ser más fácil. Al menos, expresan emociones. 

-No vas a decir nada, ¿no? –suspiró, rendida ante la impotencia, y fue a frotarse la cara con las manos que le olían a farmacia. La enfrentó una vez más, por si por un casual se decidía a bajar esa coraza que en ocasiones no servía para otra cosa que no fuera discutir. Tal y como esperaba, no alteró el semblante. Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro y la empujó para poder regresar a la estancia principal. Necesitaba ir a la farmacia a por gasas pero tenía los pantalones rasgados y llenos de sangre. Se sentó en la cama para poder sacárselos sin estropear el pseudovendaje-. Esto es una chapuza –farfulló, lanzando el pantalón al otro lado del colchón. Nada le gustaría más que tumbarse y descansar. En cambio, se levantó y fue en busca de ropa limpia con los de Zulema pegados en su espalda- ¿Sabes? –cambió la camiseta por otra cualquiera-. Creo que puede ser buena idea pasar un tiempo fuera. Un par de semanas, quizás –repitió la lenta operación de ponerse los pantalones-. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntas últimamente y… hemos tenido unas discusiones... violentas –se refería a cuando la dejó en el suelo tras cortarle la respiración. Aún se maquillaba la marca. Y ni siquiera quería pensar qué había pasado con los chavales la noche de antes pero por el aspecto de su compañera no había sido una conversación pacífica. Eso sin contar que casi termina con una bala almacenada en la pantorrilla. 

Unos días separadas les sentarían bien. Igual así Zulema reconsideraba sus habilidades comunicativas. Y Macarena dejaba de lanzarse a su cuello cada vez que el alcohol o las hormonas le nublaban el cerebro. 

-¿No dices nada? –se abrochó las botas, sin prisas porque le pesaban los días fuera de casa y el vodka. 

-Me la suda –era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba recibir. Justo por eso necesitaba escapar de su presencia y su toxicidad. 

-Vale. Pues me llevo mi parte del botín. 

Fue lo único que recogió. No había sacado su maleta del coche todavía. Le gustaría ducharme pero no iba a pasarse a eso. Podría hacerlo más tarde. 

Se plantó a su lado de camino a la puerta. Durante un segundo deseó que hiciera algo. Cualquier cosa, ya fuera escupirle, devolverla al interior de un empujón o meterle las manos en las bragas. En cambio, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada en silencio. 

Mientras recorrían los metros que separaban la roulotte del coche, se preguntó por qué compartía su vida con aquella mujer. Y la verdad era que si terminaban matándose la una a la otra en esa caravana, nadie las echaría de menos.


	6. Tendedero del todo a cien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -La hija pródiga ha regresado –susurraron los labios de Zulema pegados a su oído por encima del pelo-. Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa –se retiraron como habían llegado y la pistola se reposicionó en su cuello, presionando el metal contra su yugular hasta que se hizo visible la palpitación de la piel al ritmo de su corazón-. ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha seguido?

Un par de días se convirtieron en una semana, y las semanas dieron paso al verano. Los paneles de la roulotte se calentaban bajo el sol y había que mantener cerrada la puerta para evitar que los insectos buscasen refugio en el interior. Las sábanas olían a Autan y crema solar. El ventilador no paraba de dar vueltas durante el día y la luna enfriaba las noches. Noches, que poco a poco se fueron hicieron cada vez más cortas hasta que las madres ya no llevaban niños a los supermercados que esconder cada vez que se cruzaban con Zulema. 

No le importaba la soledad. Había estado sola casi toda su vida. De pequeña, ignorada; en la cárcel, una paria. Durante años la habían rodeado multitud de mujeres, y ninguna de ellas se habría parado para golpearle en la espalda de estarse atragantando. Lo aceptaba. Es más, ella misma se había hecho la cama, traicionando, utilizando y amenazando a cualquiera que tuviese la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Podía vivir con ello. Y sin embargo, había adquirido el mal hábito de acostumbrarse a la presencia de otro ser humano que le hiciera los días un poco más emocionantes. 

Pero no se llora por leche derramada. Trató de recogerla una vez, tras tres semanas sin tener noticias de su compañera. Marcó su número de teléfono y esperó detrás de la línea hasta que se cortó. Veinte minutos más tarde, recibió un mensaje donde confirmaba que seguía con vida y la desanimaba a volver a ponerse en contacto con ella. Así que no insistió. 

Al cabo de un tiempo empezó a plantearse que no iba a volver. Tenía suficiente dinero para empezar una vida nueva en el lugar que quisiese. Donde lo guardaba, Zulema nunca lo había sabido ni le había interesado. Lo rápido que quemase los billetes sería proporcional al lujo al que aspirase. Se sorprendió a sí misma una tarde preguntándose qué es lo que Macarena haría si necesitase más pasta. ¿Llevaría a cabo un atraco por su cuenta? Era más que competente para hacerlo, la cuestión era si lo sabía. O quizás, prefería volver a intentar reintegrarse en la sociedad, de cajera en el supermercado con un nombre falso en la solapa del uniforme. La imagen le pareció divertida, sacándole una sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuese, no era asunto suyo. Siempre habían sido libres de irse cuando quisieran. Y ese momento había llegado. Estuvo bien mientras duró. 

Pese a todo, no tiró sus cosas. Bueno, solo las que odiaba. Al fin de cuentas, no necesitaba más espacio. Lo que sí hizo fue fumarse su tabaco, beberse su alcohol, pintarse los labios con su carmín. No había necesidad de desperdiciar. 

Conforme septiembre llegaba a su fin, la necesidad de acción volvía a invadirla. Era hora de finalizar la adaptación de tantos planes que rondaban en su cabeza. Devolvió el cargador a su sitio y apuntó. Los botellines vacíos estallaban al por el impacto de la bala que los atravesaba. Cuando estuvo vacío, lo recargó y recogió cinco objetivos nuevos para reemplazarlos. 

Se estaba haciendo de noche pero aún quedaba suficiente claridad como para poder conducir sin tener que encender las luces. En el retrovisor podía ver la nube de tierra que se levantaba a su paso. El calor del verano había secado el suelo. Cuando la silueta de la caravana se distinguió a lo lejos, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con alivio. Le sorprendía tanto verla allí como lo habría hecho que encontrar el sitio desierto. Zulema no espera a nadie. 

Había un coche aparcado a varios metros. Estacionó el suyo frente a él y apagó el motor. Eso significaba que había alguien en casa. Estaba demasiado perdido del mundo para ir a cualquier sitio a pie. 

Esperó unos segundos antes de salir y respiró profundamente. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar. Con Zulema siempre era una sorpresa. Hacía la vida interesante con ese desequilibrio que la caracterizaba. Podía ser impulsiva y calculadora al mismo tiempo. Siempre había disfrutado observándola. Era la persona más inteligente que había conocido. En cierta manera, estaba nerviosa por volver a verla, como aquel día que decidió ir a recogerla a la puerta de Cruz del Norte. 

Cerró el tapasol, sacó las llaves del contacto y abandonó las gafas de sol en la guantera, en ese orden, antes de abandonar el vehículo. Ni se molestó en cerrar con llave. Nadie allí que lo iba a robar a pesar de que a las únicas dos personas en varios kilómetros a la redonda se les buscarse por hurto. 

Todo estaba como siempre. La escalera de mano que llevaba al tejado, los sillones en el exterior, el cenicero lleno de colillas. Un tendedero portátil del todo a cien complementaba el que en su día habían montado a mano. Había ropa tendida y algunas toallas, otro dato más que indicaba que la caravana estaba habitada. 

Se guardó las llaves en la chaqueta mientras subía el par de peldaños que daban al interior. La puerta estaba abierta pero no había nadie. Aquello no era tan grande como para que una persona pudiese pasar desapercibida. 

-¿Zulema? 

La puerta que daba al baño también estaba abierta. El espejo, empañado. No podía andar muy lejos. 

Efectivamente. 

Lo primero que sintió fue el frío del cañón presionar por debajo de su mandíbula, seguido de una mano que tiraba de su frente hacia detrás hasta que la parte superior de su nuca impactó en su hombro. Jadeó por lo inesperado a la vez que retrocedía un paso para mantener el equilibrio. Pudo sentir el resto del cuerpo pegarse a su espalda antes de que otro tirón la hiciese retroceder aún más, acompañando a la portadora del arma. 

-La hija pródiga ha regresado –susurraron los labios de Zulema pegados a su oído por encima del pelo-. Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa –se retiraron como habían llegado y la pistola se reposicionó en su cuello, presionando el metal contra su yugular hasta que se hizo visible la palpitación de la piel al ritmo de su corazón-. ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha seguido?

Bueno, sin duda, iba a ser un recibimiento cuanto menos entretenido. 

-Es mi casa –joder, le iba a romper el puto cuello de tirar tan hacia detrás. Pero le tenía la cabeza bien sujeta y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era el techo en penumbras de la caravana-. Te recuerdo que la compramos a medias. 

-Que quién te ha seguido –repitió con amenaza en su voz y la nariz presionando su mejilla-. ¿Eh? –otro movimiento brusco volvió a desestabilizar a Macarena. De forma instintiva extendió los brazos para amortiguar la posible caída. Aunque no podía verla, podía imaginar a Zulema alternando su atención entre mantenerla bajo su yugo y vigilar el exterior a través de la cortina descorrida-. Contesta. 

-Nadie, coño. ¿Qué te crees, que me iba a plantar aquí con tres coches de policía a mis espaldas? Tú eres tonta o qué. Sé cuidarme bien solita. No soy yo la que se va pegando ostias a diestro y siniestro –igual no era el mejor momento para echarle cosas en cara pero tampoco le estaba espetando nada que no le hubiese reprochado antes. 

La respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de la pistola preparándose para disparar. Un sudor frío empezó a deslizarse por su espalda a la vez que tragaba saliva, comprendiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Zulema. No le preocupaba su irresponsabilidad, de lo que quería asegurarse era de que no la había vendido. Y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza era difícil volver a ganarse su confianza. 

-Zulema –murmuró, casi sin escucharse a sí misma por sus propios latidos-. Zulema, no te he traicionado –no hubo movimiento alguno. El tiempo solo se percibía por el pelo mojado de Zulema que le goteaba encima-. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. En la playa. No había razones para que desconfiases de mí. 

-Eso era antes de no tener noticias tuyas durante meses, rubia. También te dije que era una comprobación rutinaria. Y, adivina, no te voy a poder aprobar por evaluación continua. Directa al examen final. Espero que hayas estudiado –el cuello la estaba matando. Intentó variar la postura un poco de modo que las cervicales dejasen de formar un ángulo tan extraño-. Sh, sh, sh. Quietecita o te meto un tiro –le hablaba tan pegada a su cara que podía oler perfectamente el aroma a pasta de dientes y a champú de almendras-. Sabes perfectamente que no me temblará el pulso –recordaba como si fuese ayer la sangre de Casper, todavía caliente, deslizándose por su rostro. 

-Igual prefieres hacerlo fuera para que no lo deje todo perdido de sesos –lo que la impulsaba a vacilarla a pesar de sus amenazas era algo que nunca entendería-. Recuerda que la sangre hay que limpiarla con agua fría o se coagula. 

-O quizás prefiero que se quede como decoración y así sonreír cada mañana al verla y recordar lo satisfactorio que fue dejarte sin vida en mis brazos –sin duda, era algo que podría imaginar a Zulema haciendo-. Ahora contesta antes de que se me acabe la paciencia. No me vas a tener perdiendo el tiempo hasta que vengan tus amigos. Tic-tac, tic-tac. 

-De acuerdo –se esforzó porque su voz saliese templada y segura de sí misma sin que pareciese que le ponía mucho empeño-. Si tanto te interesa, ya tenemos comprador para las joyas –pudo sentir en el otro cuerpo que no era la respuesta que esperaba-. Se quedará con el quince por ciento del valor de compra. Eso sí, nos exige un mínimo de stock para ponerse en movimiento pero creo que eso no será problema. En cuanto le entreguemos la mercancía a sus transportistas, estarán fuera de España en veinticuatro horas –la presión del metal ya no era tan brusca. Podía oír al cerebro de Zulema analizando y absorbiendo la información-. Tu plan va para adelante, Zulema. 

La mano en su frente aflojó levemente. Aprovechó el momento para agarrar con las dos manos la pistola y así asegurarse de dirigirla al techo de forma que, en caso de dispararse, no estuviese su cabeza por medio. Forcejaron, por supuesto. Cuando Macarena se dio la vuelta la mano libre de Zulema se dirigió como un imán a su rostro. La empujaba intentando hacerla volver a retroceder mientras le metía los dedos en los ojos y le clavaba las uñas en la piel que encontraba. No dudó en hundir los dientes al final del pulgar que había acabado dentro de su boca, y no lo dejó ir incluso cuando sintió que le desgarraba la primera capa de piel del cielo de la boca. La empujó contra el aparador pero ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo cuando la balanza se invirtió y fue su propia espalda de la impactó contra el frigorífico. El dedo se hundió más en su boca y al rozar la campanilla le dio arqueadas, momento que Zulema aprovechó para liberar su mano con su siseo. 

-Cabrona –la sujetó por el cuello, como tantas veces antes había hecho pero en el agarre su pulgar temblaba sin fuerza. 

-Hija de puta –hundió los dedos en su pelo y tiró, la pistola aun mirando al cielo en el brazo extendido de Zulema, quien luchaba por no perder el poder-. Nos vas a matar a las dos. 

Soltó una risotada entre muecas de dolor. 

-Iguales o nada, ¿no, rubia? 

Habría quien pudiese considerar que su movimiento fue rastrero pero si algo había aprendido en prisión era a aprovechar las desventajas del otro. Su llegada había sacado a Zulema de la ducha. Aparentemente solo le había dado tiempo a ponerse una camiseta de dormir por encima, de las que cubren hasta la parte superior de los muslos y nada más. Estaba mojada a parches que se le quedaban pegados a la piel. Ni pantalones, ni zapatos. 

Así que la pisó, presionando con todo el peso posible. Eso hizo que flexionase las rodillas lo suficiente como para ver la oportunidad de estrellar su cabeza contra la encimera de la cocina, que aprovechó sin pesarlo dos veces. 

Con eso consiguió arrebatarle el arma y alejarse unos pasos en los que su principal preocupación fue poner el seguro. Una vez sonó el clic, respiró tranquila. No llegó a expulsar el aire de los pulmones cuando sintió un tirón en la pierna que la hizo caer de bruces. Aquello era una caravana, no había mucho suelo libre. Se consiguió agarrar al aparador pero los dedos furiosos de Zulema en su pelo la obligaron a comerse el suelo. La boca le supo a sangre. Consiguió rodar sobre sí misma antes de que se le sentase a horcajadas y le enviase un puñetazo de regalo. Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos para evitar el siguiente y fue rápida en catapultarlos para obligarla a bajar antes de que le diese tiempo de cargar el siguiente golpe. En cuanto estuvo a suficiente alcance, se impulsó para hundir los dientes en su cuello. Es más, aprovechó la inercia para invertir las posiciones. Fue capaz de capturar una de sus muñecas y presionarla contra el suelo, pero la otra se le escapó. Gruñendo por los dientes de Macarena rompiéndole la piel, tanteó hasta encontrar el tirador del aparador y, con brusquedad, sacó el cajón con el objetivo de que cayese en la cabeza de su atacante. Aunque lo consiguió, al rebotar también le golpeó a ella. De todas formas había conseguido lo que quería, que era que la soltase. 

-Maldita loca –no solo el cajón de madera con su contenido había caído sobre su cabeza, sino que estaba tan cerca del suelo que su frente impactó sobre él también. Podía sentir el pecho agitado de Zulema contra el suyo en el último esfuerzo por apartarla, clavándole una rodilla en la costilla sin cuidado alguno. Rodó hacia un lado y el bajo del mueble de la encimera frenó su camino cuando su hombro golpeó con él. 

Los gruñidos se habían acabado y ahora lo único que se escuchaban era respiraciones que trataban de volver a la normalidad entre jadeos. 

Cuando había traspasado el umbral de la entrada, la luz del final de la tarde iluminaba la estancia. Ahora se encontraban en penumbra. Como pueden cambiar las cosas en sólo unos minutos. Habían pasado del día a la noche, de la tranquilidad a la violencia. 

-¿Has tardado todo este tiempo en hacer un trato con unos traficantes? –la voz prevenía de apenas unos palmos de distancia pero sus cuerpos ya no se tocaban. 

-He estado de vacaciones por la costa también –admitió mientras se tanteaba la nariz con cuidado. Le dolía pero parecía que no estaba rota-. Ha hecho un buen verano –se frotó por debajo con el dorso de la mano y luego comprobó si había sangre-. Tú sabes bien como son este tipo de gente. Les encanta hacer esperar –un poco, pero nada que la asustase-, les hace sentirse importante. 

Sintió el movimiento de Zulema levantándose lentamente. Se le fueron los ojos hacia el lugar donde no había podido evitar soltar la pistola y todo el cuerpo se le tensó en alerta. Sin embargo, Zulema no le prestó atención y se dirigió al baño. Oyó el agua correr y contó hasta tres mentalmente antes incorporarse ella también. Cuanto más se fuese enfriando más partes del cuerpo le iban a doler. 

El grifo volvía a estar cerrado y lo que ahora se escuchaban era el ruido propio de rebuscar. Con una mano aguantándose en el fregadero, le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que era probable que Zulema hubiese redistribuido las armas en su ausencia y en unos segundos saliese del baño para meterle un tiro que le había prometido. 

Al asomarse, comprobó que simplemente se pasaba un lápiz verde por la línea inferior del ojo. 

-¿Qué haces? 

La miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Maquillarme –hizo una mueca con la que cuestionaba su inteligencia. 

-¿Para qué? -lo último que se le pasaba a Macarena por la cabeza en ese momento era estar divina. Le seguía palpitando la frente. Iba a tener chichón curioso a la mañana siguiente. 

-Tengo entradas para un concierto. Voy tarde gracias a tu interrupción –cambió el verde por el negro para trazar la línea en el párpado de arriba. Encima iba a hacerla sentirse culpable por perderse a los teloneros cuando era ella quien la había recibido a punta de pistola-. Joder, es que mira como me has dejado el cuello –se echó el pelo a un lado para examinar la marca salvaje en la parte superior, un poco más allá del fin de su mandíbula. Parecía que un león le había hecho un chupetón. Era imposible taparlo con maquillaje, la piel estaba abierta e incluso hinchada. Tenía que escocer cuanto menos. Se aplicó alcohol en un algodón con un siseo. Macarena no pudo evitar alegrarse de que le doliese. Devolvió el bote a su lugar tras el espejo y tragó una aspirina como amortiguador del dolor. Intentó disimular la marca peinando los mechones de pelo hacia delante con los dedos. Si alguien se fijaba en ella, la notaría. Si no, podría pasar desapercibida. Al menos el golpe de su frente se escondía tras el flequillo. Rebuscó en el neceser del maquillaje hasta dar con la barra de labios color rojo oscuro y volvió a sisear cuando, sin darse cuenta, se echó colonia en ambas partes del cuello. 

Macarena había pasado a enjuagarse la boca en el fregadero e insistía en limpiar la sangre que aún seguía goteando de su nariz. No tenía mucho mejor aspecto que ella, con las marcas de sus uñas en las mejillas. Zulema sonrió para sí con satisfacción mientras se desprendía de la camiseta de dormir y cerraba el sujetador a su espalda. Se vistió rápido. Todavía tenía que conducir hasta la sala de conciertos y encontrar aparcamiento. No le iba a dar tiempo de tomarse una cerveza antes de que empezase. Bueno, lo acción había sido divertida. Incluso costándole atarse los cordones por la falta de fuerza de su pulgar. Se lo había jodido por esa manía suya de solucionarlo todo a mordiscos. De donde lo habría aprendido. 

Ni se despidió, ni siquiera la miró cuando se fue pese a que los ojos de Macarena seguían cada movimiento que hacía. Tan solo recogió la pistola del suelo y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mientras recorría los metros que separaban la caravana de su coche, la aferró, con el seguro quitado, lista para usarla. Tenía los cinco sentidos alerta mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, los ojos fijos en el vehículo de Macarena a la espera de cualquier movimiento y los oídos abiertos a cualquier sonido. Arrancó el motor, encendió los faros y aferró el volante. Hasta que no se perdió entre la muchedumbre en el interior de la sala de conciertos, con una cerveza en un vaso de plástico, no soltó por completo el aire de su pecho. Quizás fuera cierto que Macarena no la había vendido, al fin de cuentas. 

Casi podría decir que no había pasado un día desde que se largó enfadada con la pierna envuelta en papel higiénico. Cuando se fue estaba herida. Había regresado y volvía a presionarse algodones por arañazos producidos Zulema. Menos mal que le gustaba llevar las uñas cortas o le habría sacado un ojo. Tenía uno en el párpado especialmente molesto, eso sin contar que no podía parar de tocarse la herida del cielo de la boca con la lengua. 

Recogió toda la basura y aprovechó que estaba sola para inspeccionar un poco. Le hizo gracia comprobar que ahora sí que había gasas. Bueno, al menos Zulema la escuchaba de vez en cuando. Su cepillo de dientes había desaparecido, así que cogió el último sin estrenar que quedaba y se metió el cartón en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para tirarlo luego. Aprovechó para estrenarlo y se alegró al comprobar que aún quedaba dentífrico para encías sensibles, aunque el enjuague bucal le supo a rayos y lo escupió casi al instante. Un paquete de compresas nuevo y otro abierto seguían exactamente en el mismo sitio donde Macarena lo guardó la última vez que lo utilizó. Si no le había tirado todas las cosas, significaba que esperaba que en algún momento regresase, ¿no? Había sido demasiado brusca rompiendo todo el contacto con ella pero había necesitado desintoxicarse de Zulema. Entre ellas siempre había sido una de cal y otra de arena. Un día te cuento mi secreto más íntimo, al siguiente te asfixio con las manos. Te intento matar pero te salvo la vida. Era una dinámica que les funcionaba para ser altamente eficientes en cada objetivo que se planteaban. Y también una montaña rusa agotadora. Si bien no era la primera vez que se tomaban un descanso, sí que había sido el más largo. 

Salió del baño y tiró los algodones y el paquete vacío a la basura. El resto de la decoración estaba prácticamente igual. Las mantas de invierno estaban guardadas, y el sitio del radiador lo ocupaba un ventilador de pie. Abrió y cerró algunos cajones distraídamente, preguntándose a qué habría dedicado Zulema este tiempo. ¿Habría viajado? ¿Se habría aburrido? ¿Habría buscado una nueva pareja con la que hacer el crimen? Ni siquiera insistió cuando le pidió por mensaje que la dejase en paz. Nada las ataba juntas, y sin embargo, tampoco luchó por lo poco que compartían. Bueno, al fin de cuentas la necesidad de Macarena de escapar había sido propiciada por la falta de comunicación así que no tenía sentido sorprenderse. Puede que disfrutase más de su vida de lobo solitario. Era difícil de saber. 

Recogió el cajón que tan dolorosamente había caído sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a devolver el contenido a su interior. Menos mal que eran cosas ligeras. Pendrives, un par de libretas entre las que reconoció aquella en la que solía llevar las cuentas comunes, bolígrafos Bic de diferentes colores y un subrayador amarillo fluorescente, una funda de gafas, algunos documentos falsos y un montón de clips que es esparcían por el suelo. Se negó a tumbarse para rescatar los que se habían deslizado hasta lugares de difícil acceso. Ya había tenido suficiente aerobic por un día. Consiguió meterlo en el carril al segundo intento y frotó las manos por los pantalones como gesto de un trabajo bien hecho. 

Se preguntó si de verdad había ido a un concierto o solo había huido de ella. 

Escaneó la alacena y robó un trozo del chocolate favorito de Zulema. Después inspeccionó e frigorífico sin interés alguno en cocinar. Había yogures de fruta, varias clases de verduras en un cajón, un limón partido por la mitad un poco seco, cervezas, una bandeja de filetes envuelta en papel de film, un cartón de huevos sin estrenar y un tupper con lo que a Macarena de pareció alguna clase de potaje de legumbres. Aparte del resto de cosas típicas de larga duración que siempre ocupan el primer estante de cualquier nevera como conservas, salsas y una caja de lágrimas artificiales. 

Se abrió una lata de caballa y se sentó fuera con un vaso de agua. Cómo le gustaba sentarse a cenar en el sofá de fuera en verano. Corría una brisa agradable y estaba más resguardado que en el tejado por lo que no había que preocuparse de apartar los mechones de pelo de la boca. Solo cuando se dio cuenta de que si no se levantaba en ese momento, tendría que rodar al interior, fue en busca de su maleta al coche, ayudándose de la luz de la linterna de su teléfono móvil. Se marchó con una maleta y no volvía con mucho más. Había aprendido a viajar ligera. Le sorprendió descubrir que el armario había sido reorganizado al abrirlo, pero en realidad le pareció lógico. Eso le dio una excusa para no tener que guardar la ropa y poder limitarse a cargar la lavadora para el día siguiente. Le parecía una buena idea el tendedero portátil que Zulema había comprado. Les permitiría tenerlo bajo el toldo y que pudiesen lavar las semanas de lluvia. Se acercó a recoger una toalla de ducha que ya tendría que estar seca para sí misma. Reconoció algunas de sus propias camisetas entre el resto de la ropa. Decidió dejarlas allí con el resto de las cosas de Zulema. Regresó al interior a por un trozo más de chocolate. 

Esperaba que Zulema no regresase hasta que llevase tiempo durmiendo pero acababa de meterse en la cama cuando escuchó el motor de un vehículo en el exterior y la luz de los faros colarse por las ventanas con las cortinas descorridas. Era tarde, por supuesto, pero no tanto como para que se hubiese tomado un par de cervezas más después de que los músicos abandonasen el escenario. 

Oyó las botas en las escaleras antes de que se abriese la puerta. No fue ruidosa pero tampoco considerada en su camino hasta la cocina, donde encendió la luz del mueble sobre el fogón. Dudó si hacerse la dormida o no, y terminó optando por encontrarse con su mirada cuando escaneó la habitación en su busca. Ninguna de las dos se saludó y Zulema le dio la espalda para apagar la luz exterior. Cuando una de las dos regresaba más tarde, la otra siempre solía dejarle encendida la luz de fuera para que le alumbrase el camino hasta la casa. Si hacía luna nueva la distancia entre el coche y la caravana podía hacerse eterna. 

Fue un poco incómodo cuando se perdió en el interior del baño así que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y disponerse a dormir cuando reapareció con los ojos mal desmaquillados. El colchón crujió cuando se sentó en el borde a quitarse los zapatos. Las botas cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se quitó la camiseta y con un suspiro apoyó los codos en las rodillas separadas. Estaba claramente cansada por cómo se frotaba los ojos como ambas manos mientras bostezaba. 

-He visto que hay algunas de mis camisetas tendidas fuera –murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y el brazo flexionado, invisible debajo de esta. La observó ponerse de pie y desprenderse de los pantalones manteniendo el equilibrio apoyada con una mano en el armario. Levantó su almohada para recuperar la camiseta de dormir que guardaba, en esta ocasión sin doblar, bajo ella. No se apresuró en rescatar el pelo que quedó atrapado en su interior una vez se la pasó por la cabeza-. ¿Te has estado poniendo mi ropa?

Colgó las prendas que se acababa de quitar y las dejó estirada sobre la silla para recogerla a la mañana siguiente. 

-Solo las que me gustaban –fue descalza hasta la cocina y rescató un vaso ya seco del fregadero que llenó mezclando agua natural del grifo y agua fría de una botella de cristal de la nevera-. Dejaste muchas cosas aquí y nunca regresaste a por ellas –se llevó el vaso a los labios pero se frenó para añadir-. Bueno, no regresaste en general. Me parecía un desperdicio que acabasen en el contenedor, aunque reconozco que había varias cosas de las que pensaba desprenderme cuando cambiase el armario de verano por el de invierno –bebió a grandes tragos, como si acabase de recorrer el desierto en bicicleta. 

-No me había ido –se defendió. 

-¿Y tú como le llamas cuando alguien abandona un sitio y no da señales? –desechó el último dedo por el desagüe y dejó el vaso usado en el interior del fregadero antes de lanzarle una mirada inquisidora-. ¿Fuiste a por tabaco? –no era justo que se enfadase por algo en lo que Zulema tenía la razón pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta. 

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿no? 

-Y sin tabaco –recalcó, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No quedaba claro si el gesto era por ella o por todos los fracasos antes de dar con un paquete de Ducados. Sostuvo un cigarro en el interior de su mano mientras intentaba dar con el mechero. Al final lo encontró en la parte delantera de sus pantalones-. No te preocupes, rubia, mañana te las devuelvo limpias y planchaditas –se puso recta y clavó los ojos en ella, haciendo ese gesto suyo con los hombros hacia detrás que acompañaba a su respiración. Tenía escrito en todo el rostro que la conversación había llegado a su fin-. Duérmete ya. Después de tanto tiempo se me había olvidado lo que me agota escuchar tu voz. 

La puerta quedó abierta cuando salió a fumar. Se sentó en el segundo escalón de modo que sus pies descalzos no tocasen la arena, las rodillas cerca del pecho. Desde la cama, Macarena la oyó farfullar maldiciones y agitar el mechero hasta que consiguió prender la llama. Con un suspiro, se giró de cara a la pared y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando le llegó el olor al humo del otro cuerpo al tumbarse en la cama.


	7. Brochetas de tofu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de pensar que he vendido tu cabeza por seis millones de euros? 
> 
> -¿Lo has hecho? –giró lentamente el cuello en su dirección y ladeó la cabeza mientras se mantenían la mirada. El humo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y se perdió en el aire de la noche.

Ni siquiera la primera mañana que pasaron juntas en lo que entonces iba a ser su nuevo hogar fue tan incómoda como aquella. Macarena era consciente de que su compañera todavía tenía las orejas tiesas y que a la más mínima podía volver a tener la cara comiendo el suelo. O peor, con un precioso agujero entre las cejas. Ella también se sentía fuera de lugar. Si bien era cierto que la mayoría de las cosas se mantenían como meses atrás, consideraba que ya no le pertenecían. En el tiempo que había pasado fuera, Zulema había ganado un control sobre la estancia que lo hacía más suyo que de Macarena. Cosas tan nimias como que no hubiese leche de soja para el café, que en su cajón de la ropa interior hubiese bisutería o tener que buscar la crema hidratante en una maleta en vez de detrás del espejo del baño. Una extraña en su propio hogar. 

Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue poner una lavadora. Lo segundo, hervir agua para un té con dos bolsas. Aunque se arrepintió y terminó sacando una. Lo cierto era que no había dormido especialmente bien. Se había despertado un par de veces durante la noche, como si su inconsciente esperase que Zulema descubriese a través de los sueños algo que no le gustase escuchar y que supusiese el final de… todo. No era capaz de vislumbrar más allá del odio en los ojos de Zulema. Se quedaba quieta, casi inmóvil, hasta que percibía la respiración tranquila a su lado y conseguía volver a dormirse. 

Añadió la punta de una cucharada de azúcar moreno y removió. En el techo resonaban los movimientos de Zulema en el tejado. Se preparó una tostada con pan de molde porque era el que pudo encontrar y se sentó en el sofá del exterior. Estaba a punto de ir a prepararse otra infusión cuando Zulema pasó frente a ella en dirección al interior de la caravana, bostezando y sin ni siquiera darle los buenos días. Para evitar la incomodidad de compartir espacio, prefirió esperar. Minutos después, reapareció con una taza de café humeante y se dejó caer en la silla de mimbre, lo más alejado posible de Macarena. 

-Vamos a ver que yo me entere –cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, el tobillo encima de la rodilla. La mano libre la reposó en la que había flexionado, como si estuviese sujetándola. Los ojos de Macarena se desviaron hacia ella, atraída por la hinchazón más allá de su pulgar que empezaba a adquirir un aspecto morado oscuro casi negro. Debía dolerle bastante, especialmente al moverlo, si es que podía moverlo sin ver las estrellas. Subió la mirada hasta su cuello pero el pelo le tapaba el mordisco. Le distrajo pensar qué aspecto tendría, pero volvió rápido a la realidad con la voz de Zulema-. Cuéntame de nuevo eso de tus amigos los traficantes de joyas. Más despacito y con todos los detalles. 

Trabajo. Bien, era un tema que podía manejar con facilidad. Siempre se les había dado bien hablar de negocios, independientemente del espectro de odio en el que se encontrasen. 

Se estiró para soltar su taza vacía sobre el plato sucio encima de la mesa y le dio toda la información que se le fue ocurriendo y fue contestando a cada una de sus dudas bajo su intensa mirada. Había hecho un buen trabajo, lo sabía. No había sido fácil y estaba orgullosa. Disfrutaba ver en su rostro la certeza que el trato era bueno, aunque se negase a verbalizarlo. 

Zulema le liberó las cuerdas del tendedero para que pudiese colgar la ropa mojada. Se tomó su tiempo en extender las prendas. Estaban un poco arrugadas de haberse quedado dentro del tambor de más rato de la cuenta tras haber acabado el programa. Cuando regresó dentro para cambiarse el pijama por ropa de verdad, encontró sus camisetas bien dobladas sobre la cama hecha. Se las había devuelto como había prometido, aunque sin planchar. No tenían plancha. Y la verdad es que lo mismo le daba. Una de las puertas del armario estaba entreabierta para mostrar que estaba vacía. Le había liberado su lado del ropero. Ahora podría sacar las cosas de la maleta que no era más que un estorbo en el suelo. 

-Gracias –murmuró. Zulema estaba de espaldas a ella, fregando la cafetera, y no le contestó así que era imposible saber si la había oído. No lo repitió aun así. Volver a tener las cosas en su sitio la hizo sentir mejor. Más en casa, pese a que no se dirigieron palabra alguna mientras almorzaban juntas en la mesa plegable del exterior. 

Así empezaron a transcurrir los días. Volvió a haber yogures de soja en la nevera, y dos toallas en el baño en vez de solo una, y el doble de platos sucios después de comer. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a encajar todas las piezas listas para el robo. El resto del tiempo estaban cada una por su lado. Macarena intentaba aprovechar los últimos días de verano con un baño en el lago y tomando el sol en la orilla. A veces, le despertaban los disparos de los entrenamientos de Zulema. Siempre habían tenido independencia pero nunca había existido tanta distancia entre ellas. Llegó a pensar que regresar había sido un error, que el odio que había existido entre ellas se había tornado en indiferencia y que ya no tenía sentido que siguiesen juntas. Pero cuando juntaban las cabezas para discutir el plan, se recordaba por qué había rehecho su camino a Madrid. 

El último golpe, y se acabó, se recordó a sí misma. 

-¿Y en qué playa estuviste? 

La pregunta la cogió de sorpresa. Hacían rato que habían cenado y se había sentado en el sillón del porche mientras Zulema prefería las sillas plegables del tejado. Era la rutina. Ya no se sentaban juntas. Pero todavía no había subido. Le tocaba recoger la cocina así que Macarena había cogido un plátano y una tableta de chocolate y la había dejado trabajando. Ahora, sujetaba un botellín recién abierto a los pies de la escalera de entrada mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla. Cuando le tendió uno salió de su trance. 

-Lo he dejado –lo rechazó. Le estaba costando no sucumbir cada vez que se topaba con el tabaco abandonado de Zulema aquí y allí, y los veinte mil ceniceros que habían ido espurreando en cada superficie. No le insistió y se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del cortaviento que llevaba desabrochado. 

-¿El alcohol también? –agitó el mechero que insistía en seguir utilizando hasta que ya no le quedase un soplo de vida en su interior, literalmente. 

-Si bebo me dan ganas de fumar –por eso no paraba de comer chocolate en su lugar. Como siguiese así era consciente de que empezaría a aparecerle el acné de una adolescente de catorce años. 

Consiguió encender el cigarro al fin. Si se le apagaba, igual ya no podría volver a prenderlo. 

-¿Y bien? –insistió tras las primeras caladas-. ¿Qué playas has visitado?

-Pues… no sé. Valencia, Alicante, Murcia… Esa zona. ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño mientras la miraba subirse la cremallera y meter la mano libre en el bolsillo. 

-Uh… ¿y qué? ¿Bonito? ¿Has hecho turismo? –dio otra calada más, ignorando su pregunta. 

-Sin más. Ha hecho buen tiempo. Me he puesto morena por primera vez en años –le siguió el juego, aunque todavía no sabía a dónde pretendía llegar. Dudaba que a Zulema le interesase sus vacaciones lo más mínimo. 

Le asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía fumando. Macarena se cortó otra onza más de chocolate y la mordisqueó. Pensó que la conversación había muerto así que regresó su atención a sus pensamientos pero Zulema la volvió a interrumpir. 

-¿Y no te has aburrido tanto tiempo sola? ¿O has estado con alguien? –dejaba caer las cenizas al suelo y observaba el fondo de su cerveza a través de la boca del cristal-. Un amigo, un amante…

Bajó las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella y apoyó la planta de los pies en el suelo. 

-¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas, Zulema? ¿Estás celosa? –el papel de plata crujió bajo su mano cuando cerró la tableta.

-¿De qué debería estarlo exactamente? 

-Dímelo tú –la abandonó sobre la mesa junto a la piel de plátano olvidada. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se reclinó en su asiento, un mechón de pelo atrapado entre los dedos. Jugó con él, haciéndolo rodar entre las yemas mientras evaluaba su lenguaje corporal-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de pensar que he vendido tu cabeza por seis millones de euros? 

-¿Lo has hecho? –giró lentamente el cuello en su dirección y ladeó la cabeza mientras se mantenían la mirada. El humo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y se perdió en el aire de la noche. 

-¿No crees que me compensa más hacer este golpe contigo? Siento comunicarte que las joyas valen más que tú. Espero que tu ego pueda soportar que no todo en este mundo gire alrededor de tu persona –como deseó tener un cigarro entre los labios. Algo con lo que entretener las manos mientras se enfrentaba a su mirada inquisidora. Se tuvo que conformar con llevarse a la boca el último mordisco de chocolate que quedaba entre sus dedos. En vez de masticarlo, jugó con él con la lengua.

-Hay cosas que una promesa compran mejor que el dinero –ambas lo sabían bien. Habían intentado comprar la libertad muchas veces en el pasado. 

-No necesito nada que ya no tenga -qué gran mentira. No engañaba a nadie con eso. Había tantas cosas en la vida que le faltaba desde que puso un pie en Cruz del Sur... o antes, incluso. Si no fuese así quizás no habría acabado haciendo algo ilegal solo porque se lo pedía la persona que la recorría con la lengua bajo las sábanas. El problema es que nada de eso se podía pagar. Por mucho dinero que consiguiese, la soledad no desaparecería, ni la culpa, ni la inadaptación, ni la sensación constante de que nada de lo que haga le permitirá volver a ser normal. Engañarse a uno mismo era la única manera de levantarse de la cama cada mañana-. Pero, como tú dices, nunca se es lo suficientemente rica.

Zulema dejó escapar una risa a la vez que soltaba el aire de la última calada y agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Lo que tú digas, rubia –se plantó al otro lado de mesa y dejó caer la colilla en el cenicero. Había estado fumando con la misma mano que sujetaba el botellín, mientras la herida la mantenía escondida en el bolsillo. Por lo tanto, no se apagó si no que un hilo de humo continuaba ascendiendo conforme el papel se consumía. Se quedó inclinada, prácticamente a la altura de sus ojos que obligó a que la mirasen antes de volver a hablar-. Si haces algo que me parezca lo más mínimamente sospechoso, tendremos un problema. Si me traicionas, te rajaré el cuello delante del espejo para que lo último que veas sea tu cara de gilipollas. Y si me matas… bueno, si lo intentas, porque no lo conseguirás, te enterraré viva y me sentaré junto a tu tumba durante días para disfrutar de tus gritos. ¿Queda claro? 

Ni parpadeó mientras le lanzaba veneno. La dejó escupirlo, con la barbilla alta y sin mostrar emoción en el rostro. Había sufrido sus amenazas muchas veces antes y todavía seguía viva y entera, lo cual no significaba ni mucho menos que no las hubiese cumplido. Había perdido mucho por su culpa. Pero tenerle miedo no solucionaba nada. 

-Clarinete.

Mantuvo la postura unos segundos más antes de retirarse. La rodeó, dejando tras de ella perfume a tabaco, y poco después los peldaños de la escalera de mano crujieron bajo su peso. Macarena se preguntó cómo se las estaría arreglando para subir sin hacer esfuerzos con la mano. Había observado que durante la última semana, desde su regreso, había evitado utilizarla en la medida de lo posible. Al menos era la izquierda. 

A penas habían transcurrido diez minutos cuando le llegaron maldiciones de frustración sobre el estúpido mechero que no era capaz de encender ni un triste cigarrillo. Macarena no pudo evitar que le resultase cómico. Recogió las sobras del tentempié y un encendedor que sobresalía entre los cojines del sofá. Por el dibujo el sonaba que había sido ella misma quien lo había comprado. Se alejó un par de metros de la caravana y lo lanzó a donde calculaba que debía estar. Supo que había acertado cuando oyó su grito de sorpresa y el objeto rebotar en el metal. Se metió en el interior antes de que le diese tiempo a darle las gracias. 

Cerraron la fecha. Tenían exactamente un mes para coordinar todo lo coordinable. Armas listas, coches de fuga, rutas seguras, turnos de seguridad, localización de alarmas, manejar contactos. Se empezaba a oler la acción. Podía ver que Zulema estaba emocionada y sería mentir decir que a ella no se le notaba también. Era el golpe más ambicioso que había intentado hasta el momento. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podían excusarse con que el plan era una locura porque la realidad era que estaba bien hilado. Había riesgos, por supuesto. Siempre los había. Era la emoción de todo aquello, ¿no? En cualquier momento, algo podría salir mal. Pero eso era parte de la diversión. La tensión, el zumbido en los oídos, la rapidez de reacción. Zulema nunca había sentido la necesidad de consumir drogas de ocio y ahí tenía la razón. Y ahora que Macarena también estaba en ese mundo no tenía claro si lo sensato era alejarse de Zulema o quedarse para siempre. 

En algún momento entre todo aquel trabajo en equipo, las barreras de Zulema habían descendido y la vida se parecía más a la antigua normalidad. Puede fuese por haberla puesto bajo amenaza. O quizás era su tendencia al perfeccionismo, que la mantenía distraída en evitar cualquier fallo en el plan. Fuera lo que fuese, la atmosfera no se volvía de alta tensión cada vez que la distancia entre ellas era inferior a dos metros. Es más, cuando Macarena se levantó de su breve siesta de domingo y salió a merendar al aire libre, se dejó caer en el sofá a tan solo veinte centímetros. 

-¿Qué haces? –bostezó sin taparse la boca. Se sentía especialmente cansada. Y hambrienta, aunque se había quejado de tener fatiga antes de tumbarse. 

-Leer –tenía los talones apoyados al final del asiento y el libro apoyado de pie en las rodillas. La tapa de era color uniforme, posiblemente porque habría dejado abandonado en alguna estantería el papel con la portada que la recubría. 

-Hm –parpadeó fuerte un par de veces. El sol estaba bajo y rebotaba en la superficie del lago. El sonido de papel rasgándose hizo que Zulema apartase los ojos del libro para mirar lo que traía entre manos. Se sintió juzgada al instante-. ¿Qué?

-Te comes media tableta todos los días. 

-Qué exagerada. Solo unas cuantas onzas. Me apetece algo dulce –crujió bajo sus dedos al partirlo. 

-Unas catorce, dirás –había seguido el camino de su mano al llevárselo a los labios y mantuvo la mirada en ellos sin disimulo alguno mientras Macarena reía con la boca llena. 

-¿Quieres un poco? –ofreció con la intención de calmar su queja con el propio pecado. Le acercó la línea que había cortado y a la que le faltaba un mordisco, pero Zulema se apartó como si quemase. 

-Quita. 

La ignoró por completo e incluso inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

-Estás deseando y lo sabes –la irritó con una sonrisa. 

-Mira que eres seguida.

-Mira que eres cabezota –lo acercó un poco más, levantando las cejas y usando su mirada de Bambi. Al final, Zulema chasqueó la lengua y se dio por vencida. 

-Si con esto me dejas seguir tranquila… -farfulló antes de darle el bocado que tanto insistía. Macarena lo sujetó firme para que pudiese morderlo sin problemas, siendo ella esta vez quien siguió con la mirada el recorrido de sus labios, olvidándose de seguir masticando. Pero fue solo un segundo. En cuanto la presión desapareció, le sonrió con satisfacción y le guiñó un ojo antes de devolverle su espacio personal. 

-¿Te ha tocado una pasa? Las pasas son lo mejor. 

No le contestó, sino que devolvió la mirada al libro. Con Zulema estaba acostumbrada a hablar a veces sola aunque sabía que en realidad la estaba escuchando. 

Dio otro mordisco, dejando escapar un sonido de satisfacción, y se tomó la libertad de seguir observándola despreocupadamente. Al devolver la cabeza hacia el frente, el pelo se había quedado atrapado detrás de su hombro, descubriendo parte de su cuello. La había visto limpiárselo con alcohol por la mañana y por la noche, y aplicarse Betadine con un algodón. Sus heridas de la pelea estaban tardando más en curar que las de Macarena. Los arañones de su rostro ya se habían cerrado y eran prácticamente imperceptibles incluso sin base de maquillaje y el dolor por el golpe en las costillas había desaparecido a los tres de días. Y aunque Zulema no se quejase, le preocupaba el hecho de que la falta de movilidad de su mano llegase a ser un problema. Había visto como le temblaba el pulgar cuando intentaba hacer un movimiento fino con esa mano. 

-Zulema –le respondió con un “hm” que pretendía sonar distraído-, sé que no estás leyendo. No has pasado ni una página en el tiempo que llevo aquí –sus hombros se tensaron bajo su mirada. 

-¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si no paras de observarme? –tragó el trozo de chocolate derretido en su boca y Macarena pudo ver como trabajaban los músculos de su cuello. 

-¿Te pone nerviosa que te mire?

-No.

-¿Entonces? 

Una vez más, no recibió respuesta. Los ojos de Zulema seguían pegados a las letras del libro, fijos. La página setenta y siete no cambiaba nunca de sitio aunque el dedo corazón ya estuviese introducido entre ella y la siguiente. 

Antes de que le diese tiempo a evaluar si estaba rompiendo o no una barrera personal, alargó el brazo para terminar de apartar su pelo hacia atrás y lo continuó sujetando cuando apoyó la mano en su nuca para tener una mejor visión. Con suavidad, presionó con el pulgar alrededor de la herida para sentir la hinchazón. Hizo el ademán de apartarse cuando tocó en un sitio que le molestó, pero se lo impidió con la mano en su cuello y bajó el dedo a piel sana para trazar círculos allí. Si había un momento para pedirle disculpas era aquel. En cambio, no lo hizo. Sería falso de su parte. No se arrepentía. Se había defendido y, a fin de cuentas, no le ocurría nada grave. 

-Maca –el libro seguía en las rodillas de Zulema pero había caído hacia delante de modo que la tapa estaba semicerrada y la única página destacada era la que todavía separaba su dedo. Su mandíbula se desplazó hacia delante y a Macarena le hipnotizó el movimiento. No se dio cuenta de que se lamió los labios antes de contestar, ni de que su cuerpo se había vuelto a inclinar hacia el suyo como si de un imán se tratase. 

-Dime.

Esta vez pudo sentir, y no solo ver, sus músculos al tragar. Con parsimonia, giró el cuello y buscó sus ojos. Macarena no sabía qué esperaba encontrar, pero supo reconocer la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que coincidió con las pupilas dilatadas que no exigían sino que dudaban. Ojos que recorrían su rostro mientras Macarena seguía acariciando su piel. 

-Dime –repitió, esta vez con más insistencia. Podía leer en cada una de sus facciones que la estaba sacando de su zona de confort. Las palabras nadaban en su garganta pero no parecían encontrar el orden correcto para que su lengua las formulase. Y eso era mucho que decir para alguien con una labia como la de Zulema. 

-¿Qué haces? –fue la opción final, que escapó de sus labios como un susurro que nada más debía oír ella. 

Lo cierto era que se trataba de una estupenda pregunta. Había salido a sentarse con ella porque le apetecía algo de compañía. En algún momento entre el aburrimiento y picarla, se había encontrado con las manos sobre ella por primera vez desde que regresó de sus largas vacaciones. No lo había planeado. 

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? –dejó que su dedo resbalase hasta el final de su cuello, un poco más allá del inicio de su hombro, ignorando su gargantilla. Algunos mechones escaparon de entre sus dedos y volvieron a cubrir la mejilla de Zulema, quien descendía la rodilla que se encontraba más cerca de Macarena hasta que su pie tocó el suelo y descansó el libro, ahora cerrado, sobre su muslo. Fue la mano que se quedó libre la que buscó la suya sobre su regazo, que todavía sujetaba el trozo de chocolate. Lo posó sobre la tableta abierta que descansaba entre sus piernas y se limpió con una pasada los dedos en los vaqueros. Entonces, se dejó alzar hasta aterrizar en uno de sus pechos. Fue la propia mano de Zulema la que le hizo apretar, sin dejar espacio para la indirecta. Y eso hizo. Amasó a través de la ropa y del sujetador sin necesidad de guía ni orientación. La mano de Zulema abandonó la suya para resbalar por su brazo y sus ojos apartaron la mirada a un punto indeterminado detrás de Macarena. Sin el contacto visual se tomó la libertad de pasar de uno a otro, y de ascender la mano de su nuca para enredar los dedos en el pelo que allí nacía. El agarre, que le hizo cerrar los ojos y bajar ligeramente la cabeza, le sacó un jadeo cuando se convirtió en un tirón. 

De nuevo, Macarena se volvió a mojar los labios sin ser consciente. El trozo partido de chocolate resbaló con disimulo y se coló por el hueco de sus rodillas hasta caer al suelo. El sonido fue casi nulo y pasó desapercibido. Mientras tanto, su mano había encontrado su camino por debajo de la camiseta de Zulema, cuyas yemas de los dedos continuaban hundidas en su brazo. No dudó un instante en sortear la copa del sujetador e introducirse dentro. Piel con piel, podía jugar con el espacio entre sus dedos para capturarla y pellizcar. La vio entreabrir los labios y contornear el rostro conforme se endurecía entre sus dedos. 

Y así, tan rápido como había comenzado, su libido se desvaneció sin motivo aparente y de repente la idea de tener sexo no se le hacía nada apetecible. Desenredó despacio los dedos de su pelo y fue apartando la mano de su ropa interior. El cambio de actitud hizo que Zulema abriese los ojos confundida. 

-Lo siento –era sincero, aceptando su culpa por haberse dejado llevar, pero sin cargo de conciencia por rechazarla-. Es que no me apetece. 

Zulema inspiró a la vez que asentía, y se retiró hacia detrás a la vez que apartaba su mano del interior de su camiseta. Macarena la dejó ir por completo y se retiró de modo que el espacio que quedaba entre ellas era mayor que el que había habido inicialmente. Vislumbró en su rostro que le había molestado el rechazo pero decidió ignorarlo cuando volvió la cara en la otra dirección antes de recolocarse el pecho en el sujetador.

-Será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena –sabía cuando estaba de más.

Zulema bajaba la otra pierna al suelo también y reabría el libro en sus rodillas. Sin prisa, empezó a pasar las páginas, buscando el párrafo en el que se había quedado. La cortina de pelo negro la protegía de su mirada. Se limitó a soltar un sonido de asentimiento.

-Pues… eso –se levantó, llevándose el chocolate consigo, y se perdió en el interior de la caravana. 

Esa noche, cuando sus pies tropezaron debajo de las sábanas, Zulema movió los suyos pero no llegó a apartarlos. En los días que prosiguieron, tampoco se le volvió a insinuar y, a decir verdad, Macarena ni se dio cuenta. 

Hicieron una barbacoa el día de antes para calmar los nervios. No querían volver a repetir el penoso día previo del último golpe. Afortunadamente, esta vez todos los cabos estaban atados y no quedaba nada por lo que discutir. Ya se habían gritado suficiente la semana anterior cuando Zulema la acusaba de no tener las ideas claras y Macarena de no estar siendo eficiente. 

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan raro? –se acercó con los platos en la mano y una bandeja más grande haciendo equilibrio encima. Se la dejó a un lado y olisqueó el humo de la parrilla. La mirada de Zulema evaluaba, sorprendida, si es estaba quedando con ella o no. 

-Me has pedido que te pusiera brochetas de tofu. 

-Tío, es que apestan –hizo un gesto de asco y se retiró para llevar los platos a la mesa. Partió dos láminas de papel de cocina y las dobló por la mitad para que la usasen como servilletas. 

-Siempre han olido igual –tomó con la mano un puñado de los pimientos cortados a tiras y los colocó al fuego-. Estás muy rara con la comida últimamente. 

-¿Por qué lo dices? –robó una aceituna de la mesa y se acercó para ofrecerle el cuenco a Zulema. Le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y Macarena se encogió de hombros antes de devolverlo a la mesa.

-Pues porque estás rara. Me hiciste comprarte los zumos esos de frutas del bosque hace dos semanas y siguen enteros en el frigorífico –le dio la vuelta a la carne y removió las verduras. Se dio cuenta de que no les había echado sal así que cogió un pellizco directamente del paquete que Macarena le había abierto un rato antes. 

-Sí que los he probado –se defendió, la boca llena con un trozo de zanahoria encurtida-, lo que pasa es que tienen que estar caducados o algo. No sé, me dio un sabor raro. Antes no sabían así.

-¿Y los dejas en la nevera para ver si se desintegran solos o…? –comprobó que las berenjenas estaban tiernas antes de apartarlas. Hizo el ademán de acercar la bandeja sosteniéndola en su mano izquierda pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino. Lanzó una mirada hacia detrás para comprobar si Macarena la había visto, pero estaba distraída transportando las sillas hasta la mesa plegable. 

-Me da pena tirar la comida, ya lo sabes…

Zulema puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que la carne estaba en su punto. 

-Oye, rubia, esto ya está –la llamó para que viniera a recoger la bandeja mientras apagaba la barbacoa. Se terminó lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un par de tragos y se dirigió a la cocina a por otra-. ¿Segura que no quieres una? –le mostró la botella vacía antes de abandonarla en el cubo del tiro al plato. 

Macarena negó con la cabeza. Ya se había sentado y sujetaba una pinza del pelo con la boca mientras se peinaba con las manos. Casi se arrepintió de la decisión cuando Zulema abrió la suya usando el borde de la mesa. Empezaría por eso y cuando fuese por la tarde le terminaría pidiendo una calada. Se conformó con remover con el meñique los hielos de su Nestea. 

Le dio una oportunidad a las brochetas de tofu. Sabía que le gustaban, las había comido mil veces antes. Era solo que en ese momento no se le terminaba de antojar. Frunció la nariz poco convencida y le se metió en la boca el primer trozo. A penas lo había masticado como lo escupió en la servilleta. 

-Es que si te lo comes con esa cara de asco… -Zulema se había recostado en su silla y comía alejada del plato mientras observaba divertida sus intentos de deshacerse del sabor que se le había quedado pegado en el cielo de la boca como un tatuaje. 

-Te estoy diciendo que no están buenas. Mira, pruébalas –empujó su plato hacia ella-. Pruébalas, por favor –insistió. Zulema se incorporó, soltó la que se estaba comiendo y se llevó la de Macarena a la boca. La olió antes de morderla. 

-Están igual, rubia. Insípidas, pero eso lo han estado siempre –no se la devolvió, sino que sacó el siguiente trozo con los dedos-. Cómete de las otras y ya está. 

Así que eso hizo. Aunque al final terminaron sobrando de ambos tipos porque lo que más triunfo tuvo fuera la berenjena. No tuvieron que preocuparse por la cena. 

A decir verdad, Macarena estaba nerviosa cuando se fueron a la cama mientras que Zulema parecía tan serena limpiando su pistola favorita que cualquiera diría que iba pasar el día siguiente tomando el sol en el tejado. La envidiaba. Por transmitir esa templanza, claro. Sabía que en el fondo sí que estaba excitada. Había estado más puntillosa de la habitual para que cada paso fuese, como mínimo, perfecto. Puede que simplemente la alteraba el hecho de saber que se jugaba tanto. 

No era la consciencia, se repitió a sí misma, empujando el pensamiento al fondo de su mente, donde tan bien había sabido contenerlo. Puso su móvil a cargar y comprobó que no tenía ningún nuevo mensaje entrante. Eso significaba que todo iba como la seda. De momento. Ya se vería al día siguiente. Se aseguró de que la alarma estaba encendida y apagó sonido y vibración. 

-Me voy a dormir –pasó la mano por su hombro cruzó por su lado-. No te acuestes tarde. 

-No, no tardo –colocaba las balas en el cargador una a una, con parsimonia. Poco después se oyó el clip cuando la pieza ocupó su lugar correspondiente, y tras ello el del seguro al echarse-. ¿A qué hora has puesto la alarma? –preguntó pese a que ya se encontraba tumbada de espaldas a ella. 

Sacó la cabeza de su hueco favorito entre la pared y el colchón para responderle. 

-A las siete y diez. 

Ajustó el suyo a las siete y cinco y a las siete y cuarto. Nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido. Se deslizó por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la cama, sin tropezarse con nada como quien conoce tan bien sus alrededores que no le hace falta el sentido de la vista. Macarena sintió que le arrebataba sábana al taparse y tuvo que tirar para reclamarla pero todo quedó solucionado en un acuerdo silencioso. 

Le estaba costando coger el sueño. Quizás la falta de actividad, a lo mejor el deseo de adrenalina. Los minutos en silencio se le estaban haciendo eternos. Podían haber pasado diez minutos o dos horas. 

-¿Zulema? ¿Estás despierta? –le respondió un gruñido que consideró como afirmativo-. Si mañana pasase algo, no mires atrás por mí. Yo no me quedaré atrás por ti. 

-Cállate, rubia. Eso da mala suerte –murmuró contra la almohada. 

Su consciencia quedó un poco más tranquila y por fin cerró los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo puente. Estoy muy emocionada por el siguiente.


	8. El compi de escritorio de tu novio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Creo que lo tengo claro –se lavó las manos con el alcohol, percatándose de que no le da miedo buscar la bala con el dedo-. ¿Quieres algo para morder o apretar? –preguntó cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. 
> 
> -Tu cuello.
> 
> No sabía si era en serio o en broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, agradezco vuestros comentarios animándome a continuar. Con el comienzo de septiembre y el fin de las vacaciones, el tiempo que puedo dedicarle a esta historia no será tanto como el que me gustaría... He estado tentada a terminarla aquí, pero aún hay muchas cosas que quiero contar. Espero poder hacerlo.

Todo lo que podía salir mal, había salido mal. 

Adelantaban por la izquierda a toda pastilla, derrapando en cada curva pronunciada, y llegando a ocupar dos carriles para evitar nadar entre las adelfas que crecían al otro lado del arcén. Un camión les dedicó un largo bocinazo cuando le pasaron, las carrocerías de ambos vehículos no rozándose por milímetros, y se colocaron delante de él para rebasar por la derecha un turismo. 

-Zulema, tenemos que desviarnos. Estamos siendo protagonista de todas las cámaras de la DGT*. En el telediario se tienen que estar frotando las manos –se agarraba con la mano izquierda al salpicadero para evitar que su cuerpo se zarandease de un lado a otro con cada giro brusco. Mientras hubiese una cámara que las captara, tendrían la sombra de la policía en la espalda todo el tiempo. Con suerte, solo sería la policía. Al menos, habían sido lo suficientemente precavidas para tener un depósito completo con el que aguantar la persecución, y varias garrafas de gasolina en el maletero para repostar en la intimidad. 

Ya podían rezar por no tener un dron en sus cabezas. 

-Sujétate. 

Presionó más fuerte contra el salpicadero y se aferró al asidero sobre la puerta. Con un giro brusco, salieron de la carretera principal y, por supuesto, ignoraron la velocidad máxima permitida una vez recorrían el carril de desaceleración. Zulema se saltó el stop a la altura del cambio de sentido y casi se suben por la rotonda que les llevó por el camino agrícola. Solo entonces, Macarena soltó el aire que se había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones. Incorporó el cuerpo hacia delante para poder alcanzar a ver a través del espejo retrovisor de su lado. El asfalto estaba hecho mierda y fue testigo de cómo una de las piedras sueltas del camino saltaba y golpeaba en el espejo. Esto hizo una muesca que causó que una línea recorriese de arriba abajo la superficie. Como consecuencia, el reflejo se veía alterado dependiendo de si miraba por un uno u otro de los fragmentos. 

Una vez la vía principal quedó atrás y ningún vehículo se distinguía en el horizonte, Macarena se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento del copiloto con un suspiro. Quiso pasarse por el rostro la mano que cuya huella había dejado en el salpicadero, pero estaba tan sucia que se arrepintió. En su lugar, echó un vistazo a su compañera, que aferraba el volante con una mano a las dos y la otra, colgando en la parte baja, lo mantenía estable. No paraba de comprobar los alrededores y parecía que se le había olvidado levantar el pie del acelerador. 

Pulsó el botón hasta el fondo para que la ventanilla descendiera completamente. Se ahogaba. Se arrancó la peluca morena que llevaba mal puesta y la lanzó a los asientos traseros. Sin querer, parte de ella había aterrizado en el interior del bolso con las pocas joyas que se habían podido llevar. Seguía teniendo calor, así que se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. A tomar por culo las precauciones. Estaba viva, ¿no? Sin más consecuencias que el flato en la carrera hasta el coche y un moratón en el brazo por el forcejeo. No se podía decir lo mismo de Zulema. Para empezar, porque tenía una bala encajada en el hombro, coloreando de carmesí la manga de su americana rosa palo. Eso era un problema que tenían que tratar en cuanto hicieran una parada. Bueno, uno de tantos. Estaban bien jodidas. 

El camino dejó de estar asfaltado y el polvo entraba por la ventanilla. El sonido del aire era molesto pero lo necesitaba y Zulema no se había quejado por ello, de momento. Aunque entendería que lo hiciera. 

Había sido la propia Zulema la que le había impedido sentarse al volante cuando alcanzaron el vehículo, empujándola con la punta de la pistola mientras recuperaban el aliento. 

-Ni se te ocurra, rubia -no había sido momento de discutir. Simplemente, se había contentado con poder escapar de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

Nada tendría que haber salido así, joder. Estaban con la mierda hasta el cuello.

Macarena descargó su frustración en forma de golpe sobre la puerta, haciendo que vibrase el plástico que la recubría. 

-Si algo se merece ahora mismo un puñetazo en tu cara, y todavía no te lo he dado. Así que sugiero que te contengas si quieres seguir viajando en este coche. Sabes muy bien que no te has ganado el billete. 

A decir verdad, salir de esa prisión de cuatro ruedas era lo que necesitaba. Y también lo más estúpido podría hacer. Así que en su lugar, apretó los dientes y la ignoró, rezando porque no le quedase suficiente sangre para conducir y hablar al mismo tiempo. Desgraciadamente, no era su día de suerte. 

-Cuéntame, ¿a quién pensabas traicionar de verdad? ¿A mí o a ese policía de paisano tan guapo al que le has metido un plomo en la femoral, uh? No me ha terminado de quedar muy claro –Macarena apoyó el codo en la ventanilla abierta y la cabeza sobre la mano, concentrándose en el sonido del viento que hacía revolotear su pelo. Pero Zulema siguió hablando-. ¿El cojo, o la manca? Es esa la cuestión. 

La gran diferencia era que el cojo quizás se desangrase antes de que llegase la ambulancia y a la manca le quedaría una cicatriz con la que no volvería a lucir escotes palabra de honor. 

-No le había visto en mi puta vida –era la verdad, se la creyese Zulema o no. Le dio igual la suciedad de sus manos, se la pasó por la cara igualmente. 

-Así que te has cargado al compi de escritorio de tu novio. 

El camino era cada vez menos civilizado así que redujo a tercera, prácticamente abandonando el control del volante durante un instante, ya que su mano izquierda descansaba cada vez más muerta. 

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora? –todavía ni siquiera se le había pasado el nudo del estómago.

-¿Por qué no? Aparte de huir de la policía, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. 

¿En qué momento había decidido disparar a un policía en vez de dejar que arrestasen a Zulema? Si lo hubiese hecho, estaría saliendo de la comisaría en esos momentos tan tranquila, con la certeza de que Zulema pasaría los siguientes diez o quince años entre rejas y de que para cuando volviese a ser libre, sería demasiado mayor para perseguirla por el país. Era la idea, ¿no? Entregarla para limpiar su expediente y poder recuperar una vida normal. Era la única manera de dejar de ser una fugitiva. Pero en el calor del momento se había olvidado de su objetivo principal y había decidido disparar. A partir de ahí, todo se había vuelto un caos. Los clientes de la joyería gritaban, los empleados intercambiaban miradas de horror antes de refugiarse detrás de las vitrinas, todo el que tenía un arma la sacaba. Durante un par de segundos la escena se paralizó por completo, como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de pausa para ir al baño. Y después, las imágenes se solapan en la memoria de Macarena. El bolso con las joyas que cae del mostrador, alguien que socorre al policía en suelo bajo el cual se empieza a formar un charco de sangre, un rehén que les hace de escudo humano hasta la puerta, nuevos disparos que no provienen de su arma mientras corren en tacones como si se les fuera la vida en ello. En algún momento Zulema le había intercambiado las joyas por su pistola cuando la de ella se quedó sin balas. Macarena era consciente de que había dejado caer a una persona mayor en durante la carrera y que no le había importado lo más mínimo, al igual que el accidente que habían provocado al cruzar la calzada por mitad de la calle obligando a los conductores a parar bruscamente. 

-Necesito un puto cigarro –le podían dar por culo a la abstinencia. 

Abrió la guantera de un tirón y fue dejando caer cosas al suelo, entre sus pies, conforme iba rebuscando. Tenía que haber un paquete de tabaco ahí dentro por algún sitio, estaba convencida. Efectivamente, dio con él al fondo. No tardó en sacar uno y llevárselo a los labios. Tuvo que hacer pantalla con la mano para evitar que el aire apagase la llama del encendedor. La primera calada le supo a gloria después de tantos meses. Cumplió la función que deseaba, calmarle los nervios. 

La vía se acababa y poco le importó a Zulema continuar por mitad de territorio privado, siguiendo las huellas de los tractores de forma que ocultasen la señal de los neumáticos. 

-Dame.

Dejó de observar el infinito por su ventanilla para tenderle el cigarro. Se percató de que no estaba en las mejores condiciones así que se lo acercó ella misma a los labios, sujetando la boquilla entre el pulgar y el índice. Cuando sintió sus labios en ellos cerrarse alrededor de esta, la soltó para que pudiese dar la calada tranquilamente y se lo volvió a apartar. 

-Tenemos que encontrar un sitio para parar antes de que empiece a oscurecer –dijo cuando la mitad del cigarrillo ya se había consumido-. Voy a necesitar luz natural para curarte la herida. 

Y porque no era seguro ir en un vehículo en el que el conductor había contaba con menos volumen de sangre de sus arterias de lo habitual. Lo ideal era que quedasen cubiertas desde arriba, así que siguieron avanzando varios kilómetros más hasta que los árboles se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y el camino menos transitado. Zulema estacionó el vehículo sin decir nada y echó el freno de mano, aunque realmente quedó a la mitad. Lo suficiente para que coche no se moviese de su sitio. Macarena se tomó unos minutos antes de bajarse para observarla. Tenía el agotamiento pintado en el rostro, lo que le hacía parecer más mayor. Lo cierto es que la admiraba por cómo había aguantado sin apenas quejarse y manteniendo la posición de control. 

Abrió el maletero y tuvo que sacar los bidones de gasolina y el resto de bolsas para poder levantar el panel que daba al otro compartimento. Mantener medicamentos en un coche que siempre duerme al aire libre y tan cerca del motor no es la mejor de las ideas, pero es mejor que no tener nada en situaciones extremas como aquella. Para cuando fue a buscarla con el botiquín en la mano, Zulema ya había salido y se había librado al fin de la peluca pero estaba teniendo algunas dificultades en desprenderse de la americana. Macarena la ayudó tirando para sacar el brazo que todavía quedaba atrapado en la manga. Dudaba si es buena idea quitarle el top o no. Tenía los hombros descubiertos pero la tela estaba pringosa por la sangre. Decidió dejarlo por el momento porque no es que hiciera precisamente treinta grados. 

Zulema tomó asiento en la base del árbol más cercano y se desabrochó los tacones mientras Macarena, a su lado, hacía revisión del interior del botiquín y iba dejando en la tapa todo aquello que necesario. Lo primero que echó en falta fue una gomilla para el pelo. Se palpó las muñecas en busca de una hasta recordar que se las quitó porque la gente pija solo lleva pulseras de oro y relojes caros. 

-Un coletero –murmuró para sí misma mientras introducía solo la mitad superior del cuerpo en el coche, apoyando la rodilla en el sillón del conductor, y tanteaba el suelo hasta dar con uno de los bolígrafos que recordaba haber despreciado en su búsqueda por algo de tabaco. Se hizo un roete rápido; así no le molestaría. También cogió el mechero. 

En su ausencia, Zulema ya había robado el bote de alcohol y se estaba limpiando a sí misma mientras farfullaba palabrotas. Por primera vez, Macarena se enfrentó a la herida. No tenía mal aspecto. El problema es que faltaba el orificio de salida, lo que significaba que la bala continuaba dentro, aumentando las posibilidades de infección. Había que sacarla. 

-¿Necesitas que te guíe? –se preguntó si Zulema ha estado en su posición antes. Habiendo vivido rodeada de armas, la respuesta más sensata era que sí. 

-Creo que lo tengo claro –se lavó las manos con el alcohol, percatándose de que no le da miedo buscar la bala con el dedo-. ¿Quieres algo para morder o apretar? –preguntó cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. 

-Tu cuello.

No sabía si era en serio o en broma. 

-Eso mejor otro día –y sin más dilación, penetró en el interior de su piel, tanteando con cuidado mientras la mantenía en el sitio con la otra mano para recordarle que no se debía mover. Se estaba portando muy bien de todas formas, aunque los insultos habían pasado del español al árabe-. Ahí está –se retiró con la misma suavidad que llegó. La dejó que recuperase el aliento mientras limpiaba las pinzas y las flameaba con el alcohol. Se aseguró que estaba frío antes de repetir la jugada-. Estoy embarazada –soltó mientras se mordía la lengua en concentración. Casi la tenía pero se le había escapado. 

-¿Qué? –gruñó con los dedos hundidos en la tierra y haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse quieta. El sudor se le empezaba a formar y resbalar por la frente. 

-Estoy embarazada –repitió sin dejar de trabajar-. Necesitaba cambiar de vida, dejar de ser una fugitiva. Así que hice un trato con la policía. 

-Me vendiste –era una afirmación rotunda y neutral. Quizás porque estaba demasiado ocupada para añadir emociones como el odio o el rencor al momento que estaban compartiendo. O, simplemente, porque era una conclusión a la que ya había llegado sin que se lo confirmarse. 

-Pero me ha salido como el culo –ya podía verla. Tiró un poco más y estuvo fuera. Se sintió orgullosa de ella misma. Le hubiese gustado recrearse un poco más si no fuera porque retirar el tapón había provocado que volviese a sangrar. Se volvió a echar alcohol en las manos antes de abrir el paquete de gasas y presionarlas contra la herida. Pronto se tiñeron de carmesí pero no las apartó, sino que sumó más hasta que poco a poco se reguló. 

-Lo más seguro es que te hayas cargado a ese poli –consiguió decir antes de que Macarena volviese a lavar. Gruñó, apretando los dientes y pateando el suelo con el talón descalzo. 

-Ya sé que la he cagado pero bien -con suavidad, recorrió la periferia de su herida con una gasa. Habían llegado a la parte que más respeto le daba-. Voy a coserte, Zulema. Solo serán un par de puntos. Tres a lo sumo. 

Asintió, relajándose un poco mientras preparaba la aguja, y dándole tiempo a absorber parte de la información. 

-Si no le hubieses disparado, estarías en una habitación de hotel dándote una ducha y no aquí conmigo en mitad de ningún sitio jugando a los médicos. Joder, mi hombro estaría perfecto. En chirona, pero impoluto. 

Macarena tuvo que tomar un respiro para asegurar que su pulso seguía firme antes de hundir la punta en su piel y traspasarla. Ignoró su comentario porque prefería no pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Prefería concentrarse en hacer esto bien. 

Estaba a punto de ir a por el segundo cuando sintió una mano en su codo. 

-Doctora, siempre he querido una mariposa en el hombro.

-Espero que te valga una puta oruga –de todas formas, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante decente para ser su primera vez, aunque bonito no estaba quedando-. Igual tendría que haberte puesto anestesia local –murmuró arrepentida de sus malos modos una vez terminaba de atar el último punto. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no había parado a pensar en aliviar su dolor. En cambio, Zulema negó con la cabeza. 

-Quiero estar alerta –le echó un vistazo a la obra de arte antes de que Macarena lo cubriese con gasas y vendas. Su silencio significó la aprobación. 

-¿Te apetece fumar? Te lo has ganado –comprobó que la venda aguantaría por lo menos hasta la próxima cura y se echó alcohol una vez más. Se frotó con ahínco para eliminar los rastros de sangre que pudiesen quedar entre los dedos y bajo las uñas. 

-Claro.

Secándose las manos en el pantalón, regresó al coche a por el paquete de tabaco que tanto buscó antes y se lo lanzó en las piernas. Luego le pasó el mechero que estaba en el botiquín de haberlo utilizado. No dejaron nada. Cualquier cosa podía ser una prueba. 

-Quiero deshacerme de esto. Es una guarrada –se refería al top cuyo color oscuro disimulaba todas las manchas que en realidad tenía-. Córtalo, así será más fácil que sacarlo por arriba. 

La ayudó, manteniendo recto uno de los bordes con la mano que aún sostenía el cigarro mientras Macarena agarraba el otro y, con las mismas tijeras del botiquín recorría la tela en sentido ascendente, siendo cuidadosa de no arañarle la piel con la punta. Percatándose de la suciedad que le descendía por el costado desnudo, le dejó el bote de alcohol y un paquete de gasas, guardando todo lo demás. 

El maletero era un desastre. Plantó la bolsa encima para rebuscar entre las prendas pos-delito de Zulema. Una sudadera negra, unos pantalones muy básicos y unas deportivas que no recordaba haberle visto nunca. El resto de contenido lo vertió en la suya para poder tener una libre donde tirar todo de lo que tenían que deshacerse, empezando por las gasas ensangrentadas y los restos del top. 

-Ve poniéndote esto. Ahora te ayudo.

Solo cuando empezó a desnudarse se dio cuenta de que su ropa también estaba hecha un asco. Fue un alivio cuando sus pies pisaron en plano. Los malditos tacones iban a la hoguera. Agradeció estar de nuevo en sus botas. 

-¿Tienes calcetines? –le preguntó desde su posición apoyada en el maletero abierto. Podía oírla jadear en su pelea con la ropa. Aunque su brazo estuviese bien, todo lo que supusiera movimiento indirecto en el hombro le haría ver las estrellas. Eso sin hablar de su mano que seguía siendo un poco inútil. 

-No, creo que no me has dado. 

Revolvió hasta encontrar el otro par al que no le había prestado atención antes. Ya se había cambiado los pantalones cuando fue a llevárselos, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo con la sudadera. Deslizaba primero el brazo jodido por la manga para evitar tener que levantarlo, que es lo que ocurriría si metía primero la cabeza. Iba a tardar tres años a esa velocidad, así que Macarena le tomó la parte externa de la mano para mantener el brazo firme al terminar de subir hasta arriba. Una vez allí, metió su propia mano por el interior del hueco de la cabeza hasta encontrar la apertura inferior. El camino ya estaba señalado, así que introducir la cabeza solo le costó una maldición. Le bajó la sudadera hasta la cintura, ignorando el brazo que aún quedaba fuera de su correspondiente manga. Para eso ya no tendría dificultades. Tampoco para liberar el pelo del interior. 

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres un Nolotil? –insistió, todavía sin soltarla. 

-Estoy bien, joder. Ya has cumplido tu misión de enfermera –hizo un gesto hacia atrás para que le soltase la sudadera y pudiese terminar de meter el brazo intacto-. Vete a poner la pegatina de “Bebé a bordo”, que seguro que te hace ilusión. 

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Cambiaron la placa de la matrícula por otra falsa, pegaron horteradas como una margarita blanca y un Snoopy en la parte trasera. Macarena se encargó de llenar el depósito con una de las garrafas de gasolina. Colgaron un ambientador de pino en el espejo retrovisor y pusieron unos quitasoles de Frozen en las ventanillas traseras. Jugaron al Tetris hasta conseguir encajar el bolso con las joyas en el falso fondo con el botequín. Por último, y con ayuda de las habilidades de Zulema como aparcacoches, Macarena rayó el costado derecho contra un árbol e hizo un par de abolladuras en la parte de atrás. Así parecían unas conductoras deficientes al volante de un coche viejo. 

Se alegró de que no insistiera y Zulema fuese a ocupar el sillón del copiloto por su propio pie. Por el rabillo del ojo, una vez de vuelta en la carretera, vio cómo se vertía en la boca el contenido entero de un sobre de azúcar que había encontrado. Los granos crujieron al romperse bajo sus muelas mientras el revólver descansaba en sus rodillas.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, comenzó a reír. Reír a carcajadas, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro levantado hacia el cielo. Incluso llegó un momento en el que se dejó caer hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente en el salpicadero. Macarena dividía su atención entre ella y la carretera, atenta de si algo en el exterior era lo que le había llamado la atención, o simple y llanamente era el dolor que le sumaba a su locura.

-Joder, Macarena –consiguió articular al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que se encontraba con su mirada, los ojos llorosos-, la que has liado. 

Se recostó contra la ventanilla, las últimas carcajadas muriendo en sus labios. Aun así, el dedo preparado sobre el gatillo no se movió de su sitio. 

Macarena fingió que no se había percatado de que su compañera se había quedado dormida cuando ésta despertó sobresaltada. Las emociones del día estaban empezando a hacer mella y los kilómetros no pasaban nunca. Estaba deseando llegar e ir al baño. Tenía que haber aprovechado cuando pararon en el bosque pero ahora ya era tarde. 

La sitió revolverse en su asiento, alterada, y se le cogió un nudo en la garganta. No tenía fuerzas para una pelea. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente en la mierda. Tenía la cabeza hecha in lío y no sabía por dónde empezar a meter mano. 

-¿A dónde cojones estás yendo? 

-A mi piso franco.

Tenían un plan de escape por si el atraco se jodía, de forma que pudieran pasar un tiempo fuera en caso de que no pudiese, o no fuese seguro, volver a por la caravana. 

-¿De qué coño hablas? Para el coche. No sé qué pájara te ha dado pero yo no voy contigo a ningún lado –la pistola ya no descansaba en sus piernas sino que le apuntaba al abdomen, manteniéndose siempre baja para que el resto de vehículos con los que se cruzasen no se alertaran. 

-Escúchame un momento, ¿quieres? –para su sorpresa, le dio espacio para hablar-. No es seguro quedarnos en Madrid. Sabían que el golpe iba a ser en una gran ciudad y después de la escena que se ha montado estaremos en todos los telediarios. No les costará sumar dos y dos. He revisado antes el botín y… no es suficiente ni de coña, Zulema. Hemos perdido demasiados en la huida. 

Silencio. 

Cuando Zulema habló, lo hizo tan calmada que se le pusieron los pelos de punta. 

-Me estás diciendo que has decidido montar un atraco para entregarme a la policía a cambio de la limpieza de tu historial porque te has quedado embarazada. Que sabías que los cacos iban a estar presentes para evitar que mangásemos nada y aun así decides hacer un trato con un traficante del mercado negro para venderle un botín que nunca ibas a conseguir –habló despacio, procurando que todo quedase bien explicado-. ¿Me ha quedado claro o me he perdido algo?

Quería golpearse la cabeza con el volante. 

-Te ha quedado claro –le respondió, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Por un momento deseó que disparase el arma en vez de aguantar ese intenso silencio que no la dejaba respirar. 

-Tú lo que querías era que saliese mal –y con eso, el cañón dejó de apuntarla y la espalda de Zulema volvió a apoyarse completamente en el respaldo del asiento, incrédula. 

Las palabras se quedaron incrustadas en bucle en su mente durante el resto del trayecto. 

Estaban en el fin del mundo a la derecha. Macarena empezó a desviarse de las vías secundarias. Incluso tuvo que parar una vez porque no estaba segura de si se habían perdido o no. Estaba oscureciendo y no había iluminación pública. La parte positiva es que si era tan difícil llegar, lo tenían jodido para seguirlas. Lo negativo, que si pasaba algo no tendrían ayuda de la civilización. 

Era una vivienda antigua en mitad del bosque, que por lo descuidada que estaba nadie había estado viviendo en ella antes de que Macarena la comprase. Mucho más pequeña que un baserri**, aunque a Zulema le pareció que contaba con un establo. No podría estar segura hasta que no se hiciera de día. 

Se preguntaba en qué momento se había hecho con una segunda vivienda. No le sorprendía que la tuviese, había muchas cosas que no se contaban y era positivo que así fuera. A fin de cuentas, lo suyo era una alianza de conveniencia, un matrimonio de bienes separados. Así ninguna de las dos perdía si la relación explotaba. O peor aún, se traicionaban. Como ahora. Lo que a Zulema le sorprendía es que la hubiese traído hasta su refugio secreto en entre árboles vascos. Había muchas cosas de los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas que no entendía. 

Una luz se encendió en el recibidor cuando Macarena fue capaz de dar con los plomos y hacer funcionar la electricidad. El interior olía a cerrado, a polvo y ácaros. Las contraventanas estaban echadas y el aire sabía a rancio. 

-Está hecho una mierda –Macarena la adelantó por la izquierda y pasó a la otra estancia. 

Deslizó el dedo por encima de una cómoda de madera maciza antes de seguirla a la cocina. Era agradable lo amplia que era, acostumbradas como estaban a pocos metros cuadrados. La decoración la hacía retroceder al menos cincuenta años en el tiempo. Rodeó la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la estancia mientras la veía abrir y cerrar armarios. Le agradó comprobar que estaban llenos de latas y encurtidos. Sería rubia pero no tonta. 

-Hay que activar la bomba del pozo para que haya agua corriente. Está demasiado oscuro, lo haré cuando amanezca. Podemos usar agua embotellada mientras –había subido una garrafa de ocho litros junto al fregadero y rescatado un par de vasos anaranjados de Duralex de un aparador con la puerta de cristal. Los enjuagó con el agua mineral antes de tenderle uno. Sabía a plástico y estaba caliente pero estaba tan sedienta que le dio igual. Se lo devolvió para que se lo llenase de nuevo. Esta vez bebió más lentamente, sin que se le resbalase por la comisura de los labios. Una ducha también sería maravillosa pero podía esperar. Prefirió optar por las latas de sardinillas y calamares en su tinta que Macarena abría y colocaba en el centro de la mesa. No se había parado a pensar en el hambre que tenía hasta que se vio con un tenedor delante. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de madera y mimbre y el culo se le hundió. Tuvo que adelantarse para que la mayor parte de su peso recayese en la estructura de madera. Era incómoda, pero pasó de ir a buscar otra. 

Durante un rato, todo lo que se escuchó fueron los cubiertos golpear el metal y las sillas crujir cada vez que se movían. Macarena había desatrancado la puerta que daba a la parte posterior para que el aire circulase. Era frío pero tanto les daba. 

-Hay medicamentos en el baño para que te limpies la herida. En la planta superior hay un par de dormitorios y algo de ropa en los armarios. Puedes elegir el que tú quieras. Yo haré el primer turno. 

Si esperaba que le discutiese, no lo hizo. Tan solo le pidió una cosa antes de salir de la estancia. 

-Dame tu teléfono móvil –tendió la mano hacia ella. No opuso ninguna resistencia. Plantó en su mano el Smartphone y el teléfono recargable con el que tenían que ponerse en contacto con los que iban a sacar las joyas del país. Había ocho llamadas perdidas. Apagó ambos delante de ella antes de llevárselos consigo a la planta de arriba. 

Los primeros días pasaron como una maraña de tiempo. No quedaba claro donde empezaba uno y terminaba el siguiente. Empezaron con turnos de cuatro horas donde apenas conciliaban el sueño. Las sábanas apestaban muerto, el polvo les resecaba la garganta y tuvieron dificultades para conseguir arrancar la bomba del pozo. Eso sin contar con que el café soluble sabía a rayos y se le había infectado la herida. Pusieron lavadoras para dejar de oler a armario de casa encantada, ventilaron todas las estancias y el agua dejó de salir amarillenta. Aun así, los muelles del colchón no ayudaban. 

La única ventaja de tener más de una habitación en el interior era que, incluso cuando estaban las dos despiertas, no tenían que verse la cara o ni siquiera oírse respirar. Eso les daba mucho tiempo para pensar, al menos a Zulema. Pasaba las horas tratando de razonar el comportamiento de la que creía había sido su socia e intentando que el dolor de su herida no lo turbase todo de negro. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? El comportamiento de Macarena había sido extraño desde que puso un pie en la caravana. Sus abstinencias, sus manías, su estúpido antojo por el maldito chocolate… Incluso había mostrado signos de fatiga por cualquier cosa absurda. Además de los repentinos cambios de idea sin razón aparente. ¿Por eso se había comportado así durante el atraco? ¿Por un cambio de humor en el que prefería disparar una pistola a permitir que se la quitasen de las manos? 

Le dio otra calada al cigarro ese de mierda y se rascó la frente con la uña del pulgar. Tampoco es como si se entendiese a sí misma. ¿Qué hacía todavía allí perdida de la mano de Dios y por qué no la había mandado a tomar por culo? Al menos eso sí lo sabía. Era porque alternaba paracetamol e ibuprofeno cada cuatro horas para soportar el dolor, y tenía la policía y a unos delincuentes deseando pasarla la soga por el cuello. Allí estaba a salvo, a menos que la rubia se la quisiera volver a jugar. Pero si fuese así, ¿para qué la había traído a un antiguo refugio de la guerra civil si no iba a entregarla? Zulema había comprobado que ninguno de los teléfonos tenía cobertura, aun así no le había devuelto el suyo. Macarena tampoco se lo había pedido. Mientras estuviesen allí no era más que un trasto inútil. 

Oyó los pasos que se acercaban. La madera podrida del porche crujía bajo sus pies. Estaba todo lleno de hojas y tierra que se había ido acumulando con el paso de los años, pero ninguna de las dos había tenido ganas ni interés en barrerlo. 

Exhaló el humo hacia el lado contrario antes de girar la cabeza en su dirección, el resto de su cuerpo apoyado en las piedras de la fachada, solo uno de sus pies plantado en el suelo. 

-¿Qué tal está tu hombro? –le pasó una taza de algo humeante. La tomó porque estaba calentita y sus manos heladas. Si el invierno iba a ser igual de frío que estaba siendo el otoño, no había suficientes mantas en el armario de su habitación para evitar que se congelase. 

-Supurando –el antibiótico estaba haciendo efecto y, aunque veía las estrellas cada vez que se limpiaba, sabía que iba a mejor. Había pasado por cosas peores. El único problema es que ya no tenía treinta años. Ni cuarenta. Por mucho que le jodiera, había perdido más de una década entre rejas. 

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? Se te está pasando la infección. 

Asintió con la cabeza y se llevó el cigarro a los labios. 

-He encontrado esto en la cocina –dijo antes de dejar escapar el humo. El paquete del coche no había durado mucho. Le dio ansiedad verse sin nicotina y sin escapatoria, así que fue un alivio descubrir que, en su día, Macarena había considerado el tabaco un producto de primera necesidad. No porque hubiese sido una gran fumadora, sino porque estar allí aislado, posiblemente en una situación de tensión y sin nada para calmar los nervios era un mal escenario-. Son una puta mierda, por cierto. 

-Menos da una piedra –Macarena tenía la taza entre ambas manos y la sostenía muy cerca de su rostro, soplando de forma que se formaban pequeñas olas en la superficie. Se había puesto una de las sudaderas que ya no olían a años cincuenta, con un estampado en el que se leía el nombre de alguna universidad extranjera sobre un fondo amarillo anaranjado. A Zulema le parecía que tenía otra igual en su armario, quizás en azul o en verde. Ni siquiera la había desdoblado. De momento intentaba evitar en lo posible todas aquellas prendas que le obligasen a levantar los brazos, y optaba por otras cosas como la rebeca de lana gorda hasta medio muslo que llevaba puesta en ese momento. Era algo que no se compraría por sí misma, el estilo era mucho más de Macarena. A fin de cuentas, la ropa era suya. Pero cumplía su función de mantenerla abrigada y con eso bastaba. Lo que es más, lo prefería mil veces antes que el mono amarillo. 

Un silencio incómodo se unió a ellas, del tipo donde una de las personas quiere hablar pero nunca empieza. Y es que Macarena no sabía cómo introducir la conversación por la vía que deseaba. Seguía allí plantada, anhelando un poco de ese humo que Zulema cuidaba en mantener apartado de ella, y conformándose con pequeños sorbos de una aburrida infusión de manzanilla. 

-¿Por qué volviste? –estaba tan absorta en qué decir que la voz de Zulema la sobresaltó. Un poco de agua rebasó el borde y le resbaló por los dedos-. Si lo que querías era irte, y ya te habías ido… ¿Para qué te molestaste en volver? En… crear todo este tinglado –hizo un gesto con la mano que pretendía abarcar la situación en la que estaban ahora-, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, cuyp objetivo era volver a irte. 

La pregunta del millón. 

-No me había ido, solo estaba de vacaciones –pasó el pulgar por el borde de la cerámica, limpiando las gotas casi invisibles. 

-No me jodas, rubia. De vacaciones se va una a Marbella un mes con la maleta llena de bikinis. Tú diste un portazo y no cogiste ni el cepillo de dientes… -apuró el cigarro y apagó la colilla contra las piedras de la pared. La dejó caer al suelo y su espalda abandonó su posición para poder pisarla, asegurándose de que no iban a provocar un incendio con el que tener a los bomberos en la puerta. Lo que les faltaba. Robo con violencia, tenencia ilícita de armas, agresión al cuerpo de seguridad del Estado, incendio imprudente… 

-Porque… no me sentía segura trayendo un bebé al mundo con este modo de vida que llevamos. Si me pillaban no me iba a librar de la cárcel, ya me cayesen seis meses o veinte años. No habría nadie que cuidase de él. En cuanto pusiese un pie en un centro de acogida jamás me lo devolverían. No con mis antecedentes –posó la infusión sobre la baranda y los codos a ambos lados de ella. Era más fácil mirar al infinito que a Zulema. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en la espalda como si tuviesen fuerza y peso. 

-Pues ya lo tenías. Me la habías jugado. ¿Para qué la cagas? 

Era contradictorio, y que se lo recordase la frustraba. Se pasó los por el pelo antes de separarse con brusquedad de la barandilla. 

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan pancha? ¿Te da igual? –recortó la distancia que las separaba con los brazos abiertos, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos-. La gran Zulema Zahir está a punto de ser devuelta al lugar que más odia del planeta por la persona que le repite una y otra vez durante un mes que no está conspirando contra ella, ¿y qué hace? Rebuscar cigarrillos por los armarios y aceptar un puto poleo menta –le golpeó el brazo que aún sujetaba la taza. Apenas estaba haciendo esfuerzo para mantenerla en la mano, por lo que la cerámica voló hasta impactar contra la fachada. Zulema se limitó a observar el líquido deslizarse entre las piedras, impregnándolas, antes de llegar al suelo a reunirse con los fragmentos de cerámica-. Joder, me cago en la puta ya –farfulló con frustración, haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo-. Puta mierda de putas decisiones de los cojones –le dio una patada una de las columnas que delimitaba la escalera de bajada del porche al camino. Le dolió más a ella, por supuesto-. Con lo tranquila que estaba lavando las putas bragas de la gente antes de meterme en toda esta mierda –se alejó un par de metros y volvió sobre sus pasos, quemando su rabia-. Me cago en todo –y se dejó caer en el primer escalón, volviéndose a pasar las manos por el pelo una vez más antes de hundir la cara en ellas. 

Se obligó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Ni siquiera sabía con qué estaba enfada. Con la situación, con ella misma. ¿Cuándo empezó a joderse todo? Sentía que toda su vida consistía en tomar una mala decisión tras otra. Estaba cansada de sentirse desubicada y, sobretodo, de sentirse sola. Era culpa suya. Había destruido la vida de su familia a cambio de sentirse más vacía. 

Zulema se deslizó columna abajo con un largo “ay” hasta que su culo tocó el suelo. Quedó de cara a la casa mientras que Macarena estaba frente a frente con la naturaleza pero sus hombros casi rozaban. Cruzó las piernas y durante un rato observó las ramas de los árboles agitarse en el reflejo de la ventana. 

-¿Quieres tener ese bebé? 

Macarena giró la cabeza pero no la levantó de sus manos, cuyos codos aún se encontraban apoyados en las rodillas. Asintió sin dudarlo, siendo lo primero que Zulema le escuchaba decir con seguridad desde que habían puesto un pie en la finca. 

-Sí. 

-A pesar de que te enfrentas a un embarazo de riesgo y de que, por las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, vas a tener menos atención médica de la que deberías –se vio en la obligación de recordárselo. Macarena también había dejado de ser una niña hacía tiempo. No solo su libertad estaba en peligro, también su salud. 

-Quiero tenerlo, Zulema. Quiero intentarlo, al menos. 

Asintió con esa firmeza que la caracterizaba y, durante unos segundos, se sostuvieron la mirada en una conversación sin palabras hasta que los ojos de Zulema rompieron contacto visual para dirigirse a su estómago. 

-¿De cuánto tiempo estás? –con esa ropa ancha era imposible distinguir si empezaba a mostrar o no. 

-Unos cuatro meses, aproximadamente –sacó la cabeza de la cueva y siguió la mirada de Zulema mientras que sus manos viajaron hasta rodearse los tobillos-. Fui a una clínica para... bueno, para asegurarme. Pero era muy al principio –se encogió de hombros, con una mueca que era mitad sonrisa mitad preocupación. 

-Mi experiencia con los Ferreiros es que sois bastante resistentes. No veo por qué ese rubito o rubita no lo puede ser también. 

Las palabras de Zulema la consolaron. No había ninguna verdad absoluta en ellas, pero el hecho de tener la oportunidad de hablarlo y que otra persona le respondiese le quitaba el miedo. De momento, que no era poco. 

Le dedicó una sonrisa pero Zulema ya había apartado la mirada, perdiéndola de nuevo en el reflejo del cristal. 

-Le habría vendido tu alma al mismísimo diablo por mi hija. Y me habría dado igual hacerlo –su perfil era inexpresivo pero su voz le retumbó hasta las entrañas porque supo que era la más pura de las verdades. Y no le resentía que pensase eso, igual que Zulema tampoco podía odiarla por apostar por la protección de lo que más iba a amar en la vida. 

Estaba a punto de extender la mano para tomar la suya cuando Zulema se aferró a la baranda para levantarse. En su lugar, se rascó la pierna. 

-Voy a preparar unos fideos de esos orientales instantáneos –se sacudió el polvo del suelo del vaquero que le quedaba grande. ¿Cuándo se había quedado tan delgada?- Un día de estos me voy a levantar sabiendo kung fu–se habían convertido en la base de su alimentación esos últimos días. Recogió la taza con la infusión ya fría de Macarena, que todavía hacía equilibrio en el reposamanos, y le dejó la rota para que la barriese ella. 

-Los míos de pollo, porfa. 

Aún le picaba la mano por la ausencia del contacto. No se habían vuelto a tocar desde el fatídico día del robo, cuando se atrevieron a hacer la primera y última parada. De repente, tenía muchas ganas de volver a sentir el tacto de su piel. Se limitó a apretar los puños y esperar que el impulso pasase mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse. 

-Oye, rubia –tenía medio cuerpo en el interior de la vivienda, y se podía intuir que todavía seguía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta-, ¿hay algún padre coraje que vaya a dar problemas? 

-Ninguno del que preocuparse. 

Esa fue la primera y la última vez que hablaron del hombre que la había dejado embarazada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * DGT: Dirección General de Tráfico.   
> ** Baserri: Del euskera, define al caserío tradicional propio de la zona rural del norte de España, especialmente, País Vasco y Navarra. 
> 
> _____________________________________
> 
> Para mí, son esa clase de matrimonio que cuando descubren que la otra parte le ha sido infiel, no llegan a odiarse porque sabían que era inevitable que alguno de los dos lo hiciese tarde o temprano.


	9. Una blusa de lentejuelas para una fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi rompe otra taza cuando su voz le llegó antes que sus pasos. Las malditas deportivas esas eran mucho más discretas que sus botas negras.   
> -Ya estás despierta. Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.  
> -¿Colgarte un cascabel? –bostezó, empujando la bolsita hasta el fondo con la cucharilla, esperando que ascendiera y repitiendo.   
> -No, no. Bébete eso primero que vas a necesitar las dos manos.

Después de tres semanas en las que todo se mantuvo en calma, empezaron a bajar la guardia. No había habido ningún helicóptero de la policía sobrevolando la zona. Nada de todoterrenos de mafiosos recorriendo hectáreas de bosque con dos tíos asomados por la ventanilla trasera, rifles en mano. Pasaron de vigilar por los visillos a hacer rondas a pie por los alrededores. Eso les permitió reconocer mejor el terreno y trazar diferentes planes de huida en caso de que fuera necesario, tanto ahora o en el futuro. Además, se permitieron retomar un horario más adecuado que les borrase las ojeras y el cansancio que llevaban arrastrando. De todas formas, el insomnio de Macarena la mantenía despierta junto a la chimenea hasta bien entrada la noche, y a Zulema la espabilaban las primeras luces del alba y las punzadas en el sitio donde su brazo se unía al resto de su cuerpo. 

El tiempo no perdonaba. La lluvia se volvió frecuente, y las temperaturas descendían más y más conforme avanzaba noviembre. El problema de esto no era otro que la pésima aclimatación de la vivienda, peor incluso a la que estaba acostumbradas en la roulotte. Y es que era mucho más complicado calentar habitaciones completas que unos cuantos metros cuadrados. Afortunadamente, la chimenea era viable y una vez se aseguraron de que no morirían por intoxicación de dióxido de carbono, la mantenían encendida prácticamente las veinticuatro horas. Lo malo era por las noches, cuando daba igual la cantidad de mantas de rizo que se acumulasen sobre la sábana, era imposible mantener el calor corporal. Y Macarena era incapaz de conciliar el sueño con los músculos agarrotados y los pies helados. 

Hundió las manos entre sus piernas cerradas, lo más próximo posible a su cuerpo, e insistió en cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba dormir un poco para olvidarse del dolor de sus riñones y las ganas que tenía de unas galletas María mojadas en leche caliente con miel. Al otro lado de la ventana, las gotas seguían repiqueando contra el cristal, indiferentes. 

Con un bufido, se tumbó bocarriba solo para notar que se escapaba el calor que había conseguido acumular. 

-Qué puto frío –masculló, apartando las mantas de un empujón y sacando las piernas por el borde del colchón. Pese a que todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, consiguió palpar en la silla junto a la cama la rebeca de lana, y se la puso lo más rápidamente que pudo. Descalza, aunque con dos pares de calcetines, arrancó la primera de sus mantas y la metió debajo del brazo. No tuvo dificultades en salir de su habitación, pero en el pasillo tuvo que deslizar la mano por la pared mientras avanzaba despacio. Sus dedos tropezaron con el marco de la puerta y buscaron el pomo. Los goznes chirriaron cuando la empujó hacia el interior. La figura de la cama parecía que aún dormía cuando la volvió a cerrar con suavidad, así que recorrió los metros que la separaban de ella sin hacer ruido. 

-Zulema –le constaba distinguir exactamente donde se encontraba. Calculó su posición y, tras un par de intentos fallidos en el aire, dio con lo que parecía su cadera-. Zulema –susurró de nuevo, sacudiéndola. Esa vez, tuvo éxito. Se giró como un resorte y antes de que a Macarena le diese tiempo a retirarse, le aferraba la muñeca tan fuerte que sería un milagro no encontrar sus dedos tatuados en ella a la mañana siguiente-. Tranquila, soy yo –dejó que sus palabras le calasen en el cerebro semi dormido. 

-Rubia –jadeó al reconocerla. La presión disminuyó pero no la dejó ir, aún alerta-, ¿qué pasa? 

-Tengo tanto frío que no puedo dormir. Déjame que me acueste contigo. He traído otra manta de mi cama –siguió hablando en susurros incluso sin que fuese necesario. Aunque en el silencio de la noche y la intimidad de la habitación, alzar la voz quedaba fuera de lugar. 

No fue capaz de intuir el asentimiento de su cabeza, pero el suspiro que acompañó al apretón suave de su muñeca antes de que la soltara fue la invitación que necesitaba para introducirse en su cama. 

Extendió la capa extra sobre ellas antes de levantar lo mínimo posible las sábanas al deslizarse dentro. El colchón crujía mientras intentaba encontrar la posición. Zulema había retomado su postura, de cara a la ventana. Podía ver su hombro recortando el brillo del cristal. Tuvo cuidado de no tocar sus pies por accidente. Ya le estaba robando suficiente calor para encima ponerle los cubitos de hielo que tenía por extremidades contra los suyos. Sería desagradable. 

Se deslizó un poco más abajo, casi al filo de la almohada, para quedar más cubierta pero sin cubrir la nariz y, una vez más, colocó sus manos entre sus piernas porque era el sitio más cálido de su cuerpo. 

-Pégate más a mi espalda –la sugerencia la cogió por sorpresa y dudó de si lo había imaginado. Fijó los ojos, muy abiertos y sin pestañear, en lo que debía ser su nuca como si de esa manera pudiese hacer retroceder el tiempo-. Vamos –era el empujón que necesitaba. No vaciló. Con el quejido de los muelles, se acercó a su cuerpo pero sin llegar a rozarlo-. Un poco más –sus piernas encontraron sitio en el hueco que formaban las suyas y tuvo que sacar la mano de su escondite para aplastar el pelo de Zulema, que se extendía por la almohada y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. El vientre de cinco meses hizo contacto con sus lumbares y Macarena podría haber jurado que se tensó durante un imperceptible segundo. Lo ignoró, acercando los brazos al pecho y permitiendo que el dorso de una de sus manos recayera sobre su espalda. 

Ya fuese por el calor que se fue extendiendo por sus miembros o la sensación de otro cuerpo humano junto al suyo, poco a poco consiguió caer en el sueño al compás de la respiración de su compañera. 

Al despertar, se encontró desubicada. El olor de las sábanas era diferente al que había en su nueva cama, pero le resultaba familiar. Estiró las piernas y las volvió a recoger porque el otro lado de la cama estaba frío. Buscó la ventana para calcular la hora por la iluminación del cielo pero las contraventanas estaban echadas y las cortinas corridas. Entre las lamas, se colaban rayos de sol que pintaban líneas en el suelo. Por la intensidad de estos, podía intuir que hacía tiempo que era de día. Eso le sorprendió. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto de un tirón. 

Nada más se incorporó, se dio cuenta de que no había abrigo esperando en la silla junto a la cama porque lo llevaba puesto. Mierda. Con suerte, Zulema ya habría encendido la chimenea del salón. Necesitaban solucionar el aclimatamiento si decidían pasar allí más tiempo, lo que, de momento, era la mejor opción. Si se quedaban quietecitas unos meses, la policía las relegaría a segundo plano y pondrían su punto de mira en otros asuntos más urgentes. Que puede que fuesen una faena, pero estaban robando a una joyería, no al Banco de España. 

Se lavó la cara y se recogió un poco mejor el pelo antes de bajar a la cocina a prepararse una infusión. Casi rompe otra taza cuando su voz le llegó antes que sus pasos. Las malditas deportivas esas eran mucho más discretas que sus botas negras. 

-Ya estás despierta. Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

-¿Colgarte un cascabel? –bostezó, empujando la bolsita hasta el fondo con la cucharilla, esperando que ascendiera y repitiendo. 

-No, no. Bébete eso primero que vas a necesitar las dos manos. 

Lo último que esperaba que Zulema le pidiese era que le tiñese el pelo. No se acordó hasta que no vio el despliegue que había montado en la mesa de comedor, de la cantidad de tonos diferentes que había almacenado en su día para un posible cambio de look radical. Desde rubio platino hasta negro azabache, pasando extravagancias como el morado. Pero lo que su compañera quería no era empezar un capítulo nuevo sino cubrir las canas que empezaban a hacerse notar. Normalmente, era una tarea que hacía por sí sola y que solía terminar en discusión porque, daba igual las veces que Macarena se lo pidiese, no era cuidadosa y el plato de ducha terminaba negro durante una semana. 

-Es que no puedo con solo un brazo. 

La herida de su hombro había mejorado mucho pero un esfuerzo como ese no le convenía. 

Así fue como terminaron montando una boutique de peluquería en la cocina, con la toalla más roída que encontraron alrededor de los hombros de Zulema. 

-Tienes el pelo súper largo –murmuró, separando los mechones en una raya recta con un peine de plástico. Mantuvo la parte más rebelde sujeta con una mano mientras que con la otra mojaba el pincel en el mejunje. Aunque la altura de la silla no estaba mal, sentía que tenía que estirar demasiado los brazos-. A ver, abre las piernas –pidió, separando sus rodillas con la suya propia. En cuanto tuvo espacio se metió entre ellas solo para que Zulema se echase hacia atrás-. Pero, ¿qué haces? –con la mano que aún tenía sobre su cabeza la frenó-. Se me huyes sigo sin alcanzar bien. 

-Es que me estás metiendo a tu bastardo en la cara –protestó, aun reacia a regresar a la postura original. Su vientre ya no se disimulaba tan bien. Rellenaba las sudaderas universitarias y dentro de poco la cintura elástica de los pantalones de deporte le sería molesta. Y cuando ese momento llegara, se verían en la seria necesidad de adquirir prendas en las que cupiese. Empezando por sujetadores, que ya había tenido que dejar de utilizar porque los hierros de la copa se le clavaban en los laterales. 

-Mira que eres dramática cuando quieres. Ni que el bebé viajase en un buque mercante. Mira, todavía ni rebasa mis pechos –se giró hasta estar de perfil y se tiró del borde de la sudadera que llevaba debajo la rebeca abierta para que se le marcase bien el bulto.

-Eso es porque tus tetas ahora son del tamaño de tu cabeza. 

-¿Estás llevando un control? –se burló, regresando al frente para peinarle el siguiente mechón. 

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando me las plantas en la cara –seguía revolviéndose en su silla cada vez que Macarena baja y subía los brazos para alternar entre el peine y la brocha. Cansada, le plantó los dedos en la cabeza, como uno de esos aparatos cuya función es masajear el cuero cabelludo pero que parecen más un invento alienígena para sacar el cerebro. 

-Te estás quieta o te lo vas a tener que terminar tú solita, doña protesta –le regañó, quedándose con las ganas de darle una galleta en la frente. Si se contuvo fue porque tenía el guante de plástico lleno de tinte y no sería fácil quitarle las manchas después. 

-Me estoy quieta –levantó las manos en señal de rendición-. Solo digo que si tu crío me salta un ojo vas a tener que hacer tú el almuerzo. 

Ante el comentario, Macarena no pudo sino soltar una carcajada. No había nada más absurdo que Zulema siendo derrotada por un bebé nonato. 

-Bueno, creo que es un riesgo que podemos asumir. Además, en cuanto termine con la parte de delante te das la vuelta y se acabó el peligro. 

Para su sorpresa, hizo lo que le pidió y durante los siguientes diez minutos mantuvo la cabeza relativamente quieta. En cambio, sus ojos no dejaban de acompañar el vientre hinchado que tenía delante y que durante parte de la noche había presionado la parte baja de su espalda. Un ser humano que crecía dentro de Macarena y que estaba poniendo patas arriba sus vidas antes, incluso, de dejar de ser un parásito. Y solo era el principio. 

-Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo antes –dio gracias al cielo por que la verborrea de Macarena cortase su hilo de pensamiento antes de que éstos volvieran a abrumarla-. Te ha crecido mucho el pelo. Puedo cortártelo cuando salgas de la ducha. 

Si no era ese día, sería dentro de poco. Así que por qué no. Se encogió de hombros y aceptó la idea. 

-Y otra cosa más –Zulema levantó solo la mirada hacia ella para que no la volviese a regañar-. Tengo que ir a la farmacia. Se me están acabando las pastillas prenatales. 

Bajar a la ciudad era algo que empezaba a ser menos posponible cada día. En primer lugar, porque tendrían que empezar a vestir a Macarena con manteles, y en segundo lugar porque no era conveniente que su dieta se limitase a productos enlatados. Ya estaba asumiendo suficientes riesgos como para sumarle déficit nutricionales. 

-De acuerdo. Podemos ir mañana. Salimos temprano para alejarnos un poco de la casa. Así hacemos una buena compra para el siguiente mes.

Salió de entre sus piernas y con una señal le pidió que se diese la vuelta. Dejó la silla como estaba y se sentó en ella al revés, el respaldar ocupando el sitio que Macarena había dejado vacío. 

-Una condición –añadió antes de que retomase la tarea, girando la cabeza sin llegar a alcanzar contacto visual-, yo conduzco.

Quería aprenderse el camino y la mejor forma era recorriéndolo por ella misma. Macarena no le puso ningún inconveniente. 

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había anhelado el contacto físico con otro ser humano hasta que se quedó dormida con el rostro prácticamente hundido en su pelo. El calor que emanaba, los suaves movimientos de su respiración… vida. Como la que creía en su interior y que aún parecía lejana, una responsabilidad para la Macarena del futuro. Todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en el cuero cabelludo de Zulema bajo sus dedos, a través de los guantes cutres, y en el roce de su vientre en su espalda cada vez que le trazaba una nueva línea en el pelo. Quería volver a sentir su proximidad. 

Se contentó con pasar sus propias manos por su torso. Las gotas resbalaban por su piel y se perdían por el desagüe. Las duchas de agua caliente eran lo único que conseguían aliviarle la tensión de los músculos y hacerle olvidar por un rato las preocupaciones de la situación en la que se encontraban. Después de estar tan cerca de la otra mujer, su mente divagaba por escenarios en los que eran de otros las manos que se entretenían en sus pechos, estimulando, mientras el agua seguía golpeando en su rostro. Descendió, rodeando su vientre hinchado, recorriendo sus costados y llegando de nuevo hasta su cuello. 

Se mordió el labio, deseando alcanzar su sexo con los dedos. Su cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto hicieron un contacto suave. Se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando la mano izquierda al otro lado de la alcachofa, de modo que las gotas ahora caían directamente sobre su pelo. 

No recordaba la última vez que había mantenido relaciones, tampoco lo había echado de menos. En cambio, en esos momentos, estaba a solo un par de roces del orgasmo. 

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. 

-Maca, necesito que salgas ya. Tendría que haberme quitado esta mierda de la cabeza hace diez minutos. 

Apenas distinguió sus palabras entre el bombeo de su corazón. Se sentía como una niña a punto de ser descubierta por su madre haciendo algo que no debería. 

-¿Sabes lo que es llamar a la puerta? –se enjuagó el champú inexistente del pelo para convencerse a sí misma de su inocencia. 

-Eso he hecho. Varias veces. Ingenua de mí, pensé que me harías caso. ¿Y qué coño estás haciendo? Llevas aquí la vida. 

Podía distinguir su silueta a través de la cortina de la bañera, pululando por la habitación. Sabía que se le ha acabado la intimidad. La fantasía tendría que pasar a otro momento. 

En cuento cortó el agua, notó como la temperatura de su piel volvía a caer así que se apresuró en envolverse en la toalla. Se apoyó en la pared húmeda para ayudarse a salir. Todavía no había llegado al momento en el que su cuerpo dejase de parecer el suyo y su punto de equilibrio se desplazase, pero siempre le había parecido que el borde de las bañeras era demasiado alto. Su madre le solía recordar la vez de pequeña que resbaló y quedó inconsciente durante algunos segundos. Le decía que era su peor recuerdo, no saber si su niña seguía viva o no. Macarena había olvidado el incidente y lo prefería así. De todas maneras, le seguía teniendo respeto a las bañeras. 

El vapor escapó cuando ella lo hizo y se dio cuenta del ambiente ligeramente asfixiante que se había formado. El espejo estaba completamente empañado y se había levantado niebla. Zulema estaba de espaldas a ella, desprendiéndose de su camiseta con cuidado de no mancharla. El tinte no salía de la ropa. 

Sus ojos se distrajeron un momento en la curva de su espalda, imaginando que la recorría con los dedos, pero un escalofrío la devolvió a la realidad así que desenvolvió la toalla de su alrededor para secarse antes de que el calor que había adquirido con la ducha desapareciera. Con lo agradable que le había resultado el agua resbalando por sus omoplatos, la sensación de su pelo gotearle la espalda le ponía la piel de gallina. Se deslizó dentro de sus bragas antes sacudir la cabeza hacia delante y recoger todo su pelo en el interior de la enorme toalla de baño. Cuando se giró, frotando las manos para secarlo, no esperaba encontrarse con la mirada de Zulema. Contemplaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin que le importase haber sido descubierta. La lascivia que Macarena le había dirigido cuando no la veía estaba sustituida por algo que no sabía exactamente qué era. ¿Curiosidad? Se sentía como un nuevo continente acabado de ser descubierto. 

-Estás más gorda –pronunció la última palabra al encontrarse con sus ojos. Macarena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Se puso totalmente recta, dejando que su pelo aun húmedo le cayese por un hombro, de tal forma de que todo su cuerpo semidesnudo quedase al descubierto. La mirada de Zulema se volvió a desviar, pero esta vez con un objetivo fijo; su vientre. 

-¿Tú crees? –acompañó a su mirada, a la vez que llevaba su mano libre al costado de su barriga y acariciaba la piel que empezaba a estriarse-. No me siento especialmente gorda, más bien… hinchada. Será por la acumulación de líquidos. 

Se plantó frente al lavabo, más cerca de Zulema que antes, y limpió el espejo con su toalla para verse reflejada. Le había hecho sentirse atractiva pese a que su comentario tenía un deje despectivo. Eran sus ojos lo que le había dado la confianza y el deseo de admirar su propio cuerpo, por muy narcisista que eso fuera. 

La buscó en el reflejo para sonreírle, pero el cristal pronto volvió a nublarse. 

-Ya verás cuando se te hinchen hasta las pestañas. 

A veces se le olvidaba que Zulema era madre. Lo había sido. Bueno, había parido. Todo con Zulema era jodidamente complicado como para resumirlo en una sola idea. El caso es que había engendrado una vida en su interior durante nueve meses, y se la había presentado al mundo para que se la arrebatasen. Había pasado por todos los cambios que Macarena estaba sufriendo. 

Por alguna razón, durante una milésima de segundo pasó por su mente la seguridad de que iba a abrazarla por detrás, y cuando no lo hizo se decepcionó. Habría sido un gesto un tanto extraño de su parte, para ser sinceros. Pero su cuerpo todavía anhelaba contacto así que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Lo único que Zulema había pretendido al acercarse era soltar el vendaje en el borde del lavabo. 

-Enséñame tu herida. Nunca me dejas que te la vea –se giró hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal para comprobar la sutura. No hacía falta pero le puso la mano en el brazo, como si así la fuese a ver mejor. Casi no le había dado tiempo de terminar de posarlo cuando Zulema se lo apartó, 

-Ahora no, rubia. Tengo que lavarme el pelo ya, en serio -la rodeó para abrir el grifo y aprovechar el tiempo que tardaba en calentarse el agua para terminar de desvestirse. De espaldas a ella no alcanzaba ver su frustración. 

Con un suspiro, optó por terminar de secarse y darle algo de intimidad. Buscar calor humano en Zulema era inútil. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. 

-Recuerda dejar correr agua para que no se quede sucio –avisó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esa noche, cuando volvió a recorrer el pasillo con la manta debajo del brazo, se metió en la cama sin esperar que le concediera permiso. Mantuvo un poco más de distancia que el día anterior, precisamente porque no había sido invitada. Podía conformarse con eso. Lo que no esperaba era que la mano de Zulema capturase su muñeca tras varios intentos fallidos y la atrajese hacia sí. Siguió la inercia hasta que su vientre tropezó con la parte baja de su espalda y Zulema la soltó, dejando que su mano se posase en su cadera. Había varias capas de tela que todavía la separaban de la piel que Macarena tanto ansiaba tocar, pero le pareció que esa postura estaba mucho mejor. O quizás lo que le gustaba era sentir los dedos que habían quedado ligeramente entrelazando con los suyos. 

Eran más de las diez de la noche y habían salido de la casa de Macarena a las ocho de la mañana. Había sido un día tremendamente productivo. El maletero estaba lleno de suministros frescos para las siguientes seis semanas, aproximadamente. Habían tenido la precaución de no comprarlo todo a la vez en el mismo sitio para evitar llamar la atención. El verano se había acabado así que ya no era época de barbacoas, y la navidad aún quedaba un poco lejos para unas vacaciones rurales. Además, eran llamativas. Una mujer que hacía muecas cada vez que cargaba más peso de la cuenta en un brazo, una embarazada en unas prendas que le quedaban pequeñas. Bueno, eso ya no era un problema. Cuando realmente se habían dado cuenta las pintas desastrosas que llevaban fue al verse embutidas en nuevos pantalones, unos que no tenía que llevar desabrochados por debajo de la sudadera, o que no se resbalaban mientras andaba, respectivamente. 

-¿Tú crees que me pondré así de gorda? –una chica que rozaba los veinte años esperaba en la cola por delante de ellas, con una blusa de lentejuelas que se querría poner en alguna fiesta. Mientras, Macarena revisaba una vez más las perchas que colgaban de su mano. En la etiqueta decía que era para ocho meses. Le parecía un futuro muy lejano, pero le había parecido buena idea tener toda clase de tallas. Por si acaso. 

Ante la falta de contestación, giró la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Zulema había desaparecido de su lado. Había abandonado la cola hasta uno de los estantes giratorios de bisutería. Tomando una de las perchas entre el pulgar y el índice, iba pasando los paneles, más o menos rápido, en función de si podía encontrar algo potencialmente interesante. 

La chica de las lentejuelas pasó a ser atendida y Macarena avanzó un par de pasos hasta ocupar su posición. Tenía que alternar su atención entre la línea de caja y su compañera. A fin de cuentas le tocaba pagar a ella las compras de las dos. Los miles de euros que había escondido en la vieja casa y que pensaba que solo cogerían moho, estaban resultando ser útiles. 

Les tocaba pasar e iba a volverse para chiflarle cuando apareció a su lado. Encima de las prendas nuevas llevaba lo que parecía un colgante, aunque lo único que podía distinguir bien era la cadena plateada. Los ojos de Zulema la atravesaban, esperando una respuesta. Cuando Macarena le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasase ella primero, significó que no se oponía a su capricho. Posó la ropa sobre el mostrador y se echó a un lado, despreocupándose, dejado que fuera Macarena quien interactuase con la dependienta. 

-Está cerrada. Son más de las nueve y media –le señaló la persiana echada de la farmacia al otro lado de la acera. Zulema había estacionado el coche en doble fila debido a su insistencia-. No sé por qué te has obsesionado en dejar lo de las pastillas para el final.

Macarena ya se había desabrochado el cinturón y tenía un pie fuera del coche. 

-Sólo quiero mirar cual es la de guardia. 

La vio cruzar la calzada echando un rápido vistazo a ambos lados y trotar los metros que le faltaban hasta el cristal del escaparate. Llevaba puesta la capucha de la sudadera, y se pegó mucho al cristal para leer. Pocos segundos más tardes volvía al interior del vehículo. Fueron quince minutos más al volante antes de que Zulema pusiera el intermitente para aparcar en una plaza libre. 

-Déjalo aquí en segunda fila mejor –le puso la mano sobre la suya cuando fue a meter marcha atrás. Va a ser solo un momento –así que en su lugar, echó el freno de mano. 

Esta vez, Macarena cogió el bolso antes de bajarse. Un pequeño detalle fue añadido de la guantera al interior de este. Los ojos de Zulema se abrieron como platos cuando comprendió que Macarena no quería comprar en una farmacia, quería atracar la farmacia. Fue rápida en agarrarle el brazo antes de que apoyase los talones en la calzada. 

-¿Qué coño vas a hacer? ¿Estás loca? –señaló el bolso con la cabeza, indicándole que sabía cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Las pastillas necesitan receta. Y no tengo receta –dio un tirón para librarse de su agarre, pero solo consiguió que Zulema la volviese a devolver al interior.

-No podemos permitirnos otro problema.

-Y no lo tendremos. Confía en mí –volvió a hacer el intento y esta vez fue la mirada dura de Zulema lo que le habló, no sus palabras. Quizás la confianza era un concepto que se les había quedado grande, y era consciente de que en esa ocasión la culpa recaía en ella-. Las necesito, Zulema. Son importantes para el bebé. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos más antes de que la soltase con un empujón. 

-No hagas ninguna tontería –le advirtió, fijando la atención en los carteles con ofertas de la frutería a varios locales de distancia. Podía distinguir los precios escritos a mano con un rotulador rojo, pero no a qué producto correspondía. No es como si le importase. Ahorrar en la cesta de la compra no estaba en su ranking de prioridades. Se había pasado muchos años comiendo lentejas pasadas y merluza recalentada. Además, había descubierto que cocinar la relajaba cuando estaba enfadada. Se había llegado a plantear que Macarena la chinchaba algunas veces solo para que fuese ella quien preparase la comida. 

Los doce minutos pasaron relativamente rápidos en el display debajo de la radio. La puerta se volvió a abrir y Macarena se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto. 

-Conduce, Zulema. 

Las cajas de cartón rebotaron una contra otra cuando el bolso cayó al suelo con descuido. Tenía más que suficiente para lo que le quedaba de gestación. 

Se puso en marcha automáticamente, desapareciendo del lugar lo más rápido posible llamado la mínima la atención. 

-¿Ha llamado a la policía?

-Le he hecho jurar que no lo hará. Se las he pagado íntegramente y con propina por las molestias, así que no tiene mucho de lo que quejarse. Solo del susto. No creo que se le cuelen todos los días en la rebotica y tenga que buscar los medicamentos con una pistola pegada a la sien –estaba exaltada, se le notaba. La adrenalina le bombeaba por las venas y mantenía sus sentidos alerta. Se echó hacia detrás la capucha que había llevado puesta para que su rostro no quedase tan expuesto, notando el calor que le manaba por debajo de la ropa y en especial entre las piernas. 

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, emocionada, y se dejó resbalar por el asiento hasta que el cinturón de seguridad más que recorrer su pecho, se enganchaba a su cuello. Lo giró para mirarla a la vez que capturaba su propio labio inferior entre los dientes. Esperaba encontrarse un espejo de su estado anímico, en cambio, el semblante de Zulema era neutro, concentrada en incorporarse a la autovía. No había vivido otra emoción que la de esperar en el coche, matando el tiempo. Y, siendo sinceros, el peligro había sido mínimo. No había forzado a la farmacéutica a otro delito que una señora de ochenta años enganchada al Orfidal no le hubiese obligado a realizar. Y le había dejado un pequeño soborno. Vale, que igual ya se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer guardias por una temporada, pero por lo demás…

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Tenía un máster en ignorar a Zulema así que disfrutó un poco más del subidón, porque no sabían cuando tendrían otro. Luego los dejó caer como muertos hasta su regazo inclinado debido a que las rodillas habían buscado punto de apoyo en la guantera, los pies sin tocar el suelo. De forma inconsciente, metió las manos en el hueco entre sus piernas y las acercó hasta su torso, presionando allí donde chocaron. Estaba caliente de nuevo y atrapada una vez más en el mismo aire que Zulema, sin opción alguna a crear una situación que le fuese conveniente. Tuvo que esperar varios kilómetros que se convirtieron en un par de horas antes de que se desviasen para parar sin cámaras de seguridad que las controlase. 

-Voy a fumar, necesito estirar las piernas. Ya no queda mucho de todas formas. 

Apagó las luces pero dejó el contacto encendido para que pudiese seguir disfrutando de la calefacción antes de salir del vehículo con el cigarro ya entre los dedos. La primera calada fue de puro placer. Se le había olvidado lo bien que sabía el tabaco después de consumir aquellos cigarrillos rancios de la cocina de Macarena. 

Se dio un pequeño paseo, apenas alejándose un par de metros del vehículo. Se había abrochado la cazadora que aún olía a nuevo hasta el pecho y se apoyó en la carrocería para terminar las últimas caladas. 

Aunque había oído la puerta del copiloto cerrarse, no esperaba los labios de Macarena en su cuello, ni su mano retirándole el pelo por detrás del hombro. Giró el rostro hacia un lado para no echarle el humo en la cara, lo que de forma colateral le consiguió un mejor acceso. El aire de la noche le hacía cosquillas allí donde su lengua dejaba un sendero. Era un contraste que encontraba agradable. 

-He dicho que queda poco, no que hayamos llegado –su mandíbula reposó sobre su mejilla al hablarle. Macarena deslizó su labio inferior por el camino hasta su oreja para responderle. 

-Te he oído –se presionó contra su costado. Era una sensación extraña para las dos. Era familiar pero a la vez distinta a otras veces. Y es que el cuerpo de Macarena era diferente. 

Zulema separó los brazos del cuerpo, en parte para evitar quemarla con el cigarrillo encendido, en parte, porque no tenía muy claro qué hacer con ellos. Así que la dejó seguir con los suyo un poco más, dando otro calada e ignorando los tirones en el bajo de su chaqueta. De lo que le costaba apartar la atención era de los gemidos que retumbaban en su piel. 

-Vas hasta arriba de hormonas. 

-No lo sabes bien –le dio un mordisco, y Zulema tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un siseo-. Méteme la mano en las bragas. 

Exhaló el aire con algo que sonaba como una risa divertida mezclada con incredulidad. 

-Zulema… -insistió, desabrochándose ella misma el botón del pantalón-. Necesito que alguien me toque –buscó su mano y le mostró el camino-. Tócame –le seguía hablando contra el cuello, más bien, ya solo suplicaba contra él. En otra ocasión, a Zulema le habría resultado ridículo. En cambio, se llevó una vez más el cigarro a los labios para recogerlo con la mano izquierda, que abandonó el interior de los pantalones de Macarena, y fue sustituida con la derecha. Tal y como había pedido, sorteó el elástico de su ropa interior y fue a hacer contacto con su piel. Esperaba que la diferencia de temperatura no fuera una molestia. De todas formas, pronto sus dedos se regularon debido al calor que desprendía. 

-¿Esto es lo que querías? –separó sus labios con dos dedos y dejó que el del medio jugase con sus pliegues, redescubriendo. Había meses que no se acostaban juntas. 

Casi no la había tocada y las piernas de Macarena ya daban los primeros signos de fallo. El brazo libre de Zulema rodeó su cintura para ofrecerle estabilidad, aunque teniendo en cuenta que si no era capaz de transportar con él una caja de leche, tampoco sería capaz de sostener su peso si se diese el caso. 

-Sí –su voz era un susurro agudo. Le aferraba el antebrazo con desesperación a la vez que envolvía los hombros con el otro. De esa manera, lograba enterrar el rostro entre su cuello, su hombro y su propio brazo. 

Continuó la ronda de reconocimiento, que se hacía extremadamente sencilla gracias a su humedad. Sus dedos iban solos. Prácticamente no estaba planeando sus movimientos. Los dejaba fluir en función de los sonidos que iba recibiendo. Rodeó su terminación nerviosa, generando cierta presión en la parte superior antes de pasar sobre ella de forma suave. Repitió el gesto mientras se planteaba aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Fue entonces cuando dejó de escucharla y el cuerpo pegado a ella se resbaló unos centímetros hacia abajo. 

Dudó entre si continuar o parar. Se había quedado inmóvil de la sorpresa, pero en cuanto la respiración de Macarena regresó en forma de jadeo, le dedicó un par de caricias más. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que la recorría. Y se podría decir que no había ni empezado. 

-¿Te has corrido? 

Estaba casi segura de que sí. Estaba demasiado sensible para no haberlo hecho aún. 

Macarena no contestó. Echaba parte de su peso sobre el suyo, presionándolas contra la puerta trasera sobre la que se había apoyado a fumar. Cuando se humedeció los labios, sintió su lengua golpearle la piel sin querer. Con un suspiro tembloroso, dejó de tatuarle las uñas en el brazo y dio un paso torpe hacia atrás. Pensó que no iba a hacerlo pero al final la miró directamente a los ojos. En ellos, Zulema pudo leer el deseo por más. Aquello solo había sido una tirita. 

Dio la última calada a su cigarro consumido y ella también retomó una postura recta. Se frotó los dedos casi secos en el pantalón y rodeó a Macarena. 

-Vamos, me muero por llegar. 

Cuando Macarena subió al coche, aún con el vaquero premamá sin terminar de abrochar, olía a sexo. Zulema se preguntó, regresando al camino, a cuánto estaban de que le pidiera utilizar la lengua.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de descansar, los pies la llevaron directamente al dormitorio de Zulema mientras le arrancaba la etiqueta a su nuevo pijama. La sudadera que se acaba de quitar resbaló desde el tocador al suelo. No le podía dar más igual. 

Al bostezar le lloraron los ojos. Se metió en la cama la primera, y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida antes de que el ruido de los muelles anunciase que Zulema se había unido a ella bajo las sábanas. Tal como sintió su cuerpo tumbarse, se deslizó hacia él, tomándose la libertad de pasarle el brazo por la cintura como la noche anterior. 

Con un largo suspiro, el cuerpo de Zulema se relajó y pronto la sintió dormir.


	10. Galletas María con abrefácil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Quiero probarte, Zulema –le deslizó la lengua por su mandíbula para demostrárselo, pero no le permitió que terminase el gesto. En su lugar, empujó su brazo.   
> -Déjate de darme la brasa –lo único que consiguió fue Macarena se deslizase más cerca aún, si era posible, a ella en el sofá.

Aferraba su muñeca con desesperación, como si en el momento en el que dejara de hacerlo fuese a cesar el movimiento. La otra mano la tenía perdida y no sabía ni donde. En algún momento había pasado de debajo del sujetador de Zulema a perderse por sus pantalones. Pero conforme la tensión se construía en su bajo vientre más complicado se le hacía coordinar movimientos hasta que lo único que podía hacer era dejar caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y suplicarle que no parase. Abrió la boca en un gemido ahogado, los ojos cerrados y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de placer. Podía sentir sus propios fluidos abandonando su interior, empapándole la ropa y a saber dios qué más. Apretó lo que fuese que hubiese en su puño y empujó contra lo que claramente eran las costillas de Zulema, aunque su cerebro estuviese demasiado ocupado para registrarlo. 

La tensión de sus hombros había empezado a desaparecer cuando los dedos de Zulema se hundieron sin avisar en su interior. Fue un movimiento rápido, que no encontró resistencia, y que se retractó solo para volver a repetirse. Su pierna, que todavía temblada, se agitó con voluntad propia hacia delante y fue a impactar con la mesa de café. Si le dolió, no mostró signos. El sonido de algo caer al suelo se pudo escuchar pero solo de fondo, porque los gemidos graves que salían del fondo de su pecho llenaban el aire de la habitación. 

Dejó escapar su brazo, que se escurría de su agarre ahora sin fuerza, y fue a presionar contra los cojines del asiento del sofá. Se hundió en parte en el hueco que se formaba entre uno y otro, pero eso no frenó que alzara las caderas para acompañar su ritmo. Un murmulló de aprobación resonó en su oído derecho, y labios que no llegaban a besar recorrían el costado de su cuello, en el que se formaban gotas de sudor. Cuando los dedos se curvaron en su interior, su brazo entre los cojines cedió y su cuerpo fue a caer a un lado, pero una mano en su bíceps contrario la devolvió a su posición original. Mano que viajó hasta su mandíbula y manejó la posición de su cabeza a su antojo. Quería que abriese los ojos pero todo lo que consiguió fue que dejarse su cuerpo gravitacionase hacia el de ella.

-Mírame –su voz era grave y firme, tan llena de seguridad y mandato que no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Perdió la mirada en un punto indefinido, concentrada solo en la sensación de la yema de sus dedos golpeando una y otra vez, retirándose en ocasiones para volver a entrar con ese movimiento que le robaba el aire de los pulmones-. Mírame –su rostro se interpuso en su campo de visión y consiguió enfocar sus ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por una segunda oleada de placer. 

Apenas puso sostenerle la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar que su frente descansase sobre la clavícula de Zulema. Los dedos que tan firmemente le habían sostenido la mandíbula ahora rodeaban su cuello con suavidad. 

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que de que había conseguido liberar la mano de entre sus prendas y aferrarse a la parte delantera de ella. Mantuvo el agarre un poco más mientras recuperaba el aliento y la nueva humedad entre sus piernas se enfriaba por el cambio de temperatura tras abandonar sus entrañas. 

Los dedos de Zulema acompañaban su bajada, continuando con movimientos amplios de entrada y salida, tan suaves que podrían haber pasado desapercibidos. Estaba tan sensible, que hasta el más mínimo roce conseguía sacarle un nuevo espasmo a sus paredes. 

Ladeó su cabeza para que fuera su sien la que se apoyase en ella, con su mejilla viajando con su pecho al son de su respiración, mientras su mirada se perdía en la belleza de las llamas que lamían la madera. Su mano resbaló por la sudadera de Zulema hasta aterrizar sobre el tobillo con calcetines por fuera de su pierna subida al sofá. Era curiosa la sensación de estar satisfecha y sin embargo que tu cuerpo se calentase más y más con cada movimiento que ya no era tan lento. Se pasó la lengua con los labios, disfrutando de la sensación que se formaba entre sus piernas, y de cada sacudida involuntaria de su cadera. 

-Zulema –su nombre escapó como uno de esos suspiros que se habían empezado a formar en su pecho sin ser consciente-, no creo que pueda tener otro… 

Sus dedos se habían acelerado nuevamente, curvándose una vez más. Macarena ya no estaba tan segura de sus palabras. 

-Claro que puedes –su aliento chocaba contra su mejilla. Sus labios le quedaban a la altura de los ojos y podía ver las palabras formándose en ellos-. Uno más, rubia. Uno más y te dejo descansar -tampoco es que le quedasen fuerzas para resistirse a sus intentos, así que se dejó hacer. 

La barbilla de Zulema descansó sobre su cabeza y la mano en su pelo la mantenía pegada a su pecho, donde se perdían los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta. Volvió a aferrarse una vez más a su cuerpo mientras un nuevo orgasmo se construía en su interior. 

Atrajo las rodillas hacia sí misma tras cerrar las piernas, atrapando dentro a la mano que la mantuvo en el pico hasta que no pudo soportar más. 

-Ya, ya… 

Y esta vez era de verdad, aunque cada uno de sus músculos se continuaba estremeciendo. Había apartado a Zulema del interior de su pantalón y aun así parecía que había olvidado como era no gemir. Se podía escuchar a su propia respiración entrecortada y la risa contenida de Zulema, quien usaba la tela de su chándal como toalla para su mano. 

Le dio el placer de disfrutar de esa postura unos segundos más, los dedos aun enredados en su pelo, antes de escaparse del sofá y guiarla a que se tumbara. Macarena aceptó el espacio de buena gana, subiendo los pies y dándose la vuelta hasta quedar con la cara enterrada entre el fin del asiento y el inicio del respaldo. Era su postura de confort. Le pareció que le caía una manta sobre los hombros, pero no abrió los ojos para comprobarlo. En su lugar, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y permitió que el cansancio de sus músculos la consumiera. 

Para cuando despertó, con las tripas rugiéndole y los pies calentitos, una idea iluminaba su mente. Se sintió imbécil por que no se les hubiese ocurrido antes. Menudas genias estaban hechas. 

Estiró las piernas todo lo que el sofá le permitía, los talones hundiéndose en la tapicería, y disfrutó unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados antes de incorporarse con un bostezo. Tenía la boca pastosa y le dolía la cabeza, como siempre que se echaba una siesta. Algo que cada vez era más recurrente, por mucho que lo odiara. Por lo visto, llevar a una personita dentro consumía mucha energía. 

Bostezó de nuevo, los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras se frotaba los ojos. Le llegaba el ruido de la radio que habían comprado en su incursión en la civilización y que tenían que mantener en una posición muy específica para que la interferencia no fuese molesta. Zulema se había pasado un día entero paseándose con ella debajo del brazo, resintonizándola una y otra vez, hasta alcanzar el punto exacto junto a la ventana de la cocina. Era agradable escuchar algo más que no fueran los pájaros y sus propias voces. Ayudaba a que no discutieran si una de las dos respiraba demasiado fuerte para el gusto de la otra. Ya llevaban allí más de un mes y la falta de socialización podía llegar a ser dura. Por lo menos en la caravana tenían internet, e iban y venían cuando querían. Aquellas paredes serían más amplias pero era inevitable que le recordasen a la prisión. 

Recogió el paquete de pipas del suelo de camino a la cocina, donde puso a calentar una taza de leche en una cacerola. Zulema no estaba y cuando se asomó por la puerta trasera tampoco la vio. Se habría olvidado de apagar la radio. Le subió un poco más el volumen con la rueda mientras abría el paquete de galletas María con ayuda a la tira roja del abrefácil. En su impaciencia, le dio un mordisco a la primera, y mantuvo la otra mitad entre los labios mientras rescataba una taza limpia del fregadero. 

No dejó que la leche llegase hervir. Cortó el gas y se la sirvió con cuidado de no derramar nada. Empezó a mojar las galletas allí mismo, en la encimera junto a la ventana, mientras escuchaba la radio y veía la luz desaparecer conforme caía la tarde al otro lado del cristal. 

-Están ricas, ¿verdad, mi amor? –acarició a su bebé por encima de la ropa mientras le hablaba, como se había acostumbrado a hacer cuando estaban a solas. Le parecía que le había sentido unos días atrás, aunque no estaba segura de si había sido él o simplemente gases. Estaba impaciente por volver a sentirle. En uno de sus libros premamá con los que había arrasado en la ciudad decía que era positivo conversar con el bebé para que se fuese acostumbrando al sonido de la voz de su madre. A Macarena eso le sonaba como los que dicen que las plantas crecen mejor si les dedicas palabras de cariño. Quién sabe. Por si acaso, había tomado el hábito de hacerlo. Y, al contrario que con las macetas, no se sentía tonta haciéndolo. Le parecía natural. En parte, estaba impaciente por el nacimiento. Su otra parte, entraba en pánico. De cualquier manera, quería disfrutar del embarazo también, o eso se repetía. 

Cerró el paquete el medio paquete que le sobró con una pinza, y fue a terminarse el resto de la leche al salón. Esperaba que Zulema no tardase mucho en regresar. Le gustaría que pudiesen hacer lo que tenía en mente aquella misma noche. 

No era demasiada buena idea seguir en el bosque una vez el sol empezase a caer. Se le había hecho tarde. A decir verdad, no tenía planteado salir. El aire estaba tan húmedo que parecía que andaba por una nube. Llevaba así toda la semana. Llovía, y luego paraba pero las gotas quedaban en suspensión. A penas habían abandonado la casa ninguna de las dos. Había necesitado salir. Al principio se había contentando con un cigarro en la puerta trasera, pero al regresar al salón, a la chimenea, el olor a sexo la había asfixiado. Así que había cogido la chaqueta impermeable y se había olvidado cambiarse los zapatos. Así que ahora tenía los pies helados y las deportivas llenas de fango. Si tuviesen más balas de repuesto, podría descargarse disparando a algunos de los cuarenta y ocho juegos de café que iban apareciendo cada vez que se abría un armario. En vez de eso, recogió guijarros del suelo y los lanzó contra un árbol. 

-No tenemos plan –le gruñó a su objetivo, tirando una piedra con fuerza y fallando. Lo único que consiguió fue sentirse más frustrada. 

Tenía tantas ideas vagas que le rondaban la cabeza y, sin embargo, ninguna le convencía. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más nerviosa la ponía era que Macarena parecía haberse contentado con la nueva vida allí. Cada vez que Zulema hacía un comentario sobre el futuro le saltaba con algo que había leído en sus estúpidos libros para padres primerizos, o le pedía que esperase a que fuese por algo de comer. Le ponía de la mala leche su presencia despreocupada y su sonrisa distraída. Lo peor era cuando la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y le ponía las manos en su cuerpo, y Zulema caía una y otra vez. A quien odiaba ahí era a sí misma. Había intentado ignorar sus dedos sorprendentemente cálidos deslizarse al interior de su sudadera, por debajo de la manta, después de cenar. Había fijado su atención en el boceto de los alrededores de la finca que trazaba con lápiz en un cuaderno de hojas amarillentas, incluso cuando había conseguido desabrochar su sujetador, deslizar las manos hacia delante y pellizcar. Tuvo que apretar los dientes. 

-Me estás distrayendo –el lápiz estaba suspendido, inmóvil, sobre la hoja. 

-Es la idea –rió. Zulema quiso quitarle la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo. Estaba a punto de apartarla con un empujón de mala manera cuando repitió el gesto a la vez que suspiraba en su oído. Así que en lugar de golpear, se quedó quieta mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le ofrecía caricias al otro pecho. Parecía contenta de haber conseguido su atención, y así lo reflejó cuando murmuró en su oído-. Quiero probarte, Zulema –le deslizó la lengua por su mandíbula para demostrárselo, pero no le permitió que terminase el gesto. En su lugar, empujó su brazo. 

-Déjate de darme la brasa –lo único que consiguió fue Macarena se deslizase más cerca aún, si era posible, a ella en el sofá. 

-Solo un poco –sonrió, dando rápidos mordiscos a su cuello, que no llegaban a ser más que un roce. Zulema levantó el hombro para apartarla-. O, si lo prefieres, puedes probarme tú a mí –ya que le había cortado el paso, mordió su hombro y en la retirada atrapó un pellizco de sudadera entre sus dientes a la vez que formaba una sonrisa juguetona en los labios-. ¿Uh?

Llegaba a ser muy seguida cuando quería pero con ese toque de inocencia de rubia tonta que sin duda le funcionaba con los hombres. Pero Zulema no era su pareja, al menos no sentimental. Y ese bebé no era el suyo. 

-¿Cuándo se te va a pasar este calentón que llevas arrastrando? –intentó continuar con el boceto pero las manos insistentes de Macarena, de nuevo bajo su ropa, la movían y no tenían goma de borrar. Con un suspiro, abandonó el lápiz y quiso recuperar una posición recta. Craso error. Macarena no desperdició la oportunidad de empujarla contra el respaldo del sofá y subirle la ropa hasta tener acceso a sus pechos con la boca. Se habría quejado. Es más, iba a hacerlo. Pero eso fue antes del gemido que no escapó de sus labios, si no de los de Macarena, y que le retumbó por el cuerpo y contrajo sus paredes. 

La traicionó su propia mano y en vez de tirar del pelo rubio para apartarla como planeaba hacer, la acercó más a su pecho. El suspiro de satisfacción que golpeó en su pezón húmedo le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. En su lugar, la empujó hacia el otro y se maldijo a sí misma por permitirse disfrutar y volver, una vez más, a dejar que la camelase. 

Sintió una mano en el interior de su muslo que no perdía el tiempo, rozando con un dedo por donde quería pasar la lengua. 

-¿Eso significa que tengo permiso?

Zulema no podía, literalmente, recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo oral. Un polvo rápido no daba lugar a preliminares, y con Macarena… simplemente no había surgido. En cambio, ese día insistía, tirando del elástico de sus pantalones. 

Aprovechó que todavía tenía su pelo entre sus dedos para invertir las posiciones, permitiendo que fuese Macarena la que se recostaba en el sofá y ella la que tiraba hacia abajo. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el muslo para que levantase el culo y pudiese deslizar los pantalones. Acompañó el movimiento descendente hasta quedar de rodillas frente al sofá. No quiso ser consciente de la exaltación de su compañera. En lugar de eso, pasó una de las piernas de Macarena al otro lado de su cuerpo de modo que ella quedase en medio. Podía ver su vello erizado y su piel de gallina en la parte superior de sus muslos cuando los separó con las manos. Con el pulgar, recorrió la línea de sus labios, provocando que las caderas de Macarena saltaran a su encuentro. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. En todo su rostro se pintaba la impaciencia por algo más que un roce. Sin romper el contacto visual, cambió su pulgar por dos de sus dígitos y la recorrió una vez más, esta vez adentrándose entre sus pliegues. Sus facciones se contorsionaron y faltaba poco para que Macarena le exigiese dejarse de juegos. Lo estiró un poco más, hasta que de su boca empezaron a articularse las primeras palabras, y entonces volvió a separar sus labios para hacerse sitio y presionar con la lengua allí donde tanto deseaba. 

Las palabras sin formar murieron en la garganta de Macarena y fueron sustituidas por un suspiro tembloroso. Como un resorte, su mano se enredó entre los mechones morenos, cerca del nacimiento del pelo. Zulema tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse en su posición. Al principio, simplemente la exploró, descubriendo por primera vez su territorio y llenándose la boca de su sabor. Sus fluidos se mezclaban con su saliva allí donde se abría a su interior. Los guió hacia la parte superior, hacia donde el brazo de Macarena la empujaba una y otra vez. 

-Joder –la oía suspirar cada vez que barría sus nervios. 

Una de sus piernas desnudas se agitaba junto a su cabeza, en un intento con alcanzar el asiento del sofá con el talón. Pero siempre terminaba resbalando, así que en uno de ellos, Zulema atrapó y lo posó en su hombro, donde se mantuvo estable. De esa manera, quedaba más expuesta. Durante un segundo, no pudo evitar parar a contemplarla. Sus piernas abiertas, su sexo húmedo, sus labios despegados, su brazo alargado que aún sujetaba su pelo. Se lamía los labios cuando Macarena abrió los ojos y la sorprendió mirándola. 

-¿Qué pasa?

Su pregunta sonaba más a un “No pares”. Zulema todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su respiración la alcanzara, provocándole un cosquilleo agradable pero insuficiente. 

-¿Quieres que use también los dedos? –formuló con la boca y no con la mente. 

Macarena frunció el ceño por que hubiese interrumpido el trabajo solo para preguntarle eso. 

-Ahora no. Puede que luego –solo alcanzaba a ver los ojos de Zulema por encima de su vientre. Se preguntó si tendría los labios tan mojados como ella se sentía-. Sigue. Yo te aviso. 

Cumplió con su exigencia. Los ojos de Macarena volvieron a cerrarse tan pronto su lengua volvió a encontrarla, con la confianza retomada. Había dejado de recorrerla solo con curiosidad y lo hacía también a consciencia. Había algo adictivo en sentir su calor en una parte tan sensible como eran los labios, y en la pierna sobre su hombro que a veces caía sobre su cabeza cuando encontraba un ritmo que le gustaba. 

-Zulema –los dedos en su pelo dieron un tirón que malinterpretó como una petición a que no parease pero lo que querían era llamar se atención-. Zulema.

Fue la mano en su mejilla lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza, preguntándose si la había mordido sin darse cuenta. La pierna de Macarena viajó con ella, demostrando su flexibilidad al acercarse a su pecho cuando los hombros de Zulema se alzaron. 

-¿Podrías no apretar tanto con la punta directamente? –pudo ver el brillo en su barbilla que antes solo había imaginado-. Más plana me resulta más agradable. 

Cuando Zulema asintió, la mano de Macarena abandonó su mejilla, deslizándose por ella antes de retomar su posición en la tapicería. Aferró la manta cuando los movimientos de Zulema se repitieron, esta vez como los deseaba. Zulema supo que lo estaba haciendo bien por el gemido grave que escapó de su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí con satisfacción cuando la respiración de Macarena se volvió cada vez más entrecortada y sus muslos temblaron alrededor de su cabeza. Pero lo que de verdad le indicaba que estaba cerca del orgasmo era el puño que amenazaba con arrancar los mechones que se encontraban dentro de él. Gruñó pero luchó por ignorar el dolor y concentrarse en no perder el ritmo. 

Sujetó su mano en un intento sin éxito de apartarla. Aumentó la velocidad y el talón le empujó el hombro. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantenerse en su posición. Joder, la rubia le estaba poniendo complicado que la satisficiera. 

Para su fortuna, el aumento de velocidad era lo que había necesitado. Acompañó a sus caderas cuando se alzaron del sofá y de nuevo abajo mientras las últimas oleadas de placer la recorrían. 

-Suelta, que me estás haciendo daño, rubia. 

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Cuando por fin la dejó ir, esos dedos viajaron a su barbilla para retirarla la humedad que Zulema todavía no había tenido tiempo a limpiar. 

-Me toca.

El pecho de Macarena aún subía y bajaba sin haber llegado a recuperar el aliento, y sus piernas se sentían de gelatina cuando tiró de Zulema para que se levantase sobre las rodillas, aún entre sus piernas, y le abrió el botón del pantalón. 

-¿Qué haces? 

Lo sabía perfectamente, pero la preguntaba escapó como método defensivo. Le respondió primero la lengua de Macarena al recorrerle los labios mientras le sujetaba la mandíbula. 

-Ya te he dicho que quiero probarte –le respondió sin despegarse-. Venga, siéntate –tiró de ella hasta invertir sus posiciones. 

Tuvo tiempo de volver a protestar. Podría haber dicho algo en lugar de levantar las caderas del sofá cuando tiró de la cintura del pantalón. O hacer un comentario que la molestase para que se marchara enfadada. En cambio, sostuvo su mirada, sin pestañear, cuando su lengua hizo contacto con ella. Un roce tan breve que parecía que no había estado allí, y que se volvió intenso cuando su lengua la recorrió de abajo arriba con un movimiento firme, mientras le hundía sus dedos en la cadera. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Algo en su rostro tuvo que cambiar cuando una mueca de satisfacción se formó en los labios de Macarena, que no dejaban de trabajar. Una bola de calor se le formó en el vientre y Zulema no supo distinguir si era excitación u odio. Lo que sí tenía claro era que una vez había empezado, no quería que la boca de Macarena parase. Así que empujó su cabeza hacia abajo para obligarla a romper contacto visual, y desvió su propio rostro a la lámpara llena de polvo del techo del salón. 

-Puta –murmuró entre dientes. El calor aumentaba de forma exponencial. Una de las manos de Macarena se había deslizando por debajo de su ropa y descansaba al final de su esternón. Desde allí, podía sentir el movimiento de su caja torácica y los suspiros que se ahogaban en su garganta. 

Pero aquello no era suficiente para Zulema. Macarena la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Por eso, la yema de dos de sus dedos le acariciaban la entrada, sugiriendo pero nunca llegando a hacer nada. 

-Zulema –pronunció su nombre contra su piel, de forma que parte del sonido quedó ahogado. La arañó para llamar su atención, pero se negaba a volver a encontrarse con sus ojos. Jugó sucio, fingiendo que le iba a dar lo que deseaba pero retirándose justo cuando sus caderas se alzaron a su encuentro-. Zulema. 

Apretó los dientes y le devolvió la mirada a la mujer entre sus piernas. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, los dedos de Macarena se deslizaron a su interior sin dificultad, su lengua firme. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos y la odió un poco más. Le apartó la mirada al ponerle la mano en el rostro nuevamente, y se tuvo que contener para no arañarle la cara. Usó la mano libre para aferrarle el cabello y mantenerla trabajando. Lo que no soportaba era la intimidad de su mirada.   
Mantuvo el agarre incluso cuando por fin se dejó ir, y en cuanto recuperó capacidades, lo utilizó para apartarla con brusquedad. Antes de que a Macarena le diese tiempo de levantarse, Zulema ya se había ido en busca de soledad. 

Pero no siempre era así. No siempre le ponía de los nervios, o tomaba más de lo que Zulema le ofrecía. Había algo erótico en la forma en la que Macarena se sentía bien en su propio cuerpo, que cambiaba cada vez que Zulema tenía la oportunidad de posar los ojos en él. Y, sobre todo, en su disfrute. Lo receptiva que estaba al más mínimo roce, sus ganas ilimitadas, el sonido que escapaba de su pecho cada vez que quería más. Zulema no era capaz de resistirse, y eso la irritaba. Porque aún no había olvidado sus mentiras, y la situación en la que se encontraban la hacían sentirse atrapada. Si tenía que ver a Macarena todos los días, que fuese porque así lo decidía, no porque ir a cualquier otro sitio ponía en peligro su cabeza. O, peor aún, su libertad. 

Pero, ¿qué haces cuando la policía te busca para ponerte entre rejas y un cártel de traficantes quiere tu peso en diamantes, mientras todo lo que tienes son dos revólveres, setenta litros de gasolina y una socia embarazada? 

Estaba frustrada. Necesitaba poner en marcha un plan, por descabellado que fuera. Necesitaba su cabeza funcionando, no inundada de antibióticos y analgésicos. Tenía que empezar a pensar ahora que se cuerpo se había recuperado. Su cerebro era todo lo que tenía. No podía olvidarlo. Ni ese escondite, ni Macarena. Solo sus neuronas y ella. 

Sus deportivas empapadas chapotearon el suelo del recibidor. Se las quitó allí mismo, con la mano en el pomo interior de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. Ya las limpiaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando el barro se hubiese secado y se despegase con facilidad. Colgó la chaqueta junto a la de Macarena, sin molestarse en encender la luz aunque el interior de la casa estuviese en penumbra. La luz que provenía del salón junto con lo que aún se colaba por las ventanas era suficiente. 

-¿Zulema? ¿Eres tú?

El ruido de muebles siendo arrastrados paró por un instante mientras esperaba confirmación. 

-No, vengo a robar tu ganado, mujer –le respondió a la vez que se daba cuenta de que tenía los calcetines tan mojados que estaban dejando el rastro de sus huellas. Se los quitó también. El suelo estaba helado-. Mira que la pregunta –murmuró para sí misma. 

-¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?

-No. Estoy empapada. Voy a ducharme.

Resultó que Macarena seguía esperándola cuando regresó, seca y caliente, de nuevo a la planta baja. En su ausencia, había desplazado los muebles del centro de la estancia a los laterales, de modo que se formaba un amplio hueco enfrente de la chimenea. 

-¿Esto de qué va? 

Así fue como terminaron bajando el colchón de la habitación de Macarena, que quedaba más cerca de las escaleras, hasta la planta baja. Quitaron las sábanas y lo dejaron desnudo. Era de esa clase de colchones antiguos que pesan incluso al levantarlos para remeter las mantas. Tuvieron que desplazar el aparador para poder girarlo hacia el pasillo. Si la escalera hubiese sido lo suficientemente amplia, lo habrían tumbado para que se deslizara solo hasta abajo. Pero no era el caso, así que a Zulema le tocó ir descendiendo de espaldas, levantando la esquina cada vez que se atascaba, mientras Macarena evitaba que se ladease o arrollase a su compañera. 

-¿No puedes ir más rápido, Zulema? Pesa como un muerto. 

-Lo estoy teniendo que levantar a pulso, rubia. Me he dado más que cuenta. ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos? 

Pasarlo al salón ya fue fácil. No tenían problema en maniobrarlo porque la entrada era espaciosa, al contrario que el pasillo. Macarena había calculado el espacio perfecto para poder tumbarlo. Cayó con un ruido sordo e intercambiaron una mirada de triunfo, cada una a un lado del colchón. El único inconveniente era que había que hacer la cama de rodillas. Bajar era sencillo, pero Macarena encontraba que cada vez le costaba más retomar la posición erguida sin tambalearse. El sofá estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarse de todas maneras. 

El esfuerzo se vio recompensado aquella noche. La única luz que quedaba encendida en toda la casa era la de la mesita junto al sofá, en el que Macarena seguía tumbada leyendo uno de sus libros de maternidad. A veces, cuando Zulema estaba en la misma habitación que ella, le leía en voz alta alguno de los fragmentos que le llamaban la atención, ya fuese porque era un hecho desconocido para ella o porque le resultaba absurdo. Otras veces, era Zulema la que le pedía que lo compartiese cuando empezaba a reirse sola. 

Pero esa noche, habían estado en silencio después de la cena, cada una en su propio universo, con sus propias preocupaciones y prioridades. 

-Debo admitir que has estado inteligente con esta idea tuya, rubia –Zulema se acababa de meter en la cama y empezaba a pensar que le sobraba una de las tantas mantas que habían bajado de la habitación. 

Macarena la miró desde su sitio en el sofá. Por un momento se sintió como cuando era pequeña y su amiga Nuria se quedaba a pasar la noche en su cama nido. 

-Lo que no sé es como no se nos ha ocurrido antes. ¿Te molesta la luz?

-No mucho –se encogió de hombros, aún tumbada bocarriba. Era hipnotizante observar las figuras que las llamas de la chimenea creaban en el techo con su baile. 

-Bueno, si quieres que la apague me lo dices. 

Nunca le llegó contestación. Al cabo de un rato, el sonido de muelles le indicó que Zulema se vuelto de espaldas a ella. Siguió con la mirada fija en el libro hasta que terminó el capítulo. Tendría que estar dormida para cuando posó los ojos en su silueta y suspiró. 

Nunca lo hablaban pero sabía que la pregunta perseguía a Zulema también. ¿Y ahora qué? Le daba pánico. Estaba muerta de miedo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo continuaría Zulema a su lado. Era cuestión de tiempo que sus caminos se separasen. A Macarena no le asustaba estar sola, ya lo había estado antes. Era el bebé lo que la mantenía despierta hasta las tres de la mañana. ¿Cuánto aguantaría con un recién nacido huyendo de la policía y con una diana en la espalda? Y lo que era peor, ¿qué pasaría con su hijo si a ella le ocurría algo? La idea de que el daño recayese sobre el pequeño le generaba una ansiedad en el pecho que le impedía respirar. 

Se frotó los ojos con la mano que no sujetaba el libro y volteó página. Releyó tres veces el primer párrafo antes de obligarse a prestar atención. Apenas había pasado un par de hojas cuando los ojos empezaron a llorarle por el cansancio y las letras se le emborronaron. Metió entre las carillas el ticket de la compra que usaba como marcador antes de dejar el libro al otro lado del sofá y apagar la luz. 

Al principio, las sábanas le parecieron un poco frías. Pero Zulema tenía razón, aquello era mucho más confortable. Se acomodó, observando todo el tiempo la espalda otra mujer para asegurarse de que sus movimientos no perturbaban su sueño. Aquella fue la primera vez en dos semanas que dormían sin tocarse. 

Casi se había vuelto una forma de pasar el tiempo. Follar. En otro contexto, podrían haber sido una pareja pasando una luna de miel en una casa de campo, lejos de todo y de todos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. A veces era la propia inercia lo que hacía a Zulema tener los dedos hundidos en el interior de una Macarena que había acabado sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina después de su turno de fregar los platos. La rubia lo disfrutaba y a ella le distraía. Aunque, en ocasiones, cuando bajaba la vista y se encontraba con el niño que no paraba de crecer, le entraban ganas de huir. Pero los puños de Macarena se aferraban a su ropa con desesperación, y sus gemidos le pedían que no parase y Zulema no podía hacer otra cosa que rodearla con firmeza y cumplir con las exigencias de sus necesidades. 

-Estoy muy cerca –le murmuró en el oído. No hacía falta que se lo aclarase. Podía sentir su orgasmo formándose alrededor de sus dedos. 

-Pues córrete. 

Y eso hizo, con sus sienes pegadas y el brazo envolviéndole los hombros. 

-No pares –le suplicó, tirando de su sudadera mientras sus fluidos empapaban su ropa interior, así como la mano de Zulema, quien continuó hasta que un “ya” casi inaudible escapó de sus labios. Su respiración se cortó durante un par de segundos antes de que su cuerpo se destensase y sus piernas perdieran la fuerza que las mantenía alrededor su cintura. 

Zulema abandonó su pantalón y posó la mano liberada en el costado de una de sus piernas, mientras que la otra aún continuaba en la parte baja de su espalda. Cerró los ojos ella también, la mejilla aún en contacto con la de Macarena, que poco a poco bajaba de su nube. 

El brazo de Macarena se retractó hasta que ya solo su mano descansaba en su hombro. Con un suspiro tembloroso, separó sus mejillas pero mantuvo sus rostros cerca, lo suficiente para que se pudiesen mirar a los ojos sin verse doble. Las pupilas negras de Zulema aprovecharon para recorrer sus facciones, su labio inferior rodando entre sus dientes y su mandíbula proyectándose hacia delante, disfrutando de las vistas. 

Fue el dedo de Macarena quien liberó su labio antes de dejarse llevar por la inercia. Al volver a cerrar la distancia que las separaba, no fueron sus mejillas lo que se tocaron sino sus labios los que hicieron contacto. Macarena respiró en el beso mientras su mano encontraba el camino hasta su nuca, atrayéndola un poco más, aunque sus piernas continuaron colgando inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tan suave como empezó, lo acabó, pero mantuvo sus labios contra los de Zulema, entreabiertos, y aun rozándose. Volvió a presionarlos pero esa vez no consiguió que durase ni un instante. Zulema le apartó los brazos de su cuerpo con un empujón. 

-¿Qué coño te crees que haces? -Macarena tragó saliva con los labios anhelando su presencia, y echando de menos su calor-. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, rubia. Nunca. 

Puso los ojos en blancos. El momento, muerto. La distancia que en ocasiones se levantaba entre ellas, más presente que nunca. 

-Es un puto beso, Zulema. Relájate –se bajó de la mesa y se ajustó el elástico de los pantalones en la cintura. 

-No te he dado permiso para que me beses –la postura de Zulema era tensa, y seguramente pretendía ser amenazante, pero el temor a volver a entrar en el mismo espacio personal que Macarena, hacía que perdiese presencia. 

-¿En serio? Hace, literalmente, cinco minutos tenías tus dedos metidos dentro de mí hasta los nudillos y me animabas al oído a que me corriese. ¿Te doy un pico post orgasmo y me montas una escena? –alzó ambos brazos en interrogación, dándole a entender que le estaba pareciendo absurdo.

Su mirada la atravesaba, fría, como si quiera demostrarle algo al no romper el contacto. 

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no ha sido un simple pico, Macarena. 

-Pues, ¿qué es lo que ha sido, entonces? ¿A ver? –avanzó hacia ella y le sorprendió que no retrocediese. En su lugar, se limitó a rodar los hombros hacia detrás y mirarla por encima de la barbilla. 

-Has sido tú la que me has besado. Así que tú dirás, rubia. Sea lo que sea, olvídate de ello. Podemos follar para pasar las aburridas horas en esta granja abandonada de la mano de dios, pero tú y yo no somos nada. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo. Nuestra sociedad está rota desde que vendiste mi libertad. 

-¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? Podrías haberte ido hace semanas si hubieses querido. ¿O es que tienes miedo de estar sola? 

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Zulema que se convirtió en carcajada. 

-Yo siempre estoy sola. Igual que lo estás tú –recalcó la última palabra al ponerle un dedo en la frente y empujarla hacia detrás. Macarena la apartó con un movimiento de cabeza, claramente molesta. 

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Zulema? ¿Cada una por su lado y si te he visto no me acuerdo? Porque si es así, a mi hijo y a mí nos gustaría saber que no contamos contigo. 

-A ver si te enteras, que a mí tú y tu hijo me dais igual. 

Esta vez, fue el turno de reír de Macarena. 

-Ya, claro –sacudió la cabeza, su pelo suelto acompañando el movimiento. La miró de arriba abajo, descaradamente, antes de darse la vuelta para abandonar la cocina. Se giró una vez más, la media sonrisa socarrona aún dibujada, para echarle una última ojeada a una Zulema plantada en mitad de un enfado contenido. 

La discusión no había terminado. Es más, no había hecho más que empezar.


	11. Como Camarón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Por qué me preguntas si en realidad no te importa?  
> La oyó suspirar y pudo imaginarla revolviéndose en su postura de cuclillas.  
> -¿Puedes dejar de hacer el indio un momento para que podamos hablar?

Si había algo peor que estar aislado en una casa en la montaña, era estar aislado en una casa en la montaña con alguien con quien no te diriges la palabra. Macarena era consciente de que su compañera evitaba de forma deliberada estar en su presencia. Prácticamente no se veían en todo el día. Cuando Macarena regresaba de su paseo de mediodía por los alrededores, la comida estaba preparada en la cocina. La olla seguía caliente, un plato sucio en el fregadero. A veces, se encontraba con ella en el patio trasero mientras se fumaba un cigarro. Cruzaban la mirada sin decir palabra antes de que Macarena entrase a almorzar. Mientras se encargaba de fregar los platos, no siempre la oía volver al interior. Por la noche, invertían los roles, solo que en ocasiones, la ración de Zulema quedaba intacta en la nevera para el día siguiente. Macarena llevaba la cuenta porque terminaba siendo ella misma quien lo recogía. Solía encontrar la cerámica aún sobre la encimera, olvidada, cuando iba a por un vaso de agua antes de meterse en la cama. Pero cada mañana, los cacharros del fregadero goteaban en el escurridor aunque la cena siguiese en el frigorífico. 

Tantas horas de soledad daban para mucho pensar. Lo cual estaba bien, en parte, porque darle al coco ponía alternativas sobre la mesa. El problema era exprimirse la cabeza más de la cuenta. Y sin nada que te distraiga, era difícil olvidarse de un pensamiento una vez aparecía. 

El único tiempo que seguían compartiendo era el de la noche, cuando hacía demasiado frío para estar en ninguna de las otras habitaciones. Macarena retomaba la lectura en su sitio en el sofá y Zulema… bueno, no tenía demasiado claro lo que hacía. A veces, parecía que solo miraba al infinito, pero la conocía mejor que eso. Tenía algo en la cabeza y no iba a preguntarle el qué. Ya le había dejado claro que no había ninguna clase de vínculo entre ellas. Que siguieran allí juntas era circunstancial, como casi todo en su relación. Así que Macarena se limitaba a mantener los ojos fijos en las páginas aunque su mente viajase al otro lado de la habitación. 

A veces, mientras dormían, su cuerpo rodaba con vida propia hasta hacer contacto con el de Zulema en el colchón de uno treinta y cinco que compartían, cada vez más estrecho cuanto más gorda se ponía. Ninguna de las dos sabía si la otra estaba despierta cuando eso pasaba. Ninguna de las dos se movía. Ninguna de las dos decía nada a la mañana siguiente. 

Qué hubo diferente en ese día de los anteriores, Macarena no lo supo. Las nubes tapaban el sol como de costumbre pero el paseo por la naturaleza había sido agradable. Además, se había alargado más de lo que acostumbraba. Era su momento favorito para estar con su hijo, a solas. Las conversaciones eran privadas entre los dos, nadie más en la casa podía escucharlas sin querer. Le servía de desahogo, también. Sobretodo en esos días donde la carga de hormonas la superaba y las sensaciones de confusión, miedo y soledad se adueñaban de ella más que de costumbre. A veces, las lágrimas le humedecían el rostro mientras caminaba hasta que se las secaba con el puño de la chaqueta. Hacerlo la hacía sentir bien. Le liberaba una carga del pecho. Los problemas seguían estando ahí para no le parecían tan grandes. Al regresar a la casa con los ojos hinchados, Zulema solo la miraba pasar a su lado sin decir nada. Esa mañana, en cambio, le cortó el paso. 

Sus piernas iban en modo automático, así que su reacción instintiva fue sortearla. Pero su cuerpo al final de la escalera del porche era demasiado estorbo. 

Plantó un pie al lado del otro y suspiró antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, un par de escalones por encima. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con desgana. Se había acostumbrado a la falta de interacción, aunque fuese precisamente esa ausencia lo que a veces la hacía pensar que se iba a volver loca. Su falta de respuesta le crispó los nervios, así que optó por empujarla a un lado. Para su sorpresa y agrado, no recibió resistencia. La madera crujió bajo sus pies al subir al porche pero antes de que pudiese recorrer los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta trasera de la cocina, una mano la sujetó por el codo, impidiéndole continuar- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zulema? –ni se giró para hablarle. Así que se quedaron allí, plantadas a medio camino entre la entrada y la salida, una de espaldas, la otra de frente, sin decir nada. Macarena estuvo a punto de recuperar su brazo y continuar cuando sintió el cuerpo de Zulema pegarse a su espalda. La cogió de sorpresa, y tenía dos explicaciones. La primera, es que no esperaba ningún acercamiento de su parte. La segunda, porque se le había olvidado cómo se siente tener a otro ser humano junto a ti. 

Inconscientemente, se inclinó en busca de su calor mientras su cerebro trabajaba en decidir qué hacer a continuación. Apenas sintió los labios que se presionaron debajo de su oreja debido a la bufanda y el pelo descuidado. O igual solo lo imaginó. Era un gesto demasiado tierno para los que vinieron a continuación. 

Pasó de estar de cara a la puerta a tener parte de la espalda presionada contra el alféizar de la ventana, y los dientes de Zulema mordisqueándole las mejillas, el lóbulo de la oreja, los labios… Todo lo que podía encontrar mientras con una mano el alborotaba el pelo y con la otra se hacía paso más allá del elástico de sus pantalones pre-mamá. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su pecho en el momento en el que los dedos de Zulema la alcanzaron. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y apenas podía registrarlo que sucedía a su alrededor. Zulema le sujetó la mandíbula y sus ojos se encontraron. Eso hizo que se sintiera aún más confusa. Era incapaz de leer lo que Zulema escondía en su mirada. 

Alcanzó su rostro en su desesperanza pero solo consiguió que Zulema le apartase la mano con un movimiento de cabeza. Macarena sintió sus ojos humedecerse y no supo si era por el rechazo o por el calor que se había formado entre sus piernas. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la boca de Zulema volvió a atacar la suya, atrapando sus labios y haciéndolos sangrar. Su lengua sabía a tabaco. Su pelo olía a chimenea. 

Se agarró a sus hombros y cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por las emociones que se formaban en su pecho sin permiso, sin saber muy bien de dónde venían o qué querían decir. Sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos mientras los dedos de Zulema se pierdan en ella una y otra vez. No era capaz de contener los sonidos que escapaban de su interior y, a decir verdad, apenas era consciente de sus alientos se entrecruzaban, el rostro de Zulema pegado al suyo. Estaba siendo demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Tal como su cuerpo había empezado a subir, ahora bajaba. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de registrar su orgasmo cuando el frío la golpeó. Las botas de Zulema se alejaban y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba y se sentía sola. 

Aunque aquel incidente había satisfecho temporalmente su necesidad por contacto físico, frustraba la falta de comunicación social en la que se encontraban. En varias ocasiones se planteó coger el coche hasta cualquier pueblo, entrar en una tienda y comprar cualquier cosa solo por el hecho de que el dependiente le diese los buenos días. O, en su defecto, el dinero que le debía. Así es como había empezado a comerse las uñas, hábito que había abandonado cuando aún estaba en primaria y que retomaba cuando batallaba hombro con hombro con su autocontrol. 

Así que empezar a hacer algo más de deporte además de caminar le vino bien.

Los primeros días fue un poco patoso. Tenía que tener el libro de ejercicios junto a ella todo el tiempo y consultarlo cada dos segundos para comprobar que lo estaba haciendo bien. Se sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo pero en cuento empezó a memorizar patrones, le alegró comprobar como algunos de ellos le aliviaban el dolor lumbar. Y el yoga no estaba tan mal, aunque se lo estuviese inventando a su manera. Le gustaba sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y obligar a su respiración a seguir un ritmo lento y acompasado hasta poder sentir desde la punta de su nariz hasta los dedos de los pies. Le daba paz para aguantar el silencio otro día más. 

No fue el sonido de sus pasos lo que la alertó de su presencia, sino la falta de luz al otro lado de sus párpados cerrados. La ignoró, asumiendo que su paso por la habitación era momentáneo o, en su defecto, que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Pero sus rodillas crujieron al agacharse para ponerse a su altura. Cuando abrió los ojos, todavía en su estado de tranquilidad, la encontró observándola a un par de pasos. 

-Vuelvo a la caravana en cuanto pasen las fiestas. 

Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenían provisiones suficientes hasta mucho después del día de reyes. Había sido un acuerdo no hablado que se quedarían allí hasta entonces, como mínimo. Y parecía que Zulema ya había decidido su próxima parada. 

-Vale –volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda para regresar al estado en el que se encontraba antes de la interrupción. La sombra no desapareció-. ¿Algo más?

-¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar aquí? –su tono era el mismo que habría utilizado para preguntarle si quería café o té para desayunar. Macarena apretó los puños que descansaban sobre sus rodillas antes de contestar. 

-¿Por qué me preguntas si en realidad no te importa? 

La oyó suspirar y pudo imaginarla revolviéndose en su postura de cuclillas. 

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer el indio un momento para que podamos hablar?

Tenía que estar de coña. Se había contenido todo lo posible pero había terminado abriendo los ojos y saliendo de su burbuja de paz. 

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no te esperas tú a que deje de hacer el indio? Creo que después de tantos días sin darme ni los buenos días, media hora más o media hora menos, no va a suponer mucho. Así tendré todos los sentidos alertas para que puedas maravillarme con tu elocuencia –le dedicó una corta sonrisa forzada, de las que decían “déjame en paz”. 

-Pero si solo estás ahí sentada en tu culo gordo respirando –bufó con sorna, sin intención alguna de devolverle la tranquilidad-. ¿O es que en tu cabeza de rubia desteñida solo hay neuronas para hacer una acción? 

-No hablemos de inteligencias porque a ti bien que te falta la emocional, Zulema. Eres capaz de hacer una montaña de un gramo de arroz. Sinceramente, a veces, me sorprendes. Y no de forma positiva precisamente.

Se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que la rabia no lleva a ningún lado y que son sentimientos negativos que le traspasaba al bebé. 

-No sé de qué hablas. 

-Sí lo sabes. Lo sabes bien. Porque este rato que llevamos discutiendo es lo más largo que hemos interaccionado desde que ocurrió –podía leer la incomodidad apoderándose de Zulema. En vez de dejarlo ir, apretó-. Solo se me ocurren dos opciones: o hay algo que no me estás contando, o estás más jodida de lo que pensaba. 

Sus ojos se mantenían fijo en los de Macarena, imperturbables, alternando entre uno y otro. Entonces, se levantó. Despacio, antes de que un cosquilleo de entumecimiento amenazase con recorrer de forma desagradable sus piernas, e hizo el ademán de alejarse. Solo le dio tiempo a dar un par de pasos antes de que Macarena la frenase. 

-¿A dónde coño vas? –ya no cruzaba las piernas, sino que había estirado una de ellas mientras que la otra aún descansaba debajo del muslo opuesto. 

-¿No querías estar a tu rollo? Te dejo sola –abrió los brazos en señal de inocencia, aunque no engañaba a nadie con esa lágrima negra que le caía por la mejilla y el colgarte de baratija con forma de escorpión que le asomaba por encima de la ropa. 

-No me jodas, Zulema. No huyas ahora solo porque no quieres hablar del tema que he puesto sobre la mesa –mientras hablaba, buscaba agarre en el brazo del sofá antes de tomar impulso. Le estaba cogiendo el truco a eso de ponerse en pie con un bebé en la tripa pero aún encontraba algunas dificultades. En ningún momento Zulema mostró intención de ayudarla. Tampoco lo esperaba. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? Tus besos no me interesan. No hay más. Simplemente evito que te hagan pensar lo que no es –para entonces, Macarena había conseguido erguirse aunque seguía manteniendo una mano en la parte baja de su vientre, como si lo sostuviese. 

-¿Eso qué se supone que debe significar? ¿Lo que no es? ¿Qué no es? 

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta. La mirada inquisidora de Macarena la obligó a elaborar. 

-En tu estado, es fácil confundir la necesidad de afecto con cariño real. Y has estado muy… -buscó la palabra, girando la mano en el aire mientras pensaba- insistente –no era exactamente lo que pretendía expresar-. Y te he estado complaciendo porque no hay nada mejor que hacer aquí. Si por tu cabeza ha pasado la idea de que tú y yo somos algo, o alguna otra milonga del estilo, deshazte de ella. 

Macarena no le respondió nada. Su pequeño discurso había acabado pero a Zulema le llegó la sensación de que se había perdido a mitad de él. Su mirada se había quedado difusa y no parecía haberle importado nada de lo que había dicho. 

Estaba a punto de echarle en cara que le pidiese explicaciones y luego no la escuchase, cuando Macarena fijó los ojos en los suyos, con intensidad. La afrenta murió en la garganta de Zulema. 

-Le acabo de sentir –murmuró, tan para ella misma que le costó distinguir sus palabras. 

-¿Al bebé? –preguntó la obviedad. 

El rostro de Macarena se iluminó al asentir. Una sonrisa temblorosa se empezó a formar en sus labios, como si el hecho de alegrarse fuese a borrar el momento ya pasado. 

-He sentido al bebé –había pocos momentos en los que Zulema no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, aunque fuese por manual. Aquel era uno de ellos. Se quedó allí plantada, entre el colchón tirado en el suelo y el sofá, sin saber si irse o si quedarse, tan solo viendo como Macarena se enamoraba de la vida que llevaba dentro. Con un solo gesto había conquistado a la madre, haciendo que se olvidase de la discusión y de sus problemas. En ese minuto, mientras se observaba la tripa con la maravilla pintada en los ojos y las manos posadas en ella con delicadeza, nada más era importante. Sentía que estaba espiando un momento muy íntimo-. Está bien –volvió a susurrar para sí misma más que para Zulema. Entonces levantó los ojos, brillantes con lágrimas que aún no habían caído, y lo repitió-. Está bien.

Dos palabras que significaban tanto. El bebé seguía creciendo. El bebé estaba vivo. El bebé aún venía en camino. Porque aquella era la primera vez que Macarena había estado convencida de que aquello que había sentido era su hijo, y no el estado fisiológico alterado de su cuerpo. 

El alivio se extendió por ella con tanta fuerza que se sintió marearse. Tomó sitio en el sofá, los oídos zumbándole de la emoción. Había sido un pensamiento que llevaba torturándola semanas. Sabía que estaba siendo negligente en llevar su embarazo sin atención médica. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Eso no le consolaba la culpa. Había pasado muchas noches despierta en la cama, con los ojos abiertos fijos en la cabeza durmiente de Zulema, esperando ese momento, suplicándole en su mente que diese señales. Y allí estaba. 

La buscó, sin saber por qué, levantó la cabeza y buscó su rostro. Le devolvió un asentimiento de cabeza que acompañó a la comisura de su boca que se alzaba. Macarena le sonrió, sin contenerse. 

En ese instante, sentía que todo lo que necesitaba estaba dentro de esa habitación. 

La puerta del patio trasero arañaba en suelo cada vez que se abría, haciendo un ruido desagradable al rozar la madera vieja e hinchada con las losas del suelo. Se distinguían con claridad las líneas dibujadas por su paso. Podría arreglarse si se atornillaba bien a los goznes para que regresase a la postura recta que debía poseer. Nadie antes se había molestado y tampoco lo habían hecho ellas.

Zulema levantó la cabeza de la olla que llenaba de agua cuando el chirrido captó su atención. No la esperaba de vuelta tan pronto. Normalmente, aprovechaba al sol un par de horas si el día era agradable, como ese. 

-¿Ya estás aquí? –cerró el grifo y puso la olla sobre el fogón. El mechero de la cocina debía estar por ahí en algún lado, pero le pareció más sencillo sacarse el suyo propio del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Con la chispa fue suficiente para prender el gas. 

Macarena sacudió sus zapatos en el umbral, golpeando el suelo con la punta para que cayese la tierra que se había pegado a la suela. Dejó la suciedad en el porche y la puerta anunció que se cerraba. 

-Sí. Me molesta mucho la puta espalda –tiró el gorro de lana sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de apoyar las manos en el borde de esta. Mantuvo los pies a cierta distancia y arqueó la espalda. Eso, junto al balanceo, la alivió en cierta medida. 

-Deberías probar a colocarte en cojín debajo de la barriga durante la noche. Al menos, te descansará durante unas horas –la tijera sí que la tuvo que buscar. Usaba esa cocina todos los días y aún no se había aprendido dónde estaban las cosas. Quizás, porque cada una lo guardaba en sitio diferente. Tras abrir tres cajones se percató de que estaban en el escurrecubiertos. La usó para ayudarse a abrir la bolsa de verduras congeladas. Todo lo que comían últimamente provenía del congelador o eran conservas. Apenas quedaban alimentos frescos. Alguna manzana arrugada, yogures caducados, zumos que más bien eran néctar. Aunque aún debería quedar un par de bricks de leche, si es que Macarena no la había usado ya en esa necesidad suya de meriendas infantiles. 

-Lo probaré esta noche –levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y los llevó lo más que pudo hacia detrás. Sus tendones crujieron, reportándole cierto placer. Suspiró, haciendo rodar sus hombros para descargar tensión antes de darse cuenta de que la atención de Zulema se había desviado de la cocina a su tripa. Se llevó las manos a ella, sintiéndose de repente muy consciente de su propio cuerpo. Pensó que en su sesión de estiramiento había dejado visible su piel pero entre tanta capa, aún estaba cubierta. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo antes de que Zulema desviase la suya. Las verduras golpearon el plato que estaba utilizando para calcular las cantidades. Algunos guisantes se escaparon y rodaron por la encimera. 

Mientras Zulema los rescataba, se quitó la chaqueta que dejó colgada en el respaldar de una de las sillas. Se planteó si prefería quedarse de pie o sentarse. Optó por la primera opción. 

-Oye, respecto a lo del otro día –Macarena rodeó la mesa para apoyar los codos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Tenía que hacerlo de forma oblicua para poder hablar con ella y no verse obligada a contemplar los viejos azulejos que adornaban la pared-. Volveré contigo hasta la caravana. Quiero recoger mis cosas, y tenemos allí el otro coche. Sería conveniente que cada una se quedase con uno. 

-Sí, es lo mejor –Zulema comprobó que el agua hervía antes de verter las verduras. Removió con una cuchara de palo y lo dejó destapado. El extractor no funcionaba, así que abrió la ventana-. Además, voy a moverla. Ya lo habíamos hablado antes de todo esto. Lleva demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. 

Asintió, dándole la razón. Aunque el hecho de que lo que había sido su hogar durante los últimos años fuese a desaparecer, se le hacía raro. Bueno, ya llevaban meses viviendo en esa casa de todas formas. Siempre había sabido que era cuestión de tiempo que la vida en la roulotte acabase. 

-Llevamos aquí dos meses, aproximadamente. Este aislamiento no nos está sentando bien –continuó, despegando el cuerpo de la encimera. Últimamente no conseguía aguantar en ninguna postura durante mucho tiempo. Retrocedió hasta la mesa y fue capaz, de alguna manera, de auparse para sentarse en ella-. Me recuerda a estar en prisión. 

-Solo que aquí no hay nadie a quien darle por culo –recalcó, recuperando una sartén del fregadero-. Solo tú.

Y tu niño, pero eso no lo dijo. Igual que Macarena se frenó a sí misma para evitar soltar un comentario sobre cómo lo que le gustaba darle era otro tipo de cosas.

-Y a mí ya me tienes muy vista –contestó en su lugar. 

-Exacto –el agua había vuelto a alcanzar la ebullición de nuevo. Las burbujas se formaban en la superficie y amenazaban por saltar fuera. Zulema bajó el gas y volvió a removerlas. En el paquete ponía catorce minutos pero ella ya las veía listas. Rescató una judía con la cuchara y dejó que se enfriase antes de probarla. 

Publicidad engañosa. 

Cerró el fuego y las escurrió en el fregadero. El vapor era agradable. Le calentaba las manos frías. 

-Zulema –al escuchar su nombre, dejó el trapo que había utilizador para evitar quemarse antes de girarse hacia ella, que todavía tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del paseo, y las piernas le colgaban por el borde de la mesa, cada una balanceándose en un sentido-, ¿estamos bien? 

Recostó la espalda en el borde del fregadero, posicionándose frente a frente, con las manos haciendo de colchón. Seguiría sin hacérsele fácil verla iluminando la estancia, tan llena de vida. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? El viaje en el que se habían embarcado se había jodido hacía tiempo. Todo tiene un final. 

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se miraban a los ojos. 

-Sí, rubia. Estamos bien. 

La mesa estaba llena de sobras de la cena. Se habían explayado. A fin de cuentas, era fin de año. ¿Qué otra excusa mejor que esa para darse un homenaje? Es verdad que les faltaban los imprescindibles. Un plato de jamón al centro, un queso viejo de esos que te da carraspera, unas gambas cocidas con un puñado de sal… Pero tampoco había estado mal. Macarena se consolaba diciéndose que, de todas formas, no podía comer ningunas de esas cosas en su estado. 

La celebración había sido improvisada. Esa misma tarde, habían rescatado vajilla de la buena del aparador del salón y se habían entretenido en fregarla. Zulema había insistido en que usaran copas en lugar de los inmortales vasos de Duralex. A Macarena le sorprendió cuando la acompañó con agua, pero no comentó nada al respecto y se limitó a chocar los vidrios. 

-Por los que llegan –fue el brindis de Zulema. En su plato ya descansaba la servilleta usada que se empapaba con los restos de la salsa tártara y escondía la piel del salmón. 

-Por los que están. 

Comprobaron en el reloj de péndulo que ya habían dado las doce. Lo más probable era que estuviese desfasado. Ya estaba funcionando cuando llegaron. A saber cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había comprobado que estuviese en hora. Tampoco era importante. Para ellas, el año había llegado a su fin. 

Macarena se acomodó en su silla y posó la copa junto a su plato. Jugó a darle vueltas por la base, sin levantarla, absorbida por como el movimiento intentaba arrastrar al mantel sobre el que estaba posado pero sin llegar nunca a conseguir más que unas arrugas. 

-Rubia, qué te duermes –Zulema la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, por encima de la copa de agua que aún sujetaba. Macarena le dio un trago a la suya y, en esa ocasión, la posicionó lejos, junto al salero. 

-Estaba pensando –admitió mientras capturaba una aceituna del centro de la mesa, por entretenerse más que por seguir teniendo hambre. Escupió el hueso antes de elaborarle a una Zulema curiosa-. Han pasado muchas cosas este último año –tragó y esta vez fue un trozo de pepinillo lo que rescató de la salmuera-. Ha sido muy intenso. 

-¿Qué esperas de un año que comienza con cuatro muertos en un hoyo? 

Estuvo a punto de reírse hasta darse cuenta de que hacerlo implicaba que el homicidio le parecía divertido. Parpadeó perpleja ante sí misma. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un ser insensible? Su primer impulso había sido sonreír ante un comentario que recordaba una situación que había sido peligrosa pero que parecía agua pasada. Esa noche había matado sin escrúpulos. No se le había olvidado la sangre caliente que le golpeó el rostro, ni el peso de aquel tío a caer sin vida sobre ella. Apretar el gatillo había sido mucho más fácil, incluso mientras le suplicaban. 

Zulema volvió a sacarla del interior de su cabeza con su parloteo. 

-Pero sí, tienes razón. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que pasaríamos el siguiente fin de año en la casita de campo, brindando con agua embotellada? 

Esa vez sí sonrió, pero no lo hizo de corazón. Su mente seguía en las ampollas de sus manos de cavar a la luz de los faros del coche. 

-Hay cerveza en el frigorífico. No es Freixenet, pero puedes tomártela a mi salud. 

-Paso. No me apetece –se estiró para intentar alcanzar el paquete de tabaco de liar desde donde se encontraba. Pero estaba demasiado lejos. Terminó por levantarse y traerlo a la mesa. Apartó el plato a un lado para hacerse sitio sobre el mantel. 

-¿Me dejas que te lo líe? –no le había dado lugar ni a sacar el papel del cartón. La miró con interés-. No te preocupes, no me lo quiero fumar. Simplemente me gusta hacerlos –finalmente, se encogió de hombros antes de pasarle las cosas. 

Macarena se sentó recta en su silla, incluso la arrimó un poco más a la mesa. Amontonó el plato sobre el de Zulema y dispuso el tabaco frente a ella. El pelo le cayó en la cara y tuvo que echárselo por detrás de las orejas para que no le molestase. Estaba como un niño a punto de estrenar su caja de rotuladores nueva. Zulema la observaba trabajar entre las sobras, y le pasó el mechero cuando se lo pidió. 

-Listo –se lo devolvió, perfecto. No había perdido su toque-. ¿Te puedo hacer algunos más, para luego?

-Si eso te entretiene, dale caña –arrastró la silla al levantarse-. Voy fuera a fumarme esto y friego –se llevó consigo los dos platos principales tras asegurar los cubiertos en el interior. Los dejó cuento al fregadero y salió a la puerta del patio trasero. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha para protegerse del frío. A continuación, se encendió el cigarro y la primera calada llenó sus pulmones. La primera era siempre la mejor. 

Le sopló el humo al cielo, donde se distinguían las estrellas al otro lado de las nubes. Desde allí no se alcanzaba a ver los fuegos artificiales. Tan solo se oía el ruido de la noche. 

Con el cigarro que se iba consumiendo entre sus dedos, metió la mitad del cuerpo en el interior para encender la radio. Esperaba encontrar música en todas las cadenas. La cuestión era que la recepción fuese buena. Jugó con la antena y el vial mientras seguía fumando.

-Música. Buena idea –Macarena dio su aprobación al entrar por la puerta de la cocina con más platos del salón. 

Apagó la colilla en el cenicero que descansaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y cerró la puerta detrás de sí al regresar. 

-Y creo que es mejor el especial de Fin de Año de la Primera –se remangó para no mojarse los puños bajo el grifo. Dejó que corriese durante unos segundos antes de meter las manos. El agua del pozo siempre salía helada. Hasta que el termo no empezase a funcionar, era mejor esperar. A menos que uno desease que se le entumeciesen los dedos, por supuesto. Mientras tanto, Macarena le limpiaba los platos de todo aquello que debiese ir a la basura, canturreando por lo bajo. Tiraba los restos a la basura y se los amontonaba a su izquierda, listos para ser fregados. 

-Y después por la mañana despierto y no tengo alas –le dejó el último en la pila, y cuando lo hizo, agachó la cabeza para presionar la frente contra su pómulo con la última línea. Se alejó con una sonrisa, tan de repente como había aparecido. Mientras la hacía, le lanzaba miradas que Zulema no podía ver pero aun así sentía en la espalda. Si la conocía lo suficiente, intentaría sacarle alguna reacción antes de que se fuesen a la cama. Sería decisión de Zulema ceder o no. También podía estar equivocándose. La Macarena embarazada era emocionalmente más imprevisible que la base. Y Zulema no tenía claro si le apetecía una confrontación o no-. Voy a comprobar si quedan más cosas allí –Macarena desapareció entre versos para no regresar. Eso significaba que la mesa estaba recogida. 

Se tomó su tiempo en terminar de fregar, jugando al tetris para conseguir encajar todo en el escurridor. Cuando terminó, se secó las manos a conciencia para evitar que empeorase el enrojecimiento de la piel de sus nudillos debido a la humedad y el frío. Decidió liarse un cigarro rápido con el tabaco que siempre dejaba en la cocina. Apenas lo cargó, pero lo sirvió para desconectar la cabeza al compás de Sergio Dalma. Le hizo callar a mitad de canción y abandonó otra colilla más en el cenicero. 

Efectivamente, el mantel había desaparecido y el centro de mesa volvía a ocupar su sitio. A Macarena la encontró de cuclillas junto a la chimenea, removiendo la leña con el hierro solo por la diversión de observar las llamas moverse. Le encantaba ver la ceniza desprenderse del tronco calcinado. Pero cuando Zulema se plantó a su lado, abandonó el hierro a un lado y se puso de pie con más agilidad de la que acostumbraba últimamente. Se podía oír perfectamente el fuego crepitar mientras les calentaba con fuerza el costado que tenían de cara a él. Más tiempo de la cuenta podía llegar a ser desagradable. 

-¿Un polvo para despedir el año? –Macarena rompió, con su pregunta descarada, el silencio que se había establecido alrededor de aquel momento, que era todo mirada y pocas palabras. Y sin embargo, follar era justo lo que parecía encajar en aquel instante. 

Le respondió una mano alrededor del cuello, que apareció con brusquedad pero que sujetó con una firmeza que no hacía daño. Sus ojos la devoraron a la vez que la atrajo hacia sí, sus cuerpos sin llegar a tocarse. 

Envolvió su antebrazo, a la altura de su muñeca, y sin darse cuenta despegó los labios a la vez que Zulema lamía los suyos propios. Deseó que su lengua se pasease entre sus piernas, quizás por última vez. Una semana, puede que dos, y sus caminos se separarían. Y una vez eso ocurriese, lo más seguro es que no volvieran a cruzarse nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta poner música en las historias. En este caso, la canción es completamente irrelevante pero por si alguien no la ha reconocido, se trata de "Como Camarón" de Estopa.   
> https://youtu.be/JmP89cIGJZM
> 
> Algunos habéis preguntado por mi Twitter en los comentarios. No lo uso para el fandom, aunque he visto que muchos comparten contenido maravilloso y me tienta crearme una cuenta. En su lugar, dejo mi usuario de Tumblr "mrselelovett".


	12. Más estimulante que resolver Sudokus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena estrujó el plástico del paquete de galletas y lo giró en un torbellino para que quedase cerrado. Parte de este se deshizo en cuanto lo soltó. Lo mismo daba. Iban a terminar en la basura igualmente. 
> 
> -No me apetece hablar de ello, Zulema –lanzó el paquete en dirección a la mesa, porque inclinarse hacia delante para posarlo le suponía esfuerzo. Se echó hacia detrás y acomodó por encima de su vientre la manta que cubría sus piernas-. Quiero estar sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +2000 Hits. Gracias (L)

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de cerrar la maleta. Ese trozo de tela había vivido mucho con ella. A cualquier sitio que viajaba, siempre iba detrás, con algunas prendas de ropa y algo de dinero. Una nunca sabe. 

No llevaba muchas cosas. Apenas un par de mudas para los días que fuese a pasar en la caravana recogiendo sus cosas. Nada de lo que tenía en sus armarios de allí le estaría bueno. Tras eso, volvería a la casa mientras buscaba otro sitio más cerca de la ciudad para cuando el bebé naciese. Prefería un sitio más al sur, con más sol y vitamina D para el pequeño. Aquel sitio no estaba mal, pero la idea de vivir sola en mitad de la nada con un recién nacido no la atraía. Además, quería mantener una segunda residencia por si… bueno, por lo que pudiese pasar. 

Así que casi todo lo de su habitación estaba prácticamente intacto. Decidió echar otra muda más porque le sobraba espacio antes de coger la maleta a pulso. No pesaba mucho. Y sin embargo, una nueva punzada la recorrió. Fue muy leve. Podría haber pasado desapercibida si no fuese porque la habían despertado por esa misma noche, provocando que le diese un rodillazo en la espalda a Zulema, que casi se cae del colchón por el sobresalto. 

-Puta rubia –había murmurado para sí misma, pensando que Macarena la había atacado en sueños. 

Prefirió dejarlo así. No quería ser hipocondriaca. Nunca lo había sido. Además, el bebé estaba bien. Había estado entrenando usando sus riñones como saco de boxeo después de la cena. 

Así que se pasó la mano por el vientre y lo ignoró. Zulema todavía estaba en su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que se asomó, quedándose en el umbral sin llegar a cruzarlo. 

-Yo ya estoy. Cuando tú digas, nos vamos. 

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su cama sin colchón, que ver la de Zulema completa le pareció extraño. Eso sí, la decoración era igual de horrible. El cuadro descolorido de la virgen a un lado de la cabecera, el cristo en la cruz de madera en el otro. Al menos no era de esos que parece que te están juzgando con la mirada todo el tiempo. 

-Ya voy –echó la llave de la puerta del armario empotrado, siendo la única forma de evitar que se volviese a abrir sola nada más la soltase, y cerró la bolsa de deporte. La maleta de Zulema la habían quemado en el porche trasero al poco de estar allí, con las ropas del atraco y los desechos de curas de la bala en el hombro. Los restos de la fogata los había enterrado Macarena a varios metros de la casa. Parecía que hacía siglos de aquel tiempo donde era capaz de coger una pala y hacer esfuerzo. Bueno, todavía sería capaz si se diese la necesidad. Prefería limitar la actividad física a caminar y al cutre-yoga-. Vale, vamos. 

La bolsa no debía de pesar mucho más que la de Macarena. Desde su posición no había alcanzado a ver el interior del armario, pero le daba la sensación de que todavía quedaban cosas dentro.

-¿Solo te llevas eso? –retrocedió un paso para dejarla ir delante por el pasillo. 

-Es de repuesto. No lo necesito. Mis cosas están en la caravana –el viaje de Zulema era solo de ida. Volvía a casa mientras que Macarena solo estaría de paso. 

-Ya, bueno. Pero ahora vas a tener más espacio en el armario. Igual querías darle uso –se apoyó en el pasamanos, siguiéndola escaleras abajo. Había una bolsa más al lado de la puerta principal con algo de comida y agua para el viaje. Macarena se recordó mentalmente ir al baño antes de salir. 

-No creo –Zulema recogió la bolsa de la entrada antes encabezar la marcha hacia el coche-. ¿Has apagado la bomba de agua? ¿Y los plomos? 

-Yep –abrió el maletero cuando las llaves de Zulema giraron en la cerradura de la puerta del conductor. Puso su maleta a un lado dejando sitio más que de sobra para la otra. 

-¿Y repartiste los diamantes?

-Sep –tendió la mano para que le pasase sus cosas. Pesaba menos que la suya incluso. Eso lo dio una sensación que no supo distinguir como positiva o negativa. Prefirió no pensarlo. Ya lidiaría con esas emociones a la vuelta. 

-Pues larguémonos. 

-Dame dos segundos para ir al baño y echar la cerradura –el maletero cerró con un clon mientras le levantaba dos dedos por encima de la carrocería en los que le indicaba el tiempo que iba a necesitar.

-Corre –Zulema se apoyó en el capó y sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera el paquete de tabaco. En uno de los laterales, estaban colocados de forma ordenadas aquellos que Macarena se había entretenido en hacer el día anterior. Se había convertido en su nuevo hobby durante la última semana. Encendió uno, levantando la cabeza justo a tiempo para verla perderse en el interior de la casa. Mientras la esperaba, contempló los alrededores por última vez. No iba a echar de menos ese frío. 

Macarena pidió el primer turno y Zulema decidió la emisora de radio. Fue un placer poder escuchar música sin ruido de fondo saliendo de los altavoces. Los canales no se pisaban. Casi parecía magia. Joder, se sentía bien salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. No estaban tomando la autovía, por lo que el camino se hacía más enriquecedor, pasando por aldeas y dejando haciendas a un lado del camino. 

-Zulema, ¿conduces tú?

Solo llevaban una hora en la carretera. Aún les quedaban kilómetros por delante. 

-¿Te pasa algo? –deslizó las gafas de sol por su nariz para mirarla por encima de ellas. 

-No… Es solo que estoy incómoda, con la barriga y eso -no sonó demasiado convencida. Podía ver su ceño fruncido por detrás de sus monturas. 

-Sabes que tienes que hacer el camino de vuelta tú sola, ¿verdad? -era su forma de preguntarle si de verdad era solo eso y nada más. 

-Bueno, ahora me puedo aprovechar de ti, ¿no? –con sus palabras quería bromear, pero el tono era demasiado serio para transmitir despreocupación. 

-Como haces siempre. Para en la siguiente gasolinera y así repostamos. 

Un señor de unos sesenta y cinco años se acercó a llenarles el depósito nada más estacionaron en el surtidor número tres. No había nadie más. Antes de que ellas llegasen había estado jugando con un perro atado con una larga correa a la puerta. Rozaba la jubilación, sino la había superado, pero disfrutaba más pasando doce horas en su negocio que en casa mirando el televisor. 

Zulema le siguió al interior del establecimiento para pagarle. Mientras esperaba, Macarena aprovecho para estirar la espalda, manos apoyadas en el capó. Mientras hundía la cabeza entre los brazos, intentó recordar la secuencia de respiración que había aprendido en sus libros para no dejarse llevar por el calambre que la recorría.

-Sé bueno, por favor –suplicó. Esperaba que cumpliese su plegaria. 

Más calmada, subió al asiento del copiloto mientras Zulema recorría los metros que la separaban del coche. En cuanto abrió la puerta, una bolsa salió volando en su dirección. A Macarena apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar para capturarla. 

-¿Y esto? –lo giró entre sus manos hasta alcanzar a leer la parte frontal. Era un paquete de caramelos de goma con azúcar-. ¿Me has comprado Gummys?

La calefacción saltó al arrancar el coche. También la radio. 

-Para que te calles ya. Llevas dos meses arrepintiéndote de no haber comprado nada de chuches.

Exactamente, había estado dejándole saber a todas horas lo que le apetecían esos caramelos. Sin embargo, no tenía apetito. El viaje no le estaba resultando agradable. Aunque tomar el aire y abandonar la tensión del volante le había sentado bien. Un poco de azúcar le quitaría el mal sabor de boca. Como era de esperar, el plástico se rompió por donde quiso en vez de por donde debía y algunos caramelos se escaparon para ir a parar entre sus piernas. Rescató todos los que encontró y los devolvió a la bolsa. Con cuidado de que no se volviesen a caer, rebuscó decidiendo qué sabor quería. Fresa. Lo rodó entre sus dedos y lo mordió por el centro. La primera mitad la masticó. La segunda, se la metió en la boca y disfrutó del azúcar disolviéndose en su saliva. Estaba delicioso. Cogió un par más, sin mirar, y colocó la bolsa en el hueco de la puerta. Con los caramelos en la mano, se recostó en el asiento hasta ponerse todo lo cómoda que era posible. 

-¿Te importa si me duermo un rato? 

-Puedo conducir sin tus dotes de copiloto –las palabras de Zulema volvían a ser cínicas y cortantes. En cambio, Macarena podía ver en la periferia de su visión como apartaba los ojos de la carretera de vez en cuando para mirarla. 

Con la mano paseándose por lo alto de su barriga, disimuló una mueca de incomodidad y cerró los ojos. Deseó que para cuando despertase, el dolor se hubiese ido. 

Regresar a la caravana después de estar un tiempo fuera siempre era una experiencia diferente. A veces, le recorría el alivio por ver un lugar seguro donde descansar después de días intensos que habían finalizado en un maletero lleno de dinero fresco. Otras veces, era el inicio seguro de una pelea en la que volarían los platos. En esa ocasión, le recordaba a la sensación de pasar parte del verano fuera y por fin regresar a casa. Podía imaginarse perfectamente sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de sus padres, con Román a su lado, entrando en Madrid y sintiendo en el aire, de alguna forma, que era cuestión de días volver a clase. Y mientras cruzaban la ciudad de camino a casa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera uno de julio otra vez. El verano siempre había sido su estación favorita. Pero eso se perdió cuando dejó de relacionar la estación con el disfrute para convertirse en estar a más de cuarenta grado compartiendo dormitorio con otro puñado de mujeres más, algunas de las cuales no captaban el concepto de higiene diaria. 

En esa ocasión, la inquietud de la recorría. Sus días allí habían terminado y esa afirmación cayó como un jarro de agua fría por su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. 

-En fin –murmuró para sí misma. 

Zulema se había adelantado para comprobar el estado de la roulotte. Desde su posición, Macarena podía ver muchos de los cojines del exterior habían rodado al suelo. El viento los abría empujado. Eso considerando que no había llovido. Habría que lavarlo todo. Y sacudir el toldo. También barrer el tejado y limpiar las ventanas. Tirar las plantas muertas, y la comida podrida. Pero ese ya no era su problema. 

Lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada recoger sus cosas. Realmente, no le apetecía hacer nada. Y, sin embargo, no hacerlo le hacía sentir incómoda. La sensación era similar a cuando regresó a la caravana tras los meses de verano para llevar a cabo el atraco a la joyería. La presencia de Zulema se comía la estancia y ella ya no sentía su hueco allí. 

Tras unos tristes macarrones con tomate de bote que apenas había probado, salió al exterior a la espera de que el aire de la tarde se llevase su fatiga. Al menos, allí no olía a polvo y ácaros. 

No levantó la cabeza cuando oyó el chasquido del mechero de Zulema encendiendo un cigarro. Había cogido sitio en el sofá lleno de tierra, con las piernas abiertas para hacerle sitio al bebé, y descansaba la cabeza entre las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. 

-Rubia, ¿por qué no te das una ducha? Ya he comprobado que el agua caliente funcione. Tienes un aspecto de mierda –hizo una pausa para expulsar el humo-. Con suerte, te aliviará el malestar del viaje. 

Prefería vomitar. Como cuando has comido algo en mal estado y sabes que lo único que arreglará lo mal que te sientes es expulsarlo. Solo que eso no era una opción en este caso. 

Así que levantó la cabeza y dejó caer los brazos, descansando cada mano en la rodilla contraria. 

-Sí, creo que haré eso. 

Dejó que el agua calase por su pelo hasta empaparlo. Apoyaba las palmas de las manos a un lado y otro de la grifería mientras en su cabeza suplicaba una y otra vez al dolor que se fuese. Apretó los dientes, y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Le resultaba imposible. Forzó toda su concentración en respirar. Tomaba aire despacio, por la nariz, para luego expulsarlo lentamente por la boca. Pero la espiración no era fluida y eso no ayudaba al nudo que se le formaba en el pecho. Y tal como llegó, se fue, dejando solo el recuerdo residual. 

Necesitó unos minutos antes de tener el valor de cambiar la postura. Cerró el grifo. De repente, el cuarto de baño le parecía muy pequeño. Más pequeño de lo normal. Más bien, ella ocupaba más especio que la última vez que lo utilizó. Así que se envolvió de cualquier forma en la toalla y salió a la habitación general. El pelo le goteaba por la espalda descubierta y los pies descalzos dejaban huellas húmedas tras de sí. 

Zulema giró la cabeza hacia ella. Estaba vistiendo la cama de limpio. Las sábanas antiguas estaban aún tiradas en el suelo, despreciadas. La mirada inquisidora que le había estado dirigiendo durante todo el día se había vuelto más seria que nunca. Se incorporó, dejado a un lado su tarea para estudiarla de arriba abajo mientras Macarena se limpiaba las gotas de agua del rostro con el borde superior de la toalla a la vez que sujetaba el otro pegado a su cuerpo con la otra mano. 

-Maca.

La ignoró, insistiendo en pasarse una y otra vez aquel trozo de tela por su cara ya seca, de forma compulsiva. La verdad es que no sabía que otra cosa hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? 

Zulema se acercó con pasos cortos y tentativos. Cuando no la apartó de su lado, deslizó la mano por el borde inferior de la toalla, irregular porque no se había preocupado en cubrirse bien. La yema de sus dedos fue suave en el interior de su muslo, como un bálsamo calmante que evitó que apretase uno contra otro cuando su mano estuvo entre ellos. La longitud de su falange le recorrió la entrada y, cuando lo hizo, toda su mano se retractó. En vez de subir el brazo, agachó la cabeza para mantener la extremidad fuera de la periferia de Macarena. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su cabeza, expectantes, sin querer ni pestañear por miedo a que el tiempo corriese en el reloj y le confirmara lo que ya intuía. Pero los segundos pasaban igualmente, y llegó el momento en el que Zulema levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. No hacía falta que le dijese nada. Pero la verdad era que no quería aceptarlo. 

-No –su susurro era una súplica. Zulema se limitó a mantenerle la mirada mientras dejaba que la situación le calase-. No –repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. La voz se le quebraba y esa vez no se molestó en hacer el esfuerzo de calmarla. 

No.

Sus mejillas fueron perdiendo color conforme sacudía la cabeza, murmurando su mantra. No, no, no. ¿Qué hace uno para despertar de un sueño? 

No se percató de que Zulema había abandonado su lado en busca de toallas limpias que extendió sobre la cama a medio hacer. Así la sangre no calaría al colchón… de momento. 

Dejó que la mano en su brazo la guiase hasta la cama. Se sentó cuando se lo indicó, nunca mirando por debajo de su propia cintura. La toalla que se había puesto al salir de la ducha se le resbalaba y no le podía importar menos. Zulema la volvió a cubrir lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que parte había quedado atrapada debajo de ella al sentarse. En cuento la soltó, volvió a resbalar por los dedos de Macarena. 

-Por dios –murmuró tras un segundo intento en vano. Desistió-. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? –miró alrededor, en busca de la bolsa de Macarena. No tenía sentido que se hubiese metido en la ducha sin ropa limpia con la que cambiarse. Sin su ayuda, la localizó sobre el sofá, junto a la suya que tampoco había recogido todavía. 

La cremallera estaba abierta, así que Zulema solo tuvo que voltearla para dejar caer el contenido sobre los cojines. La camiseta del pijama era lo que estaba buscando. 

Le secó la parte superior del cuerpo a grosso modo antes de pasársela por la cabeza. 

-Vamos, Maca, muévete –le guió los brazos por sus respectivos huecos y con el resto de toalla semi húmeda le cubrió las piernas. El radiador estaba puesto, y la puerta cerrada, pero estar desnuda y mojada solo significaría que al día siguiente tendría fiebre. El pelo rápidamente le empapó la parte de atrás, pero era mejor que nada. 

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella para estar a su altura. 

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –posó las manos en sus rodillas para llamar su atención. Sus labios ya habían dejado de murmurar pero sus ojos seguían espantados. Cuando por fin consiguió hacer contacto con su mirada, la mueca que se formó en el rostro de Macarena le hizo tener un déjà vu. Ya habían estado en esa situación antes, hacía bastantes años, cuando su relación consistía exclusivamente en putearse la una a la otra. 

Se retiró ligeramente, dándole espacio pero sin llegar retirar las manos de sus rodillas. Un gemido roto se le escapaba mientras envolvía a su bebé con los brazos. Zulema esperó a que su respiración se acompasase y fuera capaz de ponerse derecha. 

-¿Has estado teniendo contracciones? 

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y no era precisamente por el agua de la ducha.

-Supongo que sí. 

-¿Supones? ¿Desde cuándo? –la mirada de Macarena se perdió en algún punto tras Zulema, sin responder a la pregunta. La tomó por la mandíbula para volver a traerla a tierra y la presionó-. ¿Desde cuándo las sientes? –retiró la mano y la apoyó en el colchón junto a la cadera de Macarena. Se le estaban durmiendo las piernas. 

-Desde ayer por la noche, me parece. 

-¿Desde anoche? –repitió, viendo como los ojos de Macarena brillaban, acuosos-. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? 

-Pues porque no sabía que eran contracciones. Pensé que se pasarían. No siempre son tan… intensas –estaba convirtiendo la preocupación en rabia, y no le importó hablar sin filtro-. ¿Y qué si lo decía? ¿Qué habría cambiado eso? ¿Te habrías esperado otro día sólo porque había pasado una mala noche? Ambas sabemos que estabas deseando salir de allí, Zulema. Desde hace meses. ¿Qué habría hecho allí sola y sin coche, ni móvil, ni mierda? 

De todas las cosas que Zulema le podría haber contestado, ninguna vio la luz. La dejó que se desahogase y fuese ella misma la que se diese cuenta de que necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse, la cabeza mirando al techo. Cuando lo consiguió, Zulema le retiró una vez más la toalla para comprobar si había sangre fresca. No lo parecía, pero estaba sentada, y eso afectaba. 

Impulsándose en el colchón, se puso de pie. Las rodillas le crujieron. Sin retroceder ni un paso, pronunció la pregunta que flotaba en el aire. 

-¿Te llevo al hospital? 

La respuesta tardó en llegar pero la esperó pacientemente. 

-No.

Le dio tiempo para arrepentirse, pero que su negación rotunda le calase y se diese cuenta de las implicaciones que conllevaba. Quedarse allí y esperar era un riesgo para la salud. Abandonarla en la puerta de un hospital, era despedirse del cielo sin barrotes. 

-¿Esa es tu decisión? 

Macarena se pasó la mano por el rostro, hundiéndolo en ella durante unos instantes antes de finalizar el recorrido por la mandíbula. Para cuando levantó la mirada, había dejado de ser una embarazada al borde de un ataque de nervios para convertirse en la Macarena que te metería un tiro en la sien si tuviese que hacerlo y no tener pesadillas sobre ello. 

-Sí, esa es mi decisión –y con eso, empujó a Zulema fuera de su camino para poder levantarse y perderse de nuevo en el baño. 

Para cuando salió, la cama estaba hecha, y ella vestida, con una compresa pegada a la ropa interior. 

Abandonó la cesta de la ropa en uno de los laterales de la caravana, bocabajo para evitar que le entrase arena. Estaba cansada. El día había sido largo, y había pasado muchas horas en la carretera. Habían abandonado la roulotte de forma tan precipitada que estaba todo hecho una mierda. 

Se asomó para comprobar si las luces estaban encendidas en el interior. Era tarde para estar sólo con luz natural y, sin embargo, no había rastro de vida aunque Macarena estuviese dentro. Lo sabía porque no se había movido de la cama en toda la tarde, desde que anunció que iba a echarse una siesta. 

Caminó hasta la orilla de lago y se encendió un cigarro. Había echado de menos tener agua alrededor. Le transmitía paz. Se permitió durante unos minutos mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en el siguiente paso. No le jodía especialmente que se le hubiese fastidiado su planteamiento de futuro. Ya había aprendido que la vida es impredecible y que pocos planes son fructíferos en su totalidad. La habilidad era saber evolucionar con los acontecimientos. Y Zulema consideraba que no se le daba demasiado mal. Casi se podría decir que estar constantemente mejorando las opciones le divertía. Era más estimulante que resolver sudokus.

La cosa era que la decisión de lo que fuera a pasar no dependía solo de ella. De momento, tocaba esperar. Hay asuntos en los que no se debe intervenir. Era el turno de Macarena de mojarse. 

Al regresar, encontró como esperaba el bulto en la cama, tapado con mantas. Solo podía distinguir el pelo rubio, ahora seco pero encrespado, recogido en una coleta. Estaba tumbada de espaldas a la puerta, pegada a la pared y con la cara enterrada en el borde del colchón como le gustaba. No necesitaba que se diera la vuelta para saber que no estaba durmiendo. De todas formas, se limitó a encender la luz de la cocina. No había mucha comida, y estaba demasiado cansada para quebrarse la cabeza, pero quería comer algo. 

Joder, estaba cero imaginativa. 

Se dio una ducha primero y se puso ropa limpia y, lo más importante, suya. No aquellas prendas que habían comprado de mala manera simplemente porque la necesitaban. Aunque el colgante sí lo dejó. 

Macarena no se había movido. 

Se sentó en la cama y puso la mano en su cadera. Siguió sin inmutarse, aunque Zulema podía ver sus hombros subiendo y bajando con su respiración. 

-Voy a hacer algo de cena –esperó algún tipo de respuesta, sin éxito. Volvió a insistir-. Levántate para comer conmigo, rubia –apretó los dedos para que sintiera el gesto a través de las mantas. Lo único que consiguió fue que atrajese las rodillas más cerca del pecho-. Mac…

No llegó a pronunciar su nombre cuando la interrumpió con una frialdad que podría haber helado un continente. 

-Déjame en paz. 

Dudó durante un segundo, hasta que recordó que no era su guerra sino la de Macarena. Sus elecciones. Así que cenó sola, de pie junto a la encimera. El plato lo dejó en el fregadero y no se molestó en lavarse los dientes. Simplemente, recogió las mantas que había sacado para hacer la cama y que nunca llegó a guardar, apagó la luz y se tumbó en el sofá. Al contrario que la mujer al otro lado de la caravana, se durmió de inmediato. 

Al despertar, estaba sola. No olía a desayuno y las sábanas de la cama estaban deshechas. Se lavó la cara antes asomarse al exterior, en calcetines. Allí estaba, sentada en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, con un paquete de galletas, que seguramente estarían rancias, en las manos. Apenas le prestaba atención a la comida. Le daba un bocado y a la mitad se le olvidaba seguir masticando. Entonces, volvía a la realidad y la tragaba antes de repetir. 

Zulema bostezó sin taparse la boca, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Le crujió la espalda, lo que le transmitió cierto confort. Ahora sí estaba despierta. 

Fue a unirse a ella, permitiéndole quedarse con el sofá y optando por el sillón de mimbre, en el que posó las manos a mitad del brazo, dejando que los codos le colgaran por fuera. La acompañó mirando al infinito antes de romper el silencio del alba. 

-¿Estáis bien? 

Macarena estrujó el plástico del paquete de galletas y lo giró en un torbellino para que quedase cerrado. Parte de este se deshizo en cuanto lo soltó. Lo mismo daba. Iban a terminar en la basura igualmente. 

-No me apetece hablar de ello, Zulema –lanzó el paquete en dirección a la mesa, porque inclinarse hacia delante para posarlo le suponía esfuerzo. Se echó hacia detrás y acomodó por encima de su vientre la manta que cubría sus piernas-. Quiero estar sola. 

No le costó entender que no era bienvenida. Se impulsó con las manos para volver a ponerse en pie. 

-Estaré dentro. 

Recogió las galletas de la mesa y se las llevó consigo. Por curiosidad, sacó una para comprobar si de verdad estaban malas o llevaban tantos conservantes que habían sobrevivido. La escupió en su propia mano y lo tiró todo a la bolsa de basura. 

-Joder, qué asco –murmuró, intentando despegar el sabor del cielo de la boca mientras ponía la cafetera. Algo le decía que el café tampoco iba a estar bueno. 

Volvían a tener la despensa llena, la caravana aireada, la ropa limpia y el exterior barrido. Incluso había repuesto las plantas aromáticas muertas que habían pasado a mejor vida por otras que fueran algo más que un palo seco en una maceta. Casi podría decirse que era mejor que antes de que la abandonasen. Lo único que no estaba bien era Macarena. Seguía queriendo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Se había negado en traer a la conversación nada de esa tarde. Zulema tampoco le había insistido. Se había limitado a asegurarse de que se acordaba de comer, dormir y ducharse. Y sí, era necesario que lo hiciera. Hasta que una tarde, Macarena le puso una infusión entre las manos en una señal silenciosa de agradecimiento. Pero en vez de sentarse con ella, volvió al interior. Seguía siendo mediado de enero y cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, la bajada de temperatura se notaba. 

Se fumó el último cigarro del día mirando las estrellas. Le gustaba ver el cielo sin árboles que lo tapasen. Total y completo, hasta que sus ojos no pudiesen albergar más. Podría pasarse allí toda la noche, y alguna vez lo había hecho durante el verano, a veces sola, otras con Macarena sentada en la silla que tanto tiempo hacía que no ocupaba. Si es que alguna vez volvía a hacerlo. Verla allí cada vez que subía le daba cierta sensación de inestabilidad, como si la paz de aquel oasis se quedase coja. 

Apagó la colilla en el cenicero entre sus pies, y tanteó con cuidado el camino hasta la escalera. Algunas de las bombillas del exterior se habían fundido. Tendría que comprar nuevas la próxima vez que fuese a la ciudad. Sin ellas apenas se podía ver más allá de los escalones de la roulotte. 

Escalones que subió con pasos apagados, los cuales se frenaron en el interior para echar la llave solo media vuelta. Necesitó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. No necesitaba los ojos para recorrer la caravana, pero facilitaban la tarea de extender la manta sobre ella una vez se tumbó en el sofá. El día había sido más relajado que los anteriores, por lo que estaba menos cansada, pero igualmente disfrutó de su limitada posición horizontal.

Estaba al borde de caer dormida cuando una voz que la llamaba la sacó de su sopor. Tuvo que pronunciar su nombre un par de veces antes de poder contestarle. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? Estarás más cómoda que allí. 

Se quedó un rato más bocarriba en el sofá, valorando la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Luego, empujó la manta y se deslizó despacio por la roulotte, sin tropezar con nada. 

El interior de esas sábanas ya estaba cálida. Se tumbó de costado, con el brazo flexionado debajo de la almohada y de cara a la espalda de Macarena. Estaba más cerca que de costumbre porque estaban más estrechas de que costumbre. Se removió un poco más, acomodándose pero con cuidado de que sus rodillas no llegaran a rozar a su compañera. Cuando el colchón dejó de crujir, la habitación se bañó en silencio. Esperó, con los ojos abiertos fijos en su nuca por debajo de su coleta rubia, por si había algo más que le quería decir. 

-¿Sabes lo que de verdad me apetece? 

Se le habían empezado a cerrar los ojos nuevamente pero la voz de Macarena la ancló de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. 

-No –imitó su susurro, que las atrapaba en una burbuja de intimidad.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Macarena confesara su respuesta. 

-Sugus de piña. 

De todas las cosas que Zulema podría haber imaginado que iba a decir, esa no estaba en la lista. Pero lo entendió. Entendió que no era el caramelo, sino lo que suponía quererlo en después de medianoche y de uno de los sabores más extraños. Sintió que una tensión que no se había dado cuenta que sufría, se evaporaba. Al menos, parcialmente. 

-No tengo ninguno –le respondió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

-Ya, bueno –pudo distinguir su hombro, que sobresalía por las sábanas, encogerse-. No sé –fue su turno de agitarse. Zulema tuvo que retirar sus piernas para evitar que se tropezara, y devolverlas a su sitio una vez se recolocó. Sentía que Macarena quería que dijera algo pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente apropiado-. Buenas noches, Zulema. 

Deslizó la mano por el colchón, con la precaución de no perderse en los dobleces de la sábana, hasta que se encontró con su espalda. Subió por ella hasta alcanzar la curva de su cadera.

-Buenas noches –le dio un apretón a la piel que se encontraba bajo sus dedos. 

Mantuvo la mano allí durante un rato más antes de retirarla. 

Le sorprendió encontrarla en el sofá del porche, los pies sobre una de las sillas que había arrastrado para ese cometido, y un libro en el regazo. Zulema no alcanzaba a ver la portada pero se podía imaginar de qué iba. Era una de las cosas que había caído de su maleta cuando las deshizo con prisas, ya casi una semana atrás. 

-¿Dónde has estado? –levantó la cabeza para verla llegar-. No te he sentido irte. 

-Eso es porque estabas durmiendo todavía –se paró junto a la silla que sostenía sus pies y rebuscó dentro de la bolsa que traía con ella. Era ese tipo de bolsas verdes, sorprendentemente tupidas, sin propaganda ni logotipos, que te dan en las tiendas de barrio y donde el frutero te mete los tomates. Pero no era fruta lo que traía, si no cajas de bombillas redondas-. Faltan solo tres pero me he traído una más por si se jode alguna otra. 

Macarena miró hacia arriba, donde se extendía el cable con las luces de exterior que en ese momento estaban apagadas. Zulema ya había retirado las que no funcionaban, quedando solo los casquillos. Se había distraído contando que eran efectivamente tres las que faltaban cuando le sobresaltó algo al caer sobre sus piernas. Dejando el dedo entre las páginas para no perderse, cerró el libro para poder sujetarlo solo con una mano mientras que la otra palpó el plástico y lo levantó hasta su nivel de visión. 

-¿Y esto? –alternó la mirada entre la bolsa y Zulema, que sacaba la primera bombilla de su caja-. ¿Dónde los has comprado? –al final terminó abandonando el libro sin marcar a su lado del sofá, y posando los pies de nuevo en el suelo. Esos paquetes eran jodidamente difíciles de abrir. Lo cual era curioso ya que los mayores consumidores de caramelos son los niños. Lo más útil fue utilizar los dientes para hacer la primera muesca. A partir de ahí fue fácil. Los desperdigó a su lado para que se fuera más sencillo encontrar el que quería-. Jo, vienen muy pocos de piña. 

-Créeme que no –sonaba a que había comprobado la ristra de paquetes de la tienda antes de elegir específicamente ese. 

-¿Quieres uno? –le ofreció con la boca llena. Lo masticó con ansia, y antes de tragarlo ya se había llevado otro a la boca. 

Zulema, en cambio, había arrastrado la silla que siempre utilizaban como escalera para alcanzar el cable. Siempre decían de buscar un banco de cocina para cuando tuvieran que hacer ese tipo de cosas, como esos que venden en el Ikea. Pero nunca lo hacían. Tras testear todos y cada uno de los posibles sustitutos que tenían en casa, ese era el que menos sensación de romperse la boca les daba. 

-Si no los devoras todos antes… 

-Ñe-ñe. Anda, mira. No recordaba que los hubiese morados. Será frutos del bosque, ¿no? ¿Quieres probarlos? –se abrió uno para sí misma. Meh, no estaba mal. 

-Paso. Dame uno de los amarillos –se había bajado para mover la improvisada escalera hasta la siguiente parada, y recoger una nueva bombilla de la mesa. Cazó al vuelo el caramelo que Macarena le lanzó y le dejó el envoltorio de papel en la montaña que ya se había formado. 

-Gracias. 

Zulema la miró desde las alturas, encogiendo un hombro para restarle importancia. La sonrisa que Macarena esbozó con el agradecimiento no terminaba de llegarle a los ojos. 

Tampoco lo hizo cuando, bajo su petición, fue a la ciudad a por ropa premamá y volvió a traerle caramelos, esta vez exclusivamente de su sabor predilecto. Se había tenido que pasar quince minutos en el Belros removimiento el envase y escogiéndolos uno por uno bajo la atenta mirada de la dependienta. 

-¿Qué? –le espetó-. Solo me gustan estos. 

La muchacha se cohibió y fue a esconderse tras el mostrador. No tendría que tener más de veinte años. Seguro que pensaba que le iba a robar. ¿Quién roba en una tienda de golosinas? Solo los críos. Quizás, que la chica fuese rubia y Zulema hubiese empezado a farfullar entre dientes sobre Macarena no había mejorado las cosas. 

-No tenías que molestarte –le dijo Macarena cuando encontró la bolsa entre las prendas. Eso sí, el contenido desapareció en dos días. La melancolía de su mirada, no.


	13. Seis mil atmósferas de presión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estuvo a punto de retroceder, irse por donde había venido y esperar un rato fuera. Fumarse un cigarro, quizás, y darle un momento más de intimidad. Pero era tarde, Macarena la había sentido entrar y sus miradas se cruzaron en el reflejo del espejo.

La caravana estaba silenciosa cuando regresó. Se había acostumbrado a ello. Macarena solía encender los altavoces cuando estaba sola pero eso era ya parte del pasado. Solo se oía el deslizar de sus botas en la arena y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Otro día más que olvidaba comprar un bote de tres en uno. El abandono había hecho estragos en el metal. 

Entró intentando hacer le mínimo ruido posible, pensando que estaría echando una siesta. Fue una sorpresa encontrarla espabilada, con el pelo aún algo húmedo cubriéndole la espalda desnuda. Sujetaba la toalla en la mano pero su atención estaba puesta en el estrecho espejo del interior de la puerta de uno de los armarios. Era el único de cuerpo entero que tenían. Parecía que su intención era vestirse tras la ducha y que se había distraído cuando solo iba por la mitad de la ropa interior. 

Estuvo a punto de retroceder, irse por donde había venido y esperar un rato fuera. Fumarse un cigarro, quizás, y darle un momento más de intimidad. Pero era tarde, Macarena la había sentido entrar y sus miradas se cruzaron en el reflejo del espejo. No había vergüenza ni pudor en sus ojos, que no tenía por qué irse. Así que no lo hizo. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta entreabierta para evitar que entrase más aire frío del exterior. Cuando volvió a mirar a Macarena, esta ya se encontraba abstraída una vez más en su propio reflejo. Su vientre no conseguía encajar en el pequeño espacio, así que se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás para contemplarse al completo, mientras acariciaba distraídamente un costado. 

Fue a soltar la bolsa en la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua. Solo al derramar parte del líquido fuera se dio cuenta de que ella también se sentía hipnotizada por su barriga de embarazada. Se apoyó en la encimera y bebió, sin apartar la vista. Desde esa posición podía mirarlo directamente, sin el espejo intermediario. La piel formaba estrías en la parte inferior, que se perdían en el interior del elástico de sus bragas. En algunas zonas se podía intuir la piel reseca debido al estiramiento y a las bajas temperaturas. Y, aun así, había algo hermoso en ello. Algo que te hacía no querer parar de cederle toda tu atención. 

-Estoy muy gorda. 

Si Zulema hubiese parpadeado en ese momento se lo habría perdido. Un bulto apareció bajo la piel, deslizándose solo unos centímetros por la superficie hasta llegar muy cerca de la punta de los dedos de Macarena. Ahí se hundió, desapareciendo tal y como había llegado. 

Una respiración quedó congelada en el pecho de Zulema y, por unos segundos, olvidó qué era lo que debía hacer con ella. Solo podía pensar en esa vida que acababa de hacerse presente por primera vez ante sus ojos. 

-Estás muy guapa –respondió, distraída, soltando el aire. Que el bebé se moviese era buena señal. Y no debía de ser la primera vez que lo hacía desde el incidente porque Macarena no parecía alterada. 

-Eso no me preocupa –le restó importancia a su aspecto, levantando la mirada de sí misma hacia Zulema. En esa ocasión, Macarena se perdió la visión de su niño intentando alcanzar al otro lado. No le hacía falta, podía sentirlo perfectamente cada vez que se revolvía, cada vez más impaciente por conocer el mundo exterior. Lo que sí pudo ver fue como el rostro de Zulema se contorneaba al presenciarlo-. ¿Quieres sentirlo? –preguntó con suavidad, extendiendo la mano que antes descansaba sobre su hijo hacia ella. 

Pero Zulema no aceptó que la guiase hasta su vientre hinchado, sino que cerró la suya propia con más fuerza alrededor del vaso. En aquellos ocho meses no lo había tocado una sola vez. No a propósito, al menos. Le había sentido durante muchas noches presionando contra su espalda, o lo había rozado sobre el jersey sin darse cuenta mientras hacía que su madre se corriese alrededor de sus dedos. Pero, ¿sentir su calor en la palma de la mano? Le daba vértigo. No se le había olvidado lo que era mecer una vida en el interior. 

Así que la pregunta quedó ignorada a favor de otra. 

-¿Por qué no te hago una foto? Podrás verte mejor que en ese espejo de mierda –dejó el vaso junto al fregadero y se despegó de la encimera, huyendo su contacto-. Dame tu cámara. 

Y, de repente, Macarena se volvió tímida. Levantó el brazo en el que aún colgaba la toalla de baño y lo apretó contra su pecho. Puede que solo tuviese frío. Al menos eso indicaba sus pezones. 

-¿Te refieres a una foto desnuda? 

-Tal y como estás ahora. 

Se tomó la libertad de coger el aparato ella misma. Extendió el brazo, siempre el derecho ahora, hasta alcanzarla en la estantería sobre la ventana del sofá. Le había limpiado el polvo tan solo unos días antes. Esperaba que tuviese papel. No estaba segura de cuanto la había estado utilizando Macarena. 

La fotografía no era lo suyo. Quizás porque nunca le había interesado mucho. Le había gustado demasiado disfrutar del aquí y del ahora, ver las cosas con sus propios ojos, como para distraerse pensando cómo luciría detrás de una lente. De todas formas, retrocedió todo lo que la longitud de la caravana le permitía para poder retratarla de cuerpo entero. Se cortaba un poco más allá de las rodillas pero no lo encontró relevante. 

Disparó, esperando que la cámara supiera hacer todo lo demás. Macarena había soltado la toalla a un lado y mantenía la misma pose de perfil que cuando se contemplaba a sí misma. Solo que ahora, el espejo era Zulema. 

-¿Qué es lo que te da vergüenza? Es para que la veas solo tú –rescató la imagen impresa solo para percatarse de que lo único que se distinguía era el contorno de Macarena-. Estás a contraluz. 

La roulotte no disponía de mucho más espacio. Al final encontró un hueco frente a la puerta mientras Zulema se apretaba contra la cocina. No era el más bonito de los decorados pero el fondo era lo menos importante. 

Zulema bajó la cámara sin haber hecho la foto. 

-Relájate, rubia. 

Macarena lo intentó. Trató de borrar el exceso de conciencia de su propio cuerpo con un suspiro. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, peinando los rizos por los que aún no había recorrido el cepillo y pasándolo sobre uno de sus hombros. Cuando levantó la cabeza, fijó su mirada en Zulema en vez de en la Polaroid. Antes de que le diese tiempo al primer parpadeo, la cámara había saltado y Zulema abandonaba su posición antinatural. 

-¿Ves? Aquí no sales deformada –le pasó la fotografía recién impresa tras comprobar que había salido bien. Macarena se puso la enorme camiseta en la que solía dormir últimamente antes de dedicarle su atención a la imagen. 

-¿Este aspecto tengo? –se sentó en el borde de la cama, el pantalón elástico sobre una de sus rodillas mientras sujetaba el papel fotográfico con ambas manos-. Sí que estoy gorda –recorrió la tripa impresa con el meñique y luego la comparó con la real. Lo más cercano a una sonrisa que Zulema le había visto en semanas se dibujó en sus labios. 

-En cuanto te des cuenta ese pequeño bastardo va a estar sentado sobre tu barriga en vez de dentro de ella. 

La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Dejó la imagen a un lado sobre el colchón y arremangó una de las perneras para que le fuese más sencillo meter el pie. 

-¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Zulema mientras recuperaba la bolsa que había traído consigo. Tomó sitio en la mesa en la que a veces comían y echó a un lado la libreta de cuadros con un bolígrafo metido en la anilla. 

-¿A qué te refieres? –repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna antes de ponerse de pie para ajustarse los pantalones a la cintura. 

-Para el parto. ¿Qué te quedan? ¿Tres, cuatro semanas? –sacó los dos móviles nuevos, mismo modelo, y abrió el que estaba más cerca de su mano. 

-Joder, Zulema. No me presiones, ¿quieres? –se llevó consigo la toalla al cuarto de baño y entrecerró la puerta el tiempo suficiente para colgarla detrás. Macarena evitaba estar dentro de aquel cubículo tanto como podía. Le generaba sensación de claustrobia. No necesitaba estar allí para cepillarse el pelo, solo le hacía falta el peine, y eso fue lo que rescató. 

Cuando volvió a la estancia se chocó con la mirada incrédula de Zulema. 

-No tienes plan, ¿verdad? -le desvió los ojos sin contestar, haciendo su camino hasta el espejo del armario y centrándose en su reflejo. Pero Zulema no lo iba a dejar ir así sin más. Siempre había sido de ideas fijas-. No sé si son esas hormonas que produces o el rubio se te ha metido en el cerebro pero desde que te quedaste embarazadas eres más inconsciente que nunca. 

Se dio un tirón en el pelo de su propia indignación antes de girarse, cepillo en mano.

-Pero, ¿a ti que más te da? No dices siempre que no es asunto tuyo. 

-Si el asunto vive bajo el mismo techo que yo, me incumbe –por fin consiguió sacar el teléfono de aquella caja donde solo un chino era capaz de encajar tantas cosas. Le echó un vistazo, comprobando donde estaban los botones de sonido, los enchufes y, por supuesto, la rendija por donde se introducía la maldita SIM-. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Dar a luz en el medio metro que separa la cocina del baño? Bueno, eso si tienes suerte y el niño no viene del revés o con el cordón alrededor del cuello –hizo un gesto envolvente alrededor de su propia garganta y tiró de la soga invisible, sacando la lengua. El peine le impactó en la frente. Solo le había dado tiempo a cerrar los ojos. Al menos el flequillo disimularía el chichón. 

-Vete a la mierda, Zulema. 

Se lo había ganado. Se frotó el con el dorso de la mano y le lanzó el peine de vuelta a la cama. 

-Lo digo en serio, rubia. No puedes tener el bebé aquí –estaba de espaldas ahora, abriendo y cerrando cajones, sin realmente tener claro qué era lo que pretendía encontrar. 

-Lo tendré donde me dé la gana –murmuró entre dientes, sólo porque estaba enfadada y quería llevarle la contraria. Allí encontró lo que necesitaba. Un par de calcetines gruesos de los que te permiten andar descalzo. Tenía los pies helados. Lo cerró con un golpe y se dejó caer en la cama, con la mala suerte de hacerlo justo encima del peine-. Joder –ya le costaba suficiente sentarse y levantarse. Apoyó una mano en el colchón y se dejó rodar hacia un lado para poder rescatarlo y lanzarlo algo más lejos. 

-No pienso hacerte de matrona, que te quede bien claro –mientras Macarena se había estado peleando con el ropero, Zulema había desenmarañado el cable del cargador y había enchufado el teléfono. La pantalla se encendía y se apagaba mientras se iniciaba por primera vez. 

-Tú has parido. Sabes lo que hay que hacer –se remetió el bajo del pantalón de chándal por dentro del elástico del calcetín. 

-Hace treinta años –bufó mientras elegía el idioma del sistema en la larga lista. Levantó los ojos de la pantalla ante la falta de respuesta de Macarena. Podía escuchar desde allí su cerebro funcionando. Suspiró por la nariz, frunciendo los labios mientras lo hacía y llevándolos a un lado. Lo cierto era que no envidiaba en absoluto su situación. Fugitiva, a punto de parir, sin nadie que pudiese contestar a los miedos de una madre primeriza, y sin tener muy claro donde caer muerta. Fue hasta donde estaba y le tendió la caja sin abrir. 

-¿Qué coño es eso? –la mirada de Macarena alternaba entre la caja, a la altura de sus ojos, y el rostro de Zulema. La tomó, girándola en sus manos. Era bastante minimalista, toda blanca solo con el modelo del teléfono escrito delante-. ¿Un móvil? 

-Y tu SIM –le pasó un sobre marrón de la mitad del tamaño de una tarjeta de felicitación. Claramente, eso no lo había sacado de una tienda legal-. Tiene el número apuntado dentro. Ahora me lo dices para que te guarde en mis contactos. Y tienes que configurarlo, ya sabes cómo –del modo que fuese más complicado rastrearlas. 

Macarena tenía que tener algún antepasado chino perdido, porque fue capaz de sacar el producto de su caja sin despeinarse el flequillo.

-¿Y el vidrio templado y la funda? 

Regresaba a la mesa así que Macarena no pudo verla poner los ojos en blanco. Niña pija se es siempre, por lo visto. 

-En la bolsa esta –hizo ruido con el plástico para que supiera donde estaba-. Hay dos. Coge la que te dé la gana pero luego no andes robando el mío porque te confundes de color –fue el turno de Macarena de poner cara de exasperación ante su comentario mientras prestaba su atención a la pantalla. Cuando se iluminó, soltó el botón-. Ya no tienes excusa, rubia. Así que ponte las pilas. 

Macarena dejó el aparato junto a ella en la cama mientras terminaba de encenderse y se frotó los ojos con movimientos circulares utilizando solo la yema de los dedos. Discutir con Zulema la agotaba más de lo acostumbrado, especialmente cuando le exigía. 

-Oh, y me debes quinientos pavos. 

Zulema no volvió a sacar el tema. Quizás, porque sabía que solo conseguiría que se pusiera la defensiva y nada más. Así que lo dejó estar, de momento.

-Estate quieta –murmuró medio dormida. Una mano que no era la suya se apoyaba junto a su cabeza en mitad de la noche, hundiendo el colchón. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que su cuerpo de embarazada se agitaba por encima del suyo, intentando alcanzar algo-. ¿Qué cojones haces? Son las cuatro de la mañana. 

-Las tres y media –la corrigió. Su tripa le presionaba las costillas en su interés de llegar a vete saber dónde. Puso más peso en la mano y Zulema sintió su propio cuerpo querer rodar ligeramente hacia detrás pero no poder porque el crío no la dejaba. La intentó apartar con un empujón en el muslo, sin éxito-. Espera un momento, coño, que quiero echar la cortina. 

-¿Para qué?

-Me molesta la claridad. Hay luna llena –había conseguido aferrar la tela, que no quería colaborar. Dio un par de sacudidas antes de que Zulema se revolviese debajo de ella, consiguiendo que perdiese el equilibrio y regresase a su sitio de la cama. En el tiempo que Macarena había tardado en alzarse sobre un codo, Zulema se había sentado, corrido la cortina y vuelto a tumbar. 

-La claridad te molesta… y no hay una puta farola en diez kilómetros –farfulló, más para sí que para Macarena-. Ahora estate quieta. Estaba durmiendo. 

Fueron otros diez minutos más de movimiento mientras se tumbaba, cogía postura y ajustaba el cojín debajo de la barriga. Cuando Zulema se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba una noche más teniendo un vis a vis íntimo con la pared de la caravana mientras se preguntaba por qué no simplemente se quedaba en el sofá. 

Pero el insomnio de Macarena quería un compañero para pasar la noche. Así que le dio conversación. 

-Oye, Zulema –estuvo a punto de fingir que se había vuelto a quedar dormida pero los pies de Macarena tocaron los suyos, avisándola de que sabía que no lo estaba-. Te quiero pedir una cosa -gruñó para decirle que la escuchaba aunque ninguno de sus músculos se hubiese movido un ápice-. Quiero ir a la ciudad pero prefiero no tener que conducir. Quiero que me lleves. 

-¿A dónde? –levantó el rostro de la almohada y lo giró hacia arriba. Estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no podía mirarla a la cara a menos que se diese la vuelta. 

-Al centro comercial. Hay cosas para el bebé que quiero tener antes de que nazca. Una cuna, una sillita para el coche, un carrito, ropa… Se pueden quedar en el maletero de mi coche hasta que me vaya. 

La cabeza de Zulema volvió a su postura original. 

-Está bien. 

Iba a ser una excursión un poco extraña. 

Y lo fue. En primer lugar, porque durante todo el trayecto hasta el centro comercial a las afueras de la ciudad Macarena apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas abiertas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, incluso mientras hacía conversación casual con Zulema. Después, porque ninguna de las dos tenía idea de las características que un cochecito de bebé necesita. Elegir armas era sencillo. ¿Biberones? No tanto. 

-Voy a fumar, te espero fuera –Zulema interrumpió brevemente su conversación con la vendedora, agitando el paquete de tabaco de liar y señalando la salida con él. Macarena le dedicó un breve asentimiento de cabeza sin perder el hilo. 

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había entrado. Inercia, quizás. O que Macarena había rodeado el coche en su camino hacia la puerta y se había parado a su lado brevemente, asumiendo que la acompañaría al interior. Pero realmente no pintaba nada allí. No tenía ni voz, ni voto, ni conocimiento que ofrecer. Zulema no tenía ni puta idea de críos. Siempre había evitado la tarea de niñera cuando era pequeña, y ser madre nunca fue su principal interés. Hasta que se quedó embarazada. Entonces se volvió loca por su hija incluso cuando apenas pudo tenerla entre sus brazos. La vida que había llevado después de eso era para mayores de edad, y en la cárcel tampoco hay criaturas. Por supuesto, nunca la habían asignado a ningún módulo en el que los hubiese y le había gustado que así fuese. Sin niños alrededor era más fácil no pensar cómo hubiese sido todo de haber podido criar a su hija. Puede que la vida le hubiese lanzado mierda a la cara igualmente. Nunca la había tratado bien a fin de cuentas. De todas formas, hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Fátima llevaba muerta más de diez años. 

Se recostó en uno de los pivotes que separaba la acera asfaltada del parking al aire libre antes de abrir el paquete. En qué momento la rubia se lo había cogido y se había tomado la libertad de liar unos cuantos y colocarlos ordenados, no lo sabía, pero en ese momento se alegró de que lo hubiese hecho. No dudó en llevárselo a los labios mientras tanteaba sus bolsillos en busca de un mechero. 

Otra familia más pasó a su espalda. Una mujer embarazada a final de sus veintes, de la mano un chico de quizás un par de años más que ella, y una señora más mayor que les acompañaba hablando animadamente. Zulema pondría la mano en el fuego por que era la madre de ella. Y que el señor que paseaba unos metros más atrás era el marido. El niño de Macarena no tendría nada de eso. Ni padre, ni abuelos, ni primos, ni nada. Solo una madre a la que buscaba la policía. Iba a ser un milagro que llegase a los dieciocho sin pisar un hogar de acogida. Y ese era el mejor escenario que se le ocurría. 

Dio una calada y se preguntó qué cara pondrían si soltaba el humo delante del rostro de la embarazada. Estaba casi segura de que el chico no haría nada pero que la madre la pondría de sinvergüenza para arriba mientras la amenazaba con el bolso. Le tentaba comprobarlo, pero hacerlo atraería la atención del seguridad de la rampa al parking subterráneo. No necesitaban eso tipo de problemas en ese momento. Así que levantó la cabeza y lo echó al cielo. 

Guardó el paquete de tabaco en el mismo bolsillo del que rescató el teléfono. Estaba bien eso de volver a estar conectada. Ni en la cárcel había pasado tanto tiempo sin trastear con uno. Comprobó los SMS y para su decepción no había notificaciones. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero tampoco le preocupó. Sabía que llegaría antes o después. Solo había que ser un poco paciente. 

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, de modo que se entretuvo en darle pataditas al pivote de hormigón mientras se terminaba el cigarro. Ignoró el cenicero público sobre la tapa de la papelera cercana y tiró la colilla al suelo, apagándola bajo su bota. Un señor que también fumaba a unos metros de ella la fulminó con la mirada cuando la vio hacerlo. Zulema le musitó un “¿Qué?”, subiendo la barbilla y llevando los hombros atrás, pero eso fue todo. Miró al interior de la tienda de bebé a través de las puertas automática de cristales pero solo consiguió ver su propio reflejo. Había un puesto de café y dulces a poca distancia pero no le apetecía tomar nada. Aquello era aburrido. Si miraba más allá del McDonald’s al otro lado del parking podía distinguir las naves de polígono. Con las manos en los bolsillos, paseó unos metros y vuelta atrás. Estaba pensando en encenderse otro cigarro cuando una voz conocida que pronunció su nombre desde la puerta del establecimiento. 

-Ya me he decidido. ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

Jugó con el mechero dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras la seguía al interior. Le tocó cargarlo todo al carrito y luego al maletero. Se le escapó una mueca mientras intentaba maniobrar la cuna desmontada que insistía en chocar con la puerta cada vez que intentaban cerrarla. Hubo que bajar los asientos de atrás para que tuviese suficiente largo. Todo lo demás fue más fácil. Una de las bolsas de pañales acabó entre las piernas de Macarena.

Zulema se tomó un segundo frente a la puerta del conductor para girar hacia delante y hacia atrás el hombro que seis meses antes le había atravesado una bala. Lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que no aferró el volante fue como el volvía a temblar el pulgar de su mano izquierda. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba. Se aseguró de que Macarena estaba demasiado ocupada revisando los tickets de las compras para percatarse antes de dar marcha atrás y salir de la plaza en paralelo. 

El camino de vuelta se hizo más extraño que el de ida, con Macarena intentando repetir de forma resumida la información que le habían dado en tienda de los productos que llenaban la parte de atrás. Zulema se mordió la lengua para no decirle que no le importaba una mierda y se limitó a no echarle mucha cuenta. 

Lo dejaron todo en ese coche, tal y como lo habían metido en el aparcamiento. No había necesidad de restructurar. Todo ocupaba demasiado para que pudiese añadirle una mudanza y esperar hacer solo un paseo. Las dos se dieron cuenta. Ninguna dijo nada. Macarena necesitó su tiempo para maniobrarse a sí misma fuera del vehículo. El paquete entre sus piernas no ayudó. Intentó salir por encima pero fue más fácil dejarlo en el suelo de tierra y volver a montarlo. No cerró con llave. Zulema había sido infinitamente más ágil que ella y se las había llevado consigo. 

Se acarició el vientre por encima del jersey, en un agradecimiento silencioso por que el viaje hubiese ido bien y los calambres no la recorriesen como su fuera un Scalextric. Solo estaba agotada. Se había pasado semanas en ese páramo, con unos paseos cortos porque le daba miedo alejarse de la caravana. Al menos, así dormiría ese noche más de cuatro horas. 

Se acercó a la orilla del lago donde Zulema se fumaba un cigarro. Quiso tomarlo de entre sus dedos y darle una calada, pero se contuvo. Se plantó a su lado y tras una mirada intercambiada, contempló la luz reflejarse sobre la superficie del agua. No era la más cristalina de las aguas pero cuando hacía buen tiempo, a veces se habían bañado en él. Casi como si fuese su propia piscina privada, solo que los pies se te llenaban de fango y más te valía procurar no abrir los ojos por debajo del agua. 

-Voy a descansar un rato –le dejó saber cuando sus tobillos hinchados le protestaron una vez más. Zulema asintió, buscando la capucha que descansaba en su espalda y pasándosela por la cabeza con una mano. Se agachó para apagar el cigarrillo en la arena y se quedó en una posición de cuchillas, con la colilla aún entre los dedos, hasta que sus rodillas se lo permitieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le quedaba conviviendo con una embarazada? ¿Cuánto hasta que pasara a convivir con una madre primeriza y su bebé?

La despertó el movimiento de la cama una noche más. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que seguía siendo madrugada. 

-¿Tú no duermes nunca, rubia? –su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño y algunas palabras eran solo intuibles. El largo suspiro de Macarena le indicó que la había entendido sin problema. 

-Si quieres vengarte con un sartenazo en la cabeza, créeme que no me resistiré si con eso me quedo desmayada unas horas –sabiendo que Zulema estaba despierta, olvidó los movimientos lentos con los que intentaba no molestarla y se revolvió en la cama con tranquilidad-. Me duelen los riñones de estar tumbada, pero si me siento me duele la espalda. Tengo los pies tan hinchados que creo que me van a explotar. Y me estoy meando otra vez. 

-Pues corre. Con lo que vas a tardar al menos me dejas dormir a mí un rato. 

Eso hizo. Los pies descalzos en el suelo porque así era más rápido. Pero Zulema no se durmió. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos cuando regresó. En vez de tumbarse de nuevo, se quedó sentada un rato al borde de la cama, el edredón sobre las piernas, los pies sobre las zapatillas. Esperaba que se le pasase la fatiga antes de volver a cambiar la dirección de su cuerpo. 

-¿Duele? –giró la cabeza hacia Zulema. Tenía la coleta despeinada y parte de sus rizos rubios se escapaban, cubriéndole la oreja. 

-¿El qué? –en la oscuridad de la habitación podía distinguir como Macarena mordía su propio labio antes de responderle. 

-Parir. 

Se tumbó bocarriba, aprovechando que por una vez tenía sitio suficiente para hacerlo. Iba a contestar pero le interrumpió su propio bostezo. Le resbaló una lágrima y se la limpió frotándose con la manga larga de la camiseta. 

-Como si te fueras a morir.

El puño de Macarena apretó las sábanas bajo su mano y la otra dejó de dibujar círculos distraídos encima de su bebé. Devolvió su cabeza hacia delante, a la penumbra del final de la roulotte. 

-Ya. Eso había escuchado –suspiró. ¿Para qué preguntaba si no le gustaba la respuesta? Estaba cansada. Su cerebro no la dejaba dormir e insistía en torturarla. 

-Vamos -Zulema tiró del borde de su camiseta-. Échate. Estás enfriando la cama –volvió a su posición de costado y se pegó a la pared para dejarle hueco. Palmeó el colchón y Macarena regresó a su tarea de encontrar una posición cómoda. Seguía teniendo fatiga residual, la misma que la llevaba acompañando los últimos tres días. Sintió a Zulema separarse de la pared una vez ella dejó de moverse. Dentro de poco se volvería a dormir y se quedaría una vez más sola con el silencio del a noche. Ni se había molestado en cerrar los ojos. Le sorprendió sentir el suave tirón el cuero cabelludo de cuando alguien juega con la punta de tu pelo. De alguna forma, eso la relajó y la tensión que no se había dado cuenta que acumulaba en sus hombros disminuyó. 

-Pero no te mueres de verdad. Solo lo parece –le hubiese gustado que el susurro de Zulema le hubiese aliviado el miedo-. Ahora duérmete un rato. Ya pensarás en eso cuando amanezca. 

Le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. Pero no fue tan simple. Estaban empezando a salir los primeros tímidos rayos de sol cuando por fin se quedó dormida. 

Zulema no estaba. No le había dicho a donde iba así que llevaba sola casi toda la mañana. En vez de pasear hasta la orilla se acercó al coche aparcado y abrió el maletero. Se envolvió bien en la rebeca mientras observaba las cajas del interior y la mantuvo sujeta con el brazo en vez de abrochar los botones. Su mano libre viajó con vida propia hasta la fotografía en el que aparecía un bebé tumbado en la capota. Pensó como se sentiría el carrito bajo sus manos, con el peso de su niño dentro. Le parecía un futuro que no era el suyo. Cambió su atención a bolsa de plástico a la que le habían encontrado un hueco entre la caja y la pared del maletero. Sacó lo primero que su mano encontró. La tela del pijama era suave bajo sus dedos cuando lo extendió encima de la fotografía. Era diminuto. ¿Cabría ahí su bebé? 

Repasaba con el dedo la costura de la jirafa del pecho cuando una sensación que la le resultaba conocida le recorrió el vientre. Fue tan suave que no sabía si lo había imaginado. Aguantó la respiración a la espera de otra pero no vino nada. No debería. Era la última semana de febrero y debería nacer en marzo. Todavía no estaba preparada. 

Seguía sola a mediodía así que preparó el almuerzo. Esperó hasta las tres para comer. Se sentó fuera porque el sol era agradable y el sonido de los pájaros la calmaba. Fregaba cuando volvió a sentirlo, igual de suave, pero esa vez estuvo más segura de que no lo había imaginado. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la ventana. 

Se repitió a sí misma que no debía alterarse, no era el momento. 

Cogió la manta y un paquete de tabaco sin estrenar y se sentó fuera a esperarla. El trabajo mecánico la relajaba. 

¿Y si no volvía? 

Una nueva contracción. ¿Cuándo había sido la última? 

Dejó caer el tabaco del cigarrillo que acababa de aplastar sin querer entre sus dedos dentro de la bolsa y lo empezó desde el principio. Le gustaba el sabor del pegamento en la lengua. Cada dos, contracción. Después cada uno y medio. Estuvo a punto de ir en busca de su teléfono y llamarla. Pero no había nada que Zulema pudiese hacer para ayudarla. Entonces empezaron a ser cada vez que cerraba uno con el mechero. Lo ignoró y se centró en su tarea, obligándose a pensar cada paso. 

Cuando el sonido de un motor apagarse a varios metros indicó el regreso de Zulema, ya empezaba a caer la tarde y hacía una hora que el dolor había desaparecido y no había vuelto. 

-Hola –saludó cuando sus botas se pararon al otro lado de la mesa-. Toma –le pasó el paquete. Zulema lo abrió para comprobar el interior. Había tenido tiempo de liar todo el tabaco. 

-¿Y esto? 

-Estaba aburrida –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No le contó que lo había usado como calmante porque pensaba que se ponía de parto. Tampoco le preguntó dónde había estado.

-Eres más productiva que las maquinas esas que venden en los estancos que te los lían solos. 

Aquella noche, no la despertó mientras contaba los segundos que duraba cada nueva punzada le golpeaba el vientre. Una vez más, desaparecieron como había llegado. Aun así, se alegró de que Zulema no tuviese intención alguna de salir al día siguiente, incluso cuando se quedó dentro mientras Macarena prefería disfrutar del calor de la tarde en el porche. Se alegró de estar acompañada aún más cuando la nueva tanda de contracciones se hicieron más largas y el tiempo entre ellas más corto. 

Respiró hondo como había practicado, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía para que evadirse se le hiciera más sencillo. No esperaba encontrarla plantada frente a ella cuando los volvió a abrir. 

-Eso ha sido muy largo –Macarena la miró sin contestar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Al parecer, lo suficiente para que hubiese captado su atención-. ¿Cada cuánto? 

-¿Cada cuánto qué? –ni ella misma se tomó en serio su propia pregunta. 

-No te hagas la tonta. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez. Te estoy preguntando que si te estás poniendo de parto –le señaló el vientre con la mano entre cuyos dedos descansaba un cigarro que no le había dado tiempo a encender. 

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Zulema había sido tan directa que su respuesta fue la autodefensa. No estaba de parto, solo estaba teniendo algunas contracciones un poco seguidas en el último mes de su embarazo. Desaparecerían, como lo hicieron las del día anterior, y las de esa madrugada. 

-¿Ah, no? –tomó sitio en la mesa de café, delante de ella, con las piernas abiertas de modo que Macarena quedase de alguna forma atrapada entre ellas. Había distancia más que de sobra para que pudiese levantarse e irse si era lo que quería-. Pues, perdona. Me había parecido que estaba teniendo una contracción –y si estaba en lo cierto, en cuestión de minutos volvería a tener otra. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y la mano al bolsillo en busca del mechero. Se tomó su tiempo en sacarlo y, mientras jugaba con él en una mano, se inclinó hacia delante de modo que apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. Todo eso sin romper contacto visual con Macarena. 

-He leído que es normal tener periodos así las semanas previas al parto. Prepara al bebé y a la musculatura.

Zulema alzó las cejas, mechero encendido, antes de acercar el extremo a la llama y prenderlo con la primera calada. 

-Pensé que eran los dolores que has estado teniendo los últimos días –lanzó el humo hacia un lado pero el aire hizo que terminase en la cara de Macarena. Bajó el cigarro y lo sujetó hacia el interior de su mano, entre las piernas. 

-Me faltan dos semanas para salir de cuentas –le recordó, aunque realmente nunca se lo había dicho. Los ojos de Zulema la recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza, indiferente a las conjeturas del médico privado que la vio cuando todavía estaba en Alicante. Otra nueva nube de humo viajó hasta ella y esa vez trató de disiparla agitando la mano delante de la cara-. Me estás echando todo el humo, Zulema. 

Con eso, Zulema enderezó la espalda y se puso de pie, impulsándose en sus propios muslos. 

-No vayas a manchar el sofá –le avisó mientras se alejaba. 

Precisamente eso fue lo que hizo. Rompió aguas allí sentada mientras Zulema fumaba en el tejado. No se atrevió a moverse. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo por sí misma. Era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba porque la humedad entre sus piernas pasaba de cálida a fría. Y aun así tenía calor. Sentía que le sobraba la ropa. Pero no se quitó la rebeca. Aferró el cojín donde se sentaba y apretó los dientes mientras sentía un sudor frío que le recorría la nuca y contaba los segundos en el interior de su cabeza. 

-Joder, es que lo sabía. ¿Por qué te escucho? 

Las manos de Zulema en sus hombros intentaron ponerla recta. No era consciente de cuando había dejado de estarlo. Le apartó los brazos, quedando uno de ellos atrapado dentro de su mano mientras gruñía y apretaba. Su presencia de alguna forma había roto la barrera de silencio que había formado en su constante negación del momento en el que se encontraba. 

En cuanto su respiración volvió a asemejarse a la normalidad, los brazos de Zulema la volvieron a rodear. 

-¿Qué coño haces? 

-Ayudarte a levantarte –había pasado uno de los brazos de Macarena por sus hombros y el otro por su cintura. No se consideraba una persona especialmente atlética pero esperaba ser capaz de arrastrarla hasta el coche. Eso, si no hubiese retractado el brazo y la estuviese volviendo a apartar-. ¿Qué cojones, rubia? 

-Me quedo aquí –se estaba echando hacia detrás, lo cual no era demasiada buena idea. 

-Estás de coña, ¿no? 

No tenía pinta de estarlo. Había cerrado los ojos, incluso. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Zulema había desparecido. No le dio tiempo a echarla de menos porque su regreso vino anunciado con una mano abierta que le cruzó la cara. Vio las llaves del coche colgando de la otra antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella. 

-¿Crees que es el momento de zurrarnos, Zulema? 

-Si es lo que necesitas para que por una vez en este embarazo seas responsable, sí. 

Las palabras le hicieron más daño que el golpe que aun palpitaba en su cara. Quiso mandarla a la mierda pero se vio interrumpida. Estaban demasiado cerca, y cada vez duraban más. Da igual lo que ella quisiera, no iban a remitir. El bebé estaba listo. Pero, ¿y ella?

-No estoy preparada –murmuró en voz alta, la mitad del cuerpo de Zulema sobre el de ella, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Posiblemente fuera el olor lo que llamase la atención de Zulema y la hiciese tocar brevemente entre sus piernas. Estaba pegajosa. A partir de ahora iría cuesta abajo sin frenos. 

-Ninguna lo estamos –le palmeó la rodilla antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta del copiloto. Arrancó el coche del tirón, antes de que a Macarena se le ocurriese alguna tontería, pero se dio unos segundos antes de meter la primera marcha. El paseo del porche al coche no había sido sencillo. Pero mucho más complejo sería traer a un bebé al mundo allí tiradas. 

-No quiero ir al hospital, Zulema –fue una afirmación dura, más teniendo en cuenta el gemido de dolor que lo precedió. Podía perfectamente leer el miedo en su petición. Miedo a no ser capaz de dar a luz, miedo a que el bebé no fuese sano, miedo a perderlo antes de poder tocarlo, miedo a estar tomando una mala decisión detrás de otra. 

-No vamos al hospital. 

Cuando se había reincorporado a la carretera, los últimos rayos de la tarde aún iluminaban al cielo al otro lado de la ventanilla. Estaba oscuro cuando lo estacionó en batería, tan encajado entre los otros dos automóviles que ni la propia Zulema sabía como había tenido el pulso tan frío para conseguir maniobrarlo sin rozar. 

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y luego a su compañera. La escaneó. Igual era la luz de las farolas, pero estaba más pálida que antes. 

-¿Crees que podrás levantarte? 

La mano de Macarena seguía aferrando la manilla de su puerta aunque ya no se movieran. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. El viaje podía haber durado dos minutos o dos horas. No había prestado atención a la carretera. Si la hubiese querido llevar al desierto para enterrarla en un agujero, se habría dejado conducir hasta mitad de la nada. Pero allí había bloques de edificios, y luz artificial, y podría haber jurado que había visto pasar a un señor con un perro no hacía mucho. 

-Podría intentarlo. 

¿Habría dilatado?, pensó mientras esperaba que Zulema le diese la vuelta al vehículo. No podía comprobarlo con esos pantalones de elástico. Tenía la tela pegada a la pierna por culpa de sus propios fluidos y era un asco. 

Todavía agarraba la puerta cuando Zulema la abrió desde el otro lado. Le pidió que esperase un momento hasta que sintió el dolor de su vientre desaparecer, o más bien se aliviarse, antes de que la cogiera por debajo del hombro mientras ella misma tiraba de su cuerpo que no se sentía ni suyo hasta quedar de pie semiapoyada en la carrocería. 

-Agárrate a mí. Solo son unos metros. 

Fueron los metros más largos que Macarena había recorrido nunca. Cada contracción que las interrumpía hacía que le fuese más difícil recobrar la postura. Se le aflojaban las piernas y estuvo a punto de decirle a Zulema un par de veces que no podía continuar. ¿Y qué iban a hacer si no seguía andando? ¿Sentarla en el suelo de esa calle estrecha y recogerla cuando hubiese parido? Habían salido de la vía principal y allí no había nadie que las fuese a ayudar. Y, por supuesto, Zulema no podría llevarla pulso si ella dejaba de cooperar. Así que ponía un pie delante del otro y trataba de pensar en cosas que la calmasen, como el olor a suavizante y a cal. 

Fueron los pasos de Zulema los que se detuvieron y no los suyos en esa ocasión. Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el puño de Zulema golpeaba contra una puerta de aluminio. Parecía una de estas típicas de detrás de las discotecas, o los bares. Escaneó los alrededores mientras Zulema insistía. Podía ver el coche desde allí, en la calle principal a la que desembocaba el callejón. Había una moto aparcada justo en la esquina, pegada a la pared del edificio, junto a una señal redonda que Macarena no podía leer porque miraba hacia el otro lado. Estaba convencida de que pondría algo así como “Excepto residentes”. Encima, se distinguía la luz roja de una cruz que daba a la otra calle. Una clínica, o un centro de salud privado. 

Iba a preguntarle donde estaban pero la frase que salió de su boca fue otra. 

-Creo que quiero vomitar. 

Si lo hubiese llegado a hacer, habría llenado del contenido gástrico de su estómago las deportivas del hombre que abrió la puerta. 

-Sí que os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo en atender la puerta a pesar de las cámara de seguridad tan buena que tenéis –Macarena no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que siguió la mano de Zulema-. Menos mal que no hemos venido a robar morfina o tendríais el almacén vacío.

No entendió una palabra de lo que el chico le contestó pero sí entendió el tono. Era lo contrario a agradable y acogedor. No eran bienvenidas. Pero ese tío era demasiado joven para tener un asunto pendiente con Zulema pero a Macarena no le podían interesar menos los detalles en ese momento. Se despegó como pudo del hombro en el que se sostenía y pasó su peso a la puerta entreabierta porque era lo que encontró más cerca, que guió hasta la pared mientras se abría por completo. Vomitó, acompañada con el ruido inconfundible de arcadas y líquido impactando en el suelo desde cierta altura. Parte le salpicó los pies pero lo que realmente le importaba era el esfuerzo de su vientre con cada contracción de su estómago. Tosió. Se limpió la boca con la manga y apoyó la frente en la fría pared mientras intentaba no pensar en el olor a ácido o en el sabor que se había pegado a su paladar. 

-Vamos dentro, rubia. 

Quiso decirle no tenía fuerzas, que si se separaba de la pared le fallarían las piernas. Pero antes de que su cerebro encontrar las palabras y mandase a su lengua a articular, sus pies se deslizaban casi sin levantarse del suelo a aquel edificio que olía a desinfectante. 

Le ponía nerviosa la mirada de aquel tipo persiguiéndola mientras paseaba arriba y abajo por la sala desierta. Ya estaba cerrada cuando habían llegado, y llevaban horas allí. Se había levantado a estirar las piernas y ese tío del que había olvidado su nombre no le quitaba ojo. Le ignoró y fijó su atención en la máquina de snacks. 

-¿Tienes una moneda? –se giró hacia él, señalando con un dedo a la máquina-. He salido tan rápido que me he dejado la cartera en casa –no obtuvo ni respuesta ni expresión alguna-. ¿No? Vaya. Tendréis que esperar, amigas –golpeó el cristal con los nudillos, intercambiando una mirada con el paquete de mini-Oreos, antes de alejarse de ella y escoger otra silla al azar. 

Lo cierto era que no recordaba como de largo había sido su parto. De ser sincero, solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos. Sensaciones, más que otra cosa. Este se le estaba haciendo infinito. De alguna manera, había conseguido circular a Macarena hasta la sala de operaciones y sentarla en la camilla. Su mirada confusa había viajado de ella a Hamid y de Hamid a ella, buscando que le explicase lo que la conversación no le permitía entender. 

-Él te asistirá, rubia –le aseguró, aunque por la protesta del médico no parecía demasiado de acuerdo con la afirmación. 

-No sé si quiero hacerlo –confesó aferrándose a la camilla con ambas manos. 

-Es tarde para cambiar de opinión, Macarena. 

Y con eso, la abandonó en el improvisado paritorio, siguiendo los pasos de Hamid al pasillo. 

-¿Tú estás loca, Zulema? ¿Qué pretendes que haga con esta mujer? Yo no soy una matrona –le había agarrado la parte superior del brazo. Con un tirón, le obligó a soltarla. 

-Eres médico. Cuando hablamos me dijiste que tus trabajos serían discretos por un módico precio. Pues te he traído una clienta. 

-Una bala en el estómago, costillas fracturadas, una mano mutilada… no una preñada –se volvió a pegar a ella, amenazante, pero esa vez no llegó a rozarla. 

-Ese no es mi problema. Tú me ofreces un servicio, yo lo quiero. Te voy a pagar bien. Además, ¿qué pretendes que haga ahora si no? Ya tiene el bebé entre las piernas. 

Ahí se equivocaba. No estaba suficientemente dilatada. Había que esperar más. La frecuencia de las contracciones hacía que ya apenas le diese tiempo a reponerse entre una y otra. De vez en cuando, se giraba sobre su propio costado y vomitaba en el cubo de la fregona. Tenía la garganta en carne viva y el estómago vacío. Sentía como se le abrían grietas en los labios debido a la sequedad. Le costaba tragar el vaso de agua que suplicó con la voz quebrada. 

Los dedos del hombre estaban fríos y era desagradable sentirle palpándola. 

-¿No tiene nada para el dolor? 

Ya era tarde, de todas formas. Así que sintió cada uno de los espasmos de su cuerpo con el minutero de testigo, girando con lentitud, dándole paso a la madrugada. Intentaba distraerse haciendo un inventario de todo lo que había en la estancia. No era mucho, pero era mejor que deslumbrarse por la luz sobre su cabeza. Tampoco había nadie en la sala más que ella, y los ocasionales chequeos del supuesto médico. ¿Qué edad tendría? Mayor que Zulema, seguro. Pero no tanto como para que la artrosis en las manos le impidiera hacer su trabajo. 

-¿Quieres empujar? –le sobresaltó escuchar su voz por primera vez dirigiéndose a ella. Había esperado un acento más marcado. 

-Desde hace tres horas –las palabras le arañaron la garganta al salir, obligándola a toser nuevamente. Tomó el vaso de plástico que le pasaba, tan fino que se estrujaba entre sus dedos temblorosos. Tragó con ansia, apurando hasta la última gota. Veinte minutos más tarde se lo vomitó encima mientras empujaba. 

Los gritos de Macarena al otro lado de la puerta no le preocupaban. El silencio hubiese sido lo que la habría tenido sentada en el borde de la silla. En cambio, había subido el pie a la que hacía ele con la esquina de la habitación y sostenía una revista abierta sobre ella. 

-¿Sabías que los tardígrados son unos animales microscópicos que pueden sobrevivir en el espacio? Soportan hasta seis mil atmósferas de presión, y menos doscientos grados –le contó a su guardaespaldas, ganándose solo un pestañeo-. Es muy interesante. Lo pone aquí –le señaló el artículo, levantando brevemente la revista para que pudiese ver la imagen del animal al microscopio-. ¿Quieres leerlo? 

La puerta se abrió y la revista volvió a caer sobre su muslo. 

-Zulema, ven. Necesito que mantengas a tu amiga despierta. 

Le siguió, sin antes dejar caer el Muy Interesante encima del mudo. El olor a médico de la sala de espera era mucho mejor que el de aquella habitación. Se mezclaba la sangre con el sudor y el vómito. Si así es como olía el nacimiento, no le extrañaba que la vida fuese una mierda. 

-Maca, no te duermas –le dio una palmadita en el rostro. Sin dudas, no estaba en su mejor momento con el flequillo pegado a la frente y las mejillas pálidas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarla. Apenas fueron unos segundos. Volvieron a cerrarse en el dolor de los espasmos de su útero que intentaba expulsar al parásito que llevaba nutriendo nueve meses. De sus labios cuarteados escapó un largo gruñido a la vez que su espalda se levantaba de la camilla en el esfuerzo. Cuando volvió a caer hacia atrás rozaba la inconsciencia. 

-Le queda poco pero si se desmaya vamos a estar bien jodidos. 

Volvió a golpearle la mejilla y atrapó su mandíbula para obligar a su rostro a levantarse. La vio tragar despacio, y su mano sudada y fría se dejó caer sobre su antebrazo en un agarre flojo. 

-Me voy a morir –murmuró tan bajito que a Zulema le costó distinguir sus palabras. Le empujó el flequillo hacia atrás para que dejara de metérsele en los ojos.

-Solo lo suficiente para darle un trozo de tu vida a tu hijo –deslizó el dedo por el final del hueso de su mandíbula, con suavidad. El rostro de Macarena empezaba a relajarse por el alivio momentáneo del dolor-. Mírame, Maca –le clavó la punta de los dedos, sin ser doloroso pero suficiente para que pudiera sentirlo-. Necesito que abras los ojos y me mires –al final lo hizo, aunque los párpados le pasaran como si estuvieran hechos de amianto. 

-No puedo más –musitó sin sonido, agitando la cabeza en su mano, transmitiéndole su cansancio con los ojos. 

-¿Te vas a rendir? –podía ver la lucha interna ante su pregunta. Quería que acabase, pero rendición eran palabras mayores. Solo quería descansar, irse a casa, dormir al fin el sueño acumulado del último mes. Qué cojones, de los últimos quince años. En vez de eso, se preparó para la siguiente oleada que ya empezaba a formarse. Y cuando alguien le dijo que empujase, lo hizo. Cuando le pidieron que no parase, continuó incluso sintiendo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo, dejando la marca de sus uñas dibujada en la piel del brazo de Zulema. Empujó aunque sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, que todo a su alrededor estaba en otro plano, que nada existía aparte del dolor. Empujó hasta que le escapó la vida y ya no pudo empujar más. 

El llanto del bebé resonó por la habitación en el mismo momento que el de Macarena dejó de hacerlo. Era una masa de sangre y otros fluidos que Hamid posó sobre su madre inconsciente. El cordón umbilical aún la unía a su interior donde continuaba la placenta. Era bastante asqueroso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar. No despegó los ojos ni cuando cortó el cordón, ni cuando se lo llevó a lavarlo al fregadero de aluminio y lo envolvió en una sábana limpia de la camilla y lo dejó sobre la encimera, como su fuera una cacerola recién fregada. 

-Es una niña –le dijo antes de indicarle las esponjas jabonosas que podía utilizar para limpiar a Macarena. Lo que necesitaba era una buena ducha que se llevase toda la suciedad y el sudor. Y ropa limpia. No habían traído nada, ni para la madre ni para el bebé. Joder, qué desastre. Le había avisado que debía estar preparada pero en su afán de negarle lo inevitable no la había escuchado-. Tenéis que estar fuera antes de las ocho de la mañana. Y aún no me has pagado. 

-Te daré ahora la mitad. La otra mitad la tendrás dentro de dos semanas si las dos siguen bien –fue su última palabra. Luego las dejó solas y así estuvieron hasta que el gran conversador vino a avisarlas de que tenían media hora más para irse. 

No fue fácil espabilar a Macarena, menos aún volver a vestirla con unos pantalones sucios y que ya no se le sujetaban bien a la cintura. No pronunció palabra. Solo gemía cuando el movimiento se le hacía duro. Al menos, Tardígrado la empujó en una silla de ruedas hasta el coche, e hizo de músculo para pasarla al sillón del copiloto. Zulema se encontró plantada en mitad de una calle por la que empezaba a transitar gente con un recién nacido de un par de horas que le daba pánico sujetar. 

-Rubia, tienes que llevarla tú en brazos. No tenemos silla y yo tengo que conducir –Macarena la miró con ojos vacío, como si su cerebro no terminase de identificar las palabras-. Vamos, sujétala –los brazos de la madre primeriza se alzaron al encuentro del bulto que Zulema presionó contra el pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con la carita de su hija, solo para levantarlos una vez más en busca de los de Zulema. Necesitaba saber que aquello era la realidad y no un sueño. Le dedicó un ligero asentimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuanto antes se pusieran en marcha, antes estarían de vuelta. 

O no. Cada curva, cada frenada, cada semáforo hacía gemir a Macarena. En cada esquina Zulema cruzaba los dedos por que no hubiese un coche de la guardia civil regulando la entrada de un colegio que se fijara en ellas. Respiró tranquila cuando pasaron a carretera. Surfeaban la hora del atasco. Cinco minutos antes o cinco minutos después, y la salida de la ciudad habría sido más larga que el resto de la noche. El único problema que esa tranquilidad era que la cabeza de Macarena a veces caía en movimientos que indicaban que estaba a punto de quedar dormida. Así que le dio conversación de todo y nada, de mira como me adelanta ese capullo, a mira como se levanta el sol en el horizonte. Y cuando no funcionaba le pellizcaba el muslo con fuerza. Así que Zulema no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando el bebé se agitó en brazos de Macarena y empezó a llorar. Sus ojos como platos de su madre la miraban como si fuera una alarma que no sabía apagar. Le tocó la tripa con suavidad, con un “shh” tembloroso, que no hizo que cambiase nada. 

-Es posible que tenga hambre –le chivó, sacándole una mirada aún más confundida. 

-¿Y qué hago? 

-Dale el pecho. 

Su cara decía que la idea ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Asintió ante la lógica y se atrevió a soltar uno de los brazos de alrededor de la cría para luchar con el chaleco hasta subirlo por encima de su pecho mientras el cinturón de seguridad la cruzaba por el centro. La recolocó a la altura de su pezón pero seguía llorando. Lo guió entre sus labios abiertos y le acarició la cabeza desnuda, todavía blanda por su cráneo sin formar. ¿Cómo podía el ser humano nacer tan débil? Siseó cuando el reflejo de succión empezó a buscar alimento de su mama. Era de todo menos agradable. El sonido del llanto había cambiado por un ruidoso tragar. Macarena no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a que al hacerlo el bebé se soltase o la leche dejara de salir. Nada de eso pasó. Cuando no quiso más, liberó a su madre y el pecho siguió goteando leche que mojó la sábana y luego pasó a mojar el interior de su ropa una vez se cubrió. Antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntarse cuál era el siguiente paso, el bebé soltó el gas de sus primeros intentos por mamar y su intestino se aflojó, expulsando restos de su formación.

De inmediato, Zulema abrió dos dedos su ventanilla para dejar ir los olores sin crear corrientes de aire. Al cabo de un rato sus cerebros anularon el sentido del olfato de forma parcial aunque las dos ocupantes del asiento del copiloto siguieran húmedas y viscosas. El camino de piedras que llevaba hasta la caravana se hizo el infierno pero al menos era el fin del trayecto. Zulema abrió la puerta a la vez que giraba la llave del motor que se guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Era más de día que cuando se habían ido. 

Esa fue la parte difícil para Zulema. No había nada preparado para el post-parto. El bebé estaba sucio y no sabía dónde posarlo. Macarena apenas era capaz de recorrer los tres metros que separaban la puerta de la caravana del coche que Zulema no había podido aparcar más cerca. Pero tenía que mantenerse en pie un poco más. Por mucho que desea caer en la cama y descansar, debía pasar por el agua caliente. Lo único que tenían era una ducha. ¿Dónde limpiar al bebé? Llenó el barreño que usaban para tender la colada de agua templada y la lavó en la encimera de la cocina mientras escuchaba el agua del a ducha caer por la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño. 

No había cogido nada del coche de Macarena. Los pañales, la ropa, el moisés… Todo seguía allí. Esperaba que si dejaba al bebé sobre la cama, envuelto en la toalla más suave que había podido encontrar, estuviese en el mismo sitio cuando volviese. Joder, ni siquiera sabía en qué bolsa estaba cada cosa. Había diferentes tallas y no sabía cuál debía usar. ¿Era demasiado pequeño? ¿Demasiado grande? A quién le importaba, en realidad. Que su madre la arreglase si quería una vez volviese a ser persona. 

-¿Maca? –el agua seguía corriendo. La niña seguía en su sitio y su madre aún no se había abierto la cabeza contra el lavabo. Así que la vistió, haciéndose un lío con la pegatina de los pañales y preguntándose si debía ponerle una gasa en el cordón umbilical. Creía que sí. Buscó las gasas en el baño mientras la figura de Macarena al otro lado de la mampara se frotaba las piernas solo hasta las rodillas. Le temblaron las manos al pasarle los bracitos por el interior de las mangas. Estaba tan tierna y la piel era tan suave que parecía irreal. 

-Así estarás bien –le abrochó el último botón de clip. No estaba segura si estaba dormida o despierta. Todavía estaba arrugada de la humedad en la que había vivido los últimos meses y sus movimientos, cuando los había, eran torpes y espásmicos. Casi parecía una muñeca. 

La acomodó en el lado de la cama había estado durmiendo últimamente, junto a la ventana. La colcha le parecía tan grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño que solo la cubrió con la sábana de momento. 

Macarena se apoyaba en la pared para avanzar, mal envuelta en la toalla. Sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas allí donde los posaba. 

-Dame mi ropa –pidió, con el pelo empapado goteándole en los hombros. Dejó caer la toalla a los pies de la cama y lo primero que se puso fue la camiseta del pijama en la que había dormido la noche antes. Hizo que la sensación de que su cuerpo no le perteneciera aumentara. Ya no estaba embarazada y a la vez sí. Ya no se sentía tan pesada pero la barriga continuaba ahí. El roce de la tela en sus pezones le molestaba, aunque no tanto como sentarse para ser capaz de ponerse las bragas. No se vio capaz, así que agradeció internamente que Zulema se agachase a su lado para pasarle los pies por los respectivos huecos y dejarlas descansando sobre su rodilla antes de repetir la jugada con los pantalones. 

-Deberías llevar una compresa. ¿Te quedan aún?

Asintió, apartándose el flequillo mojado a un lado. Ni se había peinado, ni tenía intención de secarse el pelo. Esperó allí, semidesnuda, a que Zulema regresase. Las botas que aún no se había quitado habían pisado el rastro de agua de la ducha, dejando marcas de suciedad por todo el suelo. Le dejó que fuese ella quien la pegase a su ropa interior, y obedeció cuando le pidió que se agarrase con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros e hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo por impulsarse. Prácticamente, fue Zulema la que tiró de todo su peso con un gruñido junto a su oído, y entre ambas consiguieron subir en elástico mientras la frente de Macarena descansaba en su clavícula. Ese día parecía no acabar nunca. 

-¿Quieres un sándwich? 

Negó, todavía en sus brazos. Había hecho el ademán de ayudarla a sentarse pero Macarena le había clavado los dedos en el hombro, pidiéndole sin palabras un par de segundos más antes de hacer otro esfuerzo. 

-¿Qué quieres, entonces? 

-Descansar –murmuró sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho. Si cerraba los ojos se quedaría dormida allí mismo. 

-Tienes que comer algo antes. El gilipollas de Hamid no te ha ofrecido ni un Kit-Kat de la máquina. 

-Me duele la garganta. Cuando me despierte… -prometió. Pero Zulema insistió, así que accedió porque no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Sentada en el borde de la cama, se bebió la mitad del brick de zumo de piña. 

-Toma esto, es todo azúcar –le había dicho. 

No le protestó cuando se lo devolvió, solo agitó para comprobar le contenido. Le pareció mentira estar al fin tumbada en su propia cama, con el olor de sus propias sábanas y… a nuevo. Casi no se atrevía a tocar a su bebé. 

-Hola, pequeño –murmuró, rozando su brazo con la yema del dedo, con mucho cuidado. El armario que Zulema había abierto sobre su cabeza creaba sombras sobre el cuerpecito. 

-Sabes que es una niña, ¿no? –cerró la puerta con cuidado para no asustar al bebé y recogió la toalla de Macarena que aún estaba a los pies de la cama. El “oh” que le escuchó mientras se dirigía a darse su propia ducha le indicó que no, que no lo sabía. 

Echó un vistazo al interior de la roulotte una vez se quitó la suciedad del día y se limpió los restos secos y corridos de maquillaje de sus ojos. Al contrario que Macarena, sí se había tomado un momento consigo misma frente al espejo pese al cansancio. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por la habitación. El suelo estaba lleno de barro, la cocina salpicada del baño, diversas bolsas que se había traído del coche desperdigadas por el suelo, los platos del almuerzo aún sin fregar. La ropa sucia de Macarena estaba tirada a un lado. Posiblemente, acabaría en la basura. Joder, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por ninguna de esas tareas. En su lugar, rescató el zumo a medio beber y se terminó lo que quedaba, estrujando el envase cuando la cañita empezó a sorber aire. 

Eran las once de la mañana cuando su cuerpo crujió al tumbarse en el sofá. Entraba más luz de lo que sería agradable a través de las ventanas pero prefirió eso a tener que levantarse de nuevo. Remetió el borde de la manta entre los cojines y se giró hacia el lado contrario, de cara a la otra punta de la caravana. Solo alcanzaba a ver el cuerpo de costado de Macarena, que hacía de barrera entre el bebé y el suelo. 

Algo le decía que el día no había hecho más que empezar.


	14. Matrimonios ricos y estériles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena dejó de colocar la compra y descansó la parte inferior de la espalda en el borde de la encimera. Con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, se encogió de hombros.  
> -Sí, básicamente sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +100 kudos (L)
> 
> La semana pasada publiqué un one-shot 'Vértigo'. Podría considerarse precuela de esta historia. Podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil.

En su inocencia, pensó que durmiendo doce horas seguidas podría reponerse del parto lo suficiente al menos para volver a ser persona. Ilusa de ella. Los días pasaban y no conseguía descansar más de dos horas seguidas. Podía ser porque el propio agotamiento se lo impedía, o porque las tomas constantes la espabilaban cada vez que rozaba los brazos de Morfeo. Eso sin contar que no se encontraba cómoda dentro de su propio cuerpo. Se sentía sucia pero le temblaban las piernas cada vez que se ponía de pie. La ropa no le quedaba bien, o demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño. Tenía problemas para ir al baño y ahora alcazaba a verse las estrías. Los pechos le molestaban constantemente, y el bebé tenía dificultades para tomar del derecho. Eso sin hablar de la punzada en la cabeza que le complicaba formar ideas coherentes. Los minutos estaban acolchados, todos iguales, escurriéndose entre la cama y el cuarto de baño. El caos de su alrededor le era indiferente. A veces ni se percataba de que Zulema le hablaba hasta que le golpeaba un lado de la cabeza. 

-¿Qué cojones? 

-Que hagas algo, coño. Mira a la niña, creo que hay que cambiarla –Zulema apiló más platos en el fregadero. No cabía ni uno más. O peor aún, no quedaba ni uno más limpio-. ¿Y le vas a poner nombre ya o vas a esperar a su primera regla? 

Hizo un esfuerzo por sacar las piernas de debajo de las sábanas y posar los pies en el suelo. 

-Estoy pensándolo –se quitó la gomilla del pelo y se lo volvió a recoger, incluyendo todos los mechones que se le habían escapado. Ignoró lo enredado y seco que lo tenía. Hacía días que no se miraba al espejo. Prefería no verse. 

-Llevas pensándolo dos meses. Igual deberías darte brío. 

Contó hasta tres mentalmente antes de levantarse. Se sentía un trapo viejo, pero se obligó a sí misma a no regresar a la cama, esconder la cabeza debajo de la sábana mientras deseaba que Zulema barriese el suelo con menos energía. 

-¿Dónde están los ibuprofenos? –preguntó en su lugar. 

-Te has tomado uno hace dos horas –Zulema empezó a llenar el sofá de todo lo que cubría el suelo. Ropa sin recoger, paquetes de pañales sin abrir, bolsas de alguna compra que aún no había tenido tiempo de colocar. Le lanzó una mirada cuando se dio cuenta que seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio-. Que te vayas con la cría, hostia –le señaló la puerta. Si no se hubiese movido por sí misma, seguramente la había sacado a escobazos. 

Se tomó su tiempo en bajar los escalones, demasiado altos para su gusto, mientras a su espalda arrancaban las sábanas de la cama. El carrito estaba en el límite entre el sol y la sombra que producía el toldo. Quizás porque los rayos se habían movido desde Zulema la sacó. En algún momento, había montado el cochecito para tener algún sitio donde dejarla. Una cuna era demasiado grande para la caravana. No les sobraba precisamente espacio. 

-Hey –se asomó por la capota echada mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos, apretando la rebeca enorme alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba despierta, agitando los puños por fuera de la manta y los pies por debajo de ella. Su presencia no la inmutó. Posiblemente, porque todavía no era capaz de enfocarla. Agachó aún más la cabeza para comprobar si Zulema tenía razón sobre el pañal. A ella no le parecía que le hiciera falta uno limpio. Además, no se acordaba dónde estaban las toallitas. Contempló su carita de bebé unos segundos más antes de recuperar una posición recta. Se le había olvidado cómo era sentir el sol directamente en la piel. Quería echarse en el sofá pegado a la roulotte e intentar atrapar un poco más de descanso. En cambio, se quedó allí de pie, junto al carrito de su hija, viendo el tiempo pasar conforme bajaba el sol. No le apetecía volver a escuchar a Zulema recordándole que la madre era ella, que cuando iba a dejar de mirar al infinito. Estaba cansada. Era solo eso. Estaba cansada, y cuando dejase de estarlo podría hacerse cargo ella misma de todo. 

-Voy a pasar algunos días fuera –Macarena asintió distraídamente, picoteando sin ganas de la cena que ella misma había preparado. Eran más de las diez y hablaban en voz baja incluso si la pequeña dormía dentro y ellas disfrutaban del aire fresco de la noche de verano-. Me voy el jueves. Haré unas compras antes de irme para que no tengáis que ir a la ciudad durante el fin de semana –pinchó una de las alcaparras de la ensalada y jugó con ella en la boca, sin mostrar signos de estar prestándole atención-. Macarena, ¿te estás enterando de lo que te estoy diciendo? 

Bajó el tenedor, lo dejó enterrado entre la lechuga y se limpió la boca con el papel de cocina. 

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, Zulema. Ni que tuvieras que pedirme permiso –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Quiero saber que le vas a echar cuenta a tu hija y que no me la voy a encontrar al borde de la inanición cuando regrese –antes de que le diese tiempo a terminar la frase, la servilleta sucia de Macarena le impactó en la cara, hecha un gurruño. 

-Te piensas que me da igual todo pero eso no es así, Zulema. Deja de tratarme como si fuera una inútil –cruzó los brazos a la defensiva, recostándose en su silla. Ya no quería comer más. 

-Te trato como te estás comportando. Como la niña malcriada que eres, si me preguntas –se llenó la boca de lechuga, que crujió bajo sus muelas al masticarla. La mirada de Macarena la fulminó-. Que te enfades por las cosas que te digo no las hacen menos ciertas. Si te preocuparas tanto, te habrías molestado en que la revisase un pediatra. Necesita vacunas, necesita documentos. ¿O qué vas a hacer? ¿Tenerla encerrada en el sótano como esas pobres niñas secuestradas? –tragó la comida, esperando la reacción que se formaba en su mandíbula apretada. 

-Porque tú eres una madre cojonuda. Perdón, quería decir que fuiste –remarcó la última palabra. Solo había necesitado esas dos frases para callar a Zulema, que aún sujetaba el tenedor en sus manos. Macarena se levantó antes de que se le ocurriese clavárselo en un ojo o algún sitio peor. Cerró con un portazo tras de ella, haciéndola rebotar por la fuerza y consiguiendo despertar al bebé. Al principio solo se agitó en la cama, sobresaltado por el sonido. Poco después empezó a llorar. 

Se pasó la mano por la cara antes de ir a sentarse junto a ella. 

-Shh, ya está –murmuró, ajustándole la sábana. Aún le daba respeto tocar piel con piel. Era tan real cuando la sentía-. No pasa nada –buscó el chupete que se le había caído mientras dormía y se lo acercó a los labios. Eso la calmó. Macarena suspiró aliviada. Dejó los zapatos al borde de la cama y se tumbó con ella. El sonido de succión llenaba la habitación, frenético al principio y más calmado conforme se iba relajando. Aun así, sus ojos grandes brillaban abiertos en la oscuridad de la noche. Macarena observó su perfil con la cabeza en el colchón a la misma altura-. Soy un asco de madre, ¿verdad? –le susurró, respirando su aroma de bebé. Había sido Zulema quien la había bañado en el porche antes de la cena, en el barreño que ya era más suyo que de la ropa. 

Que no le respondiese no la hizo sentir mejor. Estaba cansada de sentirse mal consigo misma. No sabía cómo sacudir la sensación de sus hombros, de su piel ni de su cabeza. 

Zulema no había vuelto aún del supermercado. No era la primera vez que se quedaba sola con la niña. Pese a lo que Zulema le echase en cara, era completamente capaz de ser responsable. Sabía hacer algo más que amamantarla, aunque no siempre lo demostrase. 

Se frotó la cara, gesto que se había vuelto muy común en ella los últimos meses. Esperaba de alguna manera que con él consiguiera eliminar la sensación que le llenaba el pecho y le ahogaba los días. Nunca funcionaba. Así que suspiró y se dispuso a recoger un poco el interior de la caravana. Cuando eran solo dos, habían sido bastante ordenadas incluso para el poco espacio que compartían. Ahora todo era un caos porque no habían tenido tiempo suficiente de encontrar un hueco para las nuevas cosas. A eso había que sumarle el verano que las hacía tener la puerta abierta casi todo el tiempo, permitiendo a la arena campar a sus anchas encima de los muebles. 

Buscó un trapo limpio y fue levantando objetos mientras recorría las superficies lisas. Su atención alternaba entre lo que sus manos hacían y el bebé que rodaba en la cama, agitando el sonajero y llevándoselo de nuevo a la boca. A veces lo movía con toda su fuerza y gritaba. A Macarena se le encogía el corazón y desviaba la mirada. Nada más lo hacía, se maldecía a sí misma por estar allí plantada y no jugando con su hija. Lanzó el trapo con rabia contra el aparador, golpeando algunas cosas y haciendo que cayesen otras. 

-Joder –farfulló en el silencio de la habitación. La cría había parado de moverse, alterada por el ruido. Ambas se quedaron muy quietas. Macarena pensó que iba a romper a llorar pero el sonajero se le resbaló de la mano y el sonido le hizo gracia. Ojalá ella pudiese ser feliz con tan poco. 

En qué momento le pareció buena idea abrir la bolsita, mojarse el dedo y meterlo dentro, no lo supo. Realmente no lo pensó. Recogió el resto del contenido de la caja de madera y la devolvió a su sitio. Terminó de limpiar el polvo del aparador y fue a sentarse en la cama. La niña la miró con esos ojos claros tan grandes que no le cabían en la cara y rodó para alcanzar a golpear a su madre con sus piececitos. Macarena esperó un poco más a que la droga pasase a su torrente sanguíneo antes de tener el valor de alzarla y sentarla sobre sus piernas. 

Para cuando Zulema regresó, había puesto música en los altavoces. Fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Lo segundo, que Macarena estuviese sentada en mitad de la cama, con la niña apoyada contra su barriga mientras jugaba con el peluche delante de ella. No la oyeron entrar. En cuanto soltó las bolsas bajó la música casi hasta el mínimo. Entonces, Macarena levantó la cabeza y sin el pelo tapándole la cara Zulema pudo comprobar que se había maquillado. Hacía meses de la última vez que le vio Rimmel en las pestañas. Además, se había vestido con algo que no era ropa deportiva. 

-¿A dónde vas? –interrumpió su saludo de forma cortante. 

-¿Yo? A ningún sitio –el bebé agarró una de las patas del conejo y agitó. Macarena obedeció, moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha frente a ella, sacándole otro grito exaltado.

-¿Qué haces así vestida? –insistió, recortando la distancia entre la cocina y la cama en apenas dos pasos, tres si los hacía cortos. Macarena se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Su atención había vuelto al bebé y le balbuceaba cosas a las que le respondía con suspiros y respiraciones agitadas-. A ver, Maca, mírame –se había pegado a la cama y Macarena podía ver sus pantalones negros en la periferia de su visión, al otro lado de los mechones de pelo que se escapaban de su gomilla. Cuando la ignoró, la mano de Zulema agarró su mandíbula con firmeza, prácticamente clavándole los dedos en la piel, y le levantó la cara. Su reacción instintiva fue apartarse, pero Zulema estaba preparada para su intento así que no lo consiguió. 

-¿Qué cojones haces? –quiso apartarle el brazo pero Zulema volvió a ser más rápida y se lo impidió. Sus ojos taladraban sus facciones y Macarena intentaba apartar los suyos. La felicidad de hacía unos segundos se esfumaba.

-Que me mires –con la otra mano enredada en su flequillo, consiguió que sus ojos hicieran contacto visual-. ¿Qué coño te has tomado? –se volvió a agitar bajo su agarre-. ¿Uh? –fue la propia Zulema la que la dejó ir con un empujón a la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas, puta loca? A mí no me toques así –cometió el error de mirarla con desafío. Si le quedaba alguna duda, Zulema pudo leer en sus lentos reflejos lo que su boca no decía. 

Se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta, le levantaba al bebé de la falda. 

-Ven aquí, rubita –su voz perdió toda la dureza al dirigirse a la pequeña. El puño de la niña se enredó alrededor de su pendiente así que tuvo que acompañar el movimiento con la cabeza-. No sé qué coño te pasa en la cabeza, pero o te lo miras, o esto se acaba. No soy tu puta niñera –cogió a Macarena por el brazo, obligándola a levantarse de la cama si no quería comerse el suelo-. Ahora vete fuera y ni se te ocurra entrar hasta que se te pase esa mierda. 

Una vez su cuerpo traspasó el umbral, le cerró la puerta sin importarle si se había arañado las manos al aterrizar sobre ellas o no. 

-Su puta madre –gruñó, dándole una patada al frigorífico. Durante el segundo de silencio, Zulema fue capaz de presentir el llanto formándose en el pecho de la niña. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, casqueando la lengua al final. Se había creado demasiada energía negativa en el ambiente como para que no afectase al bebé, que ahora se agitaba en sus brazos y le rompía el tímpano-. No llores, rubita. No llores, anda –la sentó sobre su pierna y la meció, moviéndose con ella de derecha a izquierda con los brazos a su alrededor-. Todos los padres son un asco. No te tortures pensando que es culpa tuya que se comporten como gilipollas –recuperó el conejo de peluche y lo apoyó en su la misma rodilla donde la pequeña descansaba. Pero eso no la hizo dejar de llorar. 

Al otro lado de la puerta, Macarena golpeó la rueda de la caravana, se cagó en sus muertos y la pateó una vez más. Seguía enfadada y encima le dolían los dedos del pie. Quemó energía andando arriba y abajo durante un rato hasta que superó el pico y su cabeza estaba más clara. Escaló hasta la roca que se adentraba en el lago y vio el sol ponerse. Se saltó la cena porque no le apetecía volver a enfrentarse a Zulema, así que esperó allí hasta que se hubiese acostado. Se le habían agarrotado las piernas y había empezado a hacer frío una vez desapareció el sol, por lo que le apetecía mucho meterse bajo la sábana. En el momento antes de empujar la puerta, pensó que igual no podría hacerlo, que la habría cerrado por dentro. Sin embargo, rodó sobre los goznes en cuanto tiró de ella. Zulema había ocupado su lugar en la cama junto a la niña y ambas dormían con la cortina descorrida. Era una forma sutil a la vez que directa de mandarla al sofá. En fin. 

Cogió unos calcetines de invierno del armario antes de recorrer la caravana en sentido contrario. Había estado descalza todo el tiempo así que se sacudió la planta de los pies para que parte de la arena cayese antes de ponérselos. Luego se tumbó en la almohada de Zulema y se tapó con la manta que descansaba arrugada al otro lado del sofá. Reconoció el olor que hacía tiempo que ya no dormía con ella. De cara a la pared, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, había luz pero todo estaba tan en silencio como cuando se acostó. Se giró hasta quedar bocarriba para frotarse ojos antes de abrirlos. Le pareció que la cama estaba vacía pero las sábanas arrugadas le generaban duda. Apartó la manta que se le había enredado en los pies y que le sobraba para sentarse. Se dio cuenta que le dolía el cuello y de qué, efectivamente, no había nadie más en la habitación. Buscó su teléfono móvil y en la pantalla se iluminó la hora. Hacía mucho que no dormía tanto. Pero, eso no tenía sentido. 

Salió, descalza porque qué más daba. El sol del mediodía quemaba. Se alejó unos pasos de la caravana, buscando a su alrededor. 

-¿Zulema? –llamó su nombre mientras rodeaba la roulotte, sabiendo ya que nadie le iba a contentar. Su confirmación fue comprobar que su coche no estaba, igual que también faltaba el carrito del bebé-. Hija de puta. 

Se había ido y se la había llevado con ella. Sin preguntar, sin avisar. Volvió dentro en busca de su teléfono, tirado entre los cojines del sofá. En vez de sentarse, se puso de cuclillas de cara a él, apoyada en los brazos, y la llamó. No le hizo falta llevarse el aparato a la oreja para oírlo comunicar. La muy cerda lo habría apagado.

-Me cago en tu puta madre, Zulema –le gritó al teléfono antes de lanzarlo a la seguridad de los cojines. Golpeó los asientos con la mano en su impotencia-. Joder –y otra vez-. Joder –y posó la frente en ellos. Genial, y ahora, ¿qué? Para empezar, le iban a estallar los pechos. Necesitaba sacarse la leche y no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo. 

Al parecer, unos días para Zulema eran exactamente tres días. Eso significó dos noches sola en el silencio total de la caravana. Dos noches sin el miedo a girarse más de la cuenta y aplastar a su hija, sin que la despertasen porque era la hora de la toma. Dos noches en las que solo escuchaba sus propios pensamientos. Esto no lo diferenciaba mucho del día, realmente. El primero lo dedicó la autocompasión y a maldecir a la mujer que se había visto con derechos sobre su descendencia. Vació el cargador en latas vacías de refresco. Se notaba la falta de práctica, lo cual no ayudaba a su frustración. Cuando dejó la mente en blanco, consiguió hacer un pleno. Por la tarde, se tumbó en el porche porque así era más fácil huir del desastre. Se quedó dormida y al despertarse tenía fatiga y se sentía mosqueada. El segundo día hizo lo que cada mañana deseaba hacer y se tapó la cabeza hasta que el sol estuvo bien alto y su cuerpo le suplicó que se moviese. Usó la energía de sus emociones en las tareas del hogar. Lavó, limpió y fregó todo lo que se le fue ocurriendo. Posiblemente, tuviese agujetas cuando se enfriase. Le buscó sitio a todas las cosas de bebé que aún no lo tenían asignado. No quedaba mucho espacio. Vació su coche porque ni siquiera recordaba qué había comprado ni qué habían empezado a usar. Lo que no servía todavía, lo devolvió al maletero, esta vez de forma ordenada. Zulema había estado sacando las cosas sin mucho cuidado. No podía molestarse por ello. A fin de cuentas, había estado haciendo más que ella, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Cuando se sentó sola a cenar, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía una imagen de su hija para mirar. Ya no quiso seguir comiendo. Le robó un cigarro a Zulema y se fumó la mitad sentada en la escalera. La primera calada la mareó. Hacía casi un año que no probaba el tabaco. Como no la hizo sentir mejor, lo apagó en el escalón de metal entre sus pies y se fue a la cama tras lavarse bien los dientes. Lo que serían sus últimas horas a solas, se las dedicó a sí misma. Se cortó las puntas del pelo, se quitó el flequillo de los ojos, se lavó la cara con productos que ya ni se acordaba que tenía, se miró a sí misma en el espejo durante mucho rato, incluso cuando lo que veía no le gustaba y quería dejar de sostenerse la mirada. Hizo todas esas cosas que durante los últimos meses no había tenido interés. Después dobló la colada del día anterior, entreteniéndose en recordar la sensación de su hija dentro de esos bodies, y tratando de entenderse a sí misma en su miedo a tocarla. 

Oyó el coche en el camino y se le aceleró el corazón. Devolvió los calcetines que acababa de coger de vuelta a la cesta y recorrió el pequeño porche hasta donde el toldo dejaba de dar sombra. Allí esperó a que muriese el motor y la puerta del conductor se abriese. Se sostuvieron la mirada por encima de ella en una conversación sin palabras. Fue Zulema la que rompió el contacto. Desde la sombra, Macarena la vio terminar de salir del vehículo y dirigirse a la puerta trasera. Sus pies solos la hicieron avanzar hasta quedar unos pasos por detrás. Cerró y abrió los puños mientras esperaba, con los ojos en la espalda de Zulema, que sacase a la niña de la silla de seguridad. Se acercó más en cuanto se incorporó, capturándola como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Alzó los brazos para cogerla, que titubearon por el camino pero que fueron firmes al final. Zulema la evaluó un segundo más antes de pasársela. No supo si fue el olor, el peso o quizás la presión de su mano contra su pecho, pero en cuanto la tuvo tan cerca no supo hacer otra cosa que pegar la cara a su cuerpo y dejar manar lágrimas ahogadas. 

Dejó la caravana con pasos silenciosos. Tal y como esperaba, Zulema estaba sentada en el exterior, fumando un último cigarro antes de irse a la cama. Tomó sitio, guardando la distancia suficiente entre ellas. Había tenido tan claro al salir que iba a iniciar una conversación. Espetarle las decisiones unilaterales, echarle en cara irse sin una nota, o no haberle cogido el teléfono ninguna de las veces que la había llamado. Pero allí, iluminadas por la vela sobre la mesa y el cigarro encendido, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería decirle. 

-Cuando te quedaste embarazada, me dijiste que deseabas criar a ese bebé -fue Zulema quien tomó la iniciativa una vez más. Sopló el humo hacia el cielo y dejó caer la ceniza en el cenicero que sujetaba en la otra mano-. Entiendo que una depresión posparto no entraba dentro de tus expectativas pero ya han pasado cuatro meses. No voy a criar a tu hija eternamente, y menos si eso te da una excusa para seguir hundiéndote en la mierda que te has montado en la cabeza. O para colocarte cuando no te miro -se llevó el cigarro a los labios y el papel crujió al consumirse-. Todavía tiene la edad perfecta para que los matrimonios ricos y estériles quieran adoptarla -la miró por primera vez mientras el humo escapaba por su nariz-. Nadie más que tú te juzgará por hacerlo.

Macarena guardó silencio mientras mordisqueaba la uña de su pulgar. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante, de modo que los codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y así sus hombros no quedaban a la misma altura. Aunque había girado ligeramente la cabeza mientras le hablaba, no había llegado a verle la cara. Suspiró y bajó la mano, limpiándose los restos de saliva en la palma de la otra y entrelazando los dedos después. Podía sentir la mirada de Zulema en ella. Se volvió, pero en vez de decir nada, alargó el brazo para robarle el cigarro de entre los dedos y volver a su posición previa. Como el de la noche anterior, le mareó, pero eso no le impidió dar otra calada. 

-Tenía tan claro que iba a ser un niño –susurró, como siempre que hablaban tras que el bebé se durmiese-. Estaba convencida. Durante nueve meses, pensé que iba a recuperar a mi pequeño después de todo este tiempo… Pero no –sacudió la cabeza, con la frente descansando en su pulgar. Era increíble como se podía echar de menos a alguien que nunca habías llegado a conocer. Alguien a quien no le había dado tiempo a ser-. Es bastante ingenuo por mi parte haber esperado eso –volvió a llenarse los pulmones de humo por última vez antes de devolvérselo. 

Era la primera vez que formulaba ese pensamiento en voz alta. Había escapado de su boca sin pedir permiso. De alguna forma, escucharse a sí misma le aliviaba peso de los hombros. 

Los dedos de Zulema habían rozado los suyos al tomar el cigarro que colgaba de ellas.

-Ese niño se fue. Puedes pasarte el resto de tus días lamentando que tu hija no sea él. O puedes disfrutar de ella mientras puedas, antes de que empieces a lamentar que te la perdiste a ella también. Entonces ya no habrá nada que puedes hacer. 

Barrió con los dedos la piel que se extendía por la parte inferior de los ojos desde su nariz al exterior y continuó el movimiento hasta la base del cuello. 

-Lo peor es que ya lo sé –encogió los hombros, una mueca de frustración dibujada en los labios. 

-Bueno –Zulema se inclinó hacia delante, buscando la boquilla-, puede que solo necesitaras oírlo de otra persona –se lo tendió, golpeando antebrazo con antebrazo para que lo cogiera. 

Dejó caer la ceniza de Zulema y observó el extremo rojizo sin verlo. Igual sí que era eso. Le encantaría saberlo con seguridad, le encantaría saber cuál era el siguiente paso. En lugar de seguir dándole vuelta a lo mismo, cambió el rumbo de la conversación. 

-¿Y dónde has estado? –era una pregunta que no tenía por qué responder, incluso si se había llevado a la niña. Macarena sabía que su hija estaba a salvo bajo el ala de Zulema. 

-Era el aniversario de la muerte de Fátima –su contestación fue firme pero su tono de voz sonaba lejana. Macarena buscó sus ojos con la mirada, pero era su turno de fijarlos en la llama hipnótica de la vela. 

-Oh. 

Compartieron el resto del cigarro, y cuando Zulema lo aplastó en el cenicero, abandonó su sitio mientras se subía la capucha de la sudadera de verano. Macarena disfrutó del silencio de la noche durante un rato más antes de seguirla. 

Le hubiese encantado que el cambio hubiera sido de la noche a la mañana. La vida ya la había avisado de que las cosas no son tan fáciles, que solo lo malo llega sin esfuerzo. Pero fue a mejor, y en las miradas sin palabras de Zulema encontraba la confirmación. 

Compró una piscina pequeña, de esas que no tienen más de un metro de diámetro y solo es un charquito para mojarte. Quitando la mesa del porche, pudo ponerla a la sombra para que Marta pudiese aprovechar en ella el resto del verano. También era divertido salpicarle agua a Zulema si pasaba lo suficientemente cerca. Una de las veces, se ganó que le lanzase el mechero a la cabeza. 

-Qué duele, perra. 

-Te jodes. 

La hizo tener que levantarse a por otro cuando no se lo devolvió. 

El día en el que la siesta estaba siendo más larga de la cuenta, Macarena se preocupó. Sintió como se le encogía el estómago y una oleada de culpa la golpeaba como un tsunami. A la mañana siguiente, se hizo doscientos kilómetros para que la viese un pediatra sin que la buscasen en el registro. Una vez se le pasó la fiebre y volvió a buscar atención como siempre, Macarena decidió que no podía alargar más el proceso. Le pidió a Zulema que la cuidase un par de días y regresó con un libro de familia debajo del brazo. 

-Con que Carolina, eh –se burló Zulema al robarle el carnet falso-. No me vayas a arrancar la piel. 

Agarró por las piernas al bebé que se revolvía, prefiriendo estar desnuda un rato más tras el baño que volver al pañal. 

-Me tendrás que comer –le siguió el juego justo cuando el puño que era demasiado fuerte para su tamaño, aferró un mechón de su pelo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla hacia abajo-. Suelta, granuja –en cambio, le puso los pies en el pecho e hizo movimientos de andar por él. 

-Y Marta Fernández –chequeó las páginas del libro. Solo había dos escritas, y teniendo en cuenta que no figuraba la figura paterna, estaba bien escaso-. ¿Podría ser más común? –pasó el resto de las hojas en blanco rápidamente con el pulgar. 

-Era la idea –Macarena consiguió que le soltase el pelo pero en vez de insistir en vestirla, la dejó rodar e impulsarse en los brazos-. Hubiese preferido que fuera Ferreiro –le dio besos sonoros en el costado para hacerla reír. 

-Es una Ferreiro independientemente de lo que ponga aquí. Ya ha demostrado que es resistente. 

De todas formas, prefirió que fuese una resistente con la cartilla de vacunación al día. 

Cuando empezó a llorar día y noche porque los dientes de abrían paso para brotar por su mandíbula, le compraron una mordedor de Minnie Mouse con las orejas blanditas. Era mejor eso que las cadenas de los pantalones de Zulema, las cuales le gustaba agitar antes de llevársela a la boca como todo lo que llegaba a su mano. Dos segundos sin mirarla y ya estaba mordisqueando el peine, o el mechero, o cualquier otra cosa que captase su atención.

-Rubia, despiértate -Macarena gruñó, apartándole la mano de la cintura para que la dejase dormir un poco más. Era temprano-. Te ha bajado la regla -eso la espabiló, haciendo que el colchón bombeara al incorporarse. La sangre había calado a través de sus pantalones cortos de algodón tras meses de ausencia. 

De vez en cuando, el día sobrepasaba a Macarena. Sentía que se ahogaba entre esas cuatro paredes y dejaba a Zulema fregando. Le robaba un cigarro y subía al tejado. Ya casi nunca disfrutaba de esas vistas, ni siquiera cuando estaba allí. Se sentaba en el borde de la silla de playa y se dejaba llevar por la inseguridad durante un rato. A veces, ni llegaba a terminarse el tabaco. En realidad, lo único que quería era algo que distrajera sus dedos y que el quemazón en la garganta le reseteara la mente. Si no era muy tarde cuando bajaba, terminaba jugando a las cartas con Zulema, con una baraja que tenía marcada la sota de bastos por detrás. 

Y, de repente, volvían a estar pasando el fin de año en la caravana. Al parpadear otra vez, el invierno también se acababa y las nanas que Zulema murmuraba evolucionaron a historias que Macarena no comprendía. Si tenía la oportunidad, se quedaba escuchando, enganchada a la melodía de las palabras. Las alergias volvían a ser la consulta estrella en las farmacias para cuando Marta empezó a pedirle que le sujetaran las manos para caminar en vez de gatear. 

-Me mudo. Bueno, nos mudamos –soltó un día como otro cualquiera mientras guardaban la compra. 

Las latas de guisante quedaron suspendidas a medio camino entre Zulema y ella. 

-¿Os mudáis? –repitió como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo había oído bien-. ¿Cómo que os mudáis? ¿A dónde os mudáis? 

Tomó las latas y las deslizó en la estantería, empujando una con la otra, de forma que sería complicado alcanzar la que quedaba al fondo. 

-Aquí estamos muy estrechas. Estaba bien para éramos solo nosotras dos pero con Marta hacen falta tantas cosas que casi no nos podemos mover. Además, hay que conducir más de media hora para que pueda ver a otros niños de su edad en el parque. ¿Me das el tomate? –señaló los bricks de la bolsa que descansaba en la encimera frente a Zulema. 

Siguió el recorrido de su dedo y le pasó lo que le pedía. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Buscarte un estudio en la Gran Vía?

Le puso los ojos en blanco al cogerle las cosas de las manos. La Gran Vía no era el mejor lugar para la maternidad, pero eso se lo calló. 

-No. He estado mirando apartamentos. He alquilado uno en un pueblo cerca de Toledo. Estará bien de momento. 

-Ya lo has decidido –era una afirmación. 

Macarena dejó de colocar la compra y descansó la parte inferior de la espalda en el borde de la encimera. Con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, se encogió de hombros. 

-Sí, básicamente sí –una de sus comisuras se levantó en una media sonrisa, que hacía a la vez función de disculpa por no haberla avisado antes-. No tiene sentido que sigamos compartiendo techo. Ya no trabajamos juntas, y yo ahora tengo una hija. Estarás mejor. Todas estaremos mejor. 

Los ojos de Zulema recorrían sus facciones. Primero sus ojos y sus labios mientras hablaba, después en resto de su cara, leyendo en sus microexpresiones. Hasta que se aburrió y miró hacia el suelo de puzles junto al sofá que Macarena había montado en Navidad, donde la niña se entretenía pulsando botones de un juguete cuya función se suponía que era estimular sus habilidades motoras. Luego, de nuevo a su madre. 

-Pues vale. ¿Terminas tú de recoger, no? –se rascó la frente con el pulgar antes de hacer una señal vaga hacia la compra. No esperó la respuesta. 

Fueron cuatro manos subiendo cajas a un primero con un bebé de casi año y medio entre sus piernas. Ya estaba amueblado, lo cual era una ventaja porque no tenían muebles de sobra. Macarena había tenido razón. Más de la mitad de las cosas que trasladaban eran para menores de tres años. Le pidió que la ayudase a montar la cuna porque entre dos, sujetar los palos era más fácil. Todo lo demás quedó amontonado aquí y allí. Los juguetes, la ropa, los zapatos, los objetos personales. Lo mismo podían estar en el dormitorio que en la cocina de alacena vacía. 

La dieron una sacudida para comprobar que no cedería en cuanto tuviera peso y recogieron los plásticos que envolvían las piezas del suelo. Zulema miró por la ventana mientras Macarena le quitaba la basura de las manos. Se estaba haciendo tarde. 

-¿Dónde vas a ir? 

Marta correteó detrás de su madre hacia la cocina, con más velocidad de lo que sus pies sabían controlar. Cayó de bruces a mitad de camino. Macarena se volvió en el umbral, y fingió una sorpresa exagerada-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –pero no se agachó a por ella, no si no lloraba. Efectivamente, no hizo falta. Buscó apoyo en la pared para levantarse otra vez. Su madre aún la esperaba. Se agachó para recibirla y, pasando el brazo por debajo de sus nalgas, la alzó. Pronto no sería capaz de utilizar solo un brazo. 

Zulema las alcanzó y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta adornada con una cristalera amarilla, de esas que ya no se llevaban pero que tienen todas las casas construidas hace más de quince años. 

-Por ahí –le respondió mientras la veía pelearse con una bolsa cualquiera para meter la basura. 

-Vaya, qué específico –se burló, colgando la bolsa por una de las asas en la puerta de un armario-. Creí que lo sabrías. Querías mover la caravana de sitio desde hacía tiempo. Algunas opciones tendrías en mente. 

-Sí. 

Esperó a que desarrollase pero por lo visto su respuesta tenía punto y final. 

-Pues vale, no me lo cuentes –soltó a la niña en la encimera, quién rápidamente descubrió lo divertido que era balancear los pies y golpear el mueble con los talones. Durante el último par de días, no habían sido solo las cosas de Macarena lo que habían empaquetado. Todo lo que tenían en el porche fue recogido y almacenado en el interior en una intrincada partida de Tetris. Aquel trozo de tierra volvería a quedar vacío en cuanto Zulema arrancase el motor-. Bueno, ya sabes dónde estaremos nosotras. 

No le contestó nada a eso. Solo desvió la mirada y la paseó por la estancia. No era una gran cocina, pero después de lo que estaban acostumbradas, la podría considerar espaciosa. Cumplía las características básicas. Alargada, los fogones a un lado, el fregadero al otro, una ventana al final lo suficientemente grande para que fuese cómodo tender en los cordeles que cruzaban el patio de vecinos. Nada especial, realmente. 

-¿Te quedarás a cenar? Se ha hecho un poco tarde –le ofreció, aunque no había mucho para llevarse a la boca. La pregunta hizo que Zulema se separase de la pared y dejase de estirar el momento de su marcha. 

-No, prefiero irme ya –se acercó a la niña y le agarró uno de sus pies bamboleantes-. Adiós, rubita –se lo sacudió hacia los lados y luego lo dejó ir. Los ojos grandes la miraron, y extendió su mano abierta, cuyos dedos acababa de sacar de la boca, en su dirección. Tal como fue, desapareció, y su atención fue a otra cosa. 

Macarena la acompañó a la puerta, un par de pasos por detrás, con la niña de nuevo en brazos. Ella misma se abrió mientras comprobaba que lo llevaba todo en los bolsillos. Una vez en el descansillo, se giró, buscando los ojos de Macarena. Le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de deslizarse escaleras abajo. Estaba a punto de presionar el interruptor de la puerta cuando la voz de Macarena viajó desde el piso de arriba. 

-Cuídate. 

Se oyó el zumbido que indicaba que se había abierto. Desde arriba, la vio pasar una vez más. Macarena no esperaba que se volviese y sin embargo lo hizo, sin parar de caminar. Solo fue un segundo. Quizás, el último segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaban. Cuando la cancela se cerró, algo en el ambiente se volvió diferente. Y no tenía claro qué es lo que era exactamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a la aparición estelar de M-Clan en este capítulo. 
> 
> Soy consciente de que se ha establecido 'Rosa' como nombre para la hija de Macarena. Sinceramente, no me termina de cuajar así que me he tomado la libertad de darle otro que para mí, o al menos para esta historia, encajase mejor.


	15. A, de Atracadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde esa terraza en un primero el cielo no se veía igual. Se ahogaba entre la contaminación lumínica y los tejados de los pisos. Sin embargo, era agradable volver a disfrutar en silencio de la noche, con las manos escondidas en la rebeca.

Lo que más la asustaba era sentirse sola, volver a ahogarse entre los bloques y la gente que te ignora, verse una extraña en una sociedad a la que no le importa el individuo. Al principio, se le hizo un poco raro el ruido de la calle al otro lado de la ventana y la luz de las farolas iluminando por sí mismas las habitaciones. A los dos meses dejó de oírlo. Igual que durante una semana pensó que el espacio para almacenar era excesivo, pero al acabar el año había cosas que no sabía dónde guardar. 

En algunos momentos sentía la necesidad tener una conversación con un adulto. A veces, se le pasaba cuando su vecina del segundo le comía la oreja durante veinte minutos sobre las ventajas del aloe vera. Envidiaba de su hija no estar atada aún a las normas de la sociedad, el no sentir que te miran o te juzgan constantemente gente que ni siquiera te conoce. Ya no se hacía a la idea de ir pro le mundo sin una barrera puesta. Crear vínculos no se le estaba haciendo fácil. Cuando Marta todavía gateaba, se apuntó al club de lectura de la biblioteca. Era la única que tenía menos de sesenta años, pero le obligaba a salir y hablar, aunque algunas veces mirase a su alrededor y se preguntase qué estaba haciendo allí. Con el tiempo lo dejó y aprovechó que Marta empezase el preescolar para retomar el boxeo. Las niñas de veinte años le pateaban el culo y las agujetas en los brazos la hacían parecer un robot. Al final, había sido una madre del colegio la que se le había propuesto la solución. No tenía por costumbre socializar en la puerta mientras esperaba a que los niños saliesen, ya que no le podía importar menos lo que habían preparado para almorzar o cómo habían sacado las manchas de hierba de las rodillas del vaquero. Y eso que muchas eran más jóvenes que ella. Pero había sido imposible escapar de ello en la reunión global con la maestra. Así es como había acabado hablando con una tal Rocío sentada a su izquierda en las mesas redondas que solían ocupar sus hijos. Trabajaba en una ONG, bueno, si eso se podía llamar trabajo. Era más un voluntariado que otra cosa, por lo que el horario era flexible y relativamente poco exigente, y el sueldo era menos de lo que podía cobrar un estudiante en prácticas de media jornada. Si Macarena se interesó no fue por el dinero. Todavía podía tirar unos años más con lo que le quedaba de sus trabajos con Zulema antes de tener que preocuparse por la economía. Mi marido era militar y murió de servicio. Fue un accidente, en realidad, era la explicación que siempre contaba, que estaba cobrando su pensión. Y es que la vida de ama de casa no estaba hecha para ella. Si bien es cierto que durante los primeros meses de preescolar disfrutó de volver a tener la casa más o menos ordenada y la colada recogida antes de la siguiente lavadora, para navidades ya estaba aburrida. Prefería un poco de estrés, una responsabilidad, un objetivo. Y aunque su nuevo hobby no estaba lleno de adrenalina y peligro, la estaba manteniendo entretenida… de momento. 

-Me da igual que llores –la avisó, cruzando por encima de ella para poder alcanzar el cajón de las medicinas. Sacó un paracetamol del blíster y lo tragó. Tomaría agua cuando consiguiera llegar a la cocina-. Si sigues ahí tirada, se nos va a pasar la hora de ir al parque –aunque lo dijo en voz alta, podía haber sido tanto para la niña como para ella. 

Farfulló algo inteligible que Macarena no entendió entre las lágrimas. Esta vez la rodeó en vez de pasarle por encima. Recogió de la mesa de café el tazón que había contenido una manzana cortada a tacos y su taza de té. Le quedaba un último sorbo que aprovechó para bajar la pastilla. Aprovechó mientras se le pasaba el sofocón y no para fregar los platos del almuerzo y sacar del congelador un tupper de caldo para la cena. 

-Mami –sus pasos se apagaron en la puerta. Cuando Macarena se volvió, estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con la palma muy abierta de la mano. Soltó el tupper dentro del fregadero para que no lo mojase todo al descongelarse y cortó un trozo del rollo de papel.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –como no era tan suave como un pañuelo, lo dobló en cuatro y le secó la cara con toques, así como la mano-. Suena –obedeció y volvió a estar como nueva. Macarena coló el improvisado pañuelo en la papelera desde su postura en cuclillas antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, que todavía seguía sonrojada-. Para ir a casa de otras personas tienen que invitarte. ¿Lo entiendes? La mamá de Blanca tiene que darnos permiso. 

Le volvieron a brillar los ojos pero todo quedó en eso. 

-Yo quiero jugar con Blanca. 

-Podéis jugar mañana juntas en el recreo otra vez. Y hoy nos vamos al parque –mientras le hablaba, le acariciaba el costado hasta subir por su brazo y llegar a su mano-. ¿Te parece bien? –mientras le hablaba, le acariciaba el costado hasta subir por su brazo y llegar a su mano. Asintió, no convencida del todo. Macarena sabía que en cuanto estuviesen en el parque se le olvidaría todo este sofocón pero cuando se emperraba en una idea, costaba sacársela de la cabeza. Le dio otro beso en el dorso de la mano y uno más en la frente al levantarse-. Venga, vamos a lavarnos esa cara y arreglarnos las coletas –le dio un tirón suave de una que, de todas formas, ya estaba despeinada. 

Con la merienda en el bolso y las llaves en la mano, salieron al descansillo. Macarena se encargó de cerrar la puerta y Marta de llamar al ascensor. Casi le atropella los pies a la vecina con el triciclo al querer entrar sin fijarse si había alguien dentro o no. 

-Adiós, guapa –le saludó sin enfadarse, aún en el uniforme de la empresa de limpieza. Intercambió una sonrisa con Macarena cuando se cruzaron y eso fue toda la relación entre compañeros de planta. De nuevo, fue la niña quien pulsó la “B” y la voz robótica anunció el cierre de puertas. Era idiota bajar una planta en ascensor, pero mucho más cómodo que cargar el triciclo en una mano, la cría en la otra y rezar porque nadie subiese en la dirección contraria. Las escaleras eran jodidamente estrechas y los escalones demasiado altos. 

-No vayas a salir disparada cuando lleguemos abajo –avisó, procurando evitar el episodio de unos momentos antes. Las coletas se agitaron cuando negó con la cabeza, pero sus pies listos en los pedales anunciaban otra cosa diferente. Un día de estos, se llevaría para delante a la señora del Bajo A que iba a todos lados con su tacataca. Pero es que era divertido bajar a toda velocidad por la rampa para minusválidos y frenar justo antes de impactar contra la cancela. 

Al menos sabía que nunca debía salir fuera sin ir acompañada. Por eso la esperó junto a la puerta, coincidiendo con la sombra de la persona que esperaba que quien fuera a quien hubiese ido a visitar le respondiese al telefonillo. Macarena picó el timbre junto a los buzones, y rebuscó en el bolso las gafas de sol mientras bajaba los tres escalones del zaguán. Esperaba no haberlas dejado arriba. Lo cierto era que no recordaba haberlas sacado del bolso, pero no sería la primera vez que las dejaba por ahí tiradas. 

En vez de usar el pomo, tiró de uno de los barrotes de hierro de la mitad superior, al otro lado de los cuales estaba el cristal opaco que evitaba ver la calle. Doble protección contra los delincuentes. 

Con el bolso aún medio abierto, un asa colgando del hombro y otra a mitad del brazo, la ayudó a bajar el escalón del portal sujetando la parte central del manillar. Mientras se reacomodaba, dio un último intento en encontrarlas, con la cabeza prácticamente metida dentro. Sí, allí estaban, sueltas sin funda. Cruzó los dedos por que los cristales no se hubiesen arañado. Los limpió con la tela de su camiseta mientras bajaba distraídamente el escalón. Parecían que estaban bien. Casi las había apoyado en la nariz cuando uno demasiado conocida la hizo parar. 

-Hola, rubia. 

Las bajó de nuevo antes de girarse. Había ignorado completamente a la persona que esperaba junto a la cancela, incluso habiéndose parado a su lado. Había estado demasiado centrada en encontrar sus gafas. 

-Zulema –se ajustó las dos asas en el hombro y se colocó las gafas en el pelo, enganchando las patillas entre los mechones que se acomodaban en una coleta-. Estás más morena. 

Tampoco demasiado, a decir verdad. Pero es que ninguna de las dos se había hallado en su mejor momento la última vez que se vieron. Y ese pelo tan negro la hacía más pálida de lo que era. 

-Ibiza me ha tratado bien –levantó el hombro en una explicación que las dos sabían que era mentira. Zulema era capaz de montarse una buena juerga pero no vivir por y para ello. Se aburriría rápido de los días vacíos. 

-Ya veo –la miró de arriba abajo, de forma bastante descarada. Le dio igual porque estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó cuando quedó satisfecha. 

Le señaló el telefonillo a su espalda con el pulgar por encima del hombro. 

-No me acordaba si era Primero A o B. 

-El A, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería –Marta empezó a pedalear, trazando círculos alrededor del alcorque, y luego zigzag con la papelera. 

Zulema frunció la cara al sisear, asintiendo ante su propia torpeza. 

-El A, el A. Claro de sí. A de Atracadora –se golpeó a sí misma la frente e ignoró la cara de pánico que puso Macarena ante su elección de palabras-. Pues he pasado unos días en Madrid, y ya que estaba en la provincia me he pasado para ver si aún seguíais aquí –lo dijo como el que trae pan ya que sale a la calle. Sin darle tiempo a que le cuestionase nada más sobre su excusa, señaló a la niña con la cabeza-. ¿Esa es tu rubita? 

La pequeña no se dio por aludida pero sí se empezó a aburrir de estar allí plantada y fue en busca de su madre. 

-Mami –protestó, usándola como obstáculo para girar y sin prestarle atención a Zulema. Macarena le aseguró que ya se iban y retiró el pie justo cuando iba a arrollarlo sin querer. 

-Íbamos a ir al parque. ¿Te vienes? –le ofreció. La paciencia de un niño de tres años es limitada, y su rutina estricta. Podían oler en el aire si llegaban siente minutos tarde a la zona de juegos. 

Sin duda, la pregunta cogió a Zulema con la guardia baja. La seguridad que había mostrado segundos antes se resquebrajó y alternó la atención entre una y otra. No quería ir al parque a sentarse rodeada de marujas y darle de comer a las palomas mientras los niños se peleaban por tirarse por el tobogán y los abuelos jugaban a la petanca. 

-Vale –respondió, y empezó a andar unos pasos por detrás de Macarena, a quien observó ponerse al fin las gafas marrón claro sobre la nariz. 

Fue cuando Marta se volvió un par de veces a mirar a Zulema cuando se la presentó. Se habían alcanzado al llegar al cruce, así que desde que caminaban hombro con hombro, sin decirse nada, la niña se interesó por la persona que las había retenido al salir de casa. Fue una cosa escueta. Macarena le explicó que era una vieja amiga y Zulema le dedicó un simple “Hola” que la pequeña devolvió, levantando una mano del manillar pero sin llegar a agitarla. 

-¿Ahora somos amigas tú y yo, rubia? –le murmuró divertida al oído sin dejar de andar. Macarena le dedicó un discreto corte de manga antes de traspasar la verja que daba al parque. 

Se va despacio cuando se camina con una cría de tres años. O no se va lo suficientemente rápido. No existía punto intermedio. La bicicleta quedó olvidada cuando llegaron al cajón de arena. Estaba cerca de los columpios pero lo suficientemente alejado para que los niños más mayores no invadieran el espacio. Macarena saludó a los padres que frecuentaban a la misma hora que ellas, y cuyos niños solían jugar con la suya. Apenas un par de palabras y una mano alzada. Luego señaló con la cabeza un banco vacío, de los que no estaban a primera línea, para que Zulema se reuniera con ella en él. 

-Eso es una guarrada. ¿Ahí no se mean los perros? –Macarena se encogió de hombros, sin respuesta a su pregunta. La realidad era que no quería saberla-. ¿Se puede fumar aquí? –ya había sacado el paquete del bolsillo y rebuscaba el mechero en el interior. 

-Supongo que sí. Estamos alejadas de los niños –había soltado el bolso entre ella y Zulema, y comprobaba la hora en su teléfono móvil sin llegar a sacarlo de él para que la luz de media tarde no le impidiese ver la pantalla. Cuando terminó cerró la cremallera y no pudo evitar disfrutar observando como ardía el papel con la primera calada. Se lo estaba ofreciendo antes de darse tiempo a quitárselo de entre los labios, pero Macarena negó con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a su hija, que ya estaba llena de polvo. Al rato se apareció junto a ellas en busca de la merienda. La sentó a su otro lado y le limpió bien las manos con toallitas de bebé antes de abrir el paquete de galletas Dinosaurios y un brick de leche. Se dejó llevar hacia abajo cuando le tiró de la manga y sonrió ante lo que le susurró al oído-. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? –pero la niña agitó la cabeza con vehemencia. La vergüenza a veces gana a la curiosidad-. Zulema –llamó su atención poniendo la mano en su rodilla-, Marta quiere saber si estás llorando –señaló disimuladamente su propia mejilla, queriendo indicar la lágrima negra que cruzaba la de Zulema. 

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa pero lo secó una sonrisa, que disimuló en un rostro más serio al inclinarse sobre las piernas de Macarena para estar más cerca y, sobre todo, a la misma altura. 

-Cuando el ser humano se hace adulto, ya no para de llorar –una respuesta demasiado profunda para una niña y que no llegó a entender del todo bien, solo le miró el tatuaje ahora que lo tenía más cerca. 

Cuando Zulema recobró su posición, la mano de Macarena desapareció, y poco después también lo hizo Marta cuando regresó de nuevo con los otros niños. 

-¿Te has metido en algún marrón? –la pregunta vino tras un rato en silencio, directa y sin rodeos. Zulema la miró, con las cejas alzadas, por encima del humo de su segundo cigarro-. Digo que si has venido porque estás en un lío, o te persigue la pasma. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te esconda a ti, que te esconda algo? ¿Dinero?

Zulema soltó una carcajada ante las propuestas, que no llamó la atención al quedar ahogada entre los gritos de los niños. 

-No necesito nada de ti, rubia. Espero no herir tu ego pero no eres tan trascendental.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. 

Macarena dudaba si creerse sus palabras o no. Entre los muchos defectos de Zulema, no se encontraba el de ser mentirosa. Su habilidad estaba en escoger bien las palabras. 

-Dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno solo –insistió con los ojos sin despegarse ni un momento de sus facciones, intentando leer lo que su boca no decía. 

-Relájate, coño. Lo creas o no, solo es una visita de cortesía. Estaba un poco aburrida –y con eso, volvió a encenderse el cigarro entre sus dedos, sacudiendo el mechero en su mano antes de utilizarlo-. Esa vieja no ha parado de mirarme desde que hemos llegado –le golpeó la rodilla con el dorso de la mano y se la señaló apuntando el rostro hacia ella. Por la edad era asumible que estaba acompañando a su nieto mientras sus padres salían del trabajo. Macarena siguió la línea que le había trazado y puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Que le den a esa zorra. 

Volvió a hacerla reír y Macarena no tardó en acompañarla a la vez que la observaba ajustar su posición en el banco de madera sin respaldo. 

El viaje de vuelta a casa lo hicieron tan en silencio como el de ida, solo que ahora Marta estaba cansada e iban a la mitad de velocidad. Macarena la intentó animar para que fueran más rápido, pero la ignoró con facilidad. Hicieron una parada a por pan y huevos en una tienda de alimentación y Zulema se quedó fuera con un triciclo vacío. Cuando llegaron al portal, Macarena no la invitó a subir pero le agarró la cancela para que entrase. En algún momento había acabado con el triciclo colgando de una mano. 

Tampoco le dijo que se pusiera cómoda sino que le indicó dónde soltar el trasto mientras hablaba con su hija que ahora estaba en sus brazos. Le puso la bolsa en la mano y le dejó toda la casa para ella mientras la bañaba. La frialdad de un sitio que aún no está habitado había desaparecido. Estaba desordenada como en todos los sitios donde hay niños. Juguetes aquí y allí, cosas que nunca se terminaban de recoger del todo, cosas que realmente no tienen sitio. La puerta del baño tenía abierta una rendija y se podían escuchar las voces provenientes del interior. Zulema se tomó la libertad de colocar los huevos en el frigorífico y coger una cerveza. Dejó solo un dedo abierta la puerta corrediza de la terraza. Había una mesa baja y dos sillas cutres, con claros orígenes diferentes. El sol y la lluvia no los estaba tratando bien pero era mejor eso que nada. El polvo que se quedó pegado en sus antebrazos cuando se echó sobre la baranda le indicó que no pasaban mucho tiempo allí. Al menos, no la niña, o Macarena se habría preocupado en pasar la escoba más a menudo. 

Todavía quedaba luz cuando las farolas se encendieron frente a sus ojos. 

-¿Te quedas a cenar? 

La última vez que le hizo esa pregunta le contestó que no. Mientras servía los fideos en un cuenco de Mickey Mouse que había comprado en la gasolinera, le dio un vale similar al que le había dado cuando se encontraron en el portal. 

Desde esa terraza en un primero el cielo no se veía igual. Se ahogaba entre la contaminación lumínica y los tejados de los pisos. Sin embargo, era agradable volver a disfrutar en silencio de la noche, con las manos escondidas en la rebeca mientras compartía un cigarro y una cerveza. Ya no hacía esas cosas. Tampoco había tenido tiempo para echarlo de menos. Pero le agradaba rozar una mano del mismo tamaño que la suya y que no estuviese pringosa. 

-Déjame el mechero –extendió la mano por encima de la mesa. Zulema lo recogió de donde hacía equilibrio en su barriga y se lo tendió, mientras aprovechaba el movimiento para cambiar de posición. Se sentó más recta pero apoyó la suela de la bota contra uno de los barrotes. Las sillas eran una mierda, y precisamente en la que estaba sentada, estaba hundida así que tenía que corregir la postura cada dos por tres. Cuando se lo devolvió, lo colocó sobre su muslo extendido. 

Macarena podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su perfil. Se dejó ser observada, sin tener muy claro por qué, ni qué era lo que ocupaba la mente de Zulema. Había cosas que simplemente no había que buscarle explicación. En algún momento entre la tercera y la cuarta calada, le devolvió la mirada, que no apartó. Por ello, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su ceño concentrado, de las que no muestran los dientes.

-Es bueno verte –admitió. Por un momento, le pareció que Zulema rompería el contacto pero eso no terminó por pasar. 

-Tu hija está mayor –fue su respuesta, a la que no pudo sino asentir, sus dientes asomando detrás de sus labios. 

-Mucho. El tiempo vuela con ella al lado –soltó la ceniza en la lata de cerveza vacía que había entre ellas. Devolvió la vista al cielo y no le hizo falta mirarla para saber que la había imitado. Se había dejado el móvil dentro pero por la actividad en la calle, podía imaginar que se les había hecho tarde. El baño después del paseo había activado a Marta y no había sido fácil convencerla de dormir-. Oye –se había llevado el cigarro a los labios pero sin llegar a tocarlos-, ¿quieres que follemos antes de que nos vayamos a la cama? –dio la calada mientras esperaba su respuesta. No podía decir que le sorprendiera su afirmación. 

No llegó a terminarse el cigarro, tampoco los dos dedos de cerveza que quedaban en su lata. Entre las dos, recogieron los platos que habían sacado a la terraza y los abandonaron en el fregadero hasta el día siguiente. Efectivamente, el reloj de la cocina indicaba que era tarde. Bueno, Macarena no solía conciliar el sueño antes de las dos de la mañana desde hacía años. 

Apagaron todas las luces que quedaban encendidas y Macarena le sujetó el final de la manga para guiarla por el pasillo oscuro hasta el cuarto de baño. Entró primero y luego le hizo sitio. Antes que nada, comprobó es que el pestillo funcionaba. Quedarse allí encerrada no era una opción que quisiera contemplar. Antes de que sus manos tuviesen tiempo a abandonar la madera, el cuerpo de Zulema se había pegado al suyo, presionándola contra la puerta. Labios húmedos atacaban un lateral de su cuello mientras manos impacientes recorrían sus costados sobre la ropa, bajo la ropa. Había echado de menos sentirse deseada. 

Pero también quería tocar. 

Al girarse, su primer objetivo fueron los labios que atrapó en un mordisco tan rápido que había desaparecido antes de que le diese tiempo a registrarlo. Ella misma se quitó la camiseta, descubriendo sus pechos desnudos que reaccionaron a la temperatura del exterior. Se había duchado tras bañar a Marta, con la niña envuelta con la toalla sentada en el váter, y la cortina semidescorrida para poder vigilarla. 

Dejó caer la sudadera de Zulema justo encima de la suya, y la camiseta con estampado de serpientes amenazándose la una a la otra fue detrás. Esa fue toda la ropa que le dio tiempo a desprender antes de que sus caderas se separasen de la puerta y fueran a chocar contra la encimera del lavabo. Sintió que empujaba con el culo la pasta de dientes y el agua miscelar al ser deslizado hacia atrás. El enjuague bucal cayó al suelo. 

Tiró de sus costillas, atrayéndola hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con las puertas del mueble, que resonó como un ruido sordo por la habitación. En vez de soltarla, guió la mano hasta su pecho y presionó, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Otra vez, pidió al apretar su muñeca. Al capturar sus caderas con las rodillas, tenía un mejor anclaje de su propio cuerpo. Le retiró el pelo del hombro para recorrerlo con la lengua y empujó desde detrás la tiranta de su sujetador. Ninguna de las dos se había arreglado para follar y a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle lo más mínimo. 

Dejó un rastro húmedo desde el principio de su clavícula por todo un camino hasta justo detrás de su oreja. Lo hubiese mordido de no llevar puesto esos aros plateados. En cambio, ahogó el gemido que escapó de su pecho cuando la pellizcó, envolviendo los labios alrededor del punto justo debajo de su mandíbula. Ese que para acceder a él necesitaba que alzase ligeramente la cabeza. Ese en el que suele quedar un regusto a colonia. Pero el alcohol ya hacía tiempo que se había evaporado y solo quedaba el sabor natural. 

Si no hubiese sido por la mano que se enredó en su pelo y tiró, quizás se habría quedado allí hasta marcarla. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar los labios. Su respiración escapaba entre ellos mientras Zulema la recorría con los ojos y con las manos. Se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en pensar para su gusto. Hacía mucho que nadie la tocaba. Quería contacto. 

Por eso desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones negros con más esfuerzo del que le hubiese gustado. Una media sonrisa divertida se había dibujado en el rostro de Zulema, una que se desvaneció cuando Macarena metió su mano dentro. A partir de ahí, le era más fácil. Pero estaban yendo demasiado rápido para precipitarse. Así que la recorrió, redescubriendo esa parte de su cuerpo a la que hacía tanto que no accedía. 

Dejó caer las piernas por detrás de las suyas, igual que su brazo libre rodeó por su cintura y por debajo de la ropa interior hasta poder apretar una de sus nalgas a la vez que se mantenía a sí misma firme. Fue su turno de sonreír socarronamente ante su falta de movimiento. Su mano aún seguía enredada en el interior de su pelo, y cuando Macarena recorrió la parte superior de su pecho por encima del borde del sujetador, lo usó para pegarla en vez de para apartarla. Podía sentir su propia excitación en la humedad que crecía entre las piernas de Zulema. 

Tanteó, deslizando solo la punta de su falange a su interior. Las uñas que recorrían su espalda se hundieron un poco más, y al entrar también lo hizo ella. Lamentó haberse perdido su expresión por tener la boca perdida en su cuello. Así que levantó la cabeza y la buscó, siendo útil una vez más la mano en su trasero. Cuando introdujo el segundo, los músculos de su rostro dibujaron bajo su piel un intento de cerrar unos ojos que ya lo estaban, y su mandíbula se adelantó al mismo tiempo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Los dientes de Macarena se acariciaron ese hueso que marcaba el contorno de su cara a la vez que sus movimientos ganaban confianza y velocidad. Sin pretenderlo, había encontrado la postura perfecta que le permitía follarla a la vez que con la parte exterior de su muñeca se golpeaba a sí misma. 

Descansó la frente en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Los dedos de Zulema ya no aferraban su pelo si no que su palma se extendía por su cuello cabelludo, manteniéndola en el sitio. La otra mano había buscado y encontrado un punto de firmeza en el borde de la encimera junto a su cadera. Prácticamente se sentía rodeada por su calor y Macarena se preguntó quién de las dos terminaría corriéndose antes. 

No fue ella. Aunque estaba tan absorta en su propio placer que fue el susurro de Zulema al oído lo que la hizo parar. 

Levantó la cabeza y encontró en sus facciones los últimos rastros de placer. Solo entonces retiró los dedos de su interior, asegurándose de que la recorría al completo en su camino al exterior de su ropa. Secó los fluidos en la piel de su estómago mientras le daba unos segundos más de recuperación, hasta que las manos de Zulema palmearon los costados de sus muslos. 

-Levanta –exigió. Y Macarena cumplió, una mano detrás, otra en su hombro. Tuvo tiempo a empujar el pantalón más allá de uno de sus tobillos con el pie contrario antes de que Zulema retomara la posición entre sus piernas. De forma inconsciente, su lengua lamió sus propios labios con la lentitud de la expectación. Solo cuando no hubo acción por parte de Zulema, buscó su rostro qué era lo que la estaba distrayendo solo para encontrarse sus ojos fijos en sus labios. Había entreabierto los suyos también. Besarse sería tan fácil como inclinar el cuerpo unos centímetros más cerca. Nunca lo hacían. Quizás era hora de empezar a hacerlo. 

No le dio tiempo a decidirse. La punta de sus dedos la acariciaban y con lo que encontraron no tuvieron duda en pasar a su interior. 

Ya no se lamía los labios. No, ahora formaban un círculo perfecto por el que gemidos escapaban cada vez que se hundían, con la palma de la mano golpeándola de la misma forma que antes lo había hecho su propia muñeca. 

La mano libre de Zulema tuvo que cubrirle la boca, y su pelo le hizo cosquillas cuando se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. 

-Estás haciendo mucho ruido, rubia. 

Pero en vez de intentar ahogarse a sí misma, aferró su antebrazo y acompañó el movimiento con sus propias caderas. Solo quería correrse. 

Pero sus piernas empezaban a temblar, provocando que se resbalase poco a poco de su posición sobre el mueble. Zulema no podía sujetarla sin tener que retirar la mano, así que optó por sustituirla por esa que antes la agarraba a ella. La presionó con fuerza contra sus labios y cuando estuvo segura de que había captado el mensaje retiró la suya propia, satisfecha de que ahora los gemidos de Macarena quedaran silenciados por ella misma. 

Así si podía pasar el brazo por el interior de su pierna, envolverla para que quedase en alto y aferrarse a su muslo. Lo más probable era que quedasen marcas de sus dedos, pero a Macarena no parecía importarle así que no tenía por qué importarle a ella. 

El brazo de Macarena tembló en el esfuerzo de alzar las caderas cuando el orgasmo la golpeó. Resbaló pero su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, y allí quedó, presionado contra el de Zulema mientras recobraba el aliento. 

-Oh, joder –suspiró con satisfacción y una sonrisa tonta pintada en los labios. El sexo entre dos, si está bien, es mejor. Casi se le había olvidado. Alzó su cuerpo lacio y Zulema se retiró para que pudiera volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Romper el contacto las enfrió de una forma poco agradable. Todavía tenía las piernas temblorosas cuando se agachó a por la cintura del pantalón. Aún lo tenía enganchado en una pierna, así que no tuvo más que tirar de él hasta la mitad pero no tuvo tanto tino en introducir el pie en el agujero de la ropa interior y de la pernera al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Te importa si me ducho? –pese a sus palabras, Zulema se estaba recolocando la camiseta que con tanto interés le había tirado al suelo unos minutos antes. 

-Claro –su cerebro espeso fue capaz de registrar que su respuesta era ambigua-. Quiero decir, dúchate si quieres, por supuesto –se corrigió, tirando de la guita que recorría la cintura de su chándal y que no estaba equilibrada-. ¿Has traído ropa? -los igualó a ojo y se hizo un nudo simple.

-Siempre. En el maletero. 

Como en los viejos tiempos. Macarena le sonrió a través del reflejo del espejo mientras enderezaba sin mirar todo lo que habían tirado.

-Bueno, si no quieres bajar te puedes poner algo mío –no sería la primera vez. Se agachó y extendió el brazo en el hueco entre el lavabo y el bidé, en un intento de recuperar el enjuague bucal. Siempre caía en los lugares más difíciles. Lo atrapó al fin y se ayudó en el sanitario para reincorporarse. 

-Ahora te traigo una toalla. 

El pestillo chasqueó al abrirse, dándole pie a Zulema para volver a quitarse su ropa y devolverla al sitio donde Macarena la había lanzado previamente. Estaba cerrando cuando se volvió, y asomó de nuevo la cabeza. 

-Oye, el sofá es una mierda. Puedes dormir si quieres en él pero yo que tú me vendría a la cama –y con esa sugerencia, le dejó intimidad. 

Zulema tardó un rato en ir a la cama después de su ducha. Ya se había dormido pero sintió el nuevo peso al otro lado del colchón, primero al sentarse, luego el roce de la ropa que cae desde la mesilla de noche al suelo, y por último, el acomodarse a una almohada ajena. Eso, y el olor a tabaco de quien acaba de echar su último pitillo antes de dormir. Reajustó su postura al nuevo cambio en el colchón y se volvió a dormir. 

La segunda vez que se desveló aquella noche fue cuando su hija la llamaba desde el borde de la cama. No la alteró porque eran frecuentes las veces que eso pasaba. Y la verdad era que le gustaba tener su compañía. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a ello. Por eso, retrocedió para dejarle sitio hasta que la parte baja de su espalda tropezó con Zulema, y levantó las sábanas para invitarla dentro. Compartieron almohada, la besó en la sien y le ordenó que se diera la vuelta con un susurro. De esa forma, pudo abrazarla contra su pecho y regalarle otro beso más.

-Te quiero –le murmuró en el pelo mientras la dejaba jugar con sus dedos. Cuando sintió que el movimiento de pecho por su respiración se acompasaba, se quedó dormida de nuevo. 

La última vez que se despertó fue por el sonido de la alarma que marcaba la hora de forma parpadeante. Los pospuso cinco minutos más en los que disfrutó de ese momento en el que tus ojos están abiertos pero tu cerebro aún no ha empezado a trabajar, y el mundo parece funcionar más lentamente. 

Encontró a Zulema en la terraza, de espalda al cristal y los codos apoyados en la baranda mientras veía a la gente pasar por unas calles que amanecían. Había girado el cuello al oírlas entrar en el salón. Marta encendió la televisión sin pedir permiso y la ajustó al canal de dibujos animados. Ya estaba vestida y peinada pero aun así, bostezaba entre bocado y bocado de su sándwich de jamón de york. 

Macarena solo descorrió el cristal lo suficiente para pasar la mitad del cuerpo pero sin que el humo tuviese ocasión de colarse. 

-Oye –Zulema la miró con las cejas levantadas porque no esperaba compañía. Seguía en los pantalones del pijama de su anfitriona pero se había puesto su sudadera encima. Quizás, porque la abrigaba mejor del frío de la mañana-, he dejado pan fuera. Si no te lo vas a comer guárdalo en el congelador –asintió, envolviendo con las dos manos el café que había conseguido preparar en esa cafetera tan cutre que Macarena tenía-. Y gracias por recoger la cocina –repitió el gesto y se llevó el cigarro a los labios. Cuando lo aplastó en el cenicero improvisado que era un plato de un juego de tazas de café, se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá a ver los dibujos. Marta solo le dedicó una mirada antes de seguir con su vaso de leche. El colegio debía estar cerca porque eran menos cuarto cuando Macarena la ayudó a pasarse las asas de una mochila en la que solo llevaba otro sándwich, agua, y un paquete de pañuelos. Le sacó el gorro de la chaqueta que había quedado atrapado y comprobó que no se dejaba la cartera ni las llaves. Cerró la puerta sin haberle preguntado si seguiría allí cuando regresase a mediodía. 

Durante los primeros días se le hizo ligeramente extraño, no su presencia, sino cocinar para dos adultos, o que hubiese alguien más que hiciera la cama, o que apareciese comida en la alacena que ella no había puesto ahí. Por lo demás, no compartían demasiado tiempo juntas. Nunca lo habían hecho, ni siquiera cuando vivían en una roulotte en medio de ningún sitio. No forzaban interacciones en las que ninguna de las dos tenía interés. Zulema entraba y salía y Macarena nunca preguntaba. A veces se iba mientras arreglaba a Marta para ir a preescolar, otros días podría jurar que no había abandonado la casa, y una noche la sintió subirse a la cama cuando eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. 

Sin dudas, una de las cosas que encontraba más apasionante de volver a compartir el techo con Zulema, era las reacciones de su hija. En esa casa nunca había habido demasiadas visitas. Macarena no tenía familia, y por poco que le gustase reconocérselo a sí misma, tampoco tenía amigos. Marta no había tenido oportunidad de socializar con otro adulto que no fuera su madre, o, actualmente, su maestra. Por eso le gustaba observarla cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Durante el primer par de días, se había dedicado en exclusiva a mirarla fijamente, con esos ojos verdosos tan grandes que a veces se olvidaban de parpadear. Además, lo hacía con el descaro propio de los niños que les da igual que te sientas observado. Y no la podía culpar, el estilo de Zulema era tan llamativo que incluso los adultos se fijaban en ella. Durante esos días, Macarena se preguntaba qué clase de relación habrían desarrollado si se hubiesen quedado más tiempo en la caravana. Lo cierto era no podía imaginarse esa respuesta porque no era capaz de ver un universo en el criaran a un niño juntas. No tenía sentido. Antes o después la relación habría estallado. No se arrepentía de su decisión. 

Las había dejado solas en el salón uno de esos días en los que Zulema estaba para comer. Todavía estaba puesto el canal de dibujos animados y Zulema se liaba un cigarro en el sofá mientras Macarena se preparaba una infusión y Marta jugaba en la alfombra con unos Legos. Había estado tan absorta en lamer el pegamento del papel que no se percató de que se había plantado junto a ella y tocaba las cadenas que colgaban de su pantalón. Las mismas que siempre se había querido llevar a la boca cuando solo tenía unos meses y le estaban saliendo los dientes. 

La miró con sorpresa por encima del papel húmedo para encontrarse con unos ojos que parecían esperar permiso. ¿Permiso para qué?

-Son de verdad –dijo en cambio, y eso pareció valerle como invitación. Ayudándose de ambas manos, trataba de girar las anillas sin éxito ya que siempre tropezaban. Daba igual con cuál lo intentase, el resultado siempre terminaba siendo el mismo. Aun así, insistía en probar de una en una. Se había acomodado con medio cuerpo arriba del sofá y medio abajo para cuando su madre regresó con dos tazas en las manos y la encontró ocupando su hueco. El cigarro de Zulema descansaba con paciencia sobre la mesa, junto al mechero, donde Macarena le dejó la taza. 

Cuando le tiró juguetona de una pierna y le preguntó qué haces, melón, la respuesta de Marta fue simple.

-Son de verdad. 

Y Zulema sonrió. 

A las tres semanas, volvieron a ser dos en casa. Aún quedaban un par de bragas de Zulema de la última lavadora, que guardó en el cajón del armario donde había dejado una camiseta limpia. Se había llevado consigo la bolsa perenne del maletero del coche y el cargador de su móvil. No les dejó claro si volvería, o cuando lo haría, o si ya había cogido de ellas lo que necesitaba. La comunicación nunca había sido el punto más fuerte de su relación. No con palabras, al menos. Pero hacía quince días que Marta había cumplido los cuatro años cuando al volver del paseo de por las tarde la encontró tendiendo la lavadora que había dejado puesta. 

-¿No hay más pinzas, rubia? 

Le pasó un paquete sin estrenar de debajo del fregadero y le preguntó si quería tortilla para cenar. Fueros saltos de la niña mientras cantaba “tortilla, tortilla” lo que respondió. Le leyó un cuento antes de dormir y le robó un par de caladas a Zulema en el balcón. Le dio las buenas noches y un apretón en el hombro cuando regresó dentro. 

Tuvo que pasar por encima de su bolsa en el dormitorio para llegar al pijama. 

Se quedó un mes. Desapareció una semana. Estuvo diez días. Se fue ocho. Volvió de nuevo. Se convirtió en rutina y empezó a avisarla unos días antes de que se iría, e incluso una fecha aproximada de su regreso. No siempre se cumplía con exactitud. Las idas y venidas no modificaban la rutina de Macarena. Seguía acudiendo a las reuniones del colegio, cumpliendo con sus tareas para la ONG, yendo al parque, pagando las facturas, incluso a veces quedaba con Rocío fuera de sus obligaciones para tomar un café mientras las niñas jugaban con la plastilina. Pero cuando sí estaba, dejaba que hiciera la compra, que vigilase a Marta para poder ducharse sin espectador, que le contase historias que la mitad sonaba en árabe y la mitad en español, y si la niña se dormía temprano, a veces tenían sexo en el baño con la puerta cerrada. 

-¿Qué estamos viendo? –Zulema le golpeó las piernas para poderse sentar en el otro extremo del sofá. Había regresado hacía no mucho y había cenado un plátano en la cocina mientras Macarena fregaba los platos antes de meterse en la ducha. Tenía la cara lavada y el pelo todavía estaba húmedo. 

-El Pueblo –levantó los pies y la taza para evitar que se derramase sobre el sofá. O peor, sobre el suelo, porque eso supondría que tendría que levantarse a limpiar. Una de las piernas la encogió pero la otra se la puso encima solo para que Zulema se la volviese a levantar para acomodarse al sofá. Antes de soltarla, le dio un apretón en el puente del pie por encima del calcetín-. Va de una peña que se ha ido a un pueblo casi fantasma para repoblarlo. 

Tiró de la manta que tan cómodamente Macarena se había echado por encima. En cuanto notó que bajaba más de la cuenta, reclamó lo que era suyo. Había otra en el puf junto a la televisión de todas formas. 

-Sería una buena forma de esconderse de la pasma –con el trozo de manta que le cedió, cubrió las piernas de ambas con la precaución de que no quedasen huecos para que entrase aire. El pie de Macarena se agitó, apoyado sobre su muslo, porque los dedos habían quedado fuera. 

-Pues sí. Nunca la contemplamos –tomó un sorbo de la taza, satisfecha de que Zulema había resuelto su queja-. Aunque no sé yo si querría vivir con esta gente –ese comentario la hizo reír. No hablaron mucho más el resto del tiempo que pasaron despiertas. 

La primera vez que la enfrentó de nuevo fue un par de noches después, cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró de un portazo y a continuación la del baño. Marta se volvió hacia su madre, sobresaltada por el sonido, que se sentaba su lado en el sofá mientras Toy Story sonaba de fondo. Le quitó importancia y le ofreció otro trozo de la manzana que estaban compartiendo. Solo cuando se aseguró de que su atención volvía a la película y se había olvidado del incidente, se levantó con la excusa de recoger el plato para terminar en el baño cuyo pestillo no había sido echado. Zulema se había recogido el pelo con una de sus gomillas para que no le molestase mientras se echaba agua en la cara, se enjugaba la boca, escupía sangre y repetía. 

-¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

No le contestó del tirón. El puñetazo que se había llevado le había roto el labio. O la nariz. Macarena no lo tenía muy claro y la verdad era que tanto le daba. 

-Limpiarme la sangre –contestó con el grifo aun abierto y la cabeza agachada. 

-¿Por qué coño has venido aquí llena de sangre? –entró en su espacio personal de tal modo que Zulema tuvo que empujarla con el brazo para alcanzar la toalla de las manos. Hundió la cara que goteaba en ella antes de incorporarse. 

-No era mi intención llevarme una hostia –farfulló contra la tela. Comprobó que no seguía sangrando antes de mirarla por primera vez desde que infringió la privacidad del aseo-. Aunque reconozco que me la he ganado. 

-Hostia la que te voy a meter yo como vuelvas a venir aquí de esa forma –habría disfrutado de hacerlo en ese momento, quizás contra el cristal del espejo-. Me resbala lo que hagas con tu tiempo libre pero como traigas un solo problema a esta casa, te juro por Dios que no será nada comparado con el problema que tendremos tú y yo –la amenaza era murmurada entre dientes, como lo había sido toda la conversación, de forma que quedase ahogada en esa habitación y no llegase a posibles oídos infantiles que se encontrasen al otro lado de la madera-. Lávate esa peste que traes encima y que no te vea Marta. 

Con eso, cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin armar escándalo, pero con firmeza. No se lo tuvo que volver a repetir, aunque continuó molesta durante una semana en la que le mordió los labios, le arañó la espalda y le apartó las manos cuando intentaba hacerla bajar el ritmo, hasta que Zulema se percató de que estaba siendo su forma de liberar su enfado y la dejó ser más brusca de lo normal. 

-Tengo hambre. 

La petición la sobresaltó. No estaba acostumbrada a que la niña le pidiese comida. Eso era cosa de su madre. Cuando los fines de semana se levantaba temprano, Zulema ya estaba despierta. Solía vigilar desde la terraza mientras se fumaba el primer cigarro del día y se tomaba el café, que no se ahogase con los muñecos, ni metiese los dedos en el enchufe ni cualquier otra cosa absurda que solo ocurre en el momento en el que dejas de mirar a un niño. Esos días, Macarena aprovechaba para quedarse un poco más en la cama, al menos hasta amaneciese, y después preparaba el desayuno para ella y para su hija. Pero hoy, Marta había empujado la puerta de la terraza con las manos sobre el cristal y le pedía algo de comer. Bajó el cigarro de forma que el aire no le llevas el humo a la cara y soltó en que quedaba en sus pulmones hacia el otro lado de la baranda. 

-¿Quieres que levante a tu madre? 

Se encogió de hombros, aun con el Playmobil en la mano. 

-Quiero galletas. 

Zulema sabía dónde estaban las galletas. 

-Está bien, rubita –dejó el cigarro a medio fumar plantado en el cenicero y bajó los pies de la silla contraria-. Yo te las doy –la llevó al interior con la mano en el pelo todavía revuelto mientras que con la otra recogía el café. Dejó que la guiara hasta la cocina. Desde el pasillo se distinguía la persiana echada del dormitorio de Macarena-. Galletas, galletas –murmuró en voz alta, bajando las cajas en el mueble junto al frigorífico-. ¿Chocolate o Dinosaurios? 

Marta sopesó sus opciones, ambos brazos sobre la encimera y la barbilla apoyada en el mármol. 

-Esta –señaló la que deseaba con el índice, haciendo retroceder la caja.

-Dinosaurios, pues.

Antes de abandonar la cocina se recargó su propia taza con café todavía caliente de la Melitta, y después le hizo compañía en el sofá hasta que Macarena entró bostezando y el estómago asomando mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. 

Zulema se sorprendió al encontrarla allí cuando entró. Normalmente, pasaba las mañanas fuera y llegaba con tiempo suficiente de recoger a la niña del colegio y comprar el pan si ese día tocaba.

-Rubia -saludó, colgando su chaqueta sobre uno de los bolsos de Macarena. No le dio tiempo a llegar al baño cuando la paró. 

-¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? -estaba usando su tono de tenemos que hablar, y si eso no quedaba claro lo podría leer en su lenguaje corporal. Zulema miró otra vez a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño y a ella. Al final terminó por encogerse de hombros y seguirla al salón. Podía esperar. 

Una serie de carpetas de cartón, de esas que no tienen ni solapas ni elásticos, cayeron sobre la mesa de comedor ante su cara. Las reconoció al instante y eso hizo que Macarena alzase la barbilla al sentirse con el control de la situación. 

-¿Lo explicas? -exigió, plantando los dedos sobre las carpetas y empujándolas en su dirección. 

-¿Has estado tocando mis cosas? -una pregunta defensiva fue lo que obtuvo, que era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Si no quieres que mire tus cosas, no las dejes por medio -Zulema aguantaba su mirada en un combate que no tenía sentido. Uno que Macarena dio por finalizado para abrir la carpeta que quedaba sobre las demás-. Esto es un plan para un golpe -lo afirmaba, porque a fin de cuentas, habían trabajado juntas y sabía cómo le gustaba organizar las cosas. 

-¿Y qué si lo es? Tú ya no te dedicas a eso -hizo el ademán de recogerlos pero Macarena plantó la mano encima y echó su peso, impidiendo que los moviese cuando tiró-. Devuélvemelos -seguía sujetando las carpetas, pero su insistencia no le hizo retirar la mano-. ¿Cuál es tu problema? 

-Los he estado mirando -la frase pisó la pregunta que ignoró por completo-. ¿Vas a llevarlos tú a cabo? -Zulema quiso apartarle el brazo aprisionador pero Macarena fue más rápida y lo empujó fuera de su trayectoria.

-¿Por qué te importa? 

-Joder, Zulema. ¿Qué más te da responderme a esta pregunta? Deja de hacerte la interesante. Ese juego conmigo ya no funciona. 

La vio dudar, valorar las ventajas e inconveniente, así como los posibles problemas que podía suponer darle la información. Siempre podía correr a chivarse a la policía. Ella, que vivía bajo una identidad que no era la suya, con un dinero que era robado. 

-No. Lo hará otra persona. 

Macarena asintió satisfecha, como si le acabase de dar la respuesta correcta del trivial. 

-¿Es el primer golpe que das con esta persona? O personas. 

-Así es -soltó las carpetas porque ya no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo por ellas. Estaban, literalmente, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa-. ¿No te gusta el plan? 

Macarena bufó, retirando la mano también pero manteniendo la tensión en su postura. 

-Es una puta mierda de plan -su sinceridad bruta le sacó a Zulema una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad-. Parece hecho por novatos. O para novatos. ¿Con qué coño de gente te has juntado? 

No parecía enfadada, y eso hizo que Zulema alternase la mirada entre las carpetas que ya no tenía prisa recoger y la mujer que las insultaba. 

-Sí que lo has leído a fondo, rubia. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres participar? -torció el gesto insinuante, y esa vez fueron los ojos de Macarena los que se iluminaron. Vaciló. Echó una ojeada al reloj porque solo le quedaban unos minutos más antes de irse a recoger a su hija. Luego clavó los ojos en ella, cada una a un lado de la mesa. 

-Quiero el cincuenta por ciento -levantó un hombro, desprendiendo seguridad en sí misma. Zulema soltó una carcajada que la hizo inclinarse hacia detrás mientras agarraba la silla de la madera con la mano. 

-Esa es mi chica -sacudió la cabeza en una afirmación mientras su risa moría y se peinó uno de los mechones de su pelo por delante de la oreja-. Ni de coña, flipada. El veinte. A menos que te ofrezcas de mano de obra. 

-Yo no trabajo gratis, Zulema. El cuarenta. O te la juegas con tu mierda de plan y en tres meses voy a hacerte un vis-a-vis a prisión -hizo un gesto de indiferencia con el rostro, uno que bien podía haberle copiado a su hija. Su labio inferior quedó cubriendo el de arriba mientras le daba tiempo a pensárselo. 

Zulema se pasó la mano por la mandíbula antes de dejar escapar todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones y responderle. 

-Treinta y cinco para ti -la señaló con el índice-, treinta y cinco para mí -usó el pulgar para dirigirse a sí misma-, veinte para la mano de obra y el resto se queda para el siguiente golpe. ¿Qué me dices? 

Macarena le dirigió otra mirada más a las carpetas que contenían la adrenalina de la que su vida de los últimos años carecía. Ya tenía varias ideas que se habían formado en su cabeza conforme revisaba la información. Y sabía que no iba a dejar de pensar en ello incluso si le decía que no. Comprobó de nuevo el reloj. 

-Hecho -alargó el brazo una vez más hasta las carpetas y las empujó hasta su lado-. Pero sé más cuidadosa -rodeó la mesa mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la que volvía a ser su socia-, y ni un problema entra en esta casa. ¿Queda claro? 

Había llegado al recibidor y se había empezado a poner la chaqueta mientras le terminaba de hablar. 

-Sip -le oyó responder desde la otra habitación. Se colgó el bolso en el hombro y comprobó que llevaba las llaves antes de abrir la puerta. 

-Perfecto, entonces.


	16. Pies Ligeros del Bosque Mágico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empezaron apoyadas en la encimera, frente a frente, los platos apilados en el fregadero, una tableta de chocolate abierta junto a la panera, el botellín entre los dedos. Luego, la cerveza se sustituyó por el bajo de la sudadera, y después por la piel del estómago de una Zulema que se susurraba al oído con voz ronca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La vida, que no para. Por eso es tan entretenida"   
>  \- Zulema Zahir

Recorrió desde la parte inferior de su entrada hasta que se acabó el camino. Después hacia abajo, entre sus pliegues, y arriba una vez más. Su discurso se vio interrumpido por un jadeo, ofreciendo una pausa que Macarena aprovechó para preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿la pava esta se dejó la caja principal sin abrir? –se aseguró, levantando la cabeza de entre sus piernas, los labios brillantes por la humedad-. Estás de coña, ¿no? -Se limpió en el dorso de la mano que luego posó en el interior de su muslo. Zulema se relamió antes de continuar. Desde su posición, Macarena podía ver su pecho subir y bajar por el esfuerzo de mantener el monólogo, y que además las frases tuviesen sentido. 

-Ojalá... –La palabra escapó al soltar el aire-. El mecanismo de seguridad era diferente y no lo pudo hackear. Al menos, no antes de que la atrapase la poli. -Chasqueó la lengua al final de la frase, insinuando que a ella tampoco le entusiasmaba.

Macarena dejó caer su culo sobre la planta de sus pies con exasperación. 

-Joder, Zulema. -Alargó la palabrota a la vez que deslizaba los brazos por las piernas de la otra mujer hasta que solo las muñecas quedaron apoyadas en sus rodillas-. Pues mira, ojalá la hubiesen pillado y así nos la quitamos de encima. No entiendo por qué seguimos trabajando con esa niñata. No es la primera vez que nos la lía. 

Zulema se impulsó con las manos, que hasta entonces la habían mantenido semi tumbada en el colchón, para acercar el rostro al suyo. Aún no era ni mediodía. Tenían la casa para ellas y esos eran los mejores momentos para hablar en privado sin tener que estar pendientes de que la hija de la rubia metiese sus deditos en los enchufes. 

Le acarició la mandíbula y luego se la sujetó, los dedos a un lado y el pulgar a otra, hundiéndolos ligeramente en su piel.

-No es la única que deja las cosas a medias -murmuró un poco demasiado cerca de sus labios. La mano de Macarena no tardó en apartar la suya a la vez que retiraba la cabeza hacia un lado. 

-Que te estoy hablando en serio. No es la única delincuente del país que sabe cómo utilizar un ordenador. -Pese a la brusquedad de sus gestos previos, empujó su rodilla con suavidad para volver a crear hueco entre sus piernas. Discutir no le quitaba el hambre. Los primeros contactos fueron un tanteo, ni muy leve ni muy fuerte, haciendo a Zulema suspirar. 

-Un profesional nos saldría más caro –murmuró cerrando los ojos y volviendo a relajarse-. Ya lo hemos hablado otras veces. -Algunas de forma más civilizadas que otras-. Además, podemos manejarla a nuestro antojo. 

Macarena trazó un par de círculos más antes de volver a dejarla ir.

-No sabía que ahora éramos una escuela para delincuentes. –Otro lametón más, y luego de izquierda a derecha. Un mechón de pelo se le había resbalado por el hombro y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz cuando tropezaba con él en cada movimiento de cabeza. Fue Zulema quien se lo retiró, enredándolo entre sus dedos al posar la mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le gustaba sentirla acariciarla mientras tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas-. ¿O solo lo estás haciendo porque es la novia de Goya? -Tuvo que hablar labios contra labios, de forma que aire que escapaba de su boca la golpeaba. Zulema dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras ignoraba la pregunta pero los dedos de Macarena se hundieron en su muslo, exigiendo respuesta-. ¿Desde cuándo te importa contentar a los demás? Y menos a Goya -La presión de su lengua hizo que soltase su pelo y empujase su cara para aminorar el gesto. 

-¿En serio vamos a discutir sobre lo mismo todos los putos días? -jadeó mientras Macarena se sacudía su mano. 

-¡Sí! -Un dedo se deslizó en su interior con el mismo ímpetu que su respuesta. Las caderas de Zulema se levantaron de la cama por la sorpresa-. Hasta que estemos de acuerdo – exigió, a la vez que la obligaba a pegarlas al colchón.

-Querrás decir... -La frase quedó ahogada en su garganta y tuvo que empezarla desde el principio-. Querrás decir hasta que te salgas con la tuya. 

Zulema acarició uno de sus hombros y enganchó en el pulgar la tiranta de su sujetador. El caer pudo trazar el movimiento sin obstáculos, con la yema de los dedos y también con las uñas. 

-Para. –Macarena le apartó la mano y volvió a subirse el sujetador-. Ya te he dicho que estoy con la regla –le recordó con frustración. 

Las caderas de Zulema empezaron a acompañar sus movimientos y se lo tomó como una señal para aumentar el ritmo. 

-Y aun así has sido tú la que has empezado –recalcó, mordiéndose el labio-. Joder. 

-No quiere decir que no me apetezca. –Recolocó su pierna ligeramente para introducir otro más-. Sigue contándome qué pasó. –Fue lo que pidió antes de volver a posar su boca sobre ella. 

Zulema dejó caer la espalda en el colchón, cerró los ojos y trató de terminar de explicarle cómo había ido el último golpe.

No era lo mismo, para qué engañarse. Le gustaba sujetar la pistola, tocar el dinero recién salido de la caja, escuchar el gritito de la señora de turno que vivía la experiencia más emocionante de su anodina vida, el sudor en la espalda. Echaba de menos la voz de Zulema dando órdenes a unos pocos metros de distancia con esa lengua tan afilada que tenía, echaba de menos ponerse al volante y mantener la firmeza mientras el corazón luchaba por salírsele del pecho. No era lo mismo, no. Pero casi. Le quedaba la lluvia de ideas, las peleas nocturnas en voz baja porque ninguna de las dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, y el levantarse a la mañana siguiente con un gruñido para llevar a la niña al colegio tras haber dormido una hora. Disfrutaba de cada posible éxito, de volver a frecuentar malas compañías aunque solo fuera de nueve a una de la mañana, por supuesto. Dejó a Zulema encargase de las cosas que su nueva posición como madre no le permitía. Eso sí, exigía cada detalle y cada cláusula de cada transición hasta que sacaba a Zulema de sus casillas. 

-Ya te lo he contado todo, rubia. No seas más pesada. ¿Vas a querer pan para el pisto? –se quejó mientras cortaba un trozo para sí misma. 

Para Macarena, mal de muchos era consuelo de tontos. El hecho de que Zulema no participara activamente, le calmaba el gusanillo. Ya tampoco se manchaba las manos, solo vigilaba desde las cercanías y ordenaba a través de los pinganillos de última generación en los que habían invertido una pasta. Mientras tanto, Macarena esperaba, consultando el móvil cada veinte segundos e intentando distraerse montando un edificio con bloques hasta que Zulema le mandaba un mensaje con que la operación había terminado. Luego esperaba un día, dos, a su regreso y se comportaban como si no hubiese nada de lo que tuviesen que hablar hasta que por fin conseguían un momento a solas. Un chupito para cada una, una cerveza, una bolsa llena de billetes. Brindaban, o se pasaban la botella de tequila si Zulema estaba especialmente satisfecha. Eso era suficiente para que a Macarena se le aflojasen las piernas. Empezaron apoyadas en la encimera, frente a frente, los platos apilados en el fregadero, una tableta de chocolate abierta junto a la panera, el botellín entre los dedos. Luego, la cerveza se sustituyó por el bajo de la sudadera, y después por la piel del estómago de una Zulema que se susurraba al oído con voz ronca. 

-¿Qué? –le espetó Macarena cuando alzó una de las comisuras de los labios. 

-Nada. –Se comía cada una de las facciones de su rostro con la mirada, y repasaba la lengua por los labios como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no devorarla-. Las pintas de mojigata que tenías cuando te conocí, y mírate ahora –hizo un movimiento de acercar los dedos a la palma de su mano, esos dos dedos que se movían con facilidad dentro y fuera de Macarena-, toda mojada mientras te cuento como reventaron a tiros las alarmas. 

Macarena no disimuló el gemido que le generaron sus palabras. Aferró los mechones de pelo negro que nacían de su nuca e hizo que sus frentes contactasen y sus respiraciones se alimentasen del mismo aire. 

-Calla –pronunció contra sus labios. Pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros por miedo a que le fallasen las piernas. Los dedos de Zulema retrocedieron hasta que solo la punta continuaba dentro. El gesto hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese de la cabeza a los pies, y los labios acariciaron su mejilla al alzar la cabeza-. Sigue. 

-¿Hablando? ¿O tocando? –Hizo el ademán de entrar pero solo jugó en su abertura. 

Un suspiro de frustración abandonó el pecho de Macarena y la mano que antes enredaba en su pelo bajó hasta su bíceps. 

-Ambas. –El final de la palabra quedó ahogado cuando la sintió de nuevo totalmente dentro. Fue consciente de la nueva humedad que se formaba entre sus piernas mientras su mirada se perdía en la moldura, sin llegar a enfocarla-. Zulema… -murmuró, y sintiendo sus dientes en la carótida, cerró los dedos con más fuerza alrededor de su brazo-, sigue hablando…

La sintió, más que oírla, reírse, antes de cumplir con su deseo. 

Era lo más simple que se despachaba en teléfono móvil. Bastante ladrillo, con los botones anchos y una pantalla retroiluminada. Podía pasar perfectamente por un teléfono de juguete, siendo esa una de sus grandes ventajas. Solo tenía introducido un número en la agenda. Era la primera pantalla que aparecería al encenderlo. Los dígitos estaban ocultos y el identificador no aclaraba el destinatario. Pero el contacto era el de Zulema. Ella misma lo había registrado. Era gracioso que esa mierda le hubiese costado una buena hostia. Bueno, igual era culpa de ella por insistir en hacerse la lista. 

Enseñar a Marta a utilizarlo no fue difícil. Solo tenía que pulsar el botón verde, a fin de cuentas. Buscaron juntas un sitio donde guardarlo y Zulema insistió por tercera vez que le repitiese lo que tenía que hacer si alguna vez se asustaba y mamá no estaba, o había señores extraños en casa. La niña asentía cuando el preguntaba si lo había entendido, pero en sus rostro se podía leer que su cabeza no era capaz de crear tal escenario. Su vida hasta entonces había sido tranquila. Zulema esperaba que siguiera siendo así. Era lo que todos los niños merecían. Al menos Macarena había tenido una infancia común que podía intentar imitar para su única hija. 

La atención de los niños tiene fecha de caducidad. Marta ya se había aburrido del tema y se dedicaba a sacar muñecos de una caja de plástico que guardaban debajo de la cama. Le tendió a Zulema un indio montado a caballo mientras que escogía un centauro para sí misma. 

-Tú eres Pies Ligero –le explicó, cogiéndola de la mano para guiarla hasta la alfombra de piezas de puzle-. Y vives en el Bosque Mágico. –Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, aunque en el trascurso de la tarde, la niña fue pegándose más o más hasta acabar entre sus piernas cruzadas. 

-¿Estás bien?

A Macarena le sorprendió encontrarla tumbada en el sofá a la hora que era. Tenía los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos, una mano descansado sobre su estómago y un cojín en la cara. 

-Me duele la cabeza.

La respuesta le llegó amortiguada a Macarena, quien pasaba por encima de una muñeca para llegar hasta su hija. Se agachó para besuquearle la mejilla aunque estuviesen tan metida en su mundo imaginario que la ignorase. 

-Tómate algo –sugirió mientras seguía cafreando a la niña, tirando de sus coletas con suavidad para plantarle un beso en la frente desde arriba. Consiguió lo que quería a cambio de crear una cortina de pelo que tapaba el campo de visión de Marta, quien protestó. 

Zulema también gruñó, sin moverse de su postura. 

-¿Te lo traigo? –Cuando Macarena se alzó, le crujieron las rodillas bajo las manos. Al acercarse a Zulema, presionó el cojín contra su cara. Pudo aguantar unos segundos la tortura antes de llamarla puta y apartarle el brazo bruscamente. Tantos años de amenazas de muerte para acabar palmándola así-. Por cierto, ¿vas a estar aquí mañana? –Los pasos de Macarena se alejaron y Zulema reconoció el sonido del comprimido abandonar el blíster antes de que la luz la cegara a través de sus párpados cerrados cuando el cojín desapareció. Macarena le tendía el paracetamol, así que se incorporó con resignación, bajando los pies al suelo. 

-Agua –exigió, tragando sin nada, y sintiendo como era empujado por su esófago hacia abajo. 

Satisfizo su petición con un vaso del grifo, más lleno de lo que realmente necesitaba. Igualmente, lo bebió entero y lo soltó sobre uno de los libros de colorear de Marta. 

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –tragó el último buche. 

-Hay una cena mañana –empezó, dejándose caer junto a Zulema, un pie plantado y el otro cruzándose por detrás. La rodilla doblada quedaba suelta en el aire-, de la ONG. Bueno, son unas cervezas en el bar de al lado. –Aprovechó la cercanía para ponerle la mano en la frente, por debajo del flequillo, para ver si tenía fiebre-. Por si te puedes quedar con Marta por la tarde, y darle de cenar. –Giró la mano para presionar el dorso en vez de la palma-. Si no, me la llevaré conmigo. 

Zulema parpadeó un par de veces y dio un bostezo antes de que Macarena se quedase conforme con que no era necesario un termómetro, o algo más fuerte que un paracetamol. 

-No, déjala aquí. Lo pasará mejor, y tú también. –Se echó hacia detrás de forma que lo que posaba en el respaldar era la parte alta de su espalda mientras que los lumbares quedaban en el aire-. Eh, macarrilla –Marta se dio por aludida y levantó la cabeza-, ¿te quedas mañana conmigo? 

Lo dudó un momento, pasando la mirada de su madre a Zulema y viceversa.

-¿Iremos a los columpios? 

-Y veremos Gru a la hora de cenar –Zulema le guiñó un ojo. Eso pareció convencerla, y asintió antes de volver a conversar con sus muñecos. 

-¿Si? –La culpabilidad inculcada en la mujer por dejar a tu hijo en manos de otro durante unas horas para divertirse atravesó su mirada, pero se esfumó cuando Zulema le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano-. Solo no le enseñes a hacerse un pincho con el cepillo de dientes ni nada de eso –bromeó antes de levantarse de nuevo, recogiendo el vaso de Zulema y metiendo un puñado de lápices de colores dentro de su caja. 

-Eso es, en realidad, muy buena idea. 

La rodilla de Macarena golpeó la suya en vez de contestarle, juguetona, antes de volver a pulular por la casa. 

El piso estaba totalmente en silencio cuando abrió la puerta. Solo la luz del descansillo iluminaba la entrada. Tanteó, sosteniendo el pomo, hasta encontrar el interruptor antes de cerrar. No se podía decir que estaba borracha, pero era lo más bebida que había regresado a casa en mucho tiempo. Posiblemente, desde alguna de esas noches en las que se quedó embarazada.

Se deslizó en calcetines por el pasillo una vez colgó el bolso y se deshizo de la chaqueta. Le sorprendió encontrar la cama de su hija vacía y las sábanas revueltas. Devolvió el libro que descansaba entre ellas a la mesita de noche antes de caminar haciendo el mínimo ruido posible hasta el umbral de su habitación. Podía distinguir gracias a la luz que entraba por la persiana que Zulema nunca bajaba los dos cuerpos en el colchón. Le recordaba a aquellas ocasiones cuando todavía estaban en la caravana y se echaban la siesta juntas o, más bien, Zulema se tumbaba junto al bebé y terminaba dando una cabezada. 

La niña se había extendido cual larga era, robándole a Macarena el lado de la cama donde solía dormir y dejándola sin hueco. Perdió un par de segundos de su tiempo en contemplarla, simplemente porque no podía evitar observarla dormir en toda su inocencia. Después, con cuidado de no despertarla, pasó sus brazos inertes por los hombros y la alzó, no sin dificultad. Cada vez se hacía más grande y cada vez era más pesada de llevar en brazos. Aun así, fue capaz de maniobrarla golpeando solo un talón al pasar por la puerta, todo ello mientras llevaban al conejo de peluche entre ellas. Se despertó justo cuando la pasó sobre la almohada, llamándola con voz pastosa. 

-Ya estoy aquí, tesoro –susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras arreglaba las sábanas-. Duérmete otra vez, mi amor. 

No hizo falta que se lo repitiese. Había atrapado uno de los mechones de pelo de su madre entre sus dedos y jugó con él los segundos que tardó en volver a caer dormida. Tuvo que soltarse con cuidado antes de irse, bajando antes la persiana hasta dejarle solo una cuarta. 

Se fue desnudando por el pasillo, de modo que para cuando se sentó en el colchón llevaba los pantalones por mitad del muslo. 

-¿Rubia? –Zulema se agitó en su lado de la cama cuando esta crujió-. ¿A cuántos niños africanitos has alimentado esta noche? –bostezó, de cara a su espalda. 

Macarena lanzó los vaqueros sobre la silla asignada para abandonar la ropa mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador con la otra mano. 

-Era una cena de colegueo, ya te lo dije. –Se le había pegado el bostezo. 

La recorrió un escalofrío cuando el índice de Zulema acarició el final de su columna vertebral. 

-Entonces, espero que estés borracha. –Dibujó una "ese" entre sus vértebras antes de que el contacto se rompiese cuando Macarena se puso los pantalones de chándal que rescató doblados sobre la mesita de noche. La camiseta le siguió. 

-Lo suficiente –sonrió pícara, mirándola por encima del hombro. 

Zulema se rió, cambiando de nuevo de su postura fetal a una bocarriba mientras Macarena se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta. 

-¿Qué tal vosotras? ¿Cómo se ha portado Marta?

Era el momento de ir a lavarse los dientes y desmaquillarse, pero le dio demasiada pereza así que se deslizó al interior de las sábanas. Aún estaban calientes. 

-A parte de la mamitis, bien. Su rutina de todos los días. Tú te la sabes mejor que yo. 

Amoldó un poco la almohada y cogió sitio. Zulema siempre se quejaba de que tardaba mucho en estarse quieta. 

-¿Me ha echado mucho de menos? –Se sintió culpable de repente. ¿Había hecho mal? Solo confiaría la vida de su hija a dos personas; su hermano, y Zulema. Y el primero ni siquiera sabía que tenía una sobrina. 

-Lo normal. –Zulema se encogió de hombros, volviendo a bostezar-. No ha sido muy horrible. 

Mientras tantos, Macarena se había tumbado de perfil, enfrentando a Zulema, igual un poco demasiado cerca. No rectificó cuando la otra mujer no hizo ningún ademán de que las rodillas contra su muslo la molestaran. Se fijó en que no era la única iba a levantarse con la funda de la almohada llena de Rimmel. 

-¿Tengo que preocuparme? –suspiró. 

La respuesta de Zulema no escondía titubeo alguno y eso la tranquilizó. 

-No. 

Macarena no tenía razones para desconfiar de su seguridad. 

-Okay. –Y con eso, recortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellas y posó un beso en su mejilla tatuada-. Gracias –susurró contra su piel. Observó su expresión desde cerca, rozándola con las pestañas, antes de regresar su cabeza a la almohada, pero solo hasta el borde-, por preocuparte por ella. 

El rostro de Zulema se giró, y sus miradas se encontraron con facilidad. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiesen verse en la penumbra. Sus ojos le dijeron más de lo que podría haberle contestado. Eso hizo a Macarena sonreír, en una conversación secreta en la que no se intercambiaban palabras. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el interior de su índice curvado trazaba la línea de su mandíbula, y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca que no quedaba clara. 

-¿Sabes? –murmuró, casi como si fuera un secreto-. Algunos fueron con sus familias. Podríais acompañarme la próxima vez. –Había terminado el recorrido pero no se había retirado del final de su barbilla. 

-¿Con la rubita? 

Macarena asintió, extendiendo el dedo para dibujar el espacio entre su labio y la barbilla con la yema. 

-Tú, yo y la rubita. -Contempló el recorrido y presionó sus propios labios juntos mientras esperaba su respuesta. Estaba a punto de rozar los suyos cuando se separaron para hablar. 

-¿Por qué no? –Las palabras se formaron ante sus ojos y los dientes asomaron detrás de la sonrisa de Macarena al alzarlos para encontrarse de nuevo con los de Zulema. La oscuridad le dilataba las pupilas y se le olvidó que debía respirar. 

-Genial –musitó con el aire que le quedaba atrapado en los pulmones. 

Vacilaron. Los segundos pasaron lentos entre ellas, dándoles tiempo a decidir quién de las dos tomaba la iniciativa. Se decían a sí mismas que eran mujeres libres y valientes y, sin embargo, dejaban que sus inseguridades gobernasen su relación desde hacía años. 

Fue Zulema la primera en moverse, asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible. Pero Macarena notó el movimiento en la mano. Se dio cuenta de que eran sus ojos verdes lo que la hipnotizaba cuando parpadeó y se hizo demasiado consciente de sí misma y del alcohol que recorría sus venas. Miró sus labios, después el dedo que descansaba en su barbilla, y de vuelta a sus ojos.

-Buenas noches –fue lo que susurró. Sus propias palabras le parecieron lejanas. 

El temblor en la mirada de Zulema hizo que se diera cuenta que había metido la pata. Pero la otra mujer no dijo nada, solo asintió, murmurando algo que sonó a “qué descanses” antes de girarse hacia la ventana. 

Macarena cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose más imbécil que se hubiese tirado a la piscina sin pensar. Cuando los volvió a abrir, podía notar la tensión en sus hombros. Tragó saliva y se arrimó, colocando las rodillas en el interior del hueco que creaban las de ella, y hundiendo la cara en su pelo negro. Podía oír perfectamente su respiración. Ya no quedaban coches en la calle. El camión de la basura había pasado hacía una hora. 

Sus músculos se fueron relajando. Podía sentirlo incluso sin tocarla. Lo cargado del ambiente se desvanecía como la humedad después de una ducha y le picaba la mano que antes le había acariciado por el deseo de sentirla de nuevo.

Podría cerrar los ojos, dejar que las cinco cervezas que se había tomado suspendieran su sistema nervioso central. O podía alargar el brazo hasta su cadera. Ya la había cagado. Lo sensato sería dormirse y empezar el día como todas las mañanas. Pero si Macarena fuese sensata, su vida habría ido de otra forma. Por eso, la punta de sus dedos encontraron el espacio donde su camiseta de dormir se levantaba y recorrieron la línea que quedaba al descubierto. 

Posó la palma en ese espacio. Eso le calmó la necesidad, pero cuando sintió que la guiaba hasta rodearla, se pegó hasta que sus pechos hicieron contacto con su espalda y su nariz tocaba su nuca. Suspiró con satisfacción.

Era curioso como el piso parecía más silencioso cuando Zulema no estaba. No precisamente porque fuera el alma de la fiesta. Las noches solían ser discretas hasta que Marta se dormía. Un grifo corriendo, un microondas sonando o una pataleta de fondo. La seguridad inconsciente de que era cuestión de tiempo que volviese para inventarse cuentos que mantuviesen a la niña entre las sábanas hacía que disfrutase de un poco de soledad. 

-Martita, es hora de irse a la cama. –La idea no pareció agradarle mucho a la niña, que optó por hacerse la sueca y tirar el coche una vez más por la rampa improvisada-. Vamos, bicho. –Fue Macarena la que bostezó y se sintió como una señora de setenta años. 

Al final hicieron un trato. Podía seguir jugando los diez minutos que iba a tardar en bajar la basura pero en cuanto estuviera de vuelta directa a la cama. Era menos tiempo, en realidad. Los contenedores estaban frente al siguiente portal, y vivían en un primero. Habría lanzado las bolsas dentro antes de que la cancela llegara a cerrarse. 

Se echó la chaqueta sobre la sudadera, se cambió las babuchas por las deportivas y se metió las llaves en el bolsillo.

-No tardo –se despidió asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón. La niña asintió distraídamente. 

No se molestó en cerrar con llave para lo que iba a tardar, ni en apagar la luz de la entrada. No se cruzó con nadie por las estrechas escaleras, ni por el descansillo. Solo había un coche aparcando a unos seis metros de la entrada. Era un barrio tranquilo, a esa hora solo están en la calle los que regresan del turno de tarde. 

Igual fue un error echarse la capucha por encima de la cabeza. Lo hizo de forma inconsciente. Tampoco estuvo pendiente de los alrededores. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Eligió el contenedor cuyo pedal alzaba la tapa lo suficiente para que cupiese la bolsa sin problemas. Era el que siempre se llenaba antes. El recorrido desde su mano hasta al fondo no era muy amplio, pero no llegó a sentirlo caer. El puñetazo en el costado la hizo doblarse. Tenía el brazo al borde de ser dislocado y una navaja en el cuello antes de que le diese tiempo a abrir la boca. 

-Grita y te rajo el cuello en dos. –Una voz que no llegó a reconocer le humedeció el oído con saliva al amenazarla. No le pudo dar más asco-. Ahora, camina, puta. 

Vaciló, la imagen de su hija en la alfombra del salón apareció como una instantánea por su mente. Quería volver la vista atrás pero no se atrevió. No era la hoja apretando lo que la hizo contenerse, sino la sola idea de hacerle sospechar con el gesto. Su piel se rompió. Estaba segura de ello incluso sin sentir el calor de la sangre resbalar. Dejó que guiara sus pasos y no protestó cuando la obligó a subir al coche que segundos antes pensó que maniobraba. 

-Los he visto más caballerosos –gruñó cuando su hombro aterrizó en el asiento contrario. Se puso derecha ella sola no sin que los tendones de su brazo se resintieran-. ¿Qué coño queréis? –El conductor la miró por el espejo retrovisor pero no dijo nada. 

¿La había vendido Zulema? Por eso no se habían molestado en ir en busca de su hija, por eso habían aprovechado justo el día en el que ella no estaba. ¿No? Sería fácil subir, forzar un poco la puerta y meterle un tiro en la nuca con una silenciadora. El cadáver de la niña se quedaría una semana, quizás dos, antes de que nadie le diese por buscarla. Rápido y no muy sucio. 

Se forzó en no mirar y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió fue enfadándolos. 

-¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? Para el puto coche porque no me está pareciendo divertido. 

Accionó la palanca de la puerta a pesar de que había oído como echaban el cierre de seguridad. Se ganó que le empujaran la cabeza contra la ventanilla. El capullo de la navaja se había subido a la parte de atrás con ella y ahora era su costado contra lo que apretaba el acero. 

-Quieta, belleza. No te conviene hacer tonterías. –Tiraba de su pelo hacia él, forzándola sobre el cuchillo. 

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Habría sido más fácil llevarme muerta si tu jefe no te hubiese pedido que le llegase la mercancía vivita y coleando. 

Los dos tipos intercambiaron una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor antes de romper en una carcajada. Si no la hubiese pillado desprevenida, podría haber aprovechado para al menos darse el gusto de impactarle el puño en la cara. En cambio, fue él el que volvió a golpearle la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Esa vez, la brusquedad con la que trataba a su cuello hizo que el golpe la marease más. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando volvió a sentir su asqueroso aliento mojándole la oreja.

-Viva sí, pero no ilesa. 

Y con el tercer golpe, perdió la orientación. 

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos con sueño. El coche resbaló una vez más por la rampa pero ya no tenía interés. Estaba cansada, Se había pasado la hora de irse a la cama. Aun así, insistió en hacerlo un par de veces más hasta que sus párpados se volvieron demasiado pesados. Olvidó el juguete a un lado y se fue a la cocina en busca de su madre. El extractor seguía encendido aunque la luz no. 

-¿Mami? 

La luz de la entrada iluminaba el pasillo lo suficiente como para que no hiciera falta encenderla. Casi nunca lo hacían, en realidad. Empujó la puerta del cuarto de baño, que cedió sin resistencia. Oscuro y vacío. 

Las sombras que se creaban en las paredes le dieron miedo así que cerró. Macarena nunca se acostaba antes que ella pero aun así fue a la habitación en las que tantas veces se colaba en mitad de la noche. 

-¿Mamá?

Sin encender la luz, trepó hasta la cama que estaba hecha y vacía. Cerró los puños alrededor de la sábana mientras una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada le encogía el estómago. 

Dudó, ahí a gatas, en un colchón que se le hacía enorme, hasta que el silencio y la oscuridad la impulsó a recorrer de nuevo las habitaciones, susurrando su nombre desde el umbral. Sin respuesta, regresó al salón y se sentó debajo de la mesa de café y cambió al canal de dibujos. No se molestó en subir el volumen. Simplemente, se quedó mirando las imágenes moverse ante sus ojos hasta que dejó de escuchar el sonido de los vecinos, y mantenerse despierta se hacía una tarea ardua. 

Estuvo a punto de quedarse allí, acurrucarse sobre uno de los cojines en el suelo y esperar que Macarena estuviese allí al abrir los ojos. En lugar de eso, se abrazó a uno de sus muñecos y corrió hasta su habitación sin querer mirar hacia los lados. Le temblaba el dedo cuando pulsó el botón verde. Sentada bajo la ventana, esperó mientras pitaba la línea al otro lado. 

Una vez escuchó la voz conocida responderle, rompió a llorar. 

-¿Cuándo va a venir mamá? 

Siguió las instrucciones de Zulema a pie de la letra. Se metió dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia y dejó que las prendas le tapasen la cabeza. No colgó, se mantuvo con el teléfono en la oreja, escuchando a Zulema hablarle, y susurrando respuesta escuetas mientras se limpiaba a nariz una y otra vez con la manga. 

Se quedó quietecita cuando le pareció oír los pasos de Zulema recorrer el pasillo, y se le olvidó respirar cuando sintió la luz colarse por la tapa que se abría. Un par de manos la alzaron fuera de su escondite y la cogieron en brazos. La abrazó y se dejó abrazar. Con las piernas rodeó su cintura con tantas fuerzas que, aunque quisieran soltarla, no habrían podido. Y así se mantuvo, aferrada a su cuerpo mientras la mujer que tantas noches la llevaba a la cama arreglaba apresuradamente una maleta sin dejar de espiar por la ventana. 

Amanecía cuando bajaron las escaleras. Marta aún llevaba el pijama cuando Zulema le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le susurró que se durmiese un ratito, que estarás cansada, cachorro, con un beso en el nacimiento del pelo y una mano acariciándole la coronilla. Mientras Zulema arrancaba el coche aparcado en doble fila, pensó que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño nunca jamás. Sin embargo, cayó rendida antes de que torciesen la primera esquina.


	17. Camarones armados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así que allí estaba, atada a una silla de palo con las manos detrás de la espalda y una venda cubriéndole los ojos solo por joder. Si no veía la luz, no podía orientarse por lo que las horas se volvían eternas. Era más barato eso que tenerle una bombilla en la cabeza durante todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, gracias por la gran acogida del capítulo anterior de esta historia de la que estamos cada vez más cerca del final... Espero que disfrutéis lo que queda de viaje tanto como hasta el momento. 
> 
> En segundo lugar, "Método Fridrich" está disponible en mi perfil. Al igual que "Vértigo", forma parte de este mismo universo.

La vida siempre vuelve para morderte el culo. Era algo que Macarena debería haber aprendido por aquel entonces. Odiaba verse chocando una y otra vez con la misma pared, en lo que lo único que cambiaba era el color del que estaba pintada. Se fio de un tío que le dijo que la quería. Después, de otro que le prometió sacarla de la cárcel. Años más tarde, cedió a un plan que le propuso el policía al que se follaba. Resulta que cuando un hombre se siente escalar a una posición más alta que tú, deja de tratarte como igual y se la suda lo que te pase una vez salgas de su vida. 

Así que allí estaba, atada a una silla de palo con las manos detrás de la espalda y una venda cubriéndole los ojos solo por joder. Si no veía la luz, no podía orientarse por lo que las horas se volvían eternas. Era más barato eso que tenerle una bombilla en la cabeza durante todo el día. 

Se enjuagó la boca con su propia saliva y escupió la sangre a un lado. No estaba segura de si era de la nariz, que la estaba matando, o de la lengua que se había mordido ella misma al recibir un puñetazo que no sintió venir. Putos diamantes. ¿Para qué hizo un trato que no pensaba cumplir? Si al menos no hubiesen perdido tantos por el camino, podrían haber saldado la deuda aunque fuera a posteriori y con intereses. Y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Ella aún guardaba los suyos por si en algún momento hubiese necesitado venderlo para mantener a su hija, pero desde que había vuelto a las andadas con Zulema en la cartera volvían a entrar billetes y se había despreocupado de la economía. A decir verdad, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. En los diamantes. Joder, lo más seguro es que debiesen un riñón y medio a esas alturas. ¿Habría sido la vuelta a la actividad lo que les había puesto sobre su rastro? Puta mierda. 

¿Y Zulema? La interacción se había llevado a cabo en su día exclusivamente por medio de Macarena. No tenían por qué saber de ella.

¿Y Marta? Era a ella a quien no se podía sacar de la cabeza. ¿Y si la habían metido en una jaula como si fuese un animal de granja? ¿Y si la habían vendido como juguete sexual a cualquier chalado multimillonario? Por Dios, si acababa de cumplir tan solo cinco años. 

El peor error de todos habría sido preguntar. Por cualquiera de las dos, en realidad. Así que había apretado los dientes y soportado los golpes mientras le intentaban sonsacar el paradero de unas joyas que no tenía, mientras rezaba por que no la violasen a ella también. 

Pidió agua y no le respondió nadie. Volvió a intentarlo al cabo de unas horas cuando la boca se le volvió pastosa y los labios se le empezaron a cuartear. Al sentir los pasos resonando por la nave, acercándose, levantó la cabeza esperanzada, buscando el borde del vaso, la cañita, lo que fuese. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue un cubo de agua fría que se le metió por la nariz, le pegó la tela de la venda a la piel y le empapó el pelo. 

Tosió, golpeando el suelo con el pie y sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que le había dado precisamente lo que había pedido. Agua. Así que sacó la lengua y rescató las gotas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se alegró de no ver nada, así no podría ser consciente de lo penoso que era el espectáculo que estaba dando. Para cuando ya no le quedó nada que llevarse a los labios, el resto de su cuerpo se había enfriado y antes de darse cuenta no era capaz de dejar de tiritar. Tenía fiebre cuando la despertaron de un tirón del pelo. 

-Hijos de puta, ya os he dicho que no los tengo. ¿Qué coño queréis de mí? 

Tenía las muñecas quemadas por las bridas, y en cada nuevo golpe le dolía más el roce del plástico que la posible costilla rota. 

-Aquí todos pagan sus deudas, tesoro. –Una mano le peinó el pelo por detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla con la parte trasera de los dedos-. Tu carita de ángel no te va a convertir en una excepción. –El calor humano desapareció para regresar en forma de bofetada que derribó la silla donde se encontraba atada. 

Gritó, no porque la madera del respaldo se le clavase en el antebrazo con todo su peso, o porque su cabeza rebotase por la fuerza del impacto, si no por el corte que se abrió en un costado de su muñeca. Era, posiblemente, una de sus heridas más inocuas y sin embargo la que menos podía soportar. 

Las voces eran diferentes, a veces, era la misma. 

-¿Con qué va a pagar? –preguntaba. 

-Tengo dinero. –Las palabras se la agarraban en la garganta. 

-No tanto como prometiste –le recordaban. 

Y vuelta a empezar. 

Los días y las horas se mezclaban. Dejó de contar porque no pasaba si prefería saberlo o perder la cabeza. La ignorancia es la fuente de la felicidad. Sin embargo, su cabeza no era capaz de dejar de atormentarla un solo segundo. 

La desataron de la silla y cuando quiso levantarse, sus piernas no podían sostenerla. Se quedó allí unos minutos, en el suelo que apestaba a su sangre y a su orina. Pero se puso de pie tras la primera patada con esas jodidas botas de militar. Bueno, primero se sostuvo a gatas y poco a poco fue capaz de alcanzar una postura que se asemejaba a la de estar erguida cuando la agarraron por el brazo. La luz le hizo daño en los ojos cuando salieron de la nave. Hubiese caído de bruces si no la siguiesen sosteniendo. 

Ahora que tenía las muñecas libres le picaban tanto… ¿Dónde iban a ir? ¿A un agujero en mitad del campo donde enterrarla después de pegarle un tiro? Puso un pie detrás de otro por inercia hasta que un empujón hizo que avanzase más rápido de lo que podía controlar y fue a impactar contra otro cuerpo que la sujetó. 

Obedeció, metiendo las piernas en el coche y reposando la frente en el cristal una vez se cerró la puerta. El vidrio estaba frío. Más frío que ella, al menos. 

Podría haber robado el coche. Pasó un rato hasta que nadie más subió con ella. Incluso tenía el contacto puesto. Solo tendría que haberse cambiado de asiento y acelerado en dirección contraria. O igual no le habría dado tiempo, se dijo a sí misma al notar el vaivén de otra persona al montarse y los pestillos cerrarse desde el interior. No habían avanzado ni un kilómetro cuando el ocupante abrió la boca. 

-Joder, rubia… Estás hecha un trapo. 

Y con eso, su cuerpo se relajó por primera vez en una semana y ni siquiera le pidió permiso para perder el conocimiento. 

Pararon el coche unos veinte minutos más tarde, en una vía de servicio sin asfaltar. El camino estaba hecho una mierda y los bamboleos despertaron a Macarena, que dejó escapar un gemido lastimero sin cambiar de postura. En el rato que estuvieron paradas, nadie pasó por su lado. Volvió a gemir cuando las manos frías separaron su rostro del cristal de la ventanilla para examinarla. 

-Estás ardiendo. 

No quería abrir los ojos así que los cerró un poco más fuerte mientras permitía que la manejase. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando le tocó el corte de la mejilla, o el labio hinchado. 

-¿Qué tienes roto? 

La escuchaba hablar, sin embargo no entendía las palabras ni su significado. Lo que sí hizo fue buscar el frescor de la palma de su mano con la frente. Con la otra, le tocaban sobre la ropa con cuidado, buscando las zonas en las que la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a una mueca de incomodidad. 

-Maca, ¿quieres agua? -Zulema rescató una botella del reposavasos junto al freno de mano. Usó las piernas para mantenerla y poder girar el tapón usando una sola mano. 

En cuanto la tuvo en los labios, Macarena alzó los brazos, que temblaron con el esfuerzo en busca de la fuente de líquido. Zulema no la soltó. Es más, se la alejó cuando los tragos se hicieron demasiado necesitados. 

-Ya. Te va a entrar fatiga –advirtió. Volvió a utilizar sus piernas para cerrarla ya que su mano no había abandonado la nuca de Macarena mientras la guiaba a beber-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? –La respuesta que recibió fue el cuerpo de Macarena buscando el suyo. Su cabeza encontró apoyo en el hombro de Zulema, quien pensó que la mano en su regazo buscaba la botella y sin embargo lo que hizo fue agarrar un puñado de su ropa con apenas fuerza. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo allí paradas. Sin embargo, la sostuvo en sus brazos durante unos segundos más antes de devolverla a su sitio y abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. 

Más tarde, Macarena le confesó que no recordaba casi nada de ese día, solo su voz. Tampoco de su paso por el quirófano de Hamid.

-¿Otra vez esta tipa, Zulema? ¿Así? –gruñó mientras Zulema trataba de que Macarena le echase una mano para subirla a la camilla. La promesa de algo mejor que dinero le cerró la boca una vez más, y se dispuso a desprenderla de esa ropa que se le pegaba a la piel. 

Fue una sensación de déjà vu la que Zulema tuvo cuando Tardígrado volvía a empujar a una Macarena que apenas podía sostenerse hasta el coche. 

-¿Sabías que los camarones armados son capaces de generar una burbuja de aire a tal presión que matan a sus presas? 

No sabía que le sorprendía más, que abriese la boca o que le diese ese dato. 

-Muy interesante –murmuró sin pasión mientras rodeaba el coche y guardaba una bolsa llena de droga en el sillón trasero. 

-¿Zulema? –su susurro pasó desapercibido. No había abierto los ojos pero podía oírla pulular. Lo volvió a intentar más fuerte, ganándose un ataque de tos y una punzada en las costillas. Al menos, llamó su atención. 

Aceptó el agua cuando se la puso en los labios y empujó el brazo antes de que se la terminase echando encima. Se lo aferró porque no quería que se fuera. 

Se tomó un momento para respirar y abrir los ojos lentamente. Buscó su rostro y le costó enfocarla. Seguía sintiéndose agotada, y el dolor de cabeza solo desaprecia mientras dormía. Volvió a tirar y esa vez Zulema entendió que quería que se sentase con ella. Aún sujetaba la botella en la mano y la miraba expectante. 

-¿Y Marta? 

Se cambió la botella de mano para poder alcanzar la mesa. Macarena la odiaba por estar tardando tanto en responderle. Pero por el sonido de sus palabras supo distinguir que no era la primera vez que se lo explicaba. 

-Está bien, Maca. Está a salvo. 

-Se quedó sola. –La culpabilidad bañaba sus palabras-. La dejé sola. –Y el miedo. Miedo a lo que podía haber pasado, lo que podría haber sido. 

-Es una chica lista –le respondió con suavidad. Macarena no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que le estaba agarrando el brazo hasta que sintió la mano de Zulema soltándole los dedos. Se dejó hacer. 

-Quiero verla. 

Lo cual, en realidad significaba, necesito saber que no me odia. Necesito que mi consciencia se calle. 

-Pronto –fue su respuesta-. ¿O de verdad quieres que te vea así? 

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que Zulema le pusiera otro calmante que la ayudó a dormir otro par de horas solo para volverse a despertar y preguntar lo mismo. 

-¿Estás mareada? 

Macarena asintió a la pregunta, sentada en el borde de la cama con los brazos rectos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose. 

-Un poco, sí -confesó, centrando la mirada en un punto indeterminado del suelo de la caravana. No podía decir que estaba bien pero al menos ya no se sentía como una mierda. 

-Es normal, rubia. -Zulema se interpuso entre ella y el arañazo del suelo, del que Macarena estaba intentando acordarse si estaba ahí antes, cuando la compartían-. Llevas varios días que prácticamente has estado tumbada todo el tiempo. -Echada en el colchón de lo que había sido su cama mientras deliraba con la fiebre y los fármacos que colgaban en una percha que Zulema había improvisado por encima de su cabeza. 

-¿Por qué no me quitas la vía? -Hamid se la había dejado puesta en el dorso de la mano de modo de que Zulema pudiese hacerle de enfermera, cambiando los analgésicos y los antibióticos, manteniéndole el suero siempre porque ante todo había llegado desnutrida.-Llevo un día tomando la medicación en pastillas. Y estoy comiendo. Mira qué hinchada tengo la mano -protestó, extendiendo ambas manos hacia ella para que viese la comparación. En seguida sintió como Zulema le sujetaba el codo como prevención para que no se le fuese el cuerpo hacia delante, aunque no fue necesario. Le había despertado la molestia de la inflamación. Había intentado hacer movimientos con los dedos para mejorar la circulación pero apenas le había aliviado. 

-Está bien. Ahora cuando te limpie los puntos te la quito.

-¿Ahora? Para que me pueda duchar al fin –negoció aunque sus condiciones no fuesen las mejores. Zulema torció el gesto, valorando hasta qué punto era buena idea darle esa libertad. Si se mataba por un resbalón en el baño, se iba a encargar personalmente de resucitarla para poder acabar con ella con sus propias manos-. Me pica la cabeza. 

Chasqueó la lengua y terminó por ceder. Lo entendía. Sólo se había lavado el pelo una vez desde que regresaron a la caravana, con ayuda de Zulema y con bastante más champú de lo habitual. 

Montó la enfermería sobre el colchón en un momento, con la habilidad de quien no lo hace por primera vez. Cuando colocó la mano de Macarena sobre su rodilla alzada para tener mejor acceso, buscó su atención. 

-¿Qué pasa, rubia? ¿No miras? –Despegó con cuidado el esparadrapo que sujetaba los tubos en su sitio. Macarena miraba hacia el lado contrario como el niño que no quiere ver cómo le pichan la vacuna. 

-No me hacen gracia las cosas de médico. –Siseó cuando la aguja abandonó su piel, aunque su ausencia fue, sin lugar a dudas, una liberación. Zulema le limpió con alcohol y luego le puso un algodón limpio sujeto con más esparadrapo. 

-Tiene gracia que digas eso –murmuró entre dientes, asegurándose de dejarlo más apretado del o que era realmente necesario. Una pequeña venganza por el aire que le insufló en las venas hasta dejarla en coma. Ya que estaba, se dispuso a limpiarle el resto de las heridas también. La guió suavemente con la mandíbula para que girase la cara. La hinchazón del lateral y los morados remitían poco a poco. Tardarían un tiempo en reabsorberse por completo. Le pidió que se aguantase el flequillo hacia detrás mientras comprobaba que el corte bajo el apósito seguía cerrando bien. 

-¿Vas a ir a verla? –La pregunta cogió a Zulema por sorpresa. Miró un momento a sus ojos que se perdían al final de la caravana antes de devolverle la atención a la herida. Desde que volvió a ser suficientemente consciente para dejar de preguntar por Marta cada vez que abría los ojos, apenas nombraba a su hija. Se bebía cada palabra que Zulema le ofrecía sobre sus pequeñas aventuras en casa de Saray pero no insistía. Podía ser miedo, podía ser culpabilidad. 

-Claro –contestó, embadurnando la gasa en agua oxigenada. Por las tardes, cuando Macarena dormitaba, la dejaba sola un rato y conducía hasta casa de Saray y pasaba un par de horas con la niña. Aunque no se lo dijera, Zulema sabía que estaba deseando volver a casa, con sus cosas, con su madre… Pero no era el momento. No con una Macarena que se tambaleaba cada vez que necesitaba recorrer el casi inexistente camino hasta baño, y la ceja llena de puntos. 

Limpió la zona de la herida, planteándose si se acercaba el momento de quitarlos. Macarena no se quejó por el escozor. 

-¿Y si…? –Evitando mirar los botes de antisépticos que Zulema había acumulado junto a ella, dudó un momento antes de terminar por formular la pregunta que le había estado rondando la mente durante las últimas tardes-. ¿Y si me llamas cuando estés allí para que pueda hablar un rato con ella? 

Tiró la gasa a un lado y optó por volver a pegar un nuevo apósito para evitar que el pelo le rozase todo el tiempo. 

-Si tú te sientes lista, te llamaremos. 

Macarena soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa. 

-Tengo tantas ganas de verla –confesó una vez más, jugando con el envase vacío del apósito que Zulema le ajustaba y que le había abandonado sobre el muslo. Bajó la mirada al plástico y su cabeza viajó a unas semanas atrás donde tener a su hija sentada en las piernas era lo habitual. 

Le indicó que ya podía retirar la mano y fue a comprobar su torso. 

-Lo sé, rubia –respondió con compresión, como cada día-. ¿Cómo están tus costillas? –No le quiso apretar, solo presionó levemente. Macarena siseó molesta. 

-Han visto mejores tiempos. –Separó ligeramente los brazos del torso para que pudiese alzarle la camiseta hasta debajo del pecho. El moratón tenía un aspecto horrible, pero mejor que cuando se lo descubrió por primera vez. 

-Venga, déjame las muñecas para que te las desinfecte. 

Su intención inicial había sido sentarse en el escalón de la caravana y que le diese algo del aire de la noche. Una vez lo bajó, pensó que por qué no otro, y ya que había llegado hasta el final, por qué no optar por el sofá que sería infinitamente más cómodo. Además, podía ver que Zulema había abandonado una manta sobre los cojines. 

Maldijo entre dientes cuando se dejó caer entre ellos, como cada vez que se levantaba o se sentaba. Se le había olvidado encender la luz del exterior. No le importó mucho. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se veían las estrellas sin la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad. A Marta le gustaría. Desbloqueó la pantalla de su nuevo teléfono, abriéndose la galería porque no la había cerrado. Apenas tenía cinco fotografías. Pulsó la última, la que le había mandado Zulema aquella misma tarde. Era un selfie no demasiado acertado, con Marta en primer plano y Zulema detrás, en movimiento, posiblemente por mantener a la niña centrada en la cámara. La luz artificial tampoco era la mejor, y la decoración del fondo gritaba Saray por los cuatro costados… Pero era hija, sana y salva, quizás un poco más seria de lo que le hubiese gustado. Acarició su carita infantil antes de pasar hacia el lateral y reproducir el video por décima vez. Cuando la barra se completó y volvió a quedar en silencio, apagó el móvil y lo dejó a un lado. Podría pasarse la noche viéndolo en bucle, pero sabía por experiencia que no iba a tener el efecto emocional que buscaba. 

Si no fuese por el olor a humo, no se habría dado cuenta Zulema había salido de la ducha y fumaba un cigarro a los pies de la caravana. Cuando le echó una mirada para comprobar si presencia, se percató de que la estaba observando. No tenía fuerzas para mantener el contacto visual así que lo desvió de nuevo al lago. Era el mismo sitio, y sin embargo, Zulema no había aparcado exactamente de la misma forma que dejaron la caravana la primera vez. Las vistas, incluso la brisa eran diferente. No se le pasó por la cabeza plantearse si igual lo había hecho a posta. 

Siguió jugando con el bajo de su sudadera cuando le pasó por al lado, casi rozando sus piernas, para apagar el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa. Supo sin mirar que se le había quedado mirando a la vez que se pellizcaba el labio inferior entre el pulgar y el índice. Solo entonces, Zulema optó por hacerse un sitio en la mesa y sentarse frente a ella, respetando su espacio en el sofá. 

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

La pregunta detuvo los movimientos de sus manos pero Macarena se obligó a sí misma a retomarlos. 

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. –Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca que tiró de su labio roto-. Me han sacudido el alma a golpes. Pero creo que eso está bastante claro. –Sintió que la evaluaba antes de terminar por ponerse de pie una vez más con un asentimiento. 

-Te toca pincharte la heparina –le recordó. 

Tenía razón. Así evitaría los coágulos de los días con la movilidad restringida. 

-Joder –Macarena chasqueó la lengua. Volver al interior de la caravana se le hacía un mundo. Quería quedarse allí un rato más, dejar que el aire la despejase de esas cuatro paredes-. ¿Me la puedes traer? 

No solo regresó con la jeringa precargada y un algodón con alcohol, sino que también se la pinchó. En el muslo, porque la barriga estaba llena de hematomas. 

-¿Zulema? –Miraba hacia otro lado mientras empujaba el émbolo y el líquido le dolía al entrar en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? –Extrajo la aguja que no tenía más de dos dedos de longitud y buscó el tapón para evitar que se pincharan. No le frotó, pero aun así, le iba a quedar marca como demostraba su piel llena de picaduras. 

-¿Por qué me dejaron ir? –La miró por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban fuera pero desvió los ojos casi al instante para observarse el muslo desnudo. Estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente. No debía haber hecho esa pregunta. 

-Porque les pagué la deuda –contestó con simpleza, usando el sofá para impulsarse. Macarena no la dejó soltar esa bomba e irse. 

-¿Con qué? No teníamos los diamantes. Ni pasta suficiente. –Agarró su brazo y lo usó como ayuda para levantarse sin tirar tanto de su barriga. Zulema le rodeó el codo para estabilizarla. 

-No la tendrías tú. –Macarena se reajustó los pantalones y le lanzó una mirada entre interrogativa e incrédula. Zulema se adelantó antes de que le diese tiempo a formular ninguna pregunta-. ¿Qué más te da? Estás aquí, ¿no? Y a tu hija no le están enseñando como chupar pollas. Puedes darte por satisfecha. 

Se le cayó la mandíbula sin poder creerse que realmente acabara de soltarle eso. ¿Es que tenía atrofiada la empatía? Le hubiese encantado romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, pero tenía todas las de perder en una pelea. 

-Que te jodan, Zulema –le escupió, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que decidió que ni siquiera le valía la pena intentar ganar esa batalla. Se dejó caer en el sofá una vez más y probó a subir los pies sobre la mesa, mientras agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados aun sorprendida. 

La escuchó llevar el botiquín al interior y luego regresar para ocupar el sillón vacío, que arrastró algo más lejos. La pregunta de Zulema hacía que su cabeza volviese a funcionar a mil. Tenía tantas preguntas en la garganta, tantas imágenes que aparecían cada vez que cerraba los párpados, tanto que intentaba suprimir. 

Se echó la manta por las piernas y observó el perfil de Zulema fumar. Había dicho en voz alta lo que la atormentaba en las horas eternas que pasó en esa nave. 

-¿Sabes? –comenzó. No la vio moverse pero confió en que la estaba escuchando-. Pensé que igual habías sido tú la que había enviado a esos matones. En parte, lo deseaba. Esperaba que si tú los habías mandado, dejarían a Marta en paz. 

Zulema exhaló el humo hacia un lado y mantuvo la cabeza en esa posición mientras oía su confesión. 

-¿Por qué? –fue todo lo que dijo cuando el silencio colgó entre ellas demasiado tiempo. Macarena no tenía una razón. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Podría no ser ninguna. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar, y pensar demasiado solo lía más las ideas. 

-No lo sé, la verdad –suspiró, llevándose la mano al apósito de su frente. Le picaba justo en el pegamento. Con la uña, despegó de forma muy leve pero no le satisfizo demasiado-. ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Venganza? –Zulema alzó las cejas y observó el extremo encendido del cigarro que colgaba entre sus dedos. Luego se lo llevó a los labios y se ajustó mejor la capucha de la sudadera-. Luego… me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Y lo único que deseaba era que hubieses vuelto a casa y estuviese contigo. –Dejó ahí el discurso porque se le cerró la garganta. Movió los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, los talones en la mesa, para distraer la mente-. ¿Qué les has dado, Zulema? –insistió una vez más. 

La vio jugar con el cigarro antes de contestar. 

-Ya te lo he dicho. Pasta. –Soltó las cenizas en el suelo porque así no tendría que levantarse a por el cenicero junto a los pies de Macarena. 

-¿Toda? –Le estaba empezando a dolor el cuerpo. Estaba llegando la hora de su analgésico y lo notaba. Sería más inteligente dejar la discusión para otro momento e irse a descansar. Los días se le hacían infinitos. En vez de hacer eso, repitió la pregunta nuevamente cuando no recibió respuesta-. Zulema, ¿toda? 

-Joder. –Con un bufido, Zulema se revolvió en la silla hasta quedar de cara a ella-. La suficiente, Macarena –respondió al fin con exasperación-. Te recuerdo que tenemos un nuevo golpe en proceso. Si lo montamos bien, servirá. 

No le convencía lo que le decía. Frunció el ceño y le tiraron los puntos de la frente, así que tuvo que suavizar el gesto. 

-¿Qué ladras? Ese golpe no va a dejar tanto dinero. Zulema, sé que estaban pidiendo mucho. Mucho más de lo que podemos sacar con un robo chapuza como ese. O como el anterior. No me mientas. –Lo último que le apetecía era discutir.

-Entonces, deja de preguntar –suspiró, tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con la suela de las botas-. Por ahora, al menos. –Eso fue todo lo que cedió, y de momento, se contentó con ello. 

-Por ahora.

Zulema asintió y Macarena supo ver que estaba aliviada. No quiso pensar si eso era para bien o para mal. Iba a confiar en que supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras tanto, optaría por trabajar en abandonar su dependencia a los calmantes. Eran tantas cosas y se sentía… sobrepasada.

No sin molestias, devolvió los pies al suelo y se apartó la manta. Por supuesto que no se molestó en doblarla. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y pensó en el Nolotil que la esperaba dentro. 

-Estoy cansada. –En contra a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, caminó en dirección contraria a la puerta y puso la mano en el hombro de Zulema. Bueno, más bien solo los dedos. Lo suficientemente para llamar su atención. Zulema levantó la cabeza en vez de girarla, de modo que se le resbaló la tela que le cubría el pelo- ¿Vienes a la cama?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y la recorrieron antes de disimular su sorpresa. 

-Me termino esto y voy –prometió, enseñándole el cigarrillo casi consumido. 

Pasó el pulgar por su hombro al alejarse. Sabía que Zulema le estaba dando tiempo a subir las escaleras sin prisa, beber agua con las pastillas, ponerse cómoda en la cama. Se había tumbado de espaldas a la puerta cuando la oyó volver y cerrar la puerta y apagar todas las luces excepto el flexo que colgaba junto a la cama. Después, cayó una almohada junto a la suya y el colchón se hundió. Estaba intentando ser silenciosa pero Macarena seguía con los ojos bien abiertos. Contó el paso de las página a su espalda, recordando parpadear de vez en cuando, hasta que se aburrió y se giró, haciendo que Zulema levantase el libro que descansaba en sus rodillas para poder seguir leyendo sin que el bamboleo le moviese las letras. Reajustó la almohada y quiso colocar el brazo debajo de la cabeza, pero le tiró y se arrepintió, así que lo descansó frente a su pecho.

-¿Qué lees? 

Zulema la miró por debajo de las gafas de cerca. Macarena había levantado la cara de forma que su mejilla no descansaba sobre el cojín. 

-“Ensayo sobre la ceguera”. –Le mostró la portada, aunque desde su posición Macarena no alcanzaba a ver mucho. Le dio un murmullo de aprobación pese a que ni se lo había leído ni tenía intención. 

Se tapó un poco mejor y bajó un poco la cabeza para intentar dormirse. La luz no lo molestaba pero esperaba cada hoja que Zulema pasaba. Una más, y me duermo. Como si fuese ella la que estuviese enganchada a la lectura. Ojalá el analgésico hiciese efecto pronto. 

Empezó a rozar la herida de sus muñecas distraídamente. Aun le escocía. Posiblemente, le quedaría marca. Tuvo que parar cuando Zulema le apartó la mano, y suspiró como muchas veces hacía Marta cuando era ella quien le reñía. 

-¿Tú no estás cansada? –Como no le dejaba jugar con sus heridas, se dedicó a pasar la uña del pulgar por la costura de su pantalón del pijama, que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Zulema terminó el párrafo antes de dedicarle su atención. Estaba cansada, pero podría seguir leyendo un poco más. Sin embargo, entendió lo que sus palabras no le estaban diciendo. 

-Sí, un poco sí. 

Macarena le dio espacio para maniobrar. Primero abandonó el libro en el suelo y las gafas encima. El interruptor del flexo colgaba junto a su cabeza, así que no le fue difícil atraparlo antes de tumbarse. 

-Date la vuelta –le ordenó a Macarena en cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Obedeció sin rechistar, quedando de cara a la pared que tantas noches la había visto quedar dormida. El brazo de Zulema se escurría por su cintura, rodeándola, y el colchón por el que los años ya empezaban a pasar facturas, crujía con cada movimiento en el que buscaba pegar sus cuerpos. Espalda contra pecho. Zulema no solía abrazarla. Normalmente era Macarena quien se tomaba la libertad de tocarla en la cama, de hundir el rostro en su pelo. Sin embargo, era la respiración de Zulema la que le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Fue el apretón suave sobre el hueso de su pelvis lo que le recordó tomar aire. Aire que fue abandonando sus pulmones al mismo tiempo su postura fue liberando parte de la tensión. Buscó su mano y tiró de ella, llevándola a su pecho y manteniéndola allí, los dedos entrelazados. Cuando Zulema la apretó aún más contra ella, se le escapó de entre los labios un suspiro que iba demasiado cargado para denominarlo como tal. Y una vez se hubo roto esa barrera, no pudo pararlo. Cayó como una tormenta desatada. Toda la tensión que se había ido acumulando dentro rebasó y lo que empezó como un sollozo disimulado creció en volumen. Aferró con más fuerza su brazo, con ambas manos, y Zulema la sostuvo mientras descargaba la angustia, la impotencia, el miedo, en un llanto que se tragaba la almohada. 

No paró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas que derramar y la garganta estaba rasposa. El cansancio al fin se apoderó de ella, como quien acaba de ser atropellado por un tractor y lo único que desea es descansar. Su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas y el abrazo de Zulema le proporcionaba esa sensación de seguridad que llevaba días deseando alcanzar. 

Esa noche durmió doce horas.


	18. Gomas elásticas de oficina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ha sido un impulso. –El movimiento de su dedo se hizo más errático-. No me ha visto nadie. Además, ya está hecho.  
> La mano de Zulema separó las suyas con brusquedad.  
> -Estate quieta, coño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices fiestas!

Las escalinatas que daban al interior de la caravana crujieron justo después de que el chirrido de las bisagras indicara que alguien había abierto la puerta. Zulema no se volvió de su asiento, situado a unos metros de lo que los pijos modernos llamaban un hogar en miniatura. Dejó que fuese Macarena la que decidiese unirse a ella o buscar intimidad en el sofá. Solo que no era Macarena la que se había escapado de la cama. 

-¿Zulema? 

La voz infantil la hizo volverse. Seguía en lo más alto de la escalera, en un pijama con estampado de animales y los pies descalzos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, intentando distinguir bien su figura que apenas era iluminada por la tira de luces de exterior. 

-¿Qué haces aún despierta, rubita? –Había dejado a madre e hija en la cama un par de horas atrás, después de una competición de bostezos. El día había sido, cuanto menos, intenso. Había recogido a Marta a mediodía. Macarena no había parado de rondarla desde que se despertó, presionándola. Luego, abandonó con la niña la casa que la había cuidado durante algo más de un mes. Dejaron atrás a una Saray que había sido reacia a aceptarla pero que la había apretado en sus brazos antes de abrocharle ella misma el cinturón de seguridad. 

-Te debo una, gitana –le prometió. Lo único que se ganó fue otro abrazo. 

-No vuelvas a ser una extraña –le pidió, frente con frente. Zulema no se lo prometió, porque de esa forma no tendría que romper su palabra. 

Macarena había preferido esperar en la caravana, maquillándose los morados del rostro y dibujándose la línea del ojo, Incluso se pintó los labios, se preocupó por conjuntar la ropa. En cuanto la vio, la cogió en brazos sin importarle que aún le molestasen las costillas, y le llenó las mejillas de carmín. 

Pero la anemia y las pastillas diarias hicieron que para cuando se sentaran a cenar, ya estuviese abriendo la boca. Peinó distraídamente el pelo de su hija, que no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre si podían vivir en cualquier sitio del universo con esa caravana, y si podían aparcarla enfrente del colegio para no tenerse que levantar temprano, hasta que Zulema sugirió que se acostasen. 

-No me puedo dormir –confesó la niña mientras se pisaba un pie con el otro para mantenerlos calientes. 

-¿Y tu madre ya está dormida? –curioseó mientras la ceniza de su cigarro se desprendía sola. Marta asintió, aún con una mano en el pomo de la puerta-. ¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo? –Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. 

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? 

Le indicó que recogiese la manta sobre el sofá mientras ella apagaba el cigarro contra el suelo, entre sus pies, y tiraba la ceniza dentro de la cerveza a medio beber en que hacía tiempo que había perdido el interés. Sopló el humo en dirección al lago y agitó la mano para alejarlo antes de que la cría le trepase hasta coger sitio sobre sus piernas. Cada día pesaba más. 

-¿Cuál quieres que te cuente? –Cubrió bien a ambas con la tela, asegurándose de que los pies de la niña quedasen dentro. Marta le clavó el codo al buscar la postura más cómoda, pero era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado-. ¿Caperucita roja? ¿Peter Pan? 

No le contestó del tirón. Se había distraído mirando el cielo de esa noche despejada. 

-¿A qué hora apagan las farolas del cielo?

Zulema, con la barbilla sobre su cabeza, intentó explicarle cómo funcionaban las estrellas. En cuanto terminó, le volvió a recordar que quería un cuento. 

-Ese no –la interrumpió antes de que le diese tiempo a presentar a Wendy-. Quiero uno de los solo tú te sabes, Zulema. 

-Está bien. –Se tomó un momento para pensar con cual quedarse y eligió aquel que más disfrutaba narrando. Sintió que le buscaba la mano debajo de la manta y la ayudó a encontrarla mientras de su boca se deslizaban palabras en una lengua que ya casi solo utilizaba con la niña. Sintió su cuerpecito relajarse mientras jugaba con sus dedos vacíos de anillos, al contrario de como solía llevarlos su madre-. Avísame cuando te quieras dormir –le susurró cuando empezó a tener que ese momento estaba más cerca que lejos-. Ya estás muy mayor para que pueda llevarte, habibati. –Ya se le cerraban los párpados pero Marta protestó porque no quería irse sin el final. Por lo tanto, Zulema siguió incluso cuando sintió el movimiento entre sus dedos parar. 

Las dos primeras noches, Macarena acogió a su hija en la cama. Después de despertar más de una vez con una patada en las costillas lesionadas porque la pequeña no paraba de moverse, cambiaron el arreglo. Los dos adultos compartían, y la niña podía revolverse en su sueño todo lo que quisiera en el sofá, empalizado con dos sillas. Así todas conseguían descansar. Por las mañana, Zulema conducía con Marta adormilada en el asiento de atrás hasta el prescolar. Había sido Saray la que había propuesto que volviese al colegio, cuando todavía la acogía bajo su techo. 

-Tiene cinco años. No le va a pasar nada por saltarse la clase de colorear jirafas –le había contestado Zulema de mal humor. Por aquel entonces, Macarena aún pasaba la mayoría del día durmiendo entre pinchazos de analgésicos. Las semanas anteriores habían sido de mucha tensión y tener a la rubia de nuevo a su cargo era igual o más agotador que cuando se pasaba las noches tratando de idear un plan en el que no terminasen las dos fiambre. Que la niña fuese o no a mancharse las manos de rotulador no le podía parecer menos relevante. 

-Lo que sí va a pasar es que los servicios sociales van a empezar a meter las narices. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en empezar a tirar del hilo hasta darse cuenta que a la payita la crían dos de las delincuentes más buscadas del país? ¿Eh?

En ese momento, Zulema dejó de enfocarse en el problema actual y miró más allá, justo como le había enseñado a hacer a la gitana cuando pasaban los días y los días sin despegarse la una de la otra. Así fue como la propia Saray se dedicó a llevar a la cría a su colegio, con la excusa de que la madre estaba recuperándose de un accidente de coche. Justo la misma explicación que le habían dado a Marta, que un coche había atropellado a Macarena cuando bajó a tirar la basura. Por eso no le sorprendió descubrir una cicatriz en la frente de su madre, o distinguir un poco de amarillo por debajo del maquillaje. 

Las nuevas tardes se plantearon con Macarena saliendo con su hija al exterior hasta cansarla, corriendo de un lado a otro. A Zulema le pareció que estaba al borde de la adicción al ejercicio. Hacía mucho que no veía a la rubia entrenar tan fuerte, tan concentrada. Durante los últimos años se había burlado de ella por apuntarse y desapuntarse continuamente del gimnasio. En cambio, cuando Marta se aburría y buscaba otra distracción, Macarena seguía, y luego ignoraba la mirada de Zulema en su camino hacia la ducha. 

-Me quiero ir –soltó de repente un día mientras preparaban la cena. No había parado de llover en todo el día y las tres tenían los nervios crispados. Llevaban compartiendo el mismo aire más de veinticuatro horas. La niña se aburría, Macarena quería el dolor del ejercicio y Zulema necesitaba un cigarro. O dos. 

-No. La arena está demasiado fangosa para conducir y lo sabes –fue la respuesta de Zulema mientras la rodeaba para fregar el cuchillo. El agua había caído con tanta fuerza durante un par de horas que lo único que habían podido escuchar era el sonido de las gotas golpear en las ventanas. 

-No digo ahora. –Macarena sacudió la coleta al negar-. Digo que quiero irme. 

Entonces Zulema sí que lo entiendo. Me dejas otra vez. 

-Oh. –Enjuagó el jabón y se molestó en secarlo con parsimonia. Macarena no se percató de la distancia que Zulema levantaba entre ellas. En su lugar, desarrolló la idea. 

-No quiero volver al piso. –Usó el mechero para prender la cocina-. Ni al pueblo. Necesitamos otro sitio. –Zulema se relajó visiblemente a su lado. Bueno, se habría dado cuenta si la hubiese estado mirando en lugar de rectificar la cantidad de aceite en la sartén-. Esto es demasiado pequeño, Zulema. –Señaló alrededor, levantando la cabeza mientras esperaba que la sartén se calentase-. Tres no cabemos aquí. 

Zulema la evaluó antes de echar un vistazo a la estancia. Macarena tenía razón. Era un caos. Un niño ocupa demasiado espacio. Además, ninguna había vuelto al piso. Macarena seguía vistiendo las pocas prendas que abandonó antes de mudarse de la caravana, que completaba con la que le mangaba a Zulema, que tampoco era mucho ya que poco a poco había ido invadiendo el armario del dormitorio de la rubia. A fin de cuentas, el tiempo que pasaba en la caravana era cada vez más reducido. 

-¿Y qué has pensado? 

Macarena fue la primera en salir del coche. Nos las esperó. Le dijo a Marta que subiera con Zulema, quién no había tenido tiempo ni de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Se podía oler su nerviosismo mientras metían en cajas todo lo que querían. 

Cuando el espetó dos veces a la niña sin necesidad, Zulema agarró a su madre bruscamente el brazo, prácticamente a la altura del hombro. 

-Ya está, ¿no? –le riñó, buscando una mirada que no encontró-. Ya está.

Macarena se soltó y se llevó una de las cajas vacías al dormitorio, lejos de ellas. 

-Es que no entiendo por qué tenemos que esperar al mes que viene, Zulema. Este atraco estaba preparado para la próxima semana. Y lleva ahí fijado meses. 

Zulema se pasó la mano por la cara, con exasperación. Discutían sobre lo mismo día sí y día también. Era todo lo que Macarena sabía hablar ahora. Robar. El atraco. Cómo sacar más pasta. Cómo llevarlo al extremo. Ni siquiera le interesaba demasiado la elección de nuevo piso. Solo quería que estuviese fuera del pueblo. Que Alcalá de Henares mismo le parecía bien, que ese colegio, por ejemplo, porque estaba cerca del piso. Un piso, que en realidad, no se diferenciaba mucho del anterior. La cocina volvía a quedar junto al salón, el baño sí que tenía ventana, y las vistas desde la terraza no eran gran cosa, pero Zulema había preferido eso a un balcón. Si tenía que vivir en setenta metros cuadrados, que le pudiese dar el aire. 

-Vamos a ver, Maca. ¿Qué prisa tienes? 

-¿Cómo que qué prisa tengo? ¿Me estás diciendo que acaso no necesitamos el dinero para que termines de pegarle a los capullos de los diamantes? 

Sí, sí que lo necesitaban. Más del que le había dejado saber a Macarena. 

-Coño, ¿y cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar? Lo tendremos igual ahora que en un mes. Si se ha pospuesto es porque hace unas semanas eras un ovillo prácticamente inmóvil con la comida enchufada en el brazo. Hay que estar despiertas, rubia. 

-Pues yo prefiero estar viva. –Dejó caer la caja sobre mesa que ya tenía demasiadas cosas encima. Miró alrededor en busca del cúter que estaban utilizando para romper la cinta adhesiva de la mudanza. 

-Está aquí. –Se giró hacia la dirección donde estaba Zulema, buscando en la superficie de las cajas sin abrir-. Aquí, coño. –Su mano se agitó frente a Macarena, enseñándoselo. 

-Trae –exigió, acercándose solo para arrebatárselo y volviendo a darle la espalda-. De todas formas, no es como si yo tuviese que estar presente. Lo mismo da que esté tomando margaritas que desangrándome. –La hoja se deslizó con facilidad entre las dos solapas. Lo cerró antes de metérselo en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero. 

-Pues yo no puedo estar pendiente de todo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarnos por imprudentes? –Siguió metiendo libros en la estantería, sin fijarse si quedaban del derecho o del revés. De todas formas, Macarena querría ordenarlos ella misma por autor, o por tamaño, o por colores... A Zulema tanto le daba-. O peor aún, que terminemos de nuevo en la puta cárcel. Porque te recuerdo que ahora tienes una hija. 

Los manteles que Macarena estaba sacando volvieron a la caja con un golpe bastante disimulado para la fuerza con la que cayeron. 

-Precisamente, Zulema. Precisamente. –Había alzado la voz más de lo que debería. Sentía el calor debajo de su ropa, creciendo por el enfado. Avanzó unos pasos en su dirección para gritarle en un susurro-. Porque no quiero que la próxima vez se la lleven a ella en vez de a mí. Y, entonces, ¿qué? –Le arrebató el libro que tenía en la mano y lo dejó de mala manera sobre los que ya estaban colocados. El impacto derribó la línea hacia un lado-. ¿Eh? Te va igual, ¿verdad? Como todo en esta vida, todo lo que no te influye a ti. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que siempre dices?

El lenguaje corporal de Zulema cambió. Pasó de echar pecho a dar un paso atrás. Con sus ojos, la escaneaba de arriba abajo. Desde sus botines con los cordones color mostaza a la camisa de cuadros desabrochada con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Una vez terminó el escaneo, rió. Rió con incredulidad, de la misma forma que lo había hecho tantos años atrás cuando Macarena la sorprendió escapándose por un agujero en la lavandería. 

-Así que no me importa –consiguió articular. Señaló a su alrededor, al salón destartalado con cuatro muebles mal colocados y lleno de cajas con el contenido escrito en permanente rojo. La habitación principal de lo que se suponía que iba a ser su nueva casa. Una vivienda más compartida a sus espaldas-. Esto no me importa. ¿No, Macarena? –Peinó el cielo de su boca con la lengua, gesto se dejaba entrever en sus labios separados. Mientras Macarena ponía los brazos en jarra, Zulema torcía la mandíbula hacia un lado y la miraba por encima de las pestañas-. Contéstame. Tú crees que nada de esto me importa. 

La pregunta era seria y la respuesta iba a suponer algo más que otra discusión vacía. Le dejó que masticara la contestación, forzándola a mantener el contacto visual pese a la incomodidad que ello le suponía. Macarena podía decirle lo que creía, o podía convertirlo en un juego de poder. Como acostumbraba hacer, complicó las cosas que no tendrían por qué complicarse. 

-Eso es justo lo que pienso –dejó escapar las palabras con el aire de sus pulmones y no recuperó más. Mantuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su reacción. 

Zulema asintió repetidamente mientras en su boca se dibujaba un gesto que decía “pues bien”. Se encogió de hombros y pasó a su lado. Según el escenario que la rubia proponía, ya no pintaba nada allí. 

Los brazos de Macarena resbalaron por su cintura hasta caer lacios a cada uno de sus costados mientras la veía salir de la habitación. No se arrepintió de sus palabras hasta que la conversación del recibidor llegó a sus oídos. 

-Zulema, ¿me ayudas a poner mis muñecos en la estantería?

-Pídeselo a mamá. Tengo que salir. 

-¿Puedo ir contigo? 

-Hoy no, rubita.

La puerta se cerró, y Macarena se dejó caer en el brazo del sofá. 

Se fue a la cama temprano porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Marta estaba durmiendo, la televisión no estaba conectada. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si tenían cable de antena o no. Se había sacado un banco de la cocina a la terraza durante un rato, pero se sorprendía a sí misma vigilando la calle, observando a todo el que pasaba y decepcionándose porque no era Zulema. Así que regresó dentro. Podría haber abierto una novela si no estuviese tan cansada. En su lugar, se sentó a revisar el plan que había detonado su pelea. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, podía entender que Zulema lo considerase repentino pero… todavía se despertaba con la boca seca y las muñecas ardiendo. 

Tuvo que abrir tres cajones diferentes porque no recordaba en cuál había guardado la ropa de dormir, y se metió en la cama de ese dormitorio al que aún no habían tenido tiempo de darle personalidad. 

Desde la cama, con la cortina entreabierta y la persiana hasta la mitad, sólo alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos el bloque de enfrente. Tenían que plantearse instalar mosquiteras. Un cuarto no es lo mismo que un primero y no le hacía gracia la idea de que Marta trepase hasta el alféizar. Últimamente le gustaba subirse en todo lo que aguantase su peso. 

Entonces lo escuchó. El ruido de la cerradura al abrirse. Giró el cuello en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio y distinguió la luz del recibidor encenderse. Aguardó en esa posición, pendiente de lo que narraban los sonidos que distinguía. Al encontrar la casa apagada, Zulema intentaba no hacer ruido pero era un piso viejo y las bisagras necesitaban tres en uno. 

Se deslizó fuera la cama, impaciente. Se pasó por los brazos la sudadera de Snoopy pero ignoró las zapatillas. El suelo no estaba especialmente limpio de tanto mover muebles, así que podía sentir la suciedad pegándose a la planta de sus pies mientras intentaba no chocar con ninguna caja. 

La encontró en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua sobre el cuál se miraron. Lo apuró entero antes de abandonarlo en el fregadero. Cuando se limpió en la manga sin aún decir nada, Macarena sintió la responsabilidad de ser la que empezase la conversación. 

-Ya has vuelto. 

Bueno, no siempre era la mejor rompiendo el hielo. 

-Mm… sí –Zulema abrió las manos al contentar mientras en su cara se dibujaba la pregunta de que si de verdad era tan rubia como lo estaba pareciendo en ese momento. Se dirigió al frigorífico y Macarena tuvo que dar un paso atrás de su posición en el quicio de la puerta para pudiese abrir sin darle en la nariz. Buscaba algo de comer, algo que fuese fácil de llevarse a la boca. Pero aún no había casi nada, así que tuvo que contentar con las rodajas de chóped en lonchas. La primera se la metió en la boca entera del tirón antes de arrancar la tapa del abrefácil, separándola del resto del paquete. Macarena la seguía observando sin decir nada-. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una? –le ofreció con brusquedad. Macarena se despegó del dintel mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Qué quieres, entonces? 

Estar bien.

-Nada, solo… solo quería comprobar que eras tú –suspiró, encogiendo uno de sus hombros, y evaluando la reacción que iba a recibir. Zulema solo le gruñó y formó un canuto con la siguiente loncha antes de morderla. Estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos cuando Macarena se detuvo a sí misma-. ¿Vas a venir a la cama? 

Se mantuvo en la línea donde las losas de la cocina cambiaban por las que se extendían por el resto del suelo de la casa mientras esperaba que se tomase su tiempo para tragar antes de responder. 

-Puede. No lo he decidido aún –confesó con su atención puesta en despegar las últimas dos lonchas. 

Macarena le dio un empujón hacia la decisión que ella quería que tomase. 

-Si vienes, podemos hablar antes de dormir. 

Pudo ver más que oír el suspiro de Zulema en sus hombros. Eso fue todo lo que le insistió. Tenía los pies helados cuando llegó de nuevo a la cama pero gateó por el colchón para encender la luz de la lámpara de noche de Zulema antes de meterse dentro. 

La esperó, tumbada bocarriba en una cama que se le hacía grande porque se había acostumbrado demasiado a dormir con alguien al lado. Le sorprendió sentirla entrar tan pronto, recorrer la distancia hasta la cama y sentarse en el borde, de espaldas a ella. Allí, con la ventana cerrada, se dio cuenta de cuanto olía a tabaco y a alcohol. 

Se incorporó, empujando un poco la sábana al cruzar las piernas en su dirección. La vio jugar con el final de la cremallera de la chaqueta que todavía no se había quitado, con los codos en las rodillas separadas. 

Macarena se lamió los labios antes de empezar. 

-No lo creo –admitió-. No creo que no te importemos. –Dejó de escucharle el clic del metal y Macarena supo que la estaba escuchando. Deslizó el culo por el colchón, invadiendo ligeramente su mitad-. Pero es que me paso todo el día pensando en ello, Zulema. En… ellos. Y en todos los escenarios que podrían suceder. No me siento a salvo. Y no lo haré hasta que esto haya acabado. Quiero tener el dinero y quiero soltarlo antes de que se lo piensen dos veces. 

Si no fuera por la chaqueta, habría visto los omoplatos de Zulema marcarse al enderezar la espalda. 

-Te torturaron. No espero que estés como si no hubiese pasado nada. Estás preocupada. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero esta es la vida que elegiste. –Soltó la cremallera y giró el cuello en su dirección-. Negociamos con escoria. Han vuelto a buscar lo que es suyo. No me ayuda que te obsesiones y, sobretodo, no te ayuda a ti. No hay psicólogos para la gente como nosotros, Maca. Coge toda la mierda que te han echado encima y digiérela. Tómate un tiempo si lo necesitas pero no me seas inconsciente. 

La intensidad de sus palabras la abrumaba. Se movió aún más cerca de ella, de modo que podrían alcanzar a tocarse sin problema si lo deseaban. 

-Pero, Zulema –susurró, porque le daba miedo que si lo decía más alto se cumpliese-, ¿y si la próxima vez hacen mejor su trabajo y se llevan a Marta? Entonces, ¿qué?

-Entonces, nada. Si planteamos cada posible escenario nos vamos a volver unas locas paranoicas. Tú, yo, y la niña también. No podemos bajar la guardia pero tampoco ver fantasmas donde no los hay. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –En frío, sí. En caliente, no tanto. Quería desaparecer del mapa y tener a su hija en una burbuja donde no la fuese a rozar ni el aire. Bueno, así la criaron a ella y mira como se le había presentado la vida-. Si se atreven a tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza, me encargaré yo misma de ponértelos en fila para que los despellejes vivos uno por uno. 

Por duro que fuese, la violencia de sus palabras le sirvió de calmante. 

-Y tú serás la última –la avisó. Y Zulema asintió con tanta seriedad que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. 

El silencio cayó como una losa sobre ellas, y Macarena consideró que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Hizo el amago de impulsarse en sus brazos para retroceder hasta su sitio cuando Zulema la agarró por uno de ellos y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. 

-Y, rubia –la retuvo sin apretar, una vez se aseguró de que no se alejaba y de que tenía su atención-, tú a mí me importas. Y tu hija también. –Lo sabía. Aunque lo hubiese negado esa tarde, lo sabía. Sin embargo, oírla decirlo le provocó un zumbido que la atacaba cada vez que lo que le decían la ponía nerviosa. Sintió el calor subir por el cuello de su camiseta y esperó que la luz de bajo consumo de la mesita de noche no fuese lo suficientemente potente para que se le notase. Despegó los labios para decir algo pero su cerebro iba corto de revoluciones. Se alegró de que Zulema la interrumpiese-. Así que no vuelvas a insinuar lo contrario. 

Soltó su brazo y, sin embargo, Macarena no se alejó un solo centímetro. Negó con la cabeza, despacio, pasando la atención de uno a otro de sus ojos. Se le marcaban las venas por el cansancio, el enfado, y el humo del pub, enrojeciéndole la mirada. Sin querer, había pasado a contemplar sus labios mientras se preguntaba si había bebido whiskey o vodka, y qué le parecería si lo averiguaba. Era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no? No hacían más que posponerlo como si fuese pecado. Acaso no acababa de decirle que…

Su hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el movimiento de la cabeza Zulema, que negaba discretamente de lado a lado como diciendo ahora no, no mientras yo estoy borracha y tú confusa. Podemos dejarlo estar un poco más. 

Y eso hicieron. 

Macarena retrocedió y Zulema se puso de pie.

-Voy a ducharme –anunció mientras se quitaba al fin la chaqueta y la dejaba encima de la caja en la que todavía quedaban sin recoger los abrigos de invierno. 

Macarena estaba prácticamente dormida cuando regresó a la cama, pero giró sobre sí misma para buscar el contacto con su cuerpo una vez se apagó la luz. 

Parecía que al fin habían solucionado sus diferencias. Sin embargo, volvieron a discutir sobre lo mismo. Y esa vez, Macarena era plenamente consciente de su culpa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? 

-Fuiste a pagar, el dependiente fue a buscar cambio y, así de repente, te entraron muchas ganas de meter la mano en la caja y por eso te has traído quinientos euros –Zulema resumió toda la historia en dos frases. 

Macarena le chitó para que bajase la voz, acompañando la orden con un golpe con el dorso de la mano en su muslo. Marta estaba en la habitación que ellas y no quería que entendiese la conversación. 

-¿Te ha visto? –Zulema señaló a la niña con la cabeza.

No, había estado distraída hablando con un gatito que descansaba al sol sobre el poyete que formaba el escaparate en el exterior. El animal ni se inmutaba aunque presionase la mano contra el cristal. Macarena había comprobado que nadie la estaba mirando, que no había cámaras de seguridad. Podía ser impulsiva pero no idiota. Se aseguró de que no había testigos y luego cogió a Marta de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la tienda. Casi la llevó volando durante dos manzanas antes de le pidiese que por favor la soltase, que le estaba haciendo daño. 

-No me eches la bronca. –Se recostó en la silla y empezó a pasar la uña por la cicatriz rojiza en forma de línea que recogía su muñeca-. No te tendría que haberte dicho nada. 

Si lo había hecho era porque se iba a enterar tarde o temprano. El dinero se sumaba a los ahorros de la deuda. Además, habían regresado alteradas al piso. Zulema se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal desde que se abrió la puerta. 

-Te has expuesto de forma innecesaria. –Se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder seguir hablando con Macarena en voz baja-. Dijimos que íbamos a ser cuidadosas. 

-Ha sido un impulso. –El movimiento de su dedo se hizo más errático-. No me ha visto nadie. Además, ya está hecho. 

La mano de Zulema separó las suyas con brusquedad. 

-Estate quieta, coño –le riñó, harta de repetirle una y otra vez que no se rozase las cicatrices. Era una mala costumbre que había adquirido y que sacaba a Zulema de quicio-. No te la vas a borrar por mucho que te frotes. 

-Más quisiera… –suspiró, abriendo y cerrando la mano para controlarse-. Mirarla no me ayuda. 

Zulema tiró de su mano para ver mejor la señal. Lo cierto es que era disimulada, incluso por el hinchazón que Macarena se acababa de provocar. 

-Cómprate unas pulseras –le propuso, acariciando la línea con el pulgar, poniendo más suavidad en su gesto que en sus palabras-. O tatúatela, a mí qué me cuentas. Pero la próxima vez, no te lleves a la niña a tus trapicheos. 

Se levantó y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla a Macarena al pasar por su lado. 

La idea se quedó en su mente. La del tatuaje. Cada vez que pasaba el dedo sobre la cicatriz mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, cada vez que se sorprendía a sí misma rascándola cuando estaba nerviosa, todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Zulema les separaba las manos de un guantazo sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Por eso estaba allí, empujando la puerta del establecimiento. Dicen que ayudan a pasar página y, sin lugar a dudas, Macarena necesitaba pasar página. Los meses estaban siendo una mierda. Aunque en un principio el cambio de casa le sentó bien a Macarena, no tuvo el mismo efecto en su hija. A final de su primera semana en la nueva escuela, la maestra la convocó. Pensó que se trataría de una formalidad al haberla introducido tan tarde en el año académico, cuando quedaba poco más de un mes para el final del año. Lo que no esperaba era que le fuese a llamar la atención porque había agredido a otro niño. 

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Marta? –le preguntó en la intimidad de un salón que, poco a poco, empezaba a ser acogedor. La niña le hizo oídos sordos. No fue fácil conseguir hacerla hablar. Quizás, cuatro meses antes, Macarena se habría dado cuenta al instante de que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hija. Pero una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos sana y salva, había esperado que todo sucedido se borrase de su mente. Había sido ingenuo de su parte.

-Quiero irme a casa. –Fue lo que terminó por confesarle, huyendo de su abrazo y aferrando el peluche más fuerte contra su pecho-. Y quiero que vuelvas a ser normal.

Normal. 

La palabra le cayó encima como una losa. Normal, y no una paranoica que se alteraba cada vez que había un ruido más fuerte de la cuenta, que se levantaba de noche a comprobar que la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Normal, sin perder la concentración cuando le hablaban.

La siguió a su habitación, a donde había huido, solo para encontrarse a una Zulema que había estado escuchado desde la puerta de la cocina. 

-¿Por qué no la dejas sola un rato, rubia? –le sugirió tras frenarla con la mano en su pecho cuando pasó por su lado. 

Esa madrugada, Macarena se sintió sola y perdida en aquella cama tan grande hasta que una mano la rodeó tentativamente. Buscó el calor que le ofrecía el otro cuerpo y le hizo caso a la voz que le decía que lo echase todo fuera, pero que cuando el preguntó si era una mala madre solo contestó que quién era ella para juzgar.

Por fortuna, parte de la tensión que se había mudado al piso con ellas se esfumó el día que Zulema volvió a casa con una bandolera llena de dinero. Los hombros de Macarena eran un bloque de tensión desde principios de semana. A fin de cuentas, estaba poniendo su seguridad en manos de una niñata que no tendría más de veinte años y la lenta de su novia. Más que nunca, cruzaba los dedos mientras esperaba en casa, rezando por que Zulema supiera manejarlas y la criaja no se le pusiera chula como hacía en ocasiones. Había querido ser ella la que supervisase esa operación pero Zulema se opuso en rotundo. 

-Te vas a comportar de forma demasiado emocional. 

Casi se arranca la piel con las uñas, y volvió a su mala costumbre de mordisquearse los padrastros. Comprobaba el móvil cada medio segundo en busca de actualizaciones de Zulema. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando leyó “hecho”, y se acordó de todos sus muertos cuando no le respondió ningún mensaje después de ese. 

Por eso, corrió a abrir la puerta en cuanto reconoció los pasos de Zulema en el descansillo y las llaves chocando entre sí. 

Quedaron cara a cara. Zulema parecía agotada pero lo cierto era que a Macarena no le importaba demasiado. 

-¿Cuánto? –le preguntó sin molestarse en apartarse para dejarla entrar. Necesitaba saberlo. 

Zulema se pasó la banda por encima de la cabeza y le tendió la bandolera, alzando la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

-¿Por qué no lo cuentas tú misma? 

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Vació el contenido sobre la cama de matrimonio y los dedos le temblaban mientras organizaba los billetes en montones como tan ordenadamente sabía hacer. 

Gritó de emoción, de rodillas en la cama, atrayendo a Zulema hasta la puerta. 

-Veo que has terminado. 

-Joder, Zulema… Es que mira todo esto. –Puso las manos entre los montones, quedando a cuatro patas entre el dinero. Algunos billetes resbalaron de su posición por el peso-. Sumándole el resto solo nos faltarían dos mil euros… ¡Dos mil putos pavos! –Zulema se había acercado hasta la cama y jugaba con uno de los montones-. Por Dios, si eso podemos sacarlo robando carteras en el metro entre las dos en una tarde. –Se impulsó para envolver a Zulema en un abrazo eufórico, quien no supo sino poner las manos alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarla-. ¡Es fantástico! –Macarena separó la mejilla de su pelo para plantarle un beso sobre el pómulo, justo Zulema giró la cabeza en su dirección y, aunque los labios de Macarena aterrizaron en el sitio que se habían propuesto, la incertidumbre se hizo presente. Macarena no lo pensó demasiado. Le plantó un pico en los labios antes de dejarla ir y volver a caer sobre sus talones-. No me puedo creer que haya ido tan bien… -suspiró una vez más con alegría. 

Zulema le lanzó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsa de gomas elásticas de oficina, que seguramente se habría parado a comprar en el bazar de la esquina. 

-Anda, rubia, guárdalo como tú bien sabes. Voy a cenar algo, que no como nada desde el desayuno. 

Iba por mitad del pasillo cuando le habló a voces. 

-Hay un tupper de macarrones de esta mañana en el frigo. Caliéntatelos si te apetecen. 

El sonido del microondas pitando dos minutos y medio después, la informó de que le había hecho caso. 

Y aunque todavía no estuviese solucionado, la certeza de que estaba al alcance de su mano cambió su estado de ánimo y volvió a ser "normal". Bueno, todo lo normal que podía llegar a ser de nuevo. El inicio de las vacaciones de verano también fue un suspiro. Trabajar en el nuevo lado violento de su hija podía posponerse hasta septiembre y, en vez de ello, disfrutar de cosas sencillas como ir a la piscina. Eso sí, vigilando siempre por encima del hombro mientras planeaban la forma más limpia y eficaz de conseguir el dinero que les faltaba sin quedarse en la ruina. 

Zulema le acercó los últimos cacharros al fregadero y guardó el resto de cosas en sus respectivos armarios. Cuando por fin tenían espacio para un lavavajillas, resultaba no funcionar. Quizás comprasen uno más adelante, cuando consiguiesen ahorrar. 

La televisión de oía de fondo, con los últimos dibujos antes de que mandasen a los niños a la cama, y los platos entrechocando mientras Macarena los lavaba. Zulema se apoyó en la encimera, detrás de ella, mientras se comía los trozos que iba cortando de una manzana con el cuchillo de punta y observaba su perfil trabajar.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? -Su moño descuidado se balanceó cuando giró la cabeza brevemente de su tarea a la mujer cuyos ojos se paseaban sin vergüenza por su figura. 

Tuvo que girarse de nuevo cuando tras un rato no recibió respuesta. Estaba de buen humor, así que le sonrió antes de que le contestase.

-Nada. –Zulema se encogió de hombros, cortando el último pedazo-. Lo guapa que estás. 

Le dedicó una mirada entre sorpresa y halago. 

-Solo estoy contenta -la corrigió, y se ayudó con la mano para lavar el jabón de la sartén donde el grifo no llegaba, para luego equilibrarla contra la pared. 

-Pues te sienta bien. -Apuró una línea, evitando el corazón, y tiró los restos a la basura. Luego, le metió el cuchillo en el fregadero, invadiendo su espacio personal antes de irse al salón a ver el final del capítulo de La Patrulla Canina. 

-¿Seguro que te da igual?

Se acercaba el aniversario de Fátima y, como todos los años, Zulema pasaba unos días fuera de casa. En esa ocasión, Marta insistía en ir con ella y Zulema había terminado por decirle que sí, siempre y cuando su madre estuviese de acuerdo. Macarena no estaba segura si era buena idea. Iba a robarle la soledad que buscaba para pasar con su hija. 

-No tengo ningún problema. Ya le he explicado que no son unas vacaciones, y que debe portarse bien. Aun así, quiere venir. 

Macarena aceptó, aunque no tenía muy claro si se la llevaba porque en realidad no quería estar sola o porque pensaba que la niña estaría más segura con ella, en caso de que volviese a pasar algo. O, quizás, para quien era beneficioso era para Macarena. Sería la primera noche a solas. 

Así que allí estaba, con la aguja inyectándole tinta negra en la muñeca. No pudo evitar encontrar cierto placer en dolor, como en una sesión de sexo salvaje. Se le hizo corto. Pero cuando le dijo que había terminado, que quería mirar si quería, se encontró justo con lo que quería. Y cuando le dijo que mantuviese le vendaje durante algunas horas, le hizo ilusión podérselo guardar para sí misma durante un poco más. 

Y se alegró aún más cuando una voz pronunció su nombre por la calle. 

-¿Maca?

Se le cogió un pellizco en el estómago y durante unos segundos se cuestionó si sacar la pistola que llevaba en bolso. Había demasiada gente en ese tramo de calle para que fuese buena idea. Así que se preparó para dar un puñetazo si fuese necesario antes de girarse hacia la figura que se le acercaba. 

Tardó un momento en ubicarla. Hacía años que no la veía y, desde luego, no esperaba encontrársela así sin más. 

-¡Maca, tía! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Flaca. 

Le echó un vistazo al hombre que la seguía unos pasos por detrás, de la mano de un niño que no podría ser mucho mayor que Marta. Decidió que no eran una amenaza, así que dejó de apretar los puños. 

-Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti. 

Fue agradable tomar una cerveza con gente. La hizo volver a sentirse normal, y echar de menos a los amigos que había hecho en esa vida que ahora formaba parte de otro capítulo. Sobre todo, le resultaba extraño escuchar su nombre real en unos labios que no fuesen los de Zulema. Había una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le advertía que quizás aquello no estaba siendo buena idea, que igual tendrían que volver a mudarse ahora que habían terminado de sacar todas las cajas… Pero se dejó disfrutarlo. 

Así que llegó a casa con una sonrisa que no vestía cuando salió, y se destapó con cuidado el tatuaje para cuidárselo como le habían indicado. Cuando terminó, llamó a Zulema para darle las buenas noches a su hija. 

Lo primero que captaron los ojos de Zulema fue el enrojecimiento de su muñeca. Macarena pudo distinguir la confusión en su rostro. 

-¿Y eso?

Macarena se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa inocente. 

-Me he tapado las cicatrices. 

La conversación quedó ahí hasta que no tuvieron un rato a solas más tarde. A Macarena se le había olvidado, por eso le sorprendió que los dedos de Zulema se enganchasen en la palma de su mano para atraerla antes de alzarla para descubrir la imagen. 

Era minimalista. La silueta de una leona enfrentaba la de un escorpión. Algunos trazos ni siquiera estaban completos, pero las líneas cruzaban de forma elegante sobre sus cicatrices, haciéndola imperceptibles a menos que supieras que estaban ahí. Entre ambos animales, cruzaba un pájaro con las alas abiertas. Libre. 

Las tres mujeres de la casa. 

-¿Qué te parece? –inquirió, dándose cuenta de repente que le importaba su opinión. Intentaba leer su rostro, pero su cara de póker decía poco. En cambio, su pulgar hablaba por ella, temblando mientras sobrevolaba la zona sin llegar a tocar. 

Chasqueó la lengua, y Macarena pensó que eso era todo lo que le iba a responder. 

-Rubia… –suspiró en cambio, sin despegar los ojos del dibujo. Quizás, porque quería capturar cada trazo. Quizás, porque era difícil predecir qué pasaría si sus miradas se cruzaban. 

Triana quería robar una farmacia, llevarse los estupefacientes y venderlos en el mercado negro. La verdad es que era una muy buena forma de sacar dinero. Se puede vender morfina por internet como si fueran churros. Pero ellas no traficaban con drogas y no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Era entrar en un terreno fanganoso cuando estaban, precisamente, tratando de salir de uno. No. Era mucho mejor ir a por un local de moda. Incluso si la caja estaba vacía porque el dinero era de plástico, con un par de prendas podrían salir adelante una familia de cuatro durante un mes. Con bastantes más, Macarena volvería a respirar tranquila. 

Tenían varias ideas. Marta se había acostado así que se abrieron una cerveza sobre el mantel, con los platos de la cena sin recoger, y discutieron sobre la forma más limpia de llevarlo a cabo. Esa parte era divertida, la de lanzarse ideas la una a la otra, señalar los fallos y quedarse con lo que podría funcionar. 

-Ni tan mal –Macarena bostezó de nuevo, una vez quedaron ligeramente satisfechas con el boceto. El reloj sobre la televisión marcaba que acababan de pasar la medianoche. Bajó los pies del sofá, sin molestarse en calzarse, y recogió los dos platos ya amontonados, con cuidado de no tirar la sobra del aliño de la ensalada al suelo. Era suficiente trabajo por hoy. 

Podrían dejarlos en el fregadero hasta el día siguiente. Realmente, lo mismo daba. Podría lavarlos por la mañana. Sin embargo, echó Fairy sobre el estropajo y abrió el frigo. Zulema se coló entre sus brazos para verter los restos de cerveza por el desagüe antes de tirarlas a la basura. Buscó un plátano en el frutero y se acomodó contra la encimera, aquel sitio en el que se había acostumbrado a echarse cuando a Macarena le tocaba fregar. 

No hablaron. ¿Para qué? Llevaban dos horas haciéndolo. Eran expertas en compartir el silencio sin hacerlo incómodo. El agua se deslizaba por los cacharros, llevándose el jabón, y, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba el motor de un coche al pasar por la avenida. 

Era una noche cualquiera. No había razones para que fuera diferente a cualquier otra. Sin embargo, la mano de Zulema se posó sobre la parte baja de su espalda. El pulgar se deslizó sobre la tela de la camiseta. A Macarena no le hacía falta volverse para saber que si sus cuerpos no se tocaban era por centímetros. El mechón de pelo que se sujetaba tras su oreja se soltó al mismo tiempo que Zulema daba un paso más cerca. Podía sentir su rostro en su nuca. Si hubiese tenido el pelo suelto, en ese momento lo tendría hundido en él.

Cuando la otra mano encontró sitio sobre su cintura, los movimientos de Macarena que habían ido aminorando la velocidad desde el primer roce, pararon. Durante unos segundos, ninguna se movió. El agua siguió brotando aunque el pecho de Macarena apenas se alzase con su respiración. Se olvidó que tenía las manos llenas de jabón cuando se dejó llevar hasta que la parte baja de su espalda presionó contra el borde de la encimera. Buscó los ojos que recorrían sus facciones y al encontrarlos, pudo sentir el calor subir por el interior de su camiseta. Tragó, expectante, sujetando su mirada teñida de inseguridad. 

Por eso fue Macarena la que rompió la incertidumbre al tomar la iniciativa. Con las manos mojadas separadas del cuerpo y los pulgares de Zulema descasando en el hueso de su cadera, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Sus labios separados rozaron los de Zulema. Fue solo un roce. Las manos en su cadera apretaron en un movimiento involuntario antes de que el siguiente toque fuese más que solo eso. Zulema atrapó su labio inferior y a Macarena se le escapó un suspiro en su boca. Eso hizo que el otro cuerpo se pegase al de ella, dejándola atrapada contra el fregadero, y que las manos de Zulema que se deslizasen hasta su cintura, empujando sin querer la camiseta en el movimiento. 

Sin embargo, ninguno de los gestos era brusco o forzado. Como si hubiesen estado esperando hasta que el momento perfecto. 

Quizás, lo habían hecho. 

Posó las manos empapadas en su cuerpo, sobre su bíceps y agarrando la tela de su camiseta que rápidamente caló. No era para que se acercarse más, porque eso ya era difícil con uno de sus pies entre los de ella, sino para que no se alejase. 

Sus mejillas debían estar enrojecidas. El aire que entraba por la ventana abierta y que tan solo unos minutos antes la enfriaba, en ese momento le parecía insuficiente. Sin embargo, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa y, cuando se rompió el beso, pudo distinguir una que no se terminaba de formar en los de Zulema. 

Saboreó el momento, que zumbaba en sus oídos, con la frente de Zulema contra la suya y sus respiraciones alimentándose del mismo aire. 

Soltó su camiseta, con la confianza de que ninguna iba a huir, y subió la mano hasta su hombro, donde descansaba su pelo negro y que la hacían querer trepar por su cuello hasta enredar los dedos en el nacimiento de su nuca. 

La besó de nuevo, sintiendo el pecho de Zulema hincharse cuando separaron sus labios. Despacio. Y solo entonces volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. 

-Vamos –susurró, tan bajito que era casi imposible que la hubiese oído, a la vez que empujaba con suavidad a Zulema. 

Se dejaron ir, y sin embargo, era diferente a como estaban antes de que las manos de Zulema la hubiesen rodeado. O quizás no, quizás ya llevaban tiempo en esa etapa y simplemente no habían querido darse cuenta. 

Apagó el grifo, olvidando el tupperware a medio enjuagar y las gotas de agua que ahora mojaban el suelo. Solo se giró una vez, en el pasillo a mitad de camino hacia la habitación, pero casi no pudo distinguir sus facciones con todas las luces apagadas. Parecía seria. Bueno, nerviosa. 

Cerró la puerta, girando el pomo para que no hiciese ruido, mientras Zulema encendía la lámpara de la mesita de noche. La bombilla de bajo consumo aún las mantenía en penumbra cuando Macarena recorrió los pasos que separaban la entrada a la habitación del hueco que se formaba entre las piernas de una Zulema que había tomado asiento en el borde de la cama. En cuanto se situó, sintió el calor de la yema de sus dedos deslizarse por sus muslos que de sus pantalones cortos de verano dejaban al descubierto. En cambio, ella peinó el pelo de Zulema por detrás de su hombro para dibujar cada detalle de su rostro, incluyendo los labios que minutos antes había besado. 

Cuando las manos de Zulema, en su ascenso, alcanzaron el elástico de sus pantalones, tiró hacia abajo. Y cuando Macarena sacó los pies y los apartó a un lado, Zulema empujó de su camiseta de algodón hacia arriba hasta desnudar su torso. Ya se había sacado el sujetador por debajo de la prenda mientras escuchaba una de las ideas de Zulema sobre el nuevo golpe. En esos momentos, estaría abandonado entre los cojines del sofá. 

Zulema hundió el rostro en su vientre mientras los brazos de Macarena volvían a rodear sus hombros y la camiseta que acababa de quitarse le caía por la espalda. 

Trazó un camino de besos, por su vientre, entre sus costillas, debajo de sus pechos, que se fueron haciendo más húmedos sin darse cuenta, mientras con una mano la sostenía cerca y con la otra acariciaba su columna vertebral. Cuando en vez de estar entre sus piernas, colocó una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y las nalgas descansaron sobre ella, Zulema consiguió alcanzar los pezones con los labios. No dudó en cerrarlos alrededor de ellos una vez los humedeció con su propia saliva. Eso provocó que un jadeo escaparse de Macarena, quien tiró de la ropa de la otra mujer, y obligándola a romper el contacto para deshacerse de la prenda. Y, mientras Zulema se entretenía en soltarle la gomilla del pelo, ella desabrochó su sujetador. 

De todas las cosas que podían hacer, lo que de verdad Macarena deseaba era sentir piel con piel. Por eso, la abrazó en ese momento. Ella estaba más alta, por lo que sus cuerpos no quedaban alineados, pero le valía. Con los pechos de Zulema bajo los suyos y las manos que le recorrían la espalda, Macarena hundió su cara en el pelo negro, inhalando, antes de posar un beso en su sien. Luego en su mejilla, en su pómulo… Parte del contacto se rompió cuando quiso poner uno más en la comisura de sus labios, y por último, sobre estos. Deseaba la confirmación de que lo que había ocurrido en la cocina había sido algo más que una simple tontería. 

Le gustaba sentir el pulgar de Zulema deslizarse por su mejilla mientras con los labios atrapaba su boca una y otra vez, hasta que el calor que se acumulaba en el interior de Macarena podría percibirse sobre las piernas donde se sentaba y que la humedad traspasaba su ropa interior. 

Rompieron el contacto cuando los dedos de Zulema la encontraron. Jadeó por la sorpresa, que se vio acompañada de sus caderas alzándose. Sintió como Zulema empujaba el último trozo de tela que quedaba en su cuerpo hacia abajo, encontrando el hueco para introducir los dedos en los huesos prominentes de sus caderas, justo junto donde el encaje del borde superior empezaba a descoserse. 

Aceptó la petición silenciosa y abandonó su posición para, una vez de pie, quedar desnuda frente a Zulema. Pero eran sus ojos y no su cuerpo lo que contemplaba cuando volvió a acariciarla entre las piernas. Se mordía el labio cuando probó a introducir solo la punta, y extender entre sus pliegues la humedad que se trajo consigo. Macarena disfrutó de los roces, sin prisas, como si tuvieran toda la noche para ellas. Con los ojos cerrados, recorría el torso de la mujer que la tocaba, aún manteniendo suficiente consciencia de su cuerpo para poder mantenerse alzada sobre sus rodillas sin buscar otro apoyo. Eso cambió en el momento que la incursión a su interior se hizo más profunda. Eran solo dos dedos, y sin embargo… 

Quizás fuese la velocidad. Era lo suficientemente pausada como para que Macarena pudiese sentir el movimiento centímetro a centímetro, pero lo suficientemente marcada como para sacarle el aire de los pulmones cada vez que los nudillos rozaban su entrada. 

Entonces, la palma de la mano de Zulema empezó a llevar el ritmo también y las paredes de Macarena se contrajeron para luego relajarse. La estaban avisando de que estaba cerca. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había empezado a acompañar sus movimientos. 

-Para –pidió. Pudo sentir como los hombros de Zulema se tensaban ante sus palabras antes de que la orden de cesar el movimiento llegase a su mano. 

-¿Qué? –fue el susurro que sonó desde algún lugar de su cuello, donde su rostro llevaba rato escondido. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que prefería no mirarla cuando le otorgase una respuesta a su inesperada petición. 

Macarena necesitó unos segundos para encontrar su voz y formar una frase que reflejase su deseo con coherencia. 

-No quiero correrme todavía –confesó, dejando que sus manos resbalasen por su espalda y sus uñas recorrieran el espacio donde la señal de su piel indicaba que había estado posado el sujetador-. Quiero sentirte un poco más. 

Los dientes de Zulema acariciaron su cuello como respuesta, justo antes de deslizar los dedos al exterior, con la precaución de no rozarla. 

Macarena se dejó a caer a su lado en la cama. Aún tenía una pierna cruzando por encima de las de ella cuando tiró del borde de su pantalón. Zulema se levantó, permitiendo que fueran los dedos enganchados de Macarena lo que empujasen también su ropa interior. 

Llevaban años acostándose juntas y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que ambas estaban desnudas al mismo tiempo. 

Macarena la guió al centro de la cama, impidiendo que se tumbase cuando realizó el ademán de hacerlo. En cambio, ocupó ella misma la posición y empujó detrás de su muslo, justo en el lugar donde acababa la nalga, hasta que quedó a la altura de su cabeza. Las rodillas de Zulema encontraron sitio a cada lado, aunque tuvieron que ajustarse cuando, al bajar quedaban demasiado alejadas. 

Posó un beso en el interior de su muslo antes de hacer el primer contacto. Incluso con la luz cálida que ofrecía la lámpara, Macarena podía distinguir desde esa posición cómo los pezones de Zulema se endurecían conforme la recorría. Se aferraba al cabecero de la cama, una mano sobre la otra, y pronto, su frente también fue a apoyarse contra ellas. 

Macarena la rodeó cuando sintió que sus piernas temblaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Pero no duró mucho así. Su mano derecha se dedicó a recorrer su espalda, suave primero, con las uñas después, antes de girar por su costado hasta abarcar su pecho en el interior de la palma. Deseó tener la boca libre para atraparla entre los labios. En cambio, le apretó entre el índice y el pulgar y fueron los labios de Zulema lo que pasaron a presionarse sobre sus manos cruzadas. 

Las caderas dieron una sacudida cuando la punta de uno de los dedos de Macarena, y luego de otro, pasaron por su entrada. Solo hasta ahí. Podría deslizarse mucho más, pero esa es la zona con más terminaciones nerviosas, así que prefirió jugar ahí mientras su lengua se aplanaba contra ella. 

No esperaban que la mano de Zulema encontrase la suya en la parte superior del muslo. Buscaba su palma, y Macarena no dudó en girarla para que fuese posible que entrelazaran los dedos. Le dedicó un apretón.

Cuando su espalda se arqueó y Macarena tuvo que levantar la cabeza del colchón para no romper el contacto, sintió como el agarre de su mano se intensificaba al mismo tiempo que el residuo de su oleada se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos. 

Hizo una parada sobre el pecho de Macarena, dejando un rastro de su placer, antes de descender por su cuerpo. Cuando Macarena quiso incorporarse, la empujó, con la mano plana entre sus pecho, de nuevo sobre el colchón. 

-¿Dónde vas? –Recorrió la piel hasta el final de su vientre, dibujando con los dedos las estrías de su embarazo que nunca habían, ni llegarían, a desaparecer. 

¬Y, aunque Zulema no había hecho la pregunta esperando respuesta, la recibió. 

-A ningún sitio.

La miró con sorpresa, sin saber si leer más allá. Macarena tampoco lo tenía claro. Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios antes de que le diese tiempo a pensar sobre ellas. 

Aun así, la mano de Zulema terminó de descender y todavía se sostenían la mirada cuando se hundió en ella con la misma firmeza que antes casi la hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones entre sus labios despegados antes de alzar los brazos en su busca. Zulema montaba una de sus piernas, y encontraba apoyo junto a su cabeza. Eso permitía a Macarena trazarle la línea de la mandíbula mientras su cuerpo se bamboleaba y, sin ser consciente, su pierna libre viajaba más y más alto en el aire para abrirse a ella. 

Lo cierto es que podría haber aguantado un poco más. En otra ocasión, posiblemente lo habría hecho. O no, en el caso de que hubiese estado demasiado deseosa de alcanzar el final. Pero aún tenía el fantasma de los labios de Zulema sobre los suyos, que se mezclaba con el sabor en el cielo de su boca, la humedad residual sobre su pierna atrapada, el tacto de su piel sin límites, y, sobretodo, la profundidad de sus ojos. Por lo tanto, no, no era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido, pero no podía compararse con la experiencia, ni con la bola de fuego que se había formado en su pecho y que hacía manar lágrimas de sus ojos, que resbalaban mientras un llanto silencioso rompía en su garganta. 

La humedad de su rostro mojaba el de Zulema cuando esta presionó sus mejillas juntas. Macarena dejó manar sus emociones provocada por la oxitocina que viajaba por sus venas, hasta que todo su cuerpo empezó a sentirse ligero, casi como si no le perteneciera. Sin embargo, el temblor que le produjo la retirada de los dedos olvidados de Zulema, la devolvió a la habitación. 

Se giró de costado cuando Zulema se tumbó bocarriba. Una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujaba en los labios de Macarena cuando empezó a deslizar el dedo por su brazo. Si la idea de que la intimidad desaparecería con la culminación del sexo había pasado por su cabeza, podía desecharla. Disfrutó la piel que tantas veces había recorrido y que, sin haberlo pretendido, había llegado a aprender. Desde la cicatriz de su hombro que la propia Macarena había malcosido, deformándole lo que en su día fue el dibujo de una margarita, por las arrugas que la edad y el exceso de tabaco habían formado en su pecho, hasta lo que suponía que era un tiro en la pierna y por el que nunca había preguntado porque algo le decía que Zulema no querría hablar de él. 

Con un suspiro teñido de satisfacción, Zulema giró el cuello en su dirección, y con el dorso del índice, recorrió el lateral del cuello de Macarena hasta llegar a su barbilla. Aquel era el momento en el que los amantes se confiesan, cuando todavía están colocados por las hormonas del sexo. Sin embargo, ¿qué decir cuando ya eran más que eso? Así que le devolvió la sonrisa que se pintaba en los labios de Macarena y, en vez de besarla, tomó su mano y la levantó, para poder contemplar sus dedos entrelazados. 

Podrían haber apagado la luz, pero simplemente se les olvidó. Macarena se había quedado dormida rodeando el brazo cuya mano aún seguía unida a la suya, y el rostro junto a su hombro. Desde que entró como reclusa en Cruz del Sur, su sueño era ligero. Sin embargo, su mente seguía nublada cuando las palabras ininteligibles de Zulema la despertaron, acompañadas por el movimiento del colchón al levantarse. 

Acaparó el nuevo colchón disponible, aún caliente, estirando las piernas para ocuparlo todo. No se volvió a dormir, pero tampoco se terminó de despertar en el rato que se quedó sola en la habitación. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente para devolverle su espacio una vez sintió su peso en el borde de la cama. Bostezó mientras las piernas se le liaban en la sábana de la que habían tirado cuando el sudor se les empezó a secar. 

-¿Dónde has ido?

Zulema había apagado la luz a su regreso. 

-Tenía sed. 

Se metió en la cama con la camiseta con la que había salido al pasillo y encontró su posición de espaldas a su compañera, como cada las noches. Macarena supo encontrar el hueco bajo ella hasta su cadera. 

-¿Has traído más? –bostezó, deseando agua solo porque le había hablado de ella. Pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado cómoda como para ni siquiera incorporarse y beber. Se contentó encontrar el borde de la camiseta y deslizar la mano para descansarla sobre su cadera antes de volver a dormirse, con el olor a tabaco recién fumado envolviéndola.


	19. Un Chupa-Chups de limón y un cigarrillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ponte las gafas de sol, rubia.  
> Y Macarena obedeció, asomándose disimuladamente. La edificación era rimbombante. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que quien fuera que viviera allí, manejaba billetes.  
> -¿De quién es?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos tocando el final... Gracias a todos los visibles e invisible por seguir aguantando un capítulo más.

Las cosas seguían siendo lo mismo. La protesta por quien se ha comido el chocolate, o por qué has comprado este dentífrico que sabes que me sangran las encías, o el te toca a ti planchar. Pero había nuevas cosas ligeramente diferentes. Como los dientes de Zulema acariciando su mejilla en un beso de buenas noches, o los labios que presionaban unos contra otros para ahogar en mitad de la noche los gemidos provocados por manos que exploraban en la penumbra de la habitación. 

Aunque a Zulema le complacía oírla. Y verla. Por eso, mientras todavía disfrutaba del sabor de su cuello en el paladar, y con los dedos golpeaba rítmicamente en su pared frontal, le susurró en el oído. 

-Ni se te ocurra correrte sin mirarme a los ojos. 

Y segundos después, Macarena tiraba con brusquedad de su pelo para encontrarse con pupilas dilatadas. Las pupilas dilatadas de una Zulema se mordía su propio labio mientras la veía luchar por mantener abiertos unos párpados que caían a la mitad. Y cuando poco a poco la sintió bajar de su pico, mordió los de ella. Mientras, el agarre en su pelo se iba suavizando pero no la captura de sus labios. 

Parecía que hacía una eternidad de la noche en la que Macarena la propuso hacer vida social las tres, y aunque sí que había pasado bastantes meses, no como para que pareciera de otra vida. Y como había quedado pendiente, lo hicieron. Flaca había insistido en volver a quedar. Su experiencia con la justicia era tal que a Macarena le hacía confiar que no tenía intención de entregarlas al Estado. Sería tan liberador... 

Además, los niños se llevaban bien. Marcos tenía un par de años más, pero es cierto eso que dice que las niñas maduran antes. Con un euro para compartir, se habían comprado gominolas en el quiosco que hacía esquina al final de la calle. El marido de Flaca los había acompañado. Quizás, momentos como aquellos eran lo que más se parecía a la vida que Macarena se había imaginado llevar. 

-Mami, ¿me lo abres? -Marta le tendió un Chupa-Chups de limón.

Con un golpe en el codo con el dorso de la mano, atrajo la atención de Zulema, quien la miró mientras continuaba hablando. Le cedió el cigarro encendido para poder hacer rosca. Aun así, el plástico se le resistió. Tuvo que terminar utilizando los dientes para que cediese. 

-Esas pesas, rubia. Que no se notan -se burló de ella, llevándose el cigarro a los labios y robándole una calada en su propia cara. 

Macarena la remedió sin ofenderse realmente, mientras Marta la rondaba porque quería irse a jugar pero quería llevarse el caramelo. 

-¿Esto se supone que es para niños? -farfulló justo cuando conseguía sacar el último trozo de envoltorio. La niña se apoyó en el bolsillo de su pantalón al ponerse de puntillas para cogerlo. Macarena lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance mientras le advertía-. Nada de correr hasta que te lo termines. -Asintió cuando por fin lo tuvo en su poder, pero en cuanto se alejó unos pasos ya correteaba-. ¡Marta! ¿Qué te acabo de decir? -Como era de esperar, la ignoró. No le quedó otra que poner los ojos en blanco y cruzar los dedos por que no se cayese de bruces. 

Buscó su botellín en la mesa alta, donde se acumulaban algunos de la última ronda. Fue decepcionante encontrarlo vacío. Se merecía un trago después de su hazaña. Le reconfortó comprobar que a Zulema aún le quedaba un tercio.

Estaba empezando a calentarse, pero le valió. Macarena se encontraba en ese estado perfecto donde el alcohol te relaja el espíritu y te levanta el ánimo, sin llegar a estar borracho. Y hacía un sol maravilloso, que obligaba a llevar gafas de sol pero que mejoraba el día. 

Zulema miró, preguntándole sin decir nada si quería el cigarrillo de vuelta. Negó, apurando la cerveza y capturando entre los dedos todos los botellines que fue capaz antes de anunciar que iba a pedir. 

Con los codos en la barra, mientras esperaba que el camarero le abrieses las cervezas, alcanzaba a ver la mesa donde se encontraban y a los niños divirtiéndose. 

-Que estén muy frías, por favor -pidió sin mirarle y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. 

En dos semanas, se llevaría a cabo el golpe. Otras dos, aproximadamente, hasta que el producto se convirtiese en dinero. Entonces, Zulema iría a saldar la deuda y su máxima preocupación pasaría a ser las reuniones con la maestra de su hija, que insistía en ser la rebelde de la clase. Al final, la vida llegaba a estar bien. 

Nada tenía por qué salir mal. 

¿No? 

Tenía cierta gracia que fuese Macarena a quien le molestase un compañero de cama inquieto cuando era ella la que más se revolvía hasta encontrar la postura. Pero Zulema la volvía a despertar otro día más, agitándose en el colchón. 

-Estate quieta -le gruñó, dándole una patada con los dedos encogidos para no hacerse daño a sí misma-. Es tarde, duérmete ya. 

Zulema se quedó bocarriba, con las manos en la barriga y las rodillas levantadas durante, aproximadamente, dos minutos. Entonces, apartó la sábana y se levantó. Mientras se deslizaba fuera de la habitación sin encender ninguna luz, pudo escuchar a Macarena suspirar antes de enterrar la cara en el hueco que formaban ambas almohadas. 

Pero ya se había espabilado, y la cama vacía se le hacía aburrida. 

Nada más cruzó la puerta corredera de la terraza, se arrepintió de no haber cogido la sudadera que dejaba a los pies de la cama antes de salir a buscar a Zulema. 

Se froto la cara con una mano y con la otra buscó la barandilla. Zulema se encontraba inclinada sobre ella, dejando caer las cenizas a la calle. Unas semanas más tarde, la vecina de abajo le pondría las orejas coloradas a Macarena porque la mayoría le aterrizaban en su terraza. Cuando le ofreció una calada, negó con la mano que acababa de limpiar las lágrimas de sueño de sus ojos. 

A mediados de septiembre, incluso a las cuatro de la mañana se puede ver a gente paseando por la calle. Un matrimonio de mediana edad recorría la acera de la mano, intercambiando apenas palabras entre ellos. Los vieron pasar antes de que el cerebro de Macarena se espabilase lo suficiente para formar palabras con coherencia. 

-¿Estás bien? -Era tan amplio que Zulema le respondió con un murmullo y un asentimiento de cabeza al que acompañó el humo que abandonaba sus pulmones-. Últimamente te siento agitarte por las noches. ¿No estás durmiendo bien? 

Zulema contempló el extremo de su cigarro antes de responder. 

-No es nada. La tensión de los últimos meses me está pasando factura. 

Habían cambiado las tornas. Ahora que Macarena veía color a final del túnel, Zulema se venía abajo. Pero todavía no podían bajar la guardia. No sin los dos mil euros en sus bolsillos. Pronto, se acabaría la preocupación. O eso era lo que le dejaba pensar a Macarena. 

-¿Otra vez con las jaquecas? Igual necesitas algo más específico que un ibuprofeno. -Apoyó los antebrazos ella también en la baranda, rozando la tela de la sudadera de Zulema que no le ofreció demasiado confort-. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Hamid? 

Porque todavía le debo por tu última visita.

En vez de decir eso, rozó el extremo de su cigarrillo en la barra de metal pintada de verde, casi apagándolo, y así evitar la mirada de Macarena. 

-¿Zulema? -le insistió-. ¿Irás?

Lo apartó justo antes de que necesitase rescatar el mechero de la mesa de exterior. Aun así, le costó trabajo tirar. Le asintió distraídamente, y cuando el codo de Macarena se clavó en su costado, se vio forzada a mirarla. 

-Iré -le aseguró, sin ni siquiera tener claro si le estaba mintiendo o no. 

De todas formas, la confirmación contentó a Macarena lo suficiente para que le sonriera.

-¿Sabes que funciona muy bien para disminuir la tensión? -La comisura de sus labios tomó un gesto menos inocente. 

-¿Qué? -murmuró, mientras parte del humo se escapaba de sus labios al hablar. 

Macarena apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro para susurrarle al oído. 

-El sexo. -Le rozó la oreja con punta de la nariz, y al apartarse le guiñó un ojo. Habría sido erótico si un bostezo no la hubiese traicionado. 

Al menos sirvió para divertir a Zulema. 

-En otro momento, rubia. 

-Oh, dios -Macarena también se rió de sí misma mientras se tapaba la boca al encadenar otro más-. Ha sido patético. 

-Anda, vete a la cama. Ahora voy yo. -Se peinó uno de los mechones hacia delante. 

-Buenas noches, pues. -No necesitó que se repitiese dos veces. Estaba corriendo la puerta a su espalda cuando su voz la hizo parar a la mitad.

-Por cierto, te tomo la palabra. 

La lengua en su cuello, las manos por todo su cuerpo. 

-Tienes que bajar la voz, rubia -le recordó, poniendo los dedos sobre su boca abierta, tan separados que eran inútiles para amortiguar el sonido pero perfectos para que Macarena los rodease con los labios y chupase. La mirada de Zulema se tiñó de deseo y su brazo, por decisión propia, aceleró el ritmo. 

Si el gemido de Macarena no había despertado a la niña en la habitación contigua, era un milagro. 

-Maca -le volvió a reñir, abriendo los oídos para intentar distinguir si había movimiento al otro lado de la pared-, joder, vas a levantar a todo el bloque. 

En su defensa, había bebido más de la cuenta. En cuanto Zulema le confirmó que ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, sintió que le levantaban de los hombros toneladas de peso. Así que no la esperó para tomarse el primer chupito de tequila en la cocina. Es más, ya estaba contenta para cuando la cerradura anunció su regreso. Zulema pudo saborear el inicio de la fiesta directamente de sus labios cuando fue empujada contra la puerta de la entrada y el cuerpo de Macarena se presionó contra el suyo. 

-Hola a ti también -murmuró contra su boca impaciente, que fue descubrir su cuello con la intención de saborear el día en su piel y luego mordisquearla sin miramientos. Todo eso mientras rebuscaba entre su ropa deseando tocar. 

-Qué bien que estés aquí. -Su balbuceo era casi ininteligible, pero se aseguró de estar junto a su oído al susurrar-. Estoy tan caliente. 

Pero aún se podía escuchar en la televisión un programa infantil, lo que significaba que tendrían que esperar un poco más. Así que, en lugar de meterle la mano en los pantalones del tirón, Zulema le pidió uno de esos que estabas bebiendo sin mí, puta. 

Por lo tanto, cuando por fin tuvieron intimidad, ambas estaban perjudicadas por el alcohol, aunque una más que otra. Una que era incapaz de mantener el sonido de su placer entre esas cuatro paredes.

Zulema había tenido que verse obligada a reducir la velocidad de sus movimientos para que recuperase consciencia del exterior. 

-Sigue, sigue -la urgió, agitando las caderas para alcanzar lo que su mano ya no le ofrecía-. Necesito correrme. 

Tenía su gracia que dijera eso cuando las sábanas sobre las que se tumbaba estaban empapadas por sus anteriores orgasmos. 

Zulema le cogió la mandíbula con la mano libre para advertirle antes de complacerla. 

-Calladita.

Asintió, guardando los labios hacia al interior para demostrarle que la estaba escuchando. Pero en cuanto el movimiento firme volvió a golpear sus entrañas, éstos se separaron. Eso sí, no salió ni un sonido. En su lugar, un par de manos viajaron a los hombros de Zulema y los empujaron como vía de escape al placer que provocaba el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. 

Zulema podía sentir la humedad deslizarse por su mano y bajarle por la muñeca mientras las piernas de Macarena se cerraban, capturándola, y los talones presionaban en el colchón, empujándose llevando su cuerpo hacia la cabecera. Supo que estaba bajando de su pico cuando las uñas dejaron de tatuarle la piel de los hombros. Pero todavía se retorcía, incluso una vez Zulema consiguió escapar. Había enterrado la cara en la almohada para que ahogase sus gemidos y prácticamente había girado sobre sí misma hasta quedar bocabajo, como siempre que la intensidad del encuentro la sobrepasaba. 

Al dejarle espacio, Zulema aprovechó para secarse la mano en la parte posterior del muslo de Macarena, la que quedaba accesible en ese momento. Rodó hacia lo que se suponía que tenía que ser su lado de la cama aunque estuviese más invadido de la cuenta, y se pasó el dorso de la mano seca por la cara. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Macarena había enterrado el rostro en su cuello. Aun se le escapaban jadeos de entre sus labios cerrados. 

La intención de Zulema había sido tumbarse un momento, descansar le brazo y tomarse una pastilla antes de irse a la cama, pero casi se había quedado dormida cuando Macarena volvió en sí y empezó a mezclar mordiscos y besos húmedos por su cuello. Se le pegó un poco más para saltarse el elástico de sus pantalones. Zulema no se movió pero sí la dejó hacer. ¿A quién no le gusta un poco de atención? Pero cuando se puso de rodillas con intención de desprenderla de ellos, le tomó la muñeca para apartarla. 

-Estoy cansada. -Abrió los ojos para decírselo. Aquello no iba a escalar a ningún sitio aunque estuviese disfrutado del roce. Pero los dedos de Macarena ya trepaban por su costado, y descendían por su abdomen, hasta donde su piel desaparecía debajo de la ropa. 

-Es mi turno -murmuró con la voz más grave de lo habitual, consiguiendo apoyo en sus piernas aún temblorosa para poder susurrarle al oído-. Solo tienes que relajarte. 

Y, por muy bien que sonase eso, Zulema exigió su espacio. 

-Mejor no. 

Esa vez, Macarena aceptó el rechazo y se retiró. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaban las sábanas. 

-Oh, joder. Esto está helado -protestó, intentando averiguar donde empezaba y donde acababa para evitarla. 

Zulema se rió, marcando bien claro que no iba a ceder su espacio. 

-Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes. 

Lo ideal hubiese sido cambiarlas por unas limpias. Ninguna de las dos tenía intención de hacerlo. Ya podían contentarse con que Macarena hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para echarse una camiseta por encima e ir a por agua y paracetamol que me amortiguase la resaca que iban a tener al día siguiente. 

Se cruzaron en el portal, una entraba, la otra salía. Marta aún llevaba puesta la mochila de los Minions mientras esperaba en el escalón que su madre abriese la puerta. Pero Zulema se les adelantó, picando en el interruptor. 

-Os veo luego -se despidió, tirando de una de las coletas de la niña cuando las dejó pasar a ellas primero. 

Regresó después de la merienda, sin saludar. Pero Macarena oyó la puerta cerrarse, y dejó de tender la ropa a través de la ventana de la cocina cuando los pasos se quedaron en el recibidor. Le llegó el olor a tabaco antes de verla. Debía haber apagado el cigarro en el portal. No era algo especial. 

-¿Te pasa algo? -Su voz la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girase de la pequeña mesa de la entrada donde estaba soltando las llaves con, quizás, demasiada parsimonia. 

-Hola -le respondió en su lugar, apoyándose en la madera para levantar el pie hasta la rodilla y alcanzar a desabrocharse los cordones. Macarena metió la mano en uno de los calcetines húmedos que le tocaba colgar para darle la vuelta, mientras leía su lenguaje corporal. 

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? 

Zulema la miró por encima del hombro, haciendo como que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Sin embargo, estaba más seria que de costumbre. Habían pasado suficiente tiempo en la compañía de la otra para poder leerse sin pistas. 

Se entretuvo en estirar bien la puntera de los calcetines mientras Zulema se descalzaba las botas pisando el talón contrario. 

-¿Qué? -murmuró, empujando los zapatos con el pie para que quedasen pegados a la pared y nadie los pateara al pasar. Una vez en calcetines, puso la espalda derecha. No era mucho más alta que Macarena-. ¿Y tu vástaga? -preguntó, aunque se la podía oír hablando sola mientras jugaba en su habitación. Así que pasó por su lado, aún evitando su mirada, y recorrió el corto pasillo, donde le tocó en la puerta abierta para hacer notar su presencia. 

A Macarena le daba vergüenza que después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas, no haber aprendido una sola palabra en su idioma. Sin embargo, su hija le respondía en español a lo que fuese que Zulema le dijera. Incluso cuando Marta era un bebé y todavía vivían las tres apretujadas en la caravana, Macarena la había sorprendido más de una vez dirigiéndose a ella así cuando estaban a solas. No podía evitar que le diese cierta envidia, que hubiesen creado ese vínculo en el que no había sido invitada a participar. Y, sin embargo, había algo en esos momentos que a veces no podía evitar espiar, que le enternecían el corazón. 

Por eso, las dejó tranquilas hasta que se empezó a hacer muy tarde para que Marta cenase. Después de acostarla, Zulema se había metido en el baño y se escuchaba el agua correr. La huía, sintió. Pero la esperó, con una copa de vino en la mesa de la terraza, la sudadera sobre las piernas porque tenía los pies fríos, y un cubo rompecabezas extraño que había comprado para sí misma en el bazar pero que la cría le había desmontado antes de que le diese tiempo a ver en qué consistía. 

No se volvió cuando la sombra al otro lado del cristal de la puerta corredera le indicaba que dudaba. Se alegró de que al final decidiera sentarse con ella, en un silencio que respetó mientras se liaba un cigarro que trasteó entre sus dedos en lugar de ser encendido.

-Zulema. -Completó la última esquina del cubo que terminó por ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, y lo rotó en sus manos para contemplarlo-. Te conozco. Sé que te pasa algo. 

En vez de responderle directamente, Zulema se hundió un poco más en su silla, consiguiendo destrozar el tabaco con tanto toqueteo. Macarena había soltado el juguete y la miraba, expectante. 

-Nada. -Señaló el canuto destrozado entre sus manos-. Que... que esta mierda no me ha quedado bien. No hay quien se la fume. -Incluso el papel se estaba despegando-. Hazme uno tú -le pidió. Se estiró hasta la mesa redonda, donde había abandonado el tabaco de liar junto a la copa de Macarena, y se lo pasó. 

Antes de tomarlo, Macarena la observó, obligándola a mantener el paquete suspendido entre ellas. 

-Vale, pues no me lo cuentes. -Terminó por cogerlo, porque la única otra forma de que aquello acabase era peleadas. Y sin respuesta-. Pero a ti te pasa algo. 

Así que, en vez de seguir presionándole, le comentó cómo Flaca le había propuesto que fueran con los niños a la exposición de Playmobil que habían montado durante un par de semanas en la ciudad. 

-Te cae bien, ¿no? -inquirió cuando aceptó el plan.

-Es una tipa inteligente -fue todo lo que dijo, con cierto desinterés. 

Compartieron silencio el resto de la noche. Cuando se fueron a dormir, Zulema se tumbó apartada del centro de la cama, y cuando la mano la Macarena buscó un hueco en su cintura, se dejó caer un poco más sobre su propio estómago. Macarena captó la indirecta y, no solo la retiró, si no que se giró de espaldas a ella. 

Lo cierto es que le sorprendió sentirla en mitad de la noche, cuando ya deberían llevar rato dormidas. Se perdió el crujir del colchón al darse la vuelta, pero la respiración de Zulema era fuerte y elaborada cuando se enterró en su cuello. Y cuando su puño aferró la parte delantera de su camiseta, se siguió haciendo la dormida sin tener del todo claro si la otra mujer era consciente, o no, de que estaba despierta. 

La idea de hacer una escapada fue de Macarena. Al fin de cuentas, no habían tenido oportunidad de celebrar la libertad con otra cosa que no fuera sexo y alcohol. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad, y ya que no tenían más familia con la que Marta pudiese pasar las fiestas, al menos, que hicieran algo diferente. Solo que ese año el presupuesto estaba reducido, de momento. 

-Podemos pasar el día en la sierra. 

Fue Zulema quien lo propuso. Sonaba bien. Así que se abrigaron, empaquetaron los bocadillos y la bebida y subieron al coche. Pero Marta, al contrario de ellas, no estaba acostumbrada a la carretera. 

-Renacuajo, quietecita con los pies, que eso es mi espalda. -Zulema sacudió la mano por detrás de su asiento, obligándola a bajar las piernas, sin despegar los ojos del camino. Hacía rato que habían salido de la carretera principal. 

-¿Queda mucho? -preguntó por cuarta vez. Y eso que ni siquiera habían salido de la Comunidad de Madrid. 

No era la única que el camino le llamaba la atención. Su madre también miraba despistada por la ventanilla. Aquello parecía una vía hacia alguna urbanización. 

-Zulema, creo que no es por aquí. 

-Solo un ratito más, rubita -le contestó a la niña, que se revolvió en su asiento, sin nada que la entretuviese. 

Macarena le insistió cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención alguna de responderle a ella. 

-Vamos bien. Estamos aprovechando el viaje. 

No entendió a qué se refería hasta que una finca enorme se presentó delante de ellas y Zulema bajó ambos tapasoles incluso cuando el sol no era especialmente molesto. 

-Ponte las gafas de sol, rubia.

Y Macarena obedeció, asomándose disimuladamente. La edificación era rimbombante. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que quien fuera que viviera allí, manejaba billetes.

-¿De quién es? -Se peinó disimuladamente el pelo hacia delante, de modo que le cubriese mejor el lado de su cara que quedaba junto a la ventanilla. Se podían ver las cámaras de seguridad y podía imaginar que habría perros guardando las entradas. 

-Víctor Ramala.

Pasaron por delante de la entrada principal, ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado despacio. Parecían simplemente una pareja con un crío, en un coche barato con una pegatina vieja de bebé a bordo en la luna trasera, que se habían equivocado de salida para llegar a los merenderos. Sin embargo, Zulema se bebía cada detalle. Macarena lo sabía por la energía que emanaba su postura. Alerta. 

-¿El narco? -La miró con sorpresa-. ¿El señor de la coca? -bajó la voz como si Marta no la fuera a escuchar, estando a menos de un metro de ella. 

Regresó su atención a la fachada justo al pasar el emblema de la familia. Un guepardo, o alguna otra clase de felino similar. 

-El mismo -afirmó mientras seguía trazando un plano mental del exterior. Lo cierto es que no se distinguía mucho. Una cámara aquí y otra allí, un tejado a lo lejos, los árboles que asomaban la copa al otro lado del muro. 

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Estaban a punto de terminar de recorrer la pared frontal. Podían seguir girando alrededor de la finca, o continuar hacia delante. Eran las dos opciones que el camino les ofrecía. Zulema dejó la vivienda en el espejo retrovisor. Era suficiente por el momento. Podían evaluar algunas características más en el reflejo. 

-Su única hija se casa dentro de un año y medio -explicó, una vez fue capaz de ofrecerle atención-. Según tengo entendido, le va a regalar una tiara de diamantes valorada en cuarenta millones. 

Macarena se subió las gafas de sol para enredarlas en su pelo. 

-¿Y tú quieres…? -dejó la pregunta en el aire, con la certeza de que la iba a entender.

-Mm-hm -asintió, subiendo su tapasol porque ya no era necesario. Igual que tampoco lo era la presión de los talones de Marta en sus riñones-. Oye, que te he dicho que pares -se dirigió a la niña, ajustando el espejo retrovisor para capturarla. Pero si la había oído, la estaba ignorando por completo-. ¿No te enteras? Que me estás haciendo daño. 

Macarena se volvió en su asiento para bajarle las piernas de forma similar a como había hecho Zulema antes. 

-Marta, que te estés quieta. 

-Es que me aburro. 

-Ya vamos a llegar. Tienes que dejar de molestar a Zulema porque está conduciendo. 

Siguió protestando, pero al menos dejó de patearla. Era cierto lo de que no quedaba mucho. Unos quince minutos, lo cual para un niño es eterno. 

-Pero, Zulema, ¿crees que es buena idea? -retomó la conversación, fingiendo que las quejas del sillón de atrás no existían-. Habrá mucha seguridad. Acabamos de salir de un aprieto, te recuerdo. 

-Relájate, coño. Te acabo de decir que falta más de un año. Ya decidiremos más adelante si lo hacemos o no. 

Macarena volvió a echarse en el asiento, sin darse cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto. 

-Tienes razón -murmuró, volviéndose a poner las gafas de sol. Se distinguían otras parcelas un poco más adelante pero ninguna parecía tan importante como la que acababan de pasar-. ¿Cuarenta millones, has dicho? -repitió un rato después, aún impresionada con la cifra. 

Y ella se había creído pija… 

-Nada de tele. -Cazó el mando de la mesa con más rapidez que la niña y le apagó los dibujos antes soltarlo en la última balda de la estantería, fuera de su alcance. 

-¿Por qué? 

Tenía otra reunión más en el colegio. El problema de Marta en la escuela no se estaba aliviando con el paso del tiempo, como pensaron que pasaría. Una vez se adaptara y el episodio de antes del verano quedase atrás en sus recuerdos, volvería a ser la de siempre. Pero no, seguían llegando notas mientras que el comportamiento en casa era… normal. No tenía sentido. Y Macarena quería evitar todo lo posible la intervención de un psicólogo. Los niños pueden llegar a no tener filtro. Podía contar cosas que las pondrían en una posición muy complicada. 

-Te quedas con Zulema y cuando regrese, hablamos. 

Zulema levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, al verse incluida en la conversación. No contaba con tener que hacer de niñera precisamente esa tarde. 

-¿Qué? ¿Sin preguntarme? 

Macarena no la miró mientras cambiaba las cosas de uno de sus bolsos a otro. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes una reunión secreta? 

Podría llamarse así, solo que si se lo contaba, ya no sería secreta. Así que terminó llevándose a la niña con ella hasta el parque de juegos cerrado al público. Fue la última en llegar, y es que no había calculado tener que cambiar de ropa a Marta por se llenarse toda la camiseta de pasta de dientes antes de salir. 

-¿Y esta enana? -La voz estridente de Triana y sus pintas coloridas hicieron que la cría retrocediese un paso para colocarse tras la pierna de Zulema. 

-Calla -le espetó antes de que se pusiera intensa. Lo hizo igualmente. Marta aferró las cadenas de los pantalones de Zulema sin responder a ninguna de las mil preguntas que le hacía, solo mirándola con los ojos que se le salían de las órbitas. Pero Goya la invitó a jugar a la piscina de bolas mientras los adultos trataban el tema que las había reunido allí. 

Lo que la niña no notó fue la mirada que Flaca lanzó a Zulema desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿No ha venido Marcos? -preguntó en su lugar. 

-Qué va, preciosa -le pasó un brazo alrededor antes de darle un beso-. Anda, vete a jugar. Esto es muy aburrido. -Marta levantó la cabeza, buscando a Zulema para que le dice permiso. Cuando le dio un ligero asentimiento, siguió a Goya. 

De regreso, pararon en el supermercado. Así tenían la excusa perfecta para cuando Macarena le sorprendiese llegar a casa y que no hubiese nadie. 

-Prométeme que no le contarás a tu madre que hemos estado en otro sitio -le pidió, tras abrirle la puerta del coche una vez dejaron pasar vehículos. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no ha venido mamá? Flaca es su amiga también. -Se apartó por decimocuarta vez un mechón de pelo de su cara. Había terminado despeinada de su sesión de saltos. 

Se pararon a mitad da camino hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Con los dedos, Zulema la peinó para adecentarle las coletas. 

-Mejor no me preguntes… -suspiró, dándole tres vueltas a la gomilla en vez de las cuatro que Macarena solía darle. No le tirarían, pero aguantarían durante menos tiempo-. Así no tendré que mentirte. Simplemente, es mejor que tu madre no lo sepa todavía. -Le puso la mano en el hombro para indicarle que ya podían continuar-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? -Sus ojos verdes la miraban con duda, con el deseo infantil de saber a lo que se refieren los mayores pero limitándose a creerlo porque, en el fondo, no le quedaba del todo claro-. ¿Un poco, al menos? -A eso si le agitó la cabeza en un asentimiento, sonriéndole.

-Bien -le guiñó un ojo. Cuando la niña regresó su atención a la acera, aprovechó para dibujar círculos en la parte superior de sus párpados. Fue solo un segundo. Luego, regresó a su estado normal-. Por cierto, ¿a ti que te pasa? 

Caminaron hasta la zona de carritos y Zulema le pasó la moneda que siempre llevaban en el coche para eso. Marta la encajó hasta conseguir desengancharlo de los demás. 

-Nada. 

La ayudó a hacerlo retroceder y tomó el mando mientras que la chiquilla se agarraba a las varillas de uno de laterales. 

-Nada, ¿eh? -Alzó una ceja pero Marta evitaba mirarla-. ¿Y por qué te portas bien en casa pero mal en el cole? -Silencio mientras las puertas automáticas las dejaban pasar-. ¿Te pegan? ¿Te insultan? ¿Te gusta pegar a ti? 

La calefacción les cayó en la cabeza. Aunque el invierno estaba acabando, en los interiores insistían mantenerla puesta. Lo único para lo que servía era para sudar debajo de la chaqueta. 

-Marta, ¿te gusta pegar? 

-No quiero hablar. -En vez de agarrarse al principio del carro, fue a la parte final. 

-¿Eso es que sí? -la presionó, antes de frenar un momento para coger arroz, y luego algo más adelante en el pasillo para los garbanzos y las lentejas-. Yo no te voy a reñir. Eso es trabajo de tu madre. Solo quiero que sepas que tú puedes ser lo que tú quieras, pero arrasar con los demás para conseguirlo, no te hará feliz. 

Sabía que la escuchaba aunque fingiese que no. Se lo confirmó que volviese a acercarse. 

-No me gusta, pero tampoco me gusta el cole. 

Eso fue todo lo que le consiguió sacar. Al parecer, la comunicación no era el punto fuerte de ninguna de las tres. 

-Zulema, ¿te hago un té o vas a echarte? -le gritó desde la cocina. Ya había sacado una taza de la despensa y su mano había quedado suspendida a mitad de camino esperando su respuesta-. ¿Zulema? 

Parecía que no la estaba oyendo, así que puso calentar agua suficiente para uno en un cazo mientras iba al salón. 

-¿Me has oído? 

Claramente no. Incluso en la misma habitación, casi ni se inmutó por su pregunta. Simplemente, su cabeza se agitó indicando que su voz sí había perturbado su concentración, al menos. 

-¿Eh? -preguntó distraídamente sin apartar su atención de los papeles que tenía delante. 

Se lo preparó. Con hierbabuena fresca porque acababan de comprar una maceta y debían aprovecharla antes de que se muriera, como todas las que habían tenido. Cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mantuvo la taza en las manos aunque todavía estuviese demasiado caliente para beberla, simplemente porque le reconfortaba. En cambio, la de Zulema quedó entre lápices de colores y muñecos de plástico de diez centímetros. 

-¿Otra vez con eso? -apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro para mirar por encima. Desde que visitaron la finca de Ramala meses atrás, Zulema no había dejado de soltar ideas aquí y allí, pidiendo su opinión. Macarena no se la terminaba de tomar en serio. Era un proyecto demasiado ambicioso. Si hubiese surgido antes de tener a Marta, se habría tirado a él de cabeza en cuanto Zulema se lo hubiese propuesto. Ahora, le gustaba fantasear con él, pero prefería ejecutar planes menos arriesgados. Disfrutaba involucrándose en la idea, aunque a veces lo olvidaba hasta que Zulema le volvía a contagiar la pasión. 

-Me entretiene -giró ligeramente la cabeza para contestarle, de forma que sus labios dibujaron las palabras frente a los ojos de Macarena. La atrajeron, pero Macarena se limitó a posar un beso en su hombro y retirarse hacia detrás para subir las piernas al sofá. Al cruzarlas, una de sus rodillas quedó descansando sobre el muslo de Zulema. 

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que tu nuevo tratamiento para las migrañas te vaya mejor que lo que tomabas antes. 

Lo decía porque hacía no tanto, había tomado como costumbre desaparecer en el dormitorio tras almorzar, con las persianas bajas, tras pedirle a la niña que no la molestase. Bueno, al menos que ese día estuviese más cansada de la cuenta del colegio y se quisiera unir a la siesta. Entonces, le robaba el sitio a Macarena y se dormían juntas durante media hora tras la cual las pilas de Marta estaban más que recargadas para bajar a los columpios con su madre. Pero la mayoría de las veces se iba sola y en ocasiones, vomitaba, o mantenía el mal humor el resto del día. Macarena habría jurado en le parecía haberla oído hablar consigo misma alguna vez pero siempre que le había preguntado le respondía que habría sido en algún sueño. 

Lo cierto era que ese y el rato tras la cena, eran los únicos momentos que realmente pasaban juntas, tranquilas. Y Macarena se alegraba de haberlo recuperado, aunque muchas veces solo lo usaran para estar en silencio. 

-¿Me cuentas a qué le estás dando vueltas? -inquirió. 

Zulema estuvo más que dispuesta de compartirle las últimas actualizaciones sobre el robo.


	20. Cuarenta millones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Maca.  
> Le sorprendió su mano en el brazo, frenándola sin llegar a agarrarla, que la supo atraer hasta aquel punto mal iluminado del pasillo.  
> Iba a preguntar qué quería. Era la intención. Pero la intensidad de su mirada hizo que olvidase lo que su boca quería decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi intención en primer lugar fue dedicarle una tarde a esta historia. Han terminado siendo seis meses. Lo que empezó como un simple PWP... al final hasta ha tenido plot!  
> He disfrutado cada renglón de cada página... Ha sido un gran viaje.  
> Gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido capítulo a capítulo, los que la cogisteis por la mitad, los que la leéis ya completa. Pero sobre todo, especial agradecimiento a **Panther_of_Shadows03** por aguantar mis constantes crisis de inseguridad y mis dramas con la línea temporal, entre otras muchas cosas. Contigo ha sido más divertido. Sin duda, haberte conocido ha sido un placer. 
> 
> También quería comentar que he introducido tanto esta, como mis otras dos historias ("Vértigo" y "Método Fridrich") en una serie llamada **"Antes del telediario"** porque considero que pertenecen al mismo universo aunque puedan leerse de forma independiente. Es probable que en el futuro añada alguna más que encaje dentro, aunque la historia principal nace y muere en este trabajo. 
> 
> ¡Disfrutad del último capítulo!

No se iba a acostar todavía. Zulema le informó de que ella sí, aunque en vez de dirigirse directamente a la cama, fumase el último cigarro del día en la terraza. Así que Macarena aprovechó para lavarse los dientes y, al salir del cuarto de baño, se cruzaron. Zulema se dirigía a la habitación en el mismo momento que ella cerraba la puerta. Le dedicó una sonrisa, con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, pero no le dio las buenas noches otra vez. Ya se las había dado antes, recorriéndole la pierna cuando se levantó del sofá mientras permanecía medio tirada entre los cojines. 

-Maca. 

Le sorprendió su mano en el brazo, frenándola sin llegar a agarrarla, que la supo atraer hasta aquel punto mal iluminado del pasillo. 

Iba a preguntar qué quería. Era la intención. Pero la intensidad de su mirada hizo que olvidase lo que su boca quería decir. Se dio cuenta que no podía despegarse de sus ojos, que no la dejaban ir. Ojos que, de forma rápida, bajaban y subían, como si estuviese mirando algo prohibido. En cualquier caso, sintió que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar lo que fuese que Zulema deseaba decirle. 

Quizás por eso terminó optando por la acción, por el físico, que siempre había sido su mejor método de comunicación. 

Así fue como el pulgar libre de Zulema empezó a recorrerle el hueso de su mandíbula hasta que alcanzó a rodearle el cuello con la mano. 

El sabor de la nicotina se mezcló con el mentol del enjuague bucal a la vez que la espalda de Macarena se encontraba con la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. Se dejó besar mientras le acariciaban la mejilla. Resultaba curioso la cantidad de erotismo que se puede volcar en un roce de labios contra labios. Era algo que siempre había hecho que a Macarena se le aflojaran las piernas. Esa no iba a ser una excepción.

El aliento suave, que se escapaba de entre unos labios que no terminaban de dejarla ir, sobre la humedad que sin quererlo se había posado sobre los de Macarena, le provocaba un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo y la hacía querer encoger los dedos de los pies. 

Disfrutó de la yema que acariciaba sobre el hueso de su cadera, y del ocasional roce de sus pechos cuando se inclinaba una vez más. 

Aun así, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Zulema y la apartó ligeramente.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Macarena, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Zulema se pasó la lengua por sus propios labios. Su expresión quedaba prácticamente sumida en la penumbra por la triste luz que iluminaba desde su espalda. Sin embargo, Macarena podía sentir sus ojos recorriéndola con algo más que deseo. Algo que la despistaba porque nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta, y que hacía que el corazón le diese un vuelco. 

Pero Zulema, en vez de contestar, peinó los mechones rubios por detrás de su oreja, sin prisa por desenredar los dedos de entre ellos. Atraída por su cuello despejado, de inclinó para tocar la piel con los labios, sin llegar realmente a besarla. 

Macarena subió la mano desde su hombro a su nuca, y allí aprovechó para acariciar el nacimiento de su pelo. 

-Hueles bien. -Las palabras de Zulema retumbaron contra su piel, y de alguna forma, parecía que penetraban directamente a través de ella, hasta sus entrañas, en una confesión que no terminaba de salir.

-Debe ser la crema de noche. -La que siempre se ponía justo antes de acostarse. Justo esa que ambas sabían que todavía seguía en el bote.

-No... -Por fin, los labios de Zulema posaron ese beso que la había estado sobrevolando, pero eso no significó su retirada. Lo que es más, la mano que se posaba en su cadera ascendió, rodeando su cintura por debajo de la desgastada camiseta de dormir, hundiendo los dedos ligeramente como si quisiera mantenerla a su lado, pero con la libertad suficiente para que se fuese si así lo quería-. Hueles… hueles a casa. 

El murmullo provocó, sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, que el corazón le dejase de latir por una milésima de segundo, y que agradeciese estar allí apoyada para que la debilidad momentánea de sus piernas pasase desapercibida. 

Ascendió por su pelo a la vez que buscaba apoyar la mejilla en la de Zulema. Piel con piel. Susurro con susurro. Igual a igual.

-Tú también… me hueles especial. -Le pareció que hubo un momento en el que se le aflojó la voz. Igual solo era la intimidad del momento lo que le creaba ilusiones. 

Le pareció que Zulema sonreía, pero no podía estar segura. Desde esa posición no podía ver su rostro. Y lo cierto era que, en ese momento, tampoco lo echó en falta. No necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para comprender la desnudez de sus palabras. Prefería sentir su cuerpo respirando a un solo ritmo con el suyo y cerrar los ojos almacenar aquel momento como un recuerdo, desde la madera contra su espalda hasta el olor a vida que Zulema siempre había desprendido para ella. 

Pero no podía quedarse eternamente plantadas en ese pasillo que necesitaba una mano de pintura, no. Así que cuando el paso del tiempo hizo mella en Zulema y le recordó que aquel secuestro exprés se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, la dejó ir. 

Fue el turno de Macarena de sujetar su cintura y pedirle un momento para apagar la luz del salón. Ya no tenía interés en terminar el capítulo de la serie a la que tan enganchada había estado veinte minutos antes. 

Pensó que la esperaría en la cama, sin embargo, allí seguía Zulema en el pasillo. Y la llave de la puerta principal que antes había estado descorrida, había sido echada. 

Macarena le tomó la mano al pasar por su lado, y dudó un momento en si molestarse en encender la luz de mesilla de noche o no. Optó por sí, a lo cual se alegró cuando se tumbaron cara a cara, cada una en su respectiva almohada. Casi no se rozaban, lo cual tenía cierta gracia dado que unos momentos antes habían estado presionadas la una contra la otra. 

Entonces, Macarena alargó el índice y dibujó las facciones de Zulema, desde las arrugas al final de sus ojos, hasta el sitio de unión de sus clavículas, donde la camiseta empezaba y le cortaba el paso. 

Y cuando volvió hacia arriba, Zulema atrapó su mano entre las suyas y llevó el final de su palma a los labios, donde besó una vez. Dos. 

Macarena no supo continuar estando quieta. Alzó la cabeza de la almohada para atrapar sus labios. Y mientras buscaba su sitio sentada a horcajadas sobre Zulema, no pude evitar pensar en lo lejos que habían llegado en esos últimos veinte años. 

En aquel momento exacto, no habría cambiado nada de lo que habían vivido juntas. 

Hay cosas que uno simplemente no quiere ver, aunque lo tenga delante de las narices. Especialmente, aquellas que no interesan que sean ciertas. Así que en vez de extrañarse por las miradas furtivas que Zulema le dedicaba cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, disfrutó de la atención. En vez de preguntarle por qué le estresaba tanto un golpe que no iban a realizar, le dejaba pagarlo con la batidora. En lugar de entrometerse en los mensajes que le llegaban al móvil en silencio, la espiaba desde el pasillo contarle historias para dormir a su hija. 

Tampoco le extrañó cuando le comentó su decisión de estar unos días fueras. Llevaban un par de semanas dándole vueltas a una idea para sacar unos billetes. Resulta que los dispositivos electrónicos se venden muy bien en el mercado negro. Disminuirían el stock de un almacén en Sevilla, y luego los sacarían por las Marismas del Odiel, por el mismo sitio por donde meten la droga. Zulema tenía varios contactos en Huelva que se llevarían la mercancía para venderla en África. Por eso, Zulema quería viajar al sur. Comprobar la zona. Al regresar, podrían cerrar el plan entre las dos. 

Los ojos de Macarena gritaban que deseaba la aventura, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo propuso. Podrían haberlo hecho si la niña hubiese estado de vacaciones. Realmente, no perdería nada importante pero lo mejor para ella era la estabilidad. Y todavía estaban en mayo. Ya irían a algún sitio durante el verano. Macarena ya había propuesto la costa norte. El año anterior no habían ido a la playa y echaba de menos el sol lamiéndole la piel mientras las olas sonaban en el fondo con ese murmullo hipnótico. 

Lo que no sabía era que Zulema no tenía intención de ir a Sevilla. 

Rellenó el cargador de la pistola, y la cerró con un clic. Comprobó el seguro. Repitió la operación con la otra. Una la metió en la bolsa de viaje. La otra, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Se tomó un momento más allí sentada en la cama que compartía con Macarena, antes abandonar la habitación. 

Lanzó descuidadamente la bolsa junto a la puerta de la entrada. Le dejó saber que se iba ya. 

Macarena estaba entretenida preparando un bizcocho para la asociación de vecinos. Había empezado a frecuentarla unos meses atrás. Organizaban las actividades de la barriada, e incluso trabajaban con la parroquia para proporcionar ayuda a los vecinos con pocos recursos. Desde que la conocía, siempre había estado metida en actividades aquí y allí. Cosas que la mantuviesen entretenida. Zulema, en cambio, prefería pasar el tiempo ocioso de otra manera. Aquella casetilla que tenían para reunirse le recordaba demasiado a las sesiones grupales de la prisión. 

En el salón, susurró una cosa al oído de la niña, algo que solo ella entendería, antes de plantarle un beso en la coronilla y robarle una golosina de la bolsa. No se entretuvo más que eso. 

-¡Zulema! -Se asomó a la cocina por segunda vez, siguiendo la voz de Macarena. El flequillo le tendría que haber molestado porque lo tenía despeinado y con una línea de harina cruzándole la frente-. ¿Te puedes llevar la basura, porfa? 

Zulema cruzó la estancia y desenganchó la bolsa. Estaba a punto de tirar del asa para cerrarla cuando Macarena se le cruzó por medio. 

-Espera, espera. Que tiro otra cosa más. 

Aguardó junto a la papelera, mientras Macarena pululaba por la pequeña cocina recogiendo todo lo que quería que se llevase, y el horno pitaba indicando que ya había alcanzado la temperatura. Se rozó contra el frente de Zulema en su prisa y ni siquiera le pidió perdón. Tampoco era necesario. 

Zulema, por voluntad propia, comprobó que al sobre de levadura que Macarena había pasado por alto no le quedaba nada dentro y entonces sí cerró la bolsa. Pero también tuvo que esperar para salir de cocina. Era imposible pasar con la puerta del horno abierta. 

Ahí sí que Macarena le pidió disculpa, aunque volvía a no ser importante. Se había pegado a la encimera para dejarle paso, con el trapo que había usado para no quemarse limpiándose las manos. 

-Tienes harina en la cara. -Le señaló sobre la ceja. Pero con la humedad se había formado una costra y, aunque se frotó, no fue suficiente. No se lo corrigió, sin embargo, alzó la comisura de los labios mientras la miraba divertida. 

Por eso no vio venir el pico de despedida, que se escapó rápido, como Macarena de su lado para dirigirse al fregadero donde se acumulaban todos los cachorros que había necesitado para hacer un simple bizcocho. Pero mientras se alejaba, los ojos de Macarena no se despegaron de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa. 

Zulema le dijo adiós con un asentimiento de cabeza y segundos después la puerta se cerraba a su espalda por última vez. 

La razón principal por la que arreglaron el cable de antena cuando se mudaron fue porque el canal de dibujos animados había hecho la vida de los padres infinitamente más sencilla. Mantenía a la niña tranquila durante un rato al día, aunque fuese tiempo que Macarena invertía en tareas del hogar o similares.

En los años que había vivido a solas con Zulema no la había echado en falta, pero lo cierto era que desde que la tenía, también la distraía. Alguna película por la noche, un documental a la hora de la siesta, las noticias veinticuatro horas… Como en ese momento. Realmente, sólo la había encendido y ese debía haber sido el último canal sintonizado antes de apagarla por última vez. Así que lo dejó, solo viéndolo a trozos mientras doblaba la ropa de pie junto a la mesa donde Marta coloreaba. 

Se interrumpió a sí misma en lo que le contaba a su hija cuando un nombre familiar fue pronunciado por la presentadora. Víctor Ramala. Giró el cuello tan rápido que le dio un tirón.

Las caras de Triana y Goya aparecieron en primera plana nada más posó los ojos en la pantalla. Tenían una calidad que dejaba que desear, y sus nombres completos aparecían debajo de cada una de ellas. Ambas dos, habían sido atrapadas por la policía en el intento de fuga tras el robo. Durante el suceso, se había producido un tiroteo en la hacienda a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Madrid, donde habían fallecido al menos una decena de invitados, sin discriminación de edad. 

Si Macarena pensaba que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, le quedaba por escuchar el comentario de su hija. 

-Esa es la amiga rara de Zulema. –Mordía el lápiz con la mirada fija en la fotografía de Triana. 

-¿Qué has dicho? 

Solo entonces, Marta se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de cosas que había prometido a Zulema no mencionarle a su madre. 

Se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, y los ojos se le abrieron como los de un cervatillo a punto de ser atropellado. Pero la presión que Macarena podía ejercer sobre ella en ese momento, con el semblante que no admitía bromas, mientras la obligaba a quitarse las manos de la cara, fue mayor que el recuerdo lejano de una Zulema que la peinaba en la puerta el Mercadona. 

Por lo visto, Zulema llevaba planeando ese golpe en serio durante meses y se había llevado a su hija a las reuniones en las que participaba otro puñado de delincuentes. 

Las noticias retomaron su atención cuando las imágenes cambiaron por las caras de Flaca, una mujer que Macarena no conocía y, por supuesto, Zulema. 

Joder. 

-Vete a tu cuarto un rato –le ordenó mientras buscaba sobre los cojines del sofá el mando que ella misma había lanzado allí cuando la encendió. A Marta no le dio tiempo de plantear su queja cuando Macarena la cortó-. Te vas a tu cuarto porque lo digo yo que soy tu madre, coño. –Subió el volumen de la televisión y se plantó frente al aparato para beberse cada dato. 

Flaca estaba muerta. Se había llevado un tiro en el estómago y no le dio tiempo a abandonar la fiesta. La cantante había explotado en el autobús de invitados mientras trataba de huir. Por lo visto, era el nexo de unión con la familia de narcos. Cuando la periodista dijo que había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel, Macarena ya se pudo imaginar quién había encendido la llama en la cabeza siempre pensante de Zulema. 

Zulema. La única de todos los presuntos componentes de la banda que se encontraba en paradero desconocido. Bueno, ella y la tiara de diamantes de la novia. 

-Joder –bufó, incrédula, girando sobre sí misma y volviendo otra vez a la televisión. Ahora mostraban una vista aérea del cortijo, cuyas puertas estaban llenas de coches de policía y bolsas de cadáveres. Los narcotraficantes habían huido también. Al menos, Ramala y alguno de sus hombres más cercanos. Aunque se hubiesen escapado a la policía de entre los dedos, al menos le habían jodido el negocio por una temporada. Pero a ella se la sudaba lo grande que era la red narco ese. Quería que volviesen a hablar del atraco y de cualquier pista que le pudiese indicar qué cojones había montado Zulema a su espalda. Se suponía que la boda iba a ser en unos meses. Eso era lo que habían hablado en tantas ocasiones. Por eso Macarena no había visto las múltiples ideas para el golpe como nada más que eso… ideas para pasar el rato. 

-La mato –farfulló entre dientes-. Yo es que la mato. 

Por eso, se guardó una pistola en la chaqueta antes de salir. Estaba recién limpia, notó. Como si Zulema se hubiese tomado la molestia en preparársela antes de irse. 

Le pesaba en el bolsillo mientras conducía con Marta en el asiento de atrás, y se volvió ligera una vez la dejó en el cumpleaños. 

Tenía tan claro la dirección cuando volvió a arrancar el coche que parecía que el vehículo iba solo. Diez minutos más tarde, dejaba atrás la rotonda de salida de la ciudad, y en veinte más se desviaba por la carretera secundaria que tan bien se conocía. No sabía si sus manos estaban firmes o simplemente aferraba el volante con demasiada fuerza. Tenía los nudillos blancos. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la radio se había encendido automáticamente hasta que la señal empezó a ir y venir, de forma que lo que salía de los altavoces era solo ruido. 

La apagó de un golpe. Bueno, más bien del segundo. 

-Que te puto calles –le espetó, ensañándose incluso cuando ya estaba silenciada. 

Había sido un impulso lo que la había hecho conducir hasta la caravana. Podía estar equivocándose. Tendría sentido que Zulema hubiese huido mucho más lejos si tenía a la policía y el cártel mejicano tras su pista. Joder, no le extrañaría que para esos momentos tuviese le culo plantado en una hamaca en Marruecos. Sin embargo, no le sorprendió encontrar un coche que no reconoció a varios metros de lo que durante varios años, había sido su hogar. Una caravana que la falta de cuidados hacía que ahora la cubriese una capa de polvo. 

Aparcó a cierta distancia del otro vehículo. Echó el freno de mano y apagó el motor, pero no sacó la llave. Se quedó allí sentada unos minutos, mordiéndose los labios mientras observaba si se daba algún tipo de movimiento. No hubo ninguno. Pero si había alguien, como Macarena sabía, era imposible que no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. 

Con un suspiro, sacó las llaves y las llevó en el interior del puño hasta que alcanzar el porche. Si no estaba fuera, estaba dentro. Dio un tirón de la puerta, y dejó que rebotase en la pared del exterior mientras subía. 

Zulema comía pipas en la estrecha mesa, con las cáscaras acumulándose en un papel de cocina y un portavelas encendido, uno de esos de cristales de colores marroquís tan bonitos, que la propia Macarena había comprado hacía tanto atrás. La miró mientras abría una con los dientes, como si la hubiese estado esperando volver de la compra. Sopló una cáscara que se le quedó pegada en el labio y vació el resto del paquete sobre la mesa, manchando la superficie del blanco de la sal. El cacahuete, rodó hasta caer sobre su regazo. Lo abrió apretándolo entre las palmas de sus manos y apartó la película marrón que recubría al fruto antes de comerse uno y ofrecerle el otro a Macarena. 

Voló cuando Macarena le golpeó la mano. Zulema lo siguió con la mirada. 

-¿De tú de coño vas? 

Zulema parpadeó despacio, como si no entendiese la pregunta. 

-¿Por qué lo tiras? Si no lo querías, solo tenías que decírmelo. Es el único que viene en la bolsa. –respondió tranquilamente mientras se sacudía en el pantalón negro las chispitas que se le habían pegado en la palma de la mano. 

-No me jodas, Zulema, que no estoy de humor para juegos. Te he visto en el telediario esta mañana. ¿Qué cojones? 

El sonido de la cáscara de las pipas cediendo bajo los dientes de Zulema la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Bueno, eso, y que estuviese tan serena. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Me han sacado favorecida? Tienen muchas fotos mías entre las que elegir, así que espero que hayan escogido alguna en la que salga con los ojos abiertos, al menos. 

-¿Quieres dejar de comer, hostias? –Con otro manotazo, evitó que se llegase hasta su boca-. Esto es serio, Zulema. Flaca está muerta. 

Las últimas tres palabras fueron las primeras en tener efecto en ella. Macarena entendió que no lo sabía. La había abandonado a su suerte. 

-Joder. –Chasqueó la lengua sin desdén. Quizás había esperado que sobreviviera-. Tenía un agujero muy feo en el estómago. –Se lamió restos de sal del labio inferior, imperceptibles al ojo humano pero que le escocía-. ¿Y las demás? 

Tuvo la tentación de mandarla a la mierda por haberlas puesto en la línea de fuego, pero su desconcierto la había hecho bajar la rabia. 

-En la comisaría. Les va a caer como mínimo cinco años vestidas de amarillo. La cantante de pacotilla esa voló por los aires. -Zulema asintió. Parecía que eso último sí que lo sabía. No le hubiese sorprendido que ella misma hubiese prendido la llama pero algo le decía que no tenía interés en matar a ninguna de las suyas-. ¿Fue ella? ¿Fue ella quien te dio la idea? 

Ni lo confirmó ni lo negó. 

-Fuimos compañeras de retrete durante unos meses en Cruz del Norte. 

Macarena no la recordaba así que debía haber sido después de que ella saliese. 

Se pasó las manos por la cara y empezó a andar arriba y abajo por el interior de la caravana. La chaqueta de cuero le tiraba de los codos cuando el movimiento continuó hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. Se agarró del pelo mientras asimilaba. Zulema se levantó sin objetivo alguno realmente, más que el de observarla con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Tenía pinta de no haber dormido, al menos, no demasiado. Parecía que había estado en otro lugar antes de volver a la roulotte. 

Con un suspiro, se plantó delante de Zulema, quien alzó la cabeza para mirarla por debajo de las pestañas. A Macarena no le imponía los centímetros de altura que le sacaba. Tenía cero reparos en invadir su espacio personal. 

-¿Por qué? –Abrió los brazos porque no lo entendía. No entendía que necesidad la había empujado a arriesgar tanto en un golpe tan peligroso. La mafia de la droga no era moco de pavo. ¿Había sido la necesidad de adrenalina al entrar de nuevo en acción? Era imposible que esperase que Macarena no se llegase a enterar, tanto si salía bien, como si salía mal. 

-¿Por qué no? Ya sabes cómo me gusta. 

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sin tragarse sus palabras. Conocía a Zulema demasiado bien como para saber cuándo se disfrazaba con su coraza de indiferencia. Dejó escapar el aire, a trompicones porque estaba de todo menos relajada. 

-¿Tanto como para jugarte la vida? -le escupió, su voz alzándose con cada palabra-. ¿Tanto como para llevarte a mi hija con esas delincuentes? –La empujó, obligándola a retroceder un paso-. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Te la confío y tú la introduces a la vida criminal? ¿A dónde más la has llevado? ¿Eh? –Volvió a golpearla en los hombros hasta que se chocó contra la mesa. Zulema se dejó llevar, las manos fuera de los bolsillos simplemente porque la fuerza de Macarena las había empujado fuera. Su aparente indiferencia enfadaba aún más a Macarena, que se pegó a ella, forzándola en retroceder el cuerpo hacia detrás incluso si sus piernas no podían. 

Pero Macarena no la quería lejos, la quería bien cerca. Quería que oliese la rabia y el sentimiento de traición que recorría sus venas desde el telediario había captado su atención. Por eso aferró en un gurruño la parte delantera de una sudadera que hacía años que Macarena no le veía puesta, y tiró. Pudo oírla perfectamente tragar saliva pero lo que Macarena quería era una respuesta. 

-Que contestes, hija de puta. –Le iba a doler la mandíbula de apretarla, pero no tanto como a Zulema las cervicales de levantar el cuello cuando el cañón de la pistola se le clavó debajo de la barbilla. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme? –Su risa resonó contra el metal, lo que provocó que Macarena apretase con más fuerza. 

-Pues igual lo hago. –Alzó las cejas, su expresión seria. Desafiante. 

No tenía el seguro puesto. 

-Dispara, entonces. –La mano de Zulema se posó sobre su muñeca, impidiendo que retrocediese-. Venga, rubia. Aprieta, que tú siempre has sido de gatillo fácil. –Los ojos de Macarena la recorrían, evaluando su comportamiento, viendo las palabras salir como veneno de sus labios-. Vamos, estás deseándolo. 

El ansia de Zulema por avivar su ira, por que cumpliera su amenaza, fue justo lo que evitó que le volase la cabeza allí mismo, a medio palmo de su propia cara. 

-Por lo visto, no tanto como tú. -Relajó su postura. Dejó de invadirla, y apartar la pistola de su cuello fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. 

Dio dos pasos atrás y bajó el arma. Zulema parecía decepcionada. 

-Tú ya te estás muriendo. 

Se escuchó a sí misma diciendo esas palabras, y conforme resonaban en sus oídos, Macarena entendió cosas que durante los últimos meses no había querido ver. La nueva información le apretaba el pecho y sintió que no podía respirar. 

Retrocedió otros dos pasos más, y pareció que Zulema estaba a mil kilómetros de distancia. 

-¿Te estás muriendo? –susurró su pregunta porque no quería saber la respuesta. Pero Zulema no decía nada. Solo la miraba con la señal roja en el cuello y los hombros caídos-. ¡Di algo, coño!

Su grito hizo a Zulema saltar. Separó los labios pero las palabras se perdieron antes de formarse. Esa fue suficiente respuesta para Macarena. 

Se alegró de que la puerta de la caravana se hubiese quedado abierta. Así no tuvo ni que empujarla para salir. 

Recorrió los primeros metros rápidamente pero perdió la fuerza al pasar el porche, y tuvo que dejarse caer en cuclillas. Todavía tenía la pistola en la mano cuando hundió la cabeza entre las piernas. Una respiración profunda. Luego otra. Y una más antes de alzar la mirada al lago. 

Para cuando se levantó, Zulema la había seguido fuera de la caravana y le había lanzado a los pies una bolsa deportiva. 

-¿Qué es esto? –Podría abrirla y comprobar el dinero que había dentro. Ella misma lo había ayudado a conseguir, parte de ese botín que Zulema le dijo que había usado para pagar su rescate.

-Cien mil euros, aproximadamente. Es lo que ha sobrado –respondió, soltando todo el aire que llevaba dentro mientras lo hacía-. Quiero que te lo lleves para ti y la rubita. –Se rascó la frente con el pulgar mientras hablaba.

-¿Lo que ha sobrado de qué? 

-De pagar deudas, claro. –Se encogió de hombro y le pateó la bolsa más cerca cuando pasó de ella pero Macarena seguía sin prestarle atención. No le podía interesar menos el dinero. Ni que su libertad hubiese costado cuarenta millones de euros en diamantes. 

-Me mentiste. Joder, Zulema… ¿En qué más me has engañado? Podías habérmelo dicho. Somos un equipo. Un jodido buen equipo, además. –Rio con desgana, sacudiendo la cabeza y, por ende, haciendo revolotear sus puntas por encima de los hombros-. Se supone que debemos hacer las cosas como tal. Y tú has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana. No me has tenido en cuenta. Lo que es más, has esperado que venga aquí, odiándote, para que te mate. Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Que te mate yo antes de que te coma lo que sea que tienes. 

Zulema había estado meneando la mandíbula hacia delante y atrás, como acariciándose los dientes de arriba con los de abajo, antes de hablar al fin. 

-Tengo un tumor en el cerebro. –Asintió, golpeándose la sien con el índice. La bolsa de dinero aún las separaba-. Que tú lo supieras no iba a cambiarlo. Ni tenía sentido que te arriesgases en este golpe. Yo no tengo nada que perder. Pero tú, tú ya no estás sola. 

-Ni tú tampoco lo estabas. –Las palabras salieron de ella a trompicones antes de que Zulema terminase su frase. 

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no es lo mismo, Maca. Yo ya estoy muerta. Si me vuelas la cabeza nos harás un favor a todos. A ti, a mí, a la policía, a Ramala –lo dijo con simpleza, como si estuviesen discutiendo sobre el tipo de arroz que comprar y no sobre su deseo de acabar con su vida. 

-Zulema… yo no puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo. –Negó con el cuerpo y con las palabras, retrocediendo, sintiendo la ansiedad subirle otra vez por el pecho. Zulema la buscó desde el otro lado del muro que se había formado entre ellas, cogiendo su muñeca, aquella de cuya mano aún pendía la pistola, y evitando que se alejase. 

-Sí, sí que puedes, Maca. 

Pero Macarena no estaba lista. No así, al menos. Por eso siguió retrocediendo, escapando de su agarre y de aquella burbuja opresiva que las estaba rodeando. Se alejó, pasando el coche robado de Zulema, abriendo la puerta del suyo y dejándose caer en el sillón del piloto. 

Con la silueta de Zulema todavía donde la había abandonado, escondió la cabeza en el volante mientras la información le calaba. 

Desbloqueó la pantalla del teléfono móvil y empezó a buscar en la agenda pero paró. No se acordaba cómo se llamaba la madre de la amiga de su hija. Así que cambió de estrategia y fue al registro de llamadas. Allí estaba Rocío Montero. Se llamaba igual que la niña, por supuesto. 

Lo tocó y se le llevó al oído. Tuvo que esperar. Seguro que estaba liada asegurando la supervivencia de todos los niños que tenía a su cargo. Pero le descolgó antes de que se cortase la llamada. 

Macarena le mintió. Le contó una historia barata en la que se excusaba de no poder recoger a su hija a tiempo y si no le importaría que se quedase un poco más. Lanzó el móvil al sillón del copiloto y salió del coche. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Mientras andaba, se ajustó la pistola a la cintura del pantalón. Había recorrido esa distancia tantas veces que no podría ponerle un número. Sin embargo, parecía que era la primera vez. El camino hasta la orilla del lago donde Zulema estaba sentada, se le hizo eterno. La rodeó por detrás hasta quedarse de pie a su izquierda. Esperó a que Zulema levantase la mirada, con la mano que sostenía un cigarrillo tapando la luz del sol. 

-No vas a volver a casa diga lo que te diga, ¿verdad? 

Zulema sacudió la cabeza, negando, y observó a Macarena suspirar con los brazos en jarra para posteriormente dejarse caer a su lado. 

Contempló el largo sin verlo, y los árboles que se extendían un poco más allá, sintiendo los ojos de Zulema persiguiendo su perfil. Tenía las piernas encogidas y las rodillas alzadas, de forma que apoyaba los brazos estirados sobre ellas. El revólver descansaba a su lado. 

-¿Qué quieres que le diga a Marta? –Buscó la mirada de Zulema, que se achantó, sorprendida por la pregunta. 

Aprovechó una calada para ganarse unos segundos antes de responder. 

-Lo que quieras. –Tiró la ceniza justo delante de ellas-. Que soy una delincuente peligrosa y estoy donde debo estar. O que me he desnucado bajando por las escaleras. 

Su tono poco serio hizo que Macarena le diese un guantazo en el brazo con el dorso de la mano. 

-No digas esas cosas –se indignó, frunciendo el ceño y estirando una de las piernas-. Te adora. Se le iluminan los ojos cada vez que vuelves de viaje. 

Zulema bajó la cabeza y se presionó el entrecejo con la yema de los dedos. 

-Es joven. Se olvidará de mí pronto. –A Macarena le hubiese encantado llevarle la contraria, pero era demasiado posible que tuviese razón. Ya fuese para bien o para mal-. Es una buena niña. Cuídala, rubia. Que no se vuelva como nosotras. 

Ojalá así fuese. Pero ambas sabían que había cosas que se escapaban del control de una madre. Macarena era el claro ejemplo. 

Le pasó el cigarro y lo aceptó, no porque le apeteciera, sino porque era el último que iban a compartir y deseaba fumarlo con ella. 

Bajó la otra pierna también, y las cruzó al estilo indio. Su rodilla tocaba el muslo de Zulema, como tantas veces antes. La intimidad las rodeó, como tantas otras veces, mientras el sol descendía por el cielo. 

Macarena capturó su mano, aprovechando el cambio de postura de Zulema para imitarla. Ante la mirada de Zulema, la llevó a su regazo y la sostuvo. Mientras Macarena suavizaba con su pulgar las arrugas de su dorso, la calma subió por el brazo de Zulema hasta rodearla. 

Apagó el cigarro en la arena. Los dedos que jugaban con los suyos decían más que las palabras que pudiese pronunciar. En otra circunstancia, Zulema habría cerrado los ojos para que el tacto de Macarena fuera todo lo que sintiera. Pero, en ese momento, no quería perderse ni un segundo de la vida. Quería ver la luz del sol cambiar mientras notaba el calor en su mano. 

Los observó. Observó los dedos que se entrelazaban y se escapaban de entre los suyos. Las caricias y también los apretones. Sí, habían sido un buen equipo. 

Y mientras miraba sus manos, sentía a Macarena mirarla a ella. No le importaba la puesta de sol, ni el brillo en el reflejo del agua, ni las formas que tomaban las nubes en el horizonte. Parecía temer que si apartaba los ojos de ella, se desvanecería. 

-Gracias. 

El susurro pilló a Zulema por sorpresa. Macarena lo pudo saber por la forma en la que su expresión pasó de relajada a alerta, y de nuevo a relajada. Solo esperaba que supiese entender todo lo que le quería decir en una palabra. 

Gracias por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas. Gracias por querer a mi hija. Gracias por regresar todas las veces que te marchaste. Gracias por dejarme volver cuando era yo la que me iba. Gracias por estar. 

Gracias por quererme a tu lado en el final. 

Zulema asintió, despacio. Y para Macarena fue suficiente. No quería llenar el momento de un montón de palabras que no iban a tener el tiempo de cuajar. 

Sus manos se alzaron cuando Zulema las levantó lo suficiente para poder plantar un beso sobre su dorso. Sus labios nunca estuvieron tan cálidos. Luego las posó sobre las rodillas flexionadas que se tocaban, la mano de una en la rodilla de la otra. Y no dijeron nada más mientras el sol terminaba de bajar por el horizonte. 

Supo que era el momento cuando los pulmones de Zulema se llenaron y no tuvieron prisa por vaciarse, y su mano le dio un apretón suave a la suya. 

No la hizo esperar. Ese era su momento, no el suyo. 

Tampoco le preguntó si estaba segura. Lo estaba. Aquello era más que el impulso de un momento. Lo había estado esperando. 

No quiso pensar en la sensación de vacío que se le formó en el estómago cuando sus manos al fin rompieron el contacto. Se limitó a recoger su pistola mientras se levantaban. El polvo que se había quedado pegado en sus pantalones, planeó en el aire en el tiempo en el que Macarena se situaba detrás de Zulema, a un brazo de distancia. 

Tenía gracia. Se habían amenazado con la muerte tantas veces… Incluso le había puesto la soga al cuello, literalmente. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que ya no creía de verdad que su historia terminaría así. ¿De un tiro? Quizás. Pero de otra forma. En un accidente de coche escapando de la policía. En un tiroteo tras huir por el desierto de una pandilla de narcos. No de aquella manera, mirando el atardecer en el porche de casa mientras su hija esperaba que la recogieran del cumpleaños de una amiga. No tenía sentido. Pero la vida no tiene sentido. 

Zulema había empezado a cantar en un susurro para cuando Macarena apoyó el cañón en la zona en la que su cabeza se unía su cuello. La reconoció. Cuando Marta era bebé se la había murmurado muchas veces en forma de nana. Se preguntó a quién de las dos pretendía quitarle el miedo. 

-Aquí. –Sin darse la vuelta, Zulema le recolocó el arma sobre su propia cabeza, asegurándose de que el disparo sería mortal. El cañón había arrastrado mechones de pelo hacia arriba, despeinándola en el camino recorrido. Por un segundo, Macarena dudó si debía avisarla para que se lo arreglase. Se sintió como una gilipolla antes de que el pensamiento terminase de coger forma-. Que no te tiemble el pulso, rubia. 

Macarena aferró la empuñadura con más fuerza. Por la manga de su chaqueta de cuero asomaba la línea que formaba la cola del escorpión que adornaba su piel. Se le hizo más fácil fijar ahí la mirada que en la cabeza encañonada de Zulema. 

La melodía había vuelto, y dejó que la voz de Zulema la envolviese un poco más. Solo un poco. Solo hasta que supo que estaba llegando a su fin, y antes de que la terminase, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y la interrumpió. 

No fue el zumbido en los oídos por la pólvora, a la que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Tampoco fue el sonido del cuerpo inerte al caer en la arena con todo su peso. Ni siquiera fue la sangre caliente de la salpicadura de retorno que le manchó el cuello y se le coló en la boca. Lo que de verdad le impactó fue el silencio. 

Silencio que le trepó por el brazo estirado que y que se le agarró a la piel. Silencio que le envolvía la garganta y le aplastaba la lengua. Silencio de una nana inacabada y una vida terminada. 

Rebuscó entre los armarios de la caravana hasta encontrar una camiseta limpia. Una capa de polvo se levantó cuando tiró la chaqueta en la cama al desnudarse. Con la propia ropa que había llevado puesta, se limpió sin mirarse, mojando la tela en la botella de agua de medio litro con la que Zulema había acompañado las pipas. Se vistió. Olía a guardado y a polillas. 

No perdió más tiempo allí. No se paró a coger ningún recuerdo. Simplemente, vació la garrafa de gasolina por la estancia mientras el silencio le zumbaba en los oídos. Tiró el envase vacío dentro y buscó otro en el coche robado, que también lo bañó, y dejó que se derramase por el camino de vuelta a la roulotte y hasta el cuerpo de Zulema. La rodeó mientras el silencio se burlaba de ella. 

Lo único que sujetaba en la mano mientras lanzaba el mechero encendido de Zulema, era la bolsa de dinero. 

Es para la rubita.

No se quedó a ver como las llamas consumían años de su vida ente sus ojos, solo se aseguró de que prendían. Luego se montaron en el coche, ella y el silencio que, como los gases, se adueñó de todo el espacio. De la tapicería, de la radio, de la ventilación. Iba a dar igual lo abierta que llevase las ventanillas. No se iba a ir. 

El silencio se le había metido en los pulmones y no la iba a dejar volver a respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta pequeña reinvención del Oasis.


End file.
